Constructive Possession  Russian version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Сиквел к  Одной крови . Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида.
1. Chapter 1

Название: **Constructive****Possession****(****ПРАВО****КОСВЕННОГО****ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение****на****перевод****и****публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато****принадлежит****перевод****на****русский****-****полностью.****Все****ручки**** – ****прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Перед тем, как начать:**

Правокосвенноговладения – юридический термин, описывающий ситуцаию, когда индивидуум имеет фактическую власть над движимым имуществом или собственностью, не имея фактического контакта с данной материальной ценностью. Согласно закону США, человек с правом косвенного владения имеет такие же юридические права, как и человек, располагающий правом собственности. См .org/wiki/Constructive_possession

**Интервью с автором «Одной крови» и «Право Косвенного Владения» - Prism0467.**

Правокосвенноговладения – юридический термин. В случае моей истории, данный теримин используется в двух смыслах: во-певых, фигурально, описывая взаимную власть Неджи и Шикамару над чувствами друг к другу, и, во-вторых, на более приземленном уровне, описывая право собственности Хьюги Хияши на пентхаус Неджи, которым он располагает, владея ключами от этого жилища.

Я написал «Одной крови» после того, как открыл для себя данный пейринг. Для меня оба персонажа очень сильно связаны друг с другом. Я уже успел написать четыре главы, как была опубликавана первая из них, и завершил публиковать историю в течене четырнадцати дней. «Право Косвенного Владения» - это упражнение в катарсисе, попытка описать любовную историю двух в какой-то мере неполноценных людей со счастливым концом. Довольно странно, что это коррелирует с моей настоящей жизнью в том смысле, что у меня самого получился счастливый конец, не смотря на весь мой предыдущий неудачный опыт. Я писал и публиковал главу ПКВ каждые четыре дня – слова просто лились из меня! Это был незабываемый опыт.

В моем сердце еще куча историй о специальных агентах, но я не знаю: когда, как или быдут ли они когда-либо рассказаны.

**Право косвенного владения - 1**

Хьюга Хияши прошел к пластиковой коробке, инсталлированной на стене пентхауса своего племянника, и нажал цифровой код, заглушая сигнализацию. Затем он снял туфли и носки и, помогая себе руками, проскользнул ступнями в тапочки, одни из многих, что стояли рядом с дверью. После он выпрямился и, насвистывая, направился внутрь просторных апартаментов.

Хияши быстро оглядел пространство, перед тем как отправиться на кухню, чтобы налить себе чашечку саке. Пока он пил, мужчина пытался вспомнить, во сколько обычно приходит команда уборщищ. Внутри было нечто такое, что показалось ему подозрительным, некий запах, которого здесь не должно было быть. Когда он поставил пустую чашечку на столешницу, он понял, что до него доносится шум падающей воды из душа.

_**?**_

_**Кто**____**бы**____**это**____**мог**____**быть?**_Спросил мужчина про себя. На парковке внизу он как-то не заметил БМВ племянника и поэтому предположил, что того нет дома. Когда Хияши позволил себе войти, даже сигнализация была включена. С чего бы сигнализации работать, если Неджи дома и в полном здравии?

Хияши медленно продвигался по направлению звуков бегущей воды, которые доносились из ванной, пристроенной к спальне хозяина апартаментов. Пока он на цыпочках двигался к ванной, душ выключили. Кто бы это ни был, он был один и уже собирался выходить.

Хияши ждал.

ххх

Шикамару замер в то же мгновение, как переступил порог ванной. В пентхаусе он почувствовал присутствие другого существа. Парень рассудил, что это не мог быть Неджи, поскольку Неджи бы уже ворвался в ванную и облапал его. Здесь, с Шикамару, был некто другой, кто-то такой, кого Шикамару не знал.

Соблюдая всяческую осторожность и скрытность, Шикамару пробрался к своей кабуре и вытащил пистолет.

ххх

Существовало только два способа выйти из хозяйской спальни: либо через дверь самой спальни и далее через холл, либо через балкон. По Шикамару каплями стекала вода, и одет он был только в полотенце, поэтому он решил воспользоваться дверью спальни. По крайней мере, обойма его девятимиллиметровика был заряжена полностью, и если бы до этого дошло, то он смог бы прорваться наружу, открыв огонь. Парень только надеялся, что Неджи простит ему заляпывание пятнами крови его безупречно чистыого интерьера.

Шикамару подкрадывался к двери спальни, жестко сцепив руки вокруг пистолета, с оружием наготове.

Он толчком распахнул дверь и поднял пистолет.

ххх

- Черт! Не стреляй! – закричал мужчина, вытаращив глаза и подняв руки в воздух. – Я не вооружен, клянусь!

Шикамару стоял лицом к лицу с человеком, кто мог бы быть Хьюгой Неджи, будь он на двадцать лет моложе.

Хьюга Хияши стоял в холле пентхауса своего племянника, лицом к лицу с молодым человеком, статус которого он мог идентифицировать только как «коллега Неджи по работе». На лице парня было выгравировано напряжение, которое само по себе было обезоруживающим, и Хияши мог с уверенностью сказать, что парень не шутил. Хияши также мог сказать, что этот парень недавно занимался сексом, если судить по темным пятнам на загорелой коже его живота и груди. И внезапно ему стало любопытно, насколько далеко вниз, за едва держащееся полотенце, обернутое вокруг стройных бедер, продолжаются эти засосы, и виноват ли в этом его отсутствующий племянник.

Последняя мысль заставила его ухмыльнуться. _**Это**____**могло**____**бы**____**объяснить**____**запах**_.

- Кто вы такой и как сюда вошли? – спросил Нара авторитарным тоном.

- Хьюга Хияши, - оветил мужчина, - и у меня имеется ключ.

Для Шикамару этого было достаточно, и парень на мгновение засомневался, перед тем как опустить свое оружие. Мужчина глубоко вздохнул.

- Какое облегчение, - сказал Хияши, прикладывая одну ладонь к сердцу для усиления эффекта. Он опустил руки, но мог сказать, что вооруженный парень был до сих пор скептически настроен.

- А вы кто? – спросил Хияши.

- Нара Шикамару. Напарник Неджи.

- Нара, хех? Ну, я – дядя Неджи. Рад познакомиться. – Хияши протянул руку, а Шикамару осторожно пожал ее.

Несколько мгновений они так и стояли.

Шикамару был в шоке от изумления. Это было ошеломляющим ощущением – заглянуть в будущее и увидеть этого мужчину перед собой, нос к носу с собой, но в плечах он был шире, совсем как Неджи. Его волосы были того же самого каштанового оттенка, что и волосы Неджи, все одной длины, и спадали далеко за лопатки. Хияши носил свои волосы распущенными, и они лежали на его плечах, как темный плащ.

Лицо Хияши было более угловатым по сравнению с лицом Неджи, но таким же привлекательным. А эти глаза… такой внимательный взгляд. В то время как глаза Неджи были как озера, взгляд Хияши был ледяным. Шикамару должен был признать, что мужчины семейства Хьюга были просто… соблазнительными.

Парень просто стоял там и таращился, слишком ошеломленный видом мужчины перед собой, чтобы испытывать чувство стыда из-за того, что был застигнут в доме своего любовника, одетым только в отметины страсти и полотенце.

Хияши просто стоял и раздумывал, насколько часто этому парню, стоящему перед ним, удавалось бывать сверху его племянника.

Он напряженно разглядывал этого Шикамару, внимательно обозревая густые, мокрые, волнистые темные волосы, что едва достигали плеч, загорелую кожу, что была в пятнах засосов, хорошо прорисованную мускулатуру стройного тела и напряжение в этих карих глазах на этом привлекательном – и таком знакомом – лице.

_**Мхм**_, - подумал Хияши, сопротивляясь отчаянному желанию облизать губы. _**Могу**____**поспорить,**____**что**____**с**____**ним**____**весело**_.

Хияши намеренно позволил своему взгляду скатиться ниже, до полотенца. Внезапно его обуяло страстное желание сдернуть прочь проклятую ткань. Ему хотелось увидеть то, что, как он подозревал, и вправду висело там, под полотенцем.

Шикамару прочистил горло и убрал руку. Хияши поднял взгляд и снова встретился глазами с Нара.

- Напарник, хех? – спросил Хияши, ухмыляясь.

- Да, - это было единственным, что он получил в ответ.

Хияши _**хотелось**_ задать интересующий его вопос, но при сложившихся обстоятельствах, это не показалось ему разумным. В конце концов, парень был незнакомцем, и он _**продолжал**_ стоять с заряженным пистолетом в руке. Но, _**черт**____**возьми**_, что за сладкий кусок задницы. Теперь Хияши несколько лучше понимал, почему Неджи никогда не рассказывал ему ни об одном из своих коллег.

- Неджи скоро вернется, - сказал ему Нара.

И затем, словно по подсказке, в пентхаус вошел Хьюга Неджи.

ххх

Хьюга Неджи вошел в свой пентхаус и завернул за угол только с тем, чтобы обнаружить своего дядю перед своим любовником, который стоял в холле, одетый только в мокрое полотенце, и держал перед собой заряженный девятимиллиметровый пистолет.

_**Могу**____**поспорить,**____**что**____**я**____**угадаю**_, - подумал Хьюга про себя, когда оба мужчины развернулись к нему.

Неджи разыскал глаза дяди. В них он обнаружил озорство. _**Понятно**_.

- Так и думал, что это именно твоя машина внизу. Как поживаешь, дядя? – спросил Неджи. Он подошел к мужчине и протянул руку, не разрывая грительного контакта. Хияши принял ладонь племянника в крепкое рукопожатие.

_**Господи,**____**это**____**словно**____**эротический**____**сон**_, - подумал про себя Шикамару, пожирая глазами обмен любезностями двух мужчин, - _**за**____**исключением**____**того,**____**что**____**я**____**бодрствую,**____**и**____**сна**____**ни**____**в**____**одном**____**глазу**_.

- Определенно не могу пожаловаться. Прости, что ворвался так бесцеремонно, но я хотел переговорить с тобой по личному делу, если ты не против.

- Конечно.

Теперь наступила очередь любезностей от Шикамару.

- Ну, кажется, я тут несколько неофициально одет. Прошу прощения, - заявил парень. Он повернулся и, бросив взгляд на своего любовника, прошел назад в спальню, закрывая за собой дверь.

- Не желаешь ли выпить, дядя? – спросил Неджи, отправляясь на кухню. Разговоры с его дядей всегда обязывали, по крайней мере, к парочке чашечек саке. Хияши отправился за ним, раздумывая, располагает ли Неджи похожим набором засосов на _его_ груди. Неджи потянулся к шкафчику за чашечками.

- Нет, благодарю, я уже выпил одну.

Хияши прислонился к столешнице центрального шкафчика огромной кухни, наблюдая за движениями своего племянника и ухмыляясь. В это мгновение Неджи казался ему более расслабленным, чем Хияши когда-либо его видел. Парень даже был одет в шорты до колена, и Хияши мог бы поклясться, что подобной одежды просто не может быть в гардеробе племянника, если бы не видел их своими собственными глазами.

Неджи развернулся и обнаружил своего дядю, который смотрел на него с выражением предвкушения веселья на лице. _**Началось**_.

- Чего тебе? – спросил Неджи, вынимая бутылку саке и наливая себе порцию.

- Не играй в скромницу, Неджи, тебе это не идет. Давай же – рассказывай.

Неджи выпил.

- Рассказывать что?

Он поставил чашечку на стол и немедленно снова наполнил ее.

- Где, во имя всего святого, ты нашел этот исключительный кусок свежатины?

«Кусок свежатины»? – подумал про себя Неджи, таращась на дядю поверх края чашечки, выпивая ее содержимое одним махом.

- Тебе обязательно быть таким грубым? Он – не дешевка, дядя, так получилось, что он – мой напарник.

- Да, он сказал мне. Твой напарник выглядит так, словно он проиграл бой со шлангом от пылесоса. – Взгляд Хияшы светился весельем. – И как долго все это продолжается?

Неджи вздохнул, ставя пустую чашечку на столешницу.

- Мы работаем _**напарниками**_ два года. Другое – другие отношения, - Неджи не мог себя заставить произнести это перед своим извращенцем-дядей, - начались не более месяца назад.

Хияши улыбнулся. Его племянник провел целый месяц, занимаясь неизвестно чем, с другим копом, но не может произнести все это вслух? _**Бесподобно**_.

- Итак, - начал мужчина, придвигаясь поближе к парню, - хорошо ли он умеет обращаться с этой штукой?

Неджи сердито воззрился на дядю. Он был уверен, что обсуждение медленно скатывается, по крайней мере, к четырем порциям саке.

- Пожалуйста, дядя. – Неджи был определенно втянут в дискуссию, которая была, по его мнению, неизбежной, но с которой по-прежнему он и понятия не имел, как справиться. – Я бы не сказал тебе, даже если бы и знал.

На этот раз брови Хияши исчезли в линии волос.

- Неужели ты пытаешься мне сказать, что _**ни**____**разу**_ не был с ним снизу? Да это практически преступление!

Неджи смотрел на своего дядю с плохо скрываемой досадой.

- И что ты про это можешь знать?

- Я знаю, что если он хоть _**сколько-нибудь**_ напоминает своего отца, то ты теряешь одно из самых выличайших приключений своей молодой жизни.

Выражение лица Неджи изменилось.

- Что ты знаешь об отце Шикамару?

Хияши откинулся на столешницу, скрестил руки на груди, и на его лице появилось самодовольное выражение.

- А что _**ты**_ знаешь о нем? Что он тебе рассказал? – спросил мужчина.

- Ничего особенного. Только то, что его отец – химик с любовью к дикой природе, к оленям, в частности.

- Его отец и _**в**____**самом**____**деле**_ химик. Выходец из семейства химиков. Слышал когда-нибудь о Лабораториях семьи Нара? – спросил Хияши у племянника.

Неджи и в самом деле _**слышал**_ о Лабораториях Нара, что означало, что он неоднократно видел это имя, напечатанное на бутылочках биодобавок в Витаминной Лавке. Неужели _**его**_ Шикамару был одним из _**этих**_ Нара? Неджи едва мог в такое поверить.

- В прошлом я проделывал одну юридическую работенку для Шикаку. Великолепный парень – _**настоящий**_ извращенец. У него член, как у ломового жеребца, - Хияши покачал головой и вздохнул.

Неджи сердито уставился на своего дядю, но ничего не сказал. Какой был смысл что-либо говорить?

- К сожалению, хотя и я предполагал, что он хотя бы однажды побывал по обе стороны баррикады, мне так и не удалось убедить его вернуться назад. Он продолжает отыгрываться картами типа «Я этим не занимаюсь» и «Я женат». Черт. Какая потеря!

- Какое это имеет отношение к Шикамару? Нара – довольно распространенная фамилия.

- Это правда, но Шикаку всегда бредил о том, что его сын – гений, который решил не участвовать в семейном бизнесе. Мне стоило только единожды взглянуть на твоего молодого человека, как я сложил в уме два плюс два. Смею предположить, что это поразительное сходство растпространяется на все его тело, от макушки до пяток. – Хияши засомневался, надеясь получить хоть какой-нибудь знак подтверждения своих предположений от племянника. – Я прав?

Неджи продолжал сердито смотреть на дядю. Мужчина был просто неисправим.

- Мне трудно сказать, дядя, никогда не встречался с Нара Шикаку.

- Вот уже месяц ты трахаешь вожделенный приз, его единственного отпрыска, и еще не встречался с его отцом? Это едва ли тянет на благовоспитанность. Я должен с этим что-нибудь сделать.

- Что ты планируешь, дядя?

- Ничего сумасшедшего, просто маленький семейный обед. Ты как, «за»? Шикаку – это всегда жесткая продажа. Уж мне ли не знать.

Неджи знал, что, в конечном счете, встреча с родителями Шикамару неизбежна. Он несколько волновался за своего дядю, но мог довериться ему, поскольку Хияши определенно знал, где надо провести границу. Поскольку парень потерял собственного отца, близнеца Хияши, в очень юном возрасте, Хияши был для Неджи самой близкой родительской фигурой. А этот обед был… предназначением.

- Я-то «за», но нам надо выяснить, что по этому поводу думает Шикамару.

Хияши улыбнулся.

- Твоя забота о его чувствах воистину трогательна, Неджи. Должен тебе признаться, я наслаждаюсь этими переменами в тебе. – Старший Хьюга снова придвинулся поближе к племяннику. – Но мы с тобой должны заключить договор о том, что ты побудешь с Нара снизу, Неджи.

Услышав это, Неджи состроил мину.

- Как, черт возьми, ты выяснил _**такое?**_

- Ну же, Неджи! Как будто ты никогда раньше подобного не делал! У парня в штанах адское пламя! Я не позволю тебе такое пропустить!

- О тебе речи не идет, дядя!

- Простите, что прерываю, - заявил Шикамару, заходя на кухню. Две головы с длинными каштановыми волосами повернулись на звук его голоса, замерев в тишине. Нара был одет в рубашку-поло и шорты с карманами, на шее висела подвеска с иероглифом, а волосы были зачесаны и собраны вверх в его обычной манере.

- Ты выглядишь иначе, когда одет, - объявил Хияши. _**И**____**еще**____**больше**____**похож**____**на**____**своего**____**отца**_, - подумал он про себя.

- Дядя, - произнес Неджи угрожающим тоном.

- Разве вы не говорили о том, что хотели обсудить с Неджи нечто важное? – спросил Нара.

- И в самом деле, говорил. Спасибо, что напомнил. – Хияши снова развернулся к племяннику. – Мне, вообще-то, на три дня нужно воспользоваться твоим домом, если позволишь, на все следующие выходные.

Неджи снова вздохнул. Старший Хьюга владел несколькими апартаментами и пользовался пентхаусом Неджи только в случае, когда ему надо было избежать нежелательных встреч. Это обычно означало, что он совершил преступление типа «трахнуть и бросить», в котором какой-нибудь мужчина или женщина быстро поддавались на обаяние Хияши, а затем так же быстро оказывались выставленными вон.

- Господи, дядя, и кто же на этот раз?

Старший Хьюга не смог бы спрятать свое смущение, даже если бы и захотел.

- Вообще-то, ты можешь знать ее. Ее зовут Тентен.

Глаза Неджи и Шикамару полезли на лоб.

- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты шутишь, дядя. Киреи(1) Тентен? Святые угодники, она, должно быть, _**моего**_ возраста!

- И она была восхитительна.

С Неджи было довольно. Все, что он мог сделать – это сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. Однако в то же время Шикамару рассмеялся вслух.

- Вам может потребоваться на укрытие гораздо дольше, чем три дня, приятель, - хихикнул Шикамару.

- Что вы имеете в виду? – спросил Хияши.

- Позволь мне нарисовать картинку того, что он имеет в виду, дядя, - Неджи теперь переполняло чувство разочарования. – Киреи Тентен – детектив нашего участка, очень хороший детектив, знаменитый тем, что может поразить цель сто раз ста, под практически любым углом, практически любым оружием. И что он имеет в виду, дядя, так это то, что если она тебя найдет и решит отстрелить тебе левое яичко, тогда ты точно станешь калекой.

Шикамару снова громко засмеялся.

- Ну… да… Она была вроде как… несколько напряженной впоследствии. Если бы я знал наперед, то никогда бы такого не сделал. – Хияши закусил губу. – Послушай, вы мне с этим поможете? Уладить с ней это дело?

Шикамару резко прекратил смеяться.

- Что? И рисковать… самим? Ничерта. Сами разбирайтесь.

Хияши проигнорировал комментарий Нара.

- Неджи… на эти три дня ты можешь воспользоваться моей яхтой, порт находится недалеко от твоей работы. Как тебе такое?

Неджи взглянул на Шикамару, который вытирал слезы от интенсивного смеха. Забывая про сумасшествие своего дяди, Неджи подумал, что будет приятно провести время с Шикамару наедине, на просторной яхте своего дяди.

- Шикамару? – спросил Неджи. Нара взглянул в эти совершенные пастельного цвета глаза, те самые, которым он присягнул на верность еще два года назад, и улыбнулся. Неджи снова повернулся к дяде.

- Договорились. Когда нам отсюда убраться?

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

Киреи(1) – по-японски означает «прекрасный». Кишимото-сан не удосужился предоставить Тентен фамилию, поэтому я восполню этот пробел, и кроме того, Тентен – прекрасна.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **Constructive****Possession****(****ПРАВО****КОСВЕННОГО****ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение****на****перевод****и****публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато****принадлежит****перевод****на****русский****-****полностью.****Все****ручки**** – ****прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 2**

Неджи и Шикамару разработали стратегию. Если Киреи Тентен вступила в романтические отношения с дядей Неджи, тогда уж наверняка она в курсе, что они с Неджи являются родственниками. С этой целью двое парней решили насколько возможно избегать любых контактов с первоклассной женщиной-стрелком до тех пор, пока ей и старшему Хьюге не удастся разрешить все свои разногласия.

Неджи почти не мог поверить в ребяческое поведение своего дяди, однако, сколько он себя помнил, мужчина всегда был типичным богатым плейбоем. Хотя это расстраивало Неджи, кому часто приходилось осуществлять вмешательство в романы своего дяди и улаживать его дела, парень должен был признать, что это делало его жизнь интересной.

Неджи и в самом деле любил своего дядю, единственного оставшегося в живых родственника его погибшего отца. И еще он гордился тем, что его дядя стал состоятельным сам, без посторонней помощи, вне зависимости от своего титула наследника семейства Хьюга.

Что само по себе не было легким достижением. Расти в семье Хьюга, для любого ребенка типично означало, что любая возможность нормального детства исключена. Не смотря на кучу возможностей, легко им преподносимым, многие взрослые Хьюги заканчивали недееспособной тупой массой, ничего не дающей обществу и паразитирующей на громадном состоянии семьи. Но Хьюга Хияши бросил вызов такому наследию. Неджи был уверен, что его отец тоже бы им гордился.

Целью самого Неджи было сделать так, чтобы в его жизни тоже имелся смысл помимо статуса единственного сына ушедшего Хьюги Хидзаши.

_**Жизнь**____**Неджи**_. За прошедший месяц она стала для Неджи практически неузнаваемой. Четко структурированные дни, не забитые ничем, кроме работы, упражнений и одиночества внутри роскошной золотой клетки, которые сливались в одно смутное воспоминание, ушли в прошлое. Теперь Шикамару стал частью его личной жизни, и возможность быть с ним открыла сердце и разум Неджи для бесконечной череды нескончаемых возможностей. Роман с напарником изменил парня в совершенно другого человека, который мог позволить себе смеяться, плакать, ощущать все ньюансы удовольствия и горя, и всех тех эмоций, что располагаются между ними. И позволил испытывать все эти эмоции без страха, без ощущения компромисса с чувством собственного достоинства.

В тот момент, когда Нара Шикамару признался в своих чувствах, Хьюга Неджи родился заново.

ххх

Выходные закончились слишком быстро для них обоих. Прежде, чем Неджи и Шикамару осознали, наступил понедельник, и им пора было идти на работу. Это был учебный день. Капитан Хатаке стоял перед всем классом копов, читая лекцию по ведению протокола при работе с охотниками за головами, частными детективами и иже с ними.

Шикамару тихо сидел, внимательно слушая красноречие капитана. Рядом с ним сидел тот самый блондин Узумаки Наруто, кто уселся рядом с Нара, как только началась лекция.

Неджи сидел за столом прямо за Шикамару. Он решил не рисковать, садясь рядом с напарником и быть застигнутым на смеси ПДЧ(1) и домагательств самим командиром смены, который поймал их, когда их роман только начинался.

Хьюга слушал лекцию капитана только в пол-уха. Другая часть его сознания молча оценивала Узумаки. Осознав, чем он занимается, Неджи сначала не понял, зачем он это делает. Но по просшествии времени, для Хьюги стало очевидно, что он нахоит Узумаки привлекательным.

Вообще-то, Наруто _**был**_ привлекательным. Он был светловолосым, голубоглазым и загорелым, словно всю жизнь жил на берегу песчаного пляжа. Он всегда казался таким счастливым, а еще у него была эта странная привязанность к оранжевому цвету.

Наруто и Шикамару были друзьями еще до того, как Нара и Хьюга стали напарниками. Наруто все еще был детективом, как и Нара, когда они только стали друзьями. Узумаки не был хорош в анализе, не то, чтобы ему это было необходимо. Для этого были другие игроки их команды.

Талантом Наруто была его физическая выносливость. Его просто невозможно было вымотать. Никто не мог так выдерживать драку, как Узумаки. Он мог оставаться в деле гораздо дольше других, которые валялись в отключке от обычного истощения. Во время операций такая способность была довольно полезной.

В любом случае, логика диктовала, что если Неджи находил Наруто привлекательным – этого сексуального, солнечного Наруто, с резевами выносливости, кажущимися бесконечными – и Наруто был другом Шикамару… тогда Шикамару тоже находил Наруто привлекательным.

И в этом была загвоздка.

Двое парней сидели рядом друг с другом, достаточно близко, чтобы соприкасаться локтями, достаточно близко, чтобы касаться подошвами туфлей, если оба вдруг решат заложить ногу за ногу в одно и тоже время. Неджи действительно рассчитывал расстояние между их телами и молча любопытствовал, как бы они смотрелись вместе, посмотри он на них с места перед классом, стоя у доски, как капитан Хатаке.

Они оба были мужественными, привлекательными парнями, почти одного роста друг с другом. Они, наверное, составляли изысканное зрелище, сидя здесь, с сосредоточенностью, выгравированной на их манящих чертах.

Неджи вздохнул про себя и подавил страстное желание закусить губу. С чего он решил так истязать себя, когда в радиусе пятидесяти ярдов от его Шикамару находился привлекательный светловолосый парень?

_**Дерек (2), так кажется? Если я когда-нибудь наткнусь на тебя, ты – труп, твою мать.**_

На ряду стульев за спиной Неджи, три места справа от него сидел не кто иной, как Якуши Кабуто, тихо наблюдая за приступами беспокойства Хьюги, которые длинноволосый парень уже не мог маскировать, но, похоже, он этого даже не осознавал.

Кабуто сидел и улыбался.

ххх

- Эй, Инузука, - позвал Кабуто. У него было страстное желание найти парня после окончания лекции, и он обнаружил Инузуку в комнате отдыха. – Как оно?

Киба осторожно посмотрел на него. С тех пор, как месяц назад Якуши помог ему в стычке между ним и Неджи, Кабуто вел себя более дружелюбно по отношению к нему. Однако, Киба не знал, что с этим делать, потому что ему никак не удавалось выяснить, чего Кабуто хочет, или как реагировать, если вдруг он узнает, что то, что хочет Кабуто – он сам.

- Эээ. Потиху. – Киба сделал глоток газировки из банки. – Сегодня нам пришлось отослать одну из наших команд в хирургию. Сумасшедший пес – пытался перепрыгнуть пятифутовую ограду из колючей проволоки и повредил внутреннюю часть бедра.

- Ой, - ответил Кабуто, садясь напротив Инузуки.

- Ну, а как дела в лаборатории? – спросил Киба. Инузука не особенно умел вести светские беседы, но Кабуто помог ему, когда никто больше не желал помогать, и Киба чувствовал себя обязанным этому парню.

- Все время нечто среднее между кровавыми брызгами и скукой. – Кабуто дергал за пуговицу на своей рубашке. – Сегодня у меня была интересная лекция.

- О, правда? – ответил Киба с явным отсутствием энтузиазма.

- Да уж… Хьюга с Нара были там. С ними был Узумаки – или мне стоит сказать, что Узумаки был с Нара.

Кабуто мог бы поклясться, что Киба – пес, судя по тому, каким образом он навострил уши. Выражение его лица изменилось.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ну, - начал Кабуто, - Узумаки очутился на месте рядом с Нара. Хьюга сидел в ряду прямо за ними, на месте прямо за спиной Нара. Не думаю, что он был особенно счастлив по этому поводу.

- Почему? – спросил Киба. - Разве Узумаки что-нибудь сделал?

- Нет. Фактически, все трое просто сидели там все время, никто ни с кем не разговаривал.

- Тогда что заставляет тебя думать, что Хьюга куксился? В любом случае ты всегда можешь рассчитывать, что у парня вид, словно у него кол в заднице.

Кабуто тихо рассмеялся.

- Ты прав. Подозреваю, что в этом случае тебе просто нужно было там быть. – Кабуто поймал взгляд Инузуки и удержал его какое-то время. – Он не кажется тебе другим, после той стычки?

- Кто, Хьюга?

- Ага, - ответил Якуши.

Киба фыркнул.

- Не знаю. Я пытаюсь не думать об этом зануде, насколько могу.

Кабуто снова издал тихий смешок.

- И как оно срабатывает? – спросил медик.

- И что это должно означать? – парировал Киба.

- Перестань, Инузука, мы снова к этому вернулись?

- Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. – Киба отодвинул стул и встал.

Когда он сделал попытку уйти, Кабуто поймал его руку, останавливая его.

- Постой. Просто ответь мне на один вопрос, - сказал Кабуто.

Киба вздохнул, пытаясь снова взять под контроль разбушевавшиеся чувства.

- Говори, Якуши. У меня не целый день.

- Это только он или мужчины в общем? – Когда Киба не ответил, Кабуто спросил, - Или в этом твоя дилемма?

Киба выдернул руку из захвата Кабуто и стремительно вышел из комнаты отдыха. Кабуто остался сидеть в одиночестве за столом, его голова опиралась о ладонь, а рука теребила пуговицу, которая почти отрывалась от рубашки.

ххх

_**Разочарование**__**.**____**Негодование**__**.**____**Бешенство**_. Все эти слова пришли Кибе на ум, когда он практически выскочил из комнаты отдыха. Как этот ублюдок только набрался наглости! Я. ТАКИМ. НЕ. ЗАНИМАЮСЬ. _**Неужели**____**это**____**тяжело**____**понять?**____**И**____**с**____**какой**____**стати**____**он**____**решил**____**шанта**_…

Внутренняя тирада Кибы резко прекратилась, когда он завернул за угол и обнаружил Нара, Хьюгу и Узумаки вместе в коридоре. Все трое стояли рядом, с Наруто посередине. Торс Наруто был развернут к Неджи. Узумаки смотрел на Хьюгу, весело болтая о чем-то, пока Шикамару стоял рядом.

Зрелище ошеломило Инузуку до состояния, близкого к кататонии. Все трое парней были одеты в рубашки, брюки с ремнями и туфли. Из трех, только Хьюга был в галстуке. Свет от потолочных светильников сверкал на светлых волосах Узумаки. Шикамару надел свои очки для чтения и держал в руке пластиковый стаканчик с горячим напитком, от которого шел пар.

Стоя там, они выглядели, как фотомодели, позирующие для рекламы явной мужской сексуальности и изысканного вкуса.

Это зрелище было самой шикарной вещью, которую Киба видел за весь день.

_**Спасение**__**.**____**Мне**____**надо**____**спасаться**_. Взгляд Инузуки просканировал пространство, пока не упал на дверь мужского туалета. Незамедлительно Киба заставил свое тело двигаться и не останавливаться до тех пор, пока не очутился в безопасности, за дверью.

Дверь, закрывшаяся за его спиной, приглушила звук голоса Узумаки в коридоре. Инузука нашел пустую кабинку и заперся внутри. Он сел на унитаз, обхватив голову руками, плотно зажмуривая глаза в попытке заблокировать мысли и эмоции, что внезапно нахлынули на него.

_**Так не честно как все трое оказались друзьями почему Хьюга не ревнует могу поспорить, что после работы они тусуются вместе интересно Узумаки такой же как они любопытно нравятся ли Нара блондины почему я не нравлюсь Хьюге почему меня не любит Узумаки почему Нара так чертовски повезло чтосо мной не так почему я хочу их трогать почему я хочу, чтобы они трогали меня какое мне дело до них почему я просто не могу быть счастлив почему я хочу быть ими почему я хочу их почему я хочу их почему я просто не могу быть счастлив…**_

Киба схватил себя за волосы и потянул, его пальцы царапали кожу головы, пока по его щеке катилась первая слезинка, вскоре нагоняемая другими слезинками.

ххх

ДВА ДНЯ СПУСТЯ

- _**Черт**_, - пробормотали себе под нос Неджи и Шикамару в унисон, подходя к столам в своей кабинке. Потому что там, за столом Неджи сидела прекрасная, но смертельно длинноногая, кареглазая брюнетка, имя которой было Киреи Тентен. Она повернулась, легко улыбаясь им обоим, пока они подходили.

- Добрый день, - она встала навстречу обоим парням и протянула Неджи свою ладонь. – Киреи Тентен, я – детектив ночной смены.

Неджи взял ее протянутую руку и пожал ее. Она отняла руку и теперь протянула ладонь Шикамару, который тоже ее пожал.

- Вы – Шикамару Нара, - продолжила она, затем разворачиваясь к Хьюге, - а вы – Хьюга Неджи. Ваша репутация бежит впереди вас.

Ее улыбка была приятной, словно подарок тому, кому посчастливилось ее лицезреть.

Неджи стало любопытно, на какую из их репутаций намекает девушка.

- Чему мы обязаны этой честью? – спросил он.

- Ну, я хочу поговорить с вами об одном общем знакомом. – Когда никто из парней не проронил ни слова, Киреи небрежно добавила, - Послушайте, это займет всего минуту. Я знаю, что вы заняты.

Ее взгляд противоречил ее небрежному тону, когда она уставилась на безумно привлекательного Хьюгу. _**Господи,**____**вот**____**они**____**оба**_, - подумала про себя Тентен, - _**и,**____**судя**____**по**____**тому,**____**что**____**я**____**слышала,**____**этот**____**уже**____**занят**__** – **__**парнем,**____**что**____**стоит**____**рядом**____**с**____**ним**_.

- Продолжай, - это был Шикамару, кто заговорил следующим.

Тентен оторвала взгяд от Неджи и сфокусировалась на Нара. _**Неплохо**_, - решила девушка. _**Нетрудно**____**догадаться,**____**почему**____**все**____**думают,**____**что**____**Хьюга**____**трахает**____**этого**____**парня.**____**Хмм**__**… **__**почти**____**хочется**____**попроситься**____**на**____**перевод**____**в**____**дневную**____**смену**_.

_**Почти**_.

- Мисс Киреи? – спросил Шикамару. _**Господи,**____**неужели**____**женщинам**____**так**____**тяжело**____**сосредоточиться,**____**когда**____**они**____**с**____**нами**____**говорят?**_ – подумал он про себя.

- Тентен. Мое имя – Тентен, - ответила она.

- Что мы можем для вас сделать, Тентен? – спросил Неджи подчеркнуто вежливым тоном.

Киреи снова развернулась к Неджи. _**Он**____**точно**____**доконает**____**меня**____**своими**____**шикарными**____**глазами**_, - подумала она про себя. _**Я**____**должна**____**все**____**это**____**быстро**____**закончить,**____**или**____**я**____**рассыплюсь**____**на**____**куски**____**прямо**____**перед**____**ними**_.

- Я хочу, чтобы вы мне сказали, где можно найти вашего отца.

Не смотря на то, что это был едва ли первый раз, когда кто-то ошибочно принимал дядю за его умершего отца, это каждый раз причиняло Неджи боль, когда парню о нем напоминали.

- Это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка. Мой отец мертв вот уже как двадцать три года.

Выражение лица Тентен поменялось так быстро, что оба парня внутренне запаниковали.

- Единственная _**ваша**_ ошибка состоит в том, что вы думаете, что я достаточно тупа для того, чтобы поверить в такую чушь, Хьюга. Случилось так, что я знакома с вашим отцом лично, - заявила девушка твердым голосом, привлекая излишнее внимание окружающих.

В следующее мгновение выражение лица Хьюги изменилось, растапливая панику в почти ощутимую волну обезоруживающей, смертельно ледяной энергии.

- Мисс Киреи, у меня нет привычки лгать или шутить на счет моего умершего отца. Я не буду повторяться.

Намек на то, что ей пора уходить, был очевиден в тоне Неджи. Единственным, что его останавливало от того, чтобы сесть за стол, был тот факт, что она все еще стояла перед его стулом.

- Вы не можете покрывать …

- _**Хватит!**_ - Это был Шикамару, кто заговорил на этот раз, заставляя рот молодой женщины раскрыться от удивления. – В течение не более двух минут после того, как вы увидели нас впервые в жизни, вы обвинили его во лжи и укрывательстве. Думаю, - продолжил Нара, склоняясь прямо к лицу девушки и удерживая ее взгляд, - вам лучше взять себя в руки и вооружиться фактами, прежде чем вы решите еще что-нибудь сказать.

Тентен захлопнула рот. Нара был прав. Она знала, что мужчины были как-то связаны, но она _**действительно**_ не знала подробностей. Она взялась за это дело неправильно. Разве она не детектив? Разве ее не натаскивали на расследования? Допросы? Будь прокляты мужчины семейства Хьюга, один только взгляд и вся ее тренировка вылетела в чертову трубу.

Тентен вздохнула.

- Разумеется, вы правы. Я прошу прощения за свое поведение, Хьюга, - она опустила глаза. – Думаю, я в некотором отчаянии.

_**Прием**____**контр**____**допроса**__** – **__**основы**____**тактики**_, - подумали оба парня. – _**Ровно**____**шаг**____**до**____**истерики**_.

- Почему бы вам не начать с начала? – спросил Шикамару спокойным, мягким голосом, решив ей подыграть.

Девушка взглянула на обоих парней. Глаза Хьюги, обычно блестяще пастельного цвета, теперь стали стальными, а выражение его лица невозможно было определить. Так же как и выражение лица его напарника. Это быстро стало для Киреи еще большим вызовом. Она только надеялась, что еще не провалила все дело.

- Хьюга Хияши, - заявила Тентен.

- И что с ним? – спросил Шикамару.

_**Да,**____**я**____**успела**____**прилично**____**облажаться**_.

- Вы знаете этого человека. – Это не был вопрос.

- Он мой дядя, - наконец ответил Неджи.

_**Теперь,**____**когда**____**мы**____**установили**____**данный**____**факт**_… Девушка снова повернулась к Неджи.

- Где он? – спросила она, и Шикамару издал тихий смешок.

- Разве вы не слышали, что он вам сказал? Он сказал, что Хьюга Хияши - его _**дядя**_, совсем не его _**жена**_. С какой радости ему сообщать вам, где его искать?

Затем, разочарованная, она развернулась к Шикамару.

- А вы сторожевой пес Хьюги? Этот человек кажется вполне способным отвечать самостоятельно…

- В таком случае позвольте мне закончить эти танцы, мисс Киреи, - Неджи уже устал от всего этого. – Я не знаю, где находится мой дядя. И даже если бы знал, то уж наверняка бы не раскрыл вам данную информацию. В случае, если это ускознуло от вашего внимания, здесь полицейский участок, а не детективное агентство.

Неджи кинул на Шикамару пристальный взгляд, и они оба развернулись, чтобы покинуть кабинку.

- Я все равно получу свой ответ! – воскликнула Тентен, складывая руки на груди.

- Если бы это было правдой, то вы бы с нами сейчас не разговаривали, - ответил Нара, не оборачиваясь.

_**Черт**_, - подумла девушка про себя. _**Это**____**ублюдок**____**снова**____**прав**__** – **__**не**____**стоило**____**думать,**____**что**____**мне**____**удастся**____**заставить**____**того,**____**кто**____**мог**____**быть**____**сыном**____**Хияши,**____**выдать**____**его**____**с**____**потрохами.**____**Это**____**совершенно**____**зря**____**потраченное**____**время**_.

_**Думаю,**____**я**____**действительно**____**была**____**в**____**отчаянии**_.

До Тентен дошло, что она продолжает стоять перед столом Хьюги. Она взглянула на его поверхность и на аккуратно сложенные бумаги. Затем она посмотрела и поняла, что стол Нара находится прямо перед тем местом, где она стоит.

_**Смена**_, - подумала она. _**Смена**____**власти**__**.**____**Вот**____**что**____**здесь**____**необходимо**__**.**____**В**____**первый**____**раз**____**я**____**недооценила**____**этих**____**двух**__**.**____**В**____**следующмй**____**раз**____**я**____**все**____**сделаю**____**верно**_.

Тентен улыбнулась и вышла.

ххх

- Думаю, что с этим делом нам потребуется поддержка, - заявил Нара, шагая рядом с напарником. – Есть какие-нибудь идеи?

Неджи ухмыльнулся.

- Думаю, есть одна неплохая идейка.

- Ты думаешь, он еще здесь? – спросил Нара.

- Давай проверим в классе.

И двое парней вместе отправились на поиски капитана Хатаке.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

**(1)** ПДЧ - Публичная Демострация Чувств, в США считается неприличной.

**(2)**Ссылка на события фика «Одной крови», глава №5.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **Constructive****Possession****(****ПРАВО****КОСВЕННОГО****ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение****на****перевод****и****публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато****принадлежит****перевод****на****русский****-****полностью.****Все****ручки**** – ****прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 3**

Прошедшая неделя была для Кибы тяжкой. Он не мог вспомнить, когда был настолько угнетен. Понедельничный нервный срыв в мужском туалете запустил целую цепную реакцию. Каждый день Киба двигался в пределах своей ежедневной рутины в каком-то подобии двигательного транса, а после, вечером, отправлялся к себе домой, чтобы, не моясь и не ужиная, стянуть с себя униформу, упасть на кровать и заснуть мертвецким сном.

Трех дней такого транса хватило, что бы привлечь достаточно внимания от внушительного числа его коллег, чтобы теперь он очутился на печально знаменитом кожаном диване, цвета бургундского вина, в кабинете капитана Хатаке Какаши, в безуспешных попытках заставить свой взгляд офикусироваться на зловещем красном глазе, который, казалось, замечает абсолютно _**все**_.

Капитан Хатаке смотрел на Инузуку без какого-либо различимого выражениея на лице.

- Чего-нибудь выпить, Инузука? – тихо спросил капитан.

- Нет, сэр, - был такой же тихий ответ.

- тогда ладно, начнем с основ. – Капитан уселся поудобнее в своем огромной кожаном кресле. – Что с тобой происходит?

Киба сделал глубокий вдох. Он не был уверен в том, что собиралось выйти из его рта. Его разум едва зарегистрировал тот факт, что он даже находится в кабинете начальства.

- Я… в понедельник Акамару был ранен, и… ну, знаете, я к нему привязался, а ему собирались делать операцию, поэтому меня было и в самом деле угнетенное состояние…

- Прекрати, Инузука. – Капитан подался вперед. – Ты хоть себя слышишь? Ты хоть осознаешь, что говоришь? Черт, ты хоть знаешь, где ты _**находишься**_?

- Капитан…

- Инузука, целую неделю ты отлично справлялся, демонстрируя ходячего мертвеца – вплоть до запаха – а теперь ты хочешь мне сказать, что это все происходило из-за пса, раненого в понедельник на обычной рутинной операции?

Киба не ответил. Он просто сидел там с тупым выражением на лице.

Капитан Хатаке вздохнул.

- С вами, молодыми, всегда тяжко, правда? – когда мужчина так и не получил ответа, он спросил, - Как там Якуши?

Инузука скорчил мину. Почему капитан спрашивает его про Якуши?

- Откуда мне знать, зачем вы спрашиваете?

_**Ну,**____**по**____**крайней**____**мере,**____**там**____**еще**____**осталась**____**пара**____**функционирующий**____**мозговых**____**клеток**_, - подумал капитан про себя.

- Он ведь твой друг, не так ли?

Киба обнаружил, что качает головой.

- Не знаю, смогу ли я зайти так далеко, что назвать его…

- Почему нет? Он кажется довольно приятным парнем, он помог тебе, когда никто другой особенно не рвался тебе на помощь.

- Я знаю, но…

- Но что, Инузука?

_**Почему он не дает мне ввернуть и словечка?**_

- Капитан, этот парень – странный.

От этого заявления капитан издал тихий смешок.

- Странный в каком смысле, Инузука?

_**Он серьезно? И он на самом деле ждет от меня ответа?**_

- Капитан, без обид, но разве сегодня вы вызвали меня сюда, чтобы порасспрашивать о каком-то парне из лаборатории, коорый лишь однажды мне помог?

Капитан снова удобно устроился в кресле.

- Нет, не для этого, Инузука, и я очень рад, что хоть какая-то часть твоих мозгов следит за этим разговором. – Когда Киба раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Хатаке прервал его, - Я вызвал тебя сюда, чтобы сказать, что ты, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, идешь на больничный, и я не желаю видеть твою задницу в течение двух недель.

Тогда Киба вскочил. То, что в течение двух недель он будет один, было плохой идеей.

- Капитан…

- И в течение этих двух недель я жду, что ты, по крайней мере, примешь душ, поешь и снова научишься бриться и нормально одеваться.

- Капитан, да я в порядке! И мне совершенно не нужно отдыхать! Послушайте, после выходнях я вернусь, как новенький! Даю сло…

- _**Чушь**____**собачья!**_ – Тогда капитан резко встал, его кресло внезапно отодвинулось от него, а глаза Кибы расширись от ужаса.

- Ты – гребаный трус, Инузука. Ты окончательно погряз в отрицании настолько, что просто _**тонешь**_ в нем, и все же, только посмотрите, ты снова отрицаешь очевидное! Ты знаешь, что означает быть мужчиной? Быть мужчиной означает признаваться себе в том, кто ты есть. Ты мне симпатичен, Инузука. Ты сильный, быстрый, и ты – один из лучших копов под моим руководством, лучше, чем кто-либо другой в подразделении К-9. Но ты гребаный трус. И это посленяя капля: в моем участке нет места для трусости, поскольку потенциально из-за нее кто-нибудь может быть ранен или убит. Так вот тебе выбор. Убирайся к чертям собачьм из коноховского полицейского участка. И не возвращайся до тех пор, пока не выяснишь, как разъебать себя обратно.

Киба не мог пошевелить и пальцем, он просто стоял там с раскрытым ртом. _**Этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**____**этого**____**не**____**может**____**быть**_…

Звук открывающейся двери и шум, доносившийся из коридора и проникающий в кабинет, остановили его внутреннюю мантру. Киба пднял взгляд и обнаружил капитана у двери, держащимся за ручку.

- Две недели, Инузука.

Киба начал двигаться к двери медленно, так, словно на другой стороне его ожидала неминуемая смерть.

- Да, еще одно, - сообщил капитан, заставляя парня замереть на полдороге, - Если решишь, что тебе нужна помощь, подумай над тем, чтобы позвонить Якуши. Он гораздо умнее своеих странностей, и он хочет тебе помочь.

Киба рискнул бросить еще один взгляд на капитана. Какая-то часть парня ожидала, что он скажет, что все это было шуткой. Когда такого не случилось, Киба вышел через открытую дверь.

Инузуку передернуло всем телом, когда он улышал, как дверь за ним закрылась.

ххх

Неджи практически пел от радости. Эта неделя на работе была насыщенной, и он с огромным нетерпением ждал, чтобы провести выходные со своим напарником на яхте дяди. Теперь уже была пятница, и их смена закончилась. Их вещи были уже упакованы и дожидались парней в Рубиконе Нара, которым на эти выходные по предложению Неджи они решили воспользоваться.

Поездка к порту была приятной: погода была чудесной, а движение на дорогах щадящим. Неджи никак не мог оправиться от прекрасного зрелища его любовника, который сидел за рулем своего джипа, в Рэй-Бан авиаторских очках, его волосы раздувал ветерок, а на лице блуждала улыбка. Сегодня ночью Неджи займется с Шикамару любовью на яхте дяди. Он едва мог дождаться.

ххх

Неджи с Шикамару прибыли в частный порт как раз ко времени, когда солнце начало заходить. Они схватили свои сумки из багажника, и Шикамару накинул капюшон перед тем, как отправиться на пирс, где была пришвартована яхта.

Когда они подошли, то увидели, что внутри горит свет. Пара была удивлена, когда им навстречу вышел Хияши и поприветствовал их с широкой улыбкой на лице.

- Добро пожаловать! Проходите! – поздоровался мужчина, хлопая Неджи по плечу, когда двое парней приблизились. Его взгляд заметался между ними, и Неджи мгновенно понял, что дядя что-то замышляет.

- Как ты, дядя? – спросил Неджи.

- Хорошо, с нетерпением жду выходных. Так ты вспомнил, как сюда добираться? Надеюсь, пробок не было.

- Совсем не было. Дядя, я думал, что ты уже будешь прятаться у меня.

- Да? Ну, я хотел убедиться, что у вас двоих будет на выходные все, что нужно. Проходите внутрь, - сказал им Хияши, опуская ладонь на плечо Шикамару и подталкивая того внутрь.

_**Господи**_, - подумал про себя Нара, - _**это**____**просто**____**Лодка**____**Влюбленных**_ (1).

Надпись на боку яхты звучала «Таношикатта»(2).

ххх

Хияши сопроводил двух парней внутрь и провел для них экскурсию по всем трем уровням яхты. Они пришвартовали свои сумки в спальной каюте и отправились вслед за старшим Хьюгой выпить по коктейлю перед его уходом.

- Что будешь пить, Шикамару? – спросил Хияши.

- Все, что будет Неджи, - был ответ. Тогда Хияши посмотрел на Неджи.

- Ты знаешь, что я люблю, - заявил Неджи.

- В таком случае, джунмай-шу (3), - постановил мужчина.

На камбузе Хияши вытащил нужную бутылку саке и поставил ее на поднос, затем принес все в кают-компанию и поставил на стол.

- Я налью, - заявил он, что и сделал.

Когда все трое мужчин уселись вокруг стола с поднятыми чашечками, они произнесли хором: «Кампай».

- Итак, что вы двое запланировали на эти выходные что-нибудь особенное, пока будете на яхте? – спросил Хияши, опустошив свою чашечку и наливая себе еще одну.

_**Шикамару будет считать плитки на потолке. **_

- Мы решили действовать в зависимости от обстоятельств. Шикамару еще никогда не был на яхте, - ответил Неджи.

-Ну, тогда тебе стоит вывести ее куда-нибудь недалеко, Неджи! – сказал Хияши. Затем он повернулся к Шикамару. – Это будет твоя самая лучшая в жизки морская прогулка. Если море будет спокойным, это все равно, что вести автомобиль.

- Возможно, мы решим что-нибудь после обеда, - ответил ему Нара. – Это была насыщенная неделя.

- Справедливо, - смягчился Хияши. – Вы знаете, что если вам что-нибудь понадобится, все, что потребуется – это сделать телефонный звонок, здесь очень эффективное обслуживание, а еда превосходна.

Затем Хияши встал из-за стола.

- Мне уже пора. Сегодня вечером мне еще предстоит работать. Наслаждайтесь выходными, вы оба.

Неджи тоже поднялся.

- Я провожу тебя, дядя.

Хияши взял свои сумки, которые стояли рядом с выходом, и зашагал по палубе с Неджи, следующмя в паре шагов от себя. Когда пара вышла из зоны слышимости, Хияши развернулся к племяннику.

- Как тебе следующие выходные? – спросил его Хияши.

- У меня нет определенных планов. О чем это ты? – ответил младший Хьюга.

- Обед. Хьюги и семейство Нара. У тебя, в субботу, скажем, в шесть вечера. Подойдет?

- Думаю, что мне-то подойдет. Ты уже говорил об этом с отцом Шикамару?

- Говорил. И приготовься встретиться с Шикаку и Йошино, они застанут тебя врасплох.

- Буду помнить, - Неджи развернулся, чтобы снова пойти внутрь яхты.

- Эй, Неджи, я оставил вам небольшой подарок в каюте. Надуюсь, он вам понравится.

Неджи резко остановился и развернулся.

- Подарок? – спросил парень. - Подарок какого рода, дядя?

Если Неджи хорошо знал своего дядю, то это было нечто извращенное.

- На тумбочке лежил маленький черный пульт. Он управляет скрытым видео записывающим оборудованием, инсталиррованным в каюте. Я подумал, вдруг вы захотите снять для себя маленькое домашнее видео.

Неджи был за секунду от того, чтобы сделать дяде выговор, прежде чем остановился усилием воли.

- Видео? – спросил он.

Хияши улыбнулся.

- Разве тебе никогда не хотелось запечалеть этот восхитительный содомский грех на видео?

Неджи сердито уставился на своего дядю.

- Нет, особенно когда ты так это называешь.

- Перестань, Неджи. У этого Нара такое тело, которое прямо создано, чтобы быть перед камерой. Могу поспорить, он издает просто оскорбительные звуки, когда ты заставляешь его кончать, разве я не прав?

Неджи медленно мигнул.

- Мы это не обсуждаем, дядя!

- Отлично, тогда сними видео и дай мне посмотреть. В таком случае тебе не придется мне ничего рассказывать. Я же хочу знать!

- Ты ополоумел? Да Шикамару никогда бы больше со мной не заговорил, если бы я это сделал!

- Но ведь ему не обязательно про это знать, верно?

- Ты его недооцениваешь, дядя. Он не стал специальным агентом, просто выиграв какой-нибудь пустяковый конкурс. Он гораздо более наблюдателен, чем мы оба вместе взятые. Поверь мне, он бы узнал.

Хияши вздохнул. Он знал, что на этот раз ему не победить, поэтому решил попробовать другую стратегию.

- Ты собираешься лечь под него в эти выходные?

Неджи мигнул. Он посмотрел на своего дядю, у которого была эмоциональная зрелость пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, и глубоко вздохнул. Что мог Неджи поделать с этим человеком?

- Дядя, темнеет, а я голодный. Давай, отправляйся.

- Ты хотя бы над этим думал?

- _**До**____**свидания**_, дядя.

- Неджи, ну, _**в**____**самом**____**деле**_, все выходные вы вдвоем будете развлекаться на моей яхте, а я не получу _**ничего**_? Ни видео, ни крошечного поцелуя и шепотка на ушко? Это нечестно!

- Думаю, что тебе придется снять свое собственное видео, когда ты вернешься, а теперь отправляйся!

Неджи развернулся, чтобы отправиться в каюту, когда услышал дядин крик: «Мы еще это обсудим, Неджи!»

_**Словно**____**я**____**не**____**в**____**курсе**_, - подумал Неджи про себя, входя в каюту. Свет на камбузе и в столовой был выключен, а Нара нигде не было.

ххх

Неджи обнаружил своего любовника в каюте. Шикамару завершил задачу по распаковке сумок и укладыванию вещей в шкаф. Когда Неджи вошел, парень поднял голову.

- Ты хочешь принять душ до обеда или предпочтешь подождать?

Неджи не ответил. Он подошел к любовнику, обнял его за талию и поцеловал глубоким поцелуем. Нара с энтузиазмом присоединился, обвивая руки вокруг его шеи.

- Я хочу уложить тебя в эту кровать и заняться тобой по-свойски, - ответил Неджи любовнику, разрывая поцелуй, - но для начала мне нужно хорошенько поесть.

- Хочешь совершить набег на кухню? – спросил Шикамару.

- Ты имеешь в виду «камбуз», сухопутная крыса.

Шикамару улыбнулся.

- А вот за это, _**тебе**_ готовить.

ххх

Неджи обнаружил камбуз забитым до отказа. Их решение обеденного меню было принято за них, когда Неджи обнаружил охлажденную рыбу: свежего желтохвоста, лосося и филе тунца. Неджи и Шикамару обедали свежим сашими. Неджи пил свой джунмай-шу, в то время как Шикамару предпочел зеленый чай.

- Кто знал, что ты так умело обращаешься с ножом для суши? – спросил Шикамару.

- Я человек многих талантов, - улыбнулся Неджи.

Шикамару улыбнулся своему любовнику. Так хорошо было сидеть с ним и наслаждаться суши, на яхте старшего Хьюги. Нара задумался о предыдущем месяце, месяце до того как он стал любовником своего напарника. Чем же он был занят в такую вот пятницу? Чем бы это ни было, оно точно не могло сравниться с тем, что он делал в настоящий момент.

- Кстати, у нас запланирован семейный обед в следующую субботу, - зявил Неджи, делая глоток саке.

Шикамару пил свой чай.

- Ага, знаю. Отец звонил.

- Эй, как ты мог не сказать мне про Лаборатории Нара? – спросил Неджи.

- А какой в этом смысл? – в ответ спросил Шикамару.

- Ну, - Неджи ответил, - ты когда-то сказал мне, что быть специальным агентом – это единственное, что у тебя есть в жизни. А потом я обнаруживаю, что вся твоя семья – химики, управляющие успешным бизнесом по продаже травяных экстрактов и пищевых добавок. В чем песня?

- Песня в том, что Лаборатории Нара – это путеводная звезда моего отца, а не моя. – Нара сделал глоток чая. – Неджи, мой отец – гений от химии, не имеющий аналогов в своей сфере, если тебе интересно мое мнение. Для меня в фамильном бизнесе нет такого места, где я бы не находился в тени своего отца. Не думаю, что это было хорошим способом начать мою взрослую жизнь. Поэтому я решил спотыкаться, но найти свою собственную дорогу, и вот я – здесь.

Неджи мог определенно оценить желание Шикамару оставить свой след в истории, вне зависимости от знаменитости его отца.

- Думаю, не могу поспорить с твоей логикой. – Неджи опустил свою чашечку. – И никто в мире не счаслив так, как я сейчас, Шикамару.

- Господи, Неджи, - ответил Нара, широко улыбаясь, - ты говоришь найприятнейшие вещи.

Для Шикамару было странно оказаться стороной, принимающей все эти комплименты. Никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя таким обласканным кем-то, с кем не состоял в родстве. А для Неджи это казалось настолько естественным, словно то, что они были вместе, было вселенской неизбежностью. Словно Хьюгя терпеливо дожидался того, чего ему страстно хотелось, а теперь это получил.

Как же Шикамару жил до того, как они встретились и стали любовниками?

- О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Неджи. Он знал, что на лице Нара такое выражение появляется тогда, когда он в глубоких размышлениях.

Шикамару почесал голову.

- Знаешь, прямо сейчас я пытаюсь вспомнить, какой была моя жизнь до того, как мы стали парой, и ты знаешь, это не так легко сделать. Фактически, с каждым днем это становится все сложнее и сложнее.

Неджи выпил свой саке.

- Это тебя беспокоит?

- Немного… Я хочу сказать, чем же я занимался? Работал, не спал? Сколько времени я потерял впустую, находясь в… в трансе?

Неджи опустил чашечку и наклонился через стол, глядя прямо на своего привлекательного любовника.

- Позволь напомнить тебе твою собственную фразу, которую ты мне сказал после нашей первой совместной ночи, когда _**я**_ запричитал о потерянном времени. Ты сказал мне, что мы сейчас вместе, здесь и сейчас, и спросил, не компенсирует ли это все остальное. – Неджи накрыл своей ладонью руку Шикамару, что лежала на столе. – Я тебе заявляю, что это единственное, что сейчас важно.

Неджи переплел пальцы с пальцами Шикамару, поднимая их руки над столом между ними. _**Я**____**почти**____**наверняка**____**уверен,**____**что**____**влюбился**____**в**____**тебя**_, - подумал Неджи, но вслух не произнес.

Ладонь, что сжимала руку Шикамару, была теплой, глаза, что смотрели на Шикамару, были самыми прекрасными, которые он когда-либо видел в жизни.

- Я все еще никак не пойму, как такому парню, как я, могло так повезти.

- Если это было удачей, то повезло нам обоим, Нара Шикамару. – Неджи поднес их соединенные руки к лицу и поцеловал переплетенные пальцы. – И я благодарен за каждое мгновение.

Шикамару был настолько тронут жестом своего любовника, что чуть не прослезился. Когда это он стал таким мягкотелым размазней?

- Знаешь, думаю, моя жизнь началась заново той ночью.

- Я знаю наверняка, что моя точно началась, – послышался спокойный ответ Неджи. – Поэтому, вполне нормально, что ты не помнишь свою жизнь до этой ночи. Теперь мы вместе создаем наши воспоминания.

Шикамару понравилась эта фраза.

- Говоря о воспоминаниях, - ответил Шикамару, с неохотой освобождая свою руку и вставая из-за стола, - думаю, пора искупаться. Почему бы мне не убрать приборы и не встретить тебя в той огромной ванне, что я заметил в ванной комнате?

Неджи улыбнулся: «Договорились».

-продолжение следует-

**Примечание автора:**

(1) «Лодка Влюбленных» - произведение Аарона Спеллинга, я на него не претендую.

(2) Таношикатта (яп.) – полная веселья.

(3) джунмай-шу – переводится, как «чистое саке», саке без добавления дисциллированного алкоголя.

Итак, Киба переживает не лучшие времена, и разъяренный капитан отправляет его домой, выяснять кто он на самом деле. А в это время парни резвятся на яхте. Разве не интересно, как эти трое жизней переплелись, но их эмоции разбежались по разным концам спектра.

Похоже, Хияши большой извращенец в данном фике, верно? И когда только он находит время, чтобы практиковать юриспруденцию? Я откровенно наслаждаюсь таким ООС Хияши, возможно, я опишу его в сайд фике в ближайшем будущем.

Лимон уже скоро, следите за событиями.

**Прим.пер.** – Сайд фик был написан и проходит под названием «Inevitabile Resveglio», переводиться не будет.

10


	4. Chapter 4

Название: **Constructive****Possession****(****ПРАВО****КОСВЕННОГО****ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение****на****перевод****и****публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато****принадлежит****перевод****на****русский****-****полностью.****Все****ручки**** – ****прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба отчаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 4**

- Это приятно.

Шикамару оперся на обнаженное тело своего любовника, пока они оба сидели в том, что выглядело, как маленький плавательный бассейн. Неджи сидел за спиной своего напарника, одна его рука отдыхала на бедре Нара, в то время как вторая медленными ленивыми движениями распрямляла мокрые волосы на спине парня.

- Тебе нравится? Я мог бы купить нам такую, - заявил Хьюга.

Шикамару повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Неджи.

- Ты бы это сделал? – спросил он любовника.

Хьюга улыбнулся.

- Если хочешь.

Шикамару вздохнул.

- Ты меня балуешь, - ответил он, поудобнее устраиваясь на груди Хьюги. Нара абсолютно нравилось ощущение кожи любовника на своей спине.

- Это критика?

Нара издал тихий смешок: - Просто наблюдение.

- В таком случае мне уже пора начинать присматривать нам яхту?

- _**Не**__**-**__**а**_. Мне не нужна яхта. Мне просто нужен ты.

Неджи закусил губу. Реальность чувств Шикамару к нему все еще была для Неджи потрясением.

- Ты сказал это так, словно это самая естественная вещь на свете.

- Ну, это является правдой вот уже долгое время.

Неджи определенно это понимал. Он чувствовал то же самое. Хьюга все еще помнил это ощущение предвкушения при мысли о разговоре с Нара по телефону, которое стало его постоянным компаньоном, когда он каждый вечер покидал участок после работы.

Неджи уютно обвил руки вокруг тела своего любовника.

- Ну, на этот раз ты меня уел. Но пусть никто никогда не обвинит меня в том, что я не предлагал тебе яхту, Нара Шикамару.

- Принято к сведению. – Шикамару улыбнулся. – Итак, ты готов к этому семейному ужину, на который мы подписались?

Неджи закусил губу.

- Шикамару, ты не можешь говорить за _**своих**_ родителей, но не думаю, что существует способ приготовиться к выходкам моего дяди. Он может быть… непредсказуемым.

- Я скорее думал, что безнадежный – более правильное слово, - ответил Нара. – Это слово я бы использовал, чтобы описать _**моих**_ родителей.

- В самом деле? – спросил Неджи, все еще кусая губу.

Еще двое взрослых людей, извращенцев как его дядя, за один вечер, в одной комнате могли быть слишком тяжелым грузом для Неджи. Однако Неджи планировал быть с Шикамару долгое время. И этот обед все равно случился бы рано или поздно. В любом случае, ему придется это выдержать.

- Да. Достаточно будет сказать, что я знаю о сексуальной жизни моих родителей больше, чем следует знать любому сыну.

Неджи издал тихий смешок.

- Кажется, мы оба проведем большую часть вечера следующей субботы, играя в арбитров.

- Похоже на то. Ну, этим вечером просто убедись в том, что обойма твоего пистолета заряжена по полной. Возможно, тебе придется пристрелить меня, чтобы избавить от жутких страданий.

Неджи тихо рассмеялся.

- Мне и в самом деле для этого потребуется вся обойма?

Шикамару снова развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего любовника.

- Неджи, если бы ты знал моих родителей, тебе не пришлось бы задавать этот вопрос.

Неджи коротко кивнул и улыбнулся.

- Довольно откровенное заявление.

ххх

Вскоре двое очень чистых и очень сексуальных парня выплыли из ванной, одетые только в капли воды. Неджи занялся тем, чтобы безопасно пришвартовать яхту на ночь. Шикамару отправился в каюту, готовиться ко сну.

Неджи вернулся в каюту и был поражен очень эротичным зрелищем обнаженного тела Шикамару, разложенным на кровати, как подношение. Ладони Нара были спрятаны под подушками за головой. Лампа на тумбочке освещала каюту мягким светом. Неджи подошел к изножью кровати и встал там, обнаженный и с полностью возбужденным членом, довольно разглядывая своего любовника. Лежа так и ожидая его, Шикамару выглядел таким расслабленным.

- Тебе приглянулось нечто интересное? – спросил Нара, улыбаясь. Его член затвердел при виде фронтальной, недвусмысленно эрегированной наготы Неджи.

- Я бы не использовал слово «интересное», - ответил Неджи своим сексуальным голосом, забираясь в кровать и подползая на коленях к телу Нара, - думай об этом, как о… гордости обладания.

Шикамару приподнял бровь.

- Обладания, хм?

- Определенно. – Неджи остановился у ног Шикамару, которые были скрещены у лодыжек. – Раздвинь ноги для меня, и я тебе это продемонстрирую.

Шикамару оглядел своего высокого, бледнокожего, мускулистого любовника, сидящего на коленях у ног Нара с явным вожделением в его совершенных светлых глазах, и сделал так, как ему сказали. Он разнял лодыжки и широко развел ноги в стороны, поднимая колени и не отводя взгляда от умопомрачительно прекрасного парня перед собой. Неджи на коленях пробрался между его коленями. _**Ты**____**принадлежишь**____**мне**__,_- подумал Неджи про себя. –_**Я**____**докажу**____**тебе**____**это**__._

Придвинувшись на руках и коленях, Неджи навис над телом своего любовника и склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Он брал рот Шикамару нежно, наслаждаясь вкусом парня не торопясь. Шикамару отвечал на поцелуй в том же ритме, довольный тем, что им руководят, отдаваясь запаху кожи Хьюги и ощущению этого тяжелого занавеса темных волос, что слегка его касался.

У него заняло определенное время, чтобы стать принимающей стороной в постели. Но Шикамару наслаждался этим. Вскоре после того, как он привык к своей роли в постели, парень понял, что не может этим насытиться. Более того, за привилегию слышать, как Неджи нашептывает ему непристойности, он бы позволил Хьюге брать себя – в любой позе, любом месте и в любое время, когда только Неджи пожелает.

Короче говоря, Хьюга Неджи стал его патологически неизлечимой одержимостью. Хвала богам за природную сдержанность длинноволосого брюнета, в противном случае парочку могли бы застукать на горячем еще недели назад.

Неджи разорвал их нежный поцелуй и посмотрел в глаза любовнику.

- Сегодня ночью я собираюсь облизать тебя с головы до ног.

Неджи поцеловал и начал прикусывать ухо Шикамару, его зубы постукивали по сережке, вдетой в ухо. Он медленно двигался вниз по шее парня, облизывая, иногда прикусывая, до тех пор, пока не добрался до плеча Нара.

Неджи сомкнул зубы вокруг бугорка кожи, втянутого в них между шеей и плечом Шикамару. _**И**____**сжал**____**их**_.

Шикамару пронзительно закричал. Его тело выгнулось дугой над постелью, а член дернулся.

- Ты выдаешь себя с потрохами, Нара, - промурлыкал Неджи в ухо любовнику, проскальзывая ладонью между их телами, чтобы обхватить затвердевший двенадцатидюймовый член Шикамару. – Каждым рывком своих волос или моим укусом твоей плоти ты заявляешь мне, что ты принадлежишь мне, даже если не произносишь эти слова вслух.

Неджи начал ласкать член Нара.

- Когда я набрасываюсь на тебя по твоей просьбе, я демонстрирую свое право собственности, свое право владения тобой. – Неджи продвигался вниз по телу любовника, пока не достиг соска, захватывая твердый темный комочек между своих губ и посасывая. – Не вздумай опять сомневаться в моем выборе этого определения, Шикамару.

Член Нара дернулся в ладони Хьюги.

- Неджи, - это было все, что смог выдавить в ответ парень.

- Да? – ответил Хьюга, поигрывая другим соском и продолжая ласкать член любовника. Неджи обожал, как эта штука оживала для него.

Шикамару был близок к безумию. Голос его любовника быстро ломал его самоконтроль, а рука Неджи на его гипер члене отбирала остатки сознания. Шикамару задыхался, его голова металась из стороны в сторону, а глаза были плотно зажмурены. Однако, его руки все равно оставались в своей прежней позиции, под подушкой, по обеим сторонам головы.

- Такая мягкая… - восхитился Неджи. – Как у парня может быть такая мягкая кожа на таком крепком теле?

Неджи продвинулся еще ниже и обнаружил, как истекающий смазкой член Шикамару стукается о его подбородок. Парень нагнулся, чтобы взять кончик в рот, посасывая смазку, которую он там нашел.

- _**Аааа**_! – выдохнул Шикамару. – Неджи, Так близко!

- Еще нет, Шикамару. – Неджи поднялся с колен, его ладонь продолжала ласкать этот величественный член. – Дай мне сумку.

Как приказано, Шикамару высунул одну из рук из-под подушки, доставая оттуда маленькую сумочку. Нара поднял ее в воздух, и Хьюга взял ее, открыл и вытащил два кольца для члена.

- Ты потеряешь сознание, когда кончишь, - сказал Хьюга любовнику.

Неджи поместил кольца на обоих, а затем продолжил ласкать Нара. Потом парень отодвинулся от любовника и наклонил голову. Прежде, чем Шикамару смог вытряхнуть туман из головы и прояснить мозг, он был ошеломлен языком, который облизал его отверстие.

- Неджи! – закричал он, и его тело снова выгнулось дугой. О, как же ему захотелось кончить прямо сейчас! А Хьюга еще не закончил с ласками! Он еще раз облизал тугое колечко перед тем, как толкнуться языком внутрь.

- _**Аааа**_! Неджи! Это слишком!

Шикамару был не в состоянии контролировать, как краснеет и извивается его тело. Движения были такими сильными, что Неджи пришлось прекратить ласкать член Нара, чтобы удержать его бедра на месте. Рот Шикамару был раскрыт, а его член дергался, как одержимый.

Для Шикамару это было ново. Еще никто на планете Земля _**никогда**_ не прикасался к нему подобным образом. Какая-то часть его сознания зарегистрировала данную странность, учитывая законность того, чем они занимались. Это было настолько приятно, что казалось вполне очевидным сомневаться в легальности данных действий.

Неджи толкал свой язык внутрь и наружу, а затем немного покачивал им внутри перед тем, как вытащить его, а затем облизать внешнее кольцо мускулов, а потом повторить снова весь цикл. Он мог слышать, как усиливаются стоны его любовника с повторением каждого цикла, пока того не охватил сухой оргазм.

Неджи отодвинулся, позволяя Шикамару прочувствовать оргазм полностью.

- Как жаль, что ты не видишь себя, когда кончаешь, - сказал он Нара. – Это действительно зрелище, достойное внимания.

Шикамару смотрел на любовника через полу прикрытые веки. Он обнаружил, что тот снова стоит на коленях, опять лаская член Нара.

- Ты пытаешься меня убить, - заявил Шикамару.

Неджи склонился, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

- Когда ты закричал, что для тебя это слишком, должен ли был я проинтерпретировать это, как недовольство?

Все, что Нара мог сделать, это отрицательно покачать головой в ответ на вопрос любовника.

- Просто проверял.

Шикамару был потрясен. Тихий любовник, который взял его впервые всего месяц назад, бесследно исчез только с тем, чтобы на смену ему пришел обладающий нечестиво провоцирующим языком. От Нара не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы убедить Хьюгу в том, насколько Шикамару любит, когда с ним грязно разговаривают. Теперь, Нара с трудом мог удержаться от оргазма, только слушая провокационные комментарии Неджи. В самом деле, Нара создал сексуальное чудовище.

- Так, где это я остановился? – спросил Хьюга, беря ногу парня под коленом и поднимая ее в воздух.

- _**Аааа**_! – воскликнул Шикамару от внезапного ощущения того, как Неджи облизывает чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра. Это ощущение, казалось, очень порадовало член Нара. Парень ощутил, как закатились его глаза, пока Неджи посасывал нежную кожу, а затем облизал ее. К тому времени, когда Хьюга закончил, на внутренней стороне бедра Нара появились три темных пятна, где его снова пометил его длинноволосый любовник.

Как только Неджи прекратил помечать бедро Нара засосами, он поднял ногу Шикамару в воздух, чья пятка стала смотреть прямо в потолок, и облизал кожу под коленом.

- _**Господи,**____**Неджи**_! – воскликнул Нара в изнеможении. Он был уверен, что его кольцо для члена больше не выдержит. Тело Шикамару выгнулось, когда Неджи использовал зубы, чтобы пощекотать кожу под коленом.

- Что-то не так? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? – Неджи обнимал ногу парня, которую он удерживал перед собой и немилосердно дразнил.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил играть со мной и трахнул меня, Неджи. _**Сейчас**____**же**_!

Завороженный настойчивым тоном парня, Неджи выпустил его ногу, и она упала на кровать, снова в прежнюю позицию, в которой ноги Шикамару были широко разведены в стороны и согнуты в коленях. Удерживая взгляд Нара, парень снова занял место между раздвинутых ног любовника.

- Или _**что**_, Нара? – спросил Хьюга, снова склоняясь над телом своего любовника. В глазах Неджи был намек, а в голосе – нечто, более чем предвещающее угрозу, и это нечто одновременно подчинило и привело Нара в восторг. Обещание крайне приятной боли зависло в воздухе между парнями.

Шикамару был в отчаянии.

- Неджи, я-я хочу использовать руки.

- Зачем? Я сказал «без рук», - ответил Неджи, берясь за огромный член Нара и энергично двигая по нем ладонью.

Шикамару зашипел.

- Неджи, умоляю, позволь мне касаться тебя.

Глаза Шикамару снова закатились. Господи, он не мог насытиться ощущением руки любовника, что ласкала его, это было намного лучше, чем когда он сам себя ласкал.

Неджи снова поднялся в вертикальное положение, оставаясь на коленях между ногами Нара.

- Дай мне свою руку, - сказал он парню.

Рука Шикамару выскользнула из-под подушки и поднялась в воздух.

Неджи взял эту руку и провел языком по ладони, а после стал всасывать в рот пальцы любовника, один за другим.

- Ты не дал мне закончить, Нара. – Неджи провел языком между пальцами этой ладони. – Я же сказал тебе, что оближу тебя с ног до головы, но ты так и не дал мне закончить, верно?

- Неджи, я-я так близко.

-Тогда кончай, Шикамару.

- Я хочу тебя внутри, когда я кончу. Хочу снять кольцо. Хочу кончить с тобой, Неджи.

Неджи тоже этого хотелось, очень сильно. Он снова наклонился к уху любовника.

- Сделай для меня кое-что, Шикамару, - прошептал он парню. – Растяни себя, пока я буду смотреть.

Нара застонал и кивнул, а его член задрожал, даже вопреки тому, что Неджи его сжимал. Хьюга снова достал сумочку из-под подушки и вынул оттуда бутылочку лубриканта. Он вложил ее в трясущиеся руки Шикамару.

Нара щелчком открыл крышку и начал обмазывать свои пальцы. Он вернул бутылочку Неджи, который снова вернулся в вертикальное положение и слегка отодвинулся назад, чтобы дать Шикамару поле для маневра.

Неджи с восторгом наблюдал, как Шикамару просунул два пальца, покрытых смазкой, себе в задницу и задвигал ими. Неджи обхватил собственный член и задвигал кулаком в такт.

- Господи, Шикамару, это так чертовски возбуждает.

Шикамару наблюдал за Неджи из-под полу прикрытых век. Он видел, что парень был очень возбужден от наблюдения за ним, и Нара нравилась эта власть над своим любовником. Шикамару пристально глядел на Неджи, пока вытаскивал два пальца и впихивал внутрь уже три.

- _**Аааа**_! – воскликнул Нара, дугой выгибаясь и насаживаясь на свои пальцы. Глаза Неджи стали еще больше от восторга. Он засовывал язык в это тугое пространство, а теперь наблюдал, как пальцы Шикамару скользят внутрь и наружу. Мысль о том, чтобы засунуть туда свой член, толкала Неджи все ближе и ближе к взрывному оргазму. Парень с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не выдернуть пальцы из тела своего любовника и заменить их на свой ноющий член.

Шикамару уже добрался до четырех пальцев, смазанных лубрикантом. Он двигал ими медленно, пока не привык к их ощущению, а затем начал ритмично насаживаться на них, выгибаясь дугой. Однако, наблюдать за тем, каким образом изгибается сексуальное тело Шикамару, оказалось для Неджи пределом его сил.

Он схватил запястье Шикамару и вытянул его пальцы из задницы парня.

- Довольно! – воскликнул Хьюга, доставая его другую руку из-под подушки, и перекрещивая их у кистей над его головой. - Больше никаких рук!

Нара не осмеливался даже шевельнуть кистями. Он тяжело дышал, и ох как сильно был возбужден агрессивность своего любовника. Нара лежал там и ждал, пока Неджи вертел в руках бутылочку с лубрикантом. Вскоре длинный, очень твердый, разгоряченный, семи дюймов в длину, член толкнулся внутрь Шикамару, растягивая его отверстие.

- _**Аааааа**_! – прорычали оба парня в унисон.

Шикамару был настолько полон, и он с радостью принял это ощущение. Он зажмурил глаза и выгнулся навстречу этому члену, вторгавшемуся в его тело. Неджи зашипел.

- _**Аах,**____**да**_, Неджи!

Самое время. Нара чувствовал себя так, словно ему пришлось ждать несколько дней, чтобы только получить этот член внутрь себя.

- Ты чувствуешь его, Шикамару? Ты ощущаешь, как я овладеваю твоим сексуальным телом? О, Господи, не знаю, как я смог так долго держаться, это так _**чертовски**_ приятно!

- Господи, Неджи! – это было всем, что Нара смог прошипеть в ответ. Слова Неджи сводили его с ума. Он точно будет в отключке, как и обещал его любовник.

- Ты такой скользкий, такой узкий, Шикамару.

Сперва толчки Неджи были медленными. Он хотел, чтобы Нара ощущал каждый миллиметр его твердого члена внутри. Он нуждался в том, чтобы любовник знал, что он с ним делает.

- Ты такой вкусный. Я обожаю облизывать тебя целиком, Шикамару.

Нара заерзал от разочарования. Будь прокляты бесконечные дразнилки его любовника! Ему просто нужно было быть оттраханным до следующей временной зоны. За что сегодня вечером Неджи наказывал его?

- Неджи, _**умоляю**_!

- Скажи мне, что тебе надо, Шикамару.

- Проклятье, Неджи! Сними с меня это чертово кольцо! Позволь мне – _**ааааа**_ - ласкать тебя! – Шикамару помедлил, а затем снова взмолился, - Оттрахай меня так, как ты хочешь.

Немного вещей заводили Хьюгу так, как звук голоса любовника, умоляющего быть оттраханным. Со скоростью вспышки света Неджи проник между их телами и снял кольцо с истекающего смазкой члена Шикамару. Член задергался, словно в танце, а Нара застонал.

- Ты будешь в отключке, - предупредил любовника Неджи.

- С-сними свое, Неджи. Кончи с – _**мммх**_ – кончи со мной, я т-так близко!

Неджи сделал так, как попросил его любовник и отцепил кольцо с основания члена, что все еще проникал в Нара. Орган запульсировал внутри, и оба парня застонали.

- Давай, Неджи, молю!

Хьюга приготовился. Время сдерживаться закончилось.

- Давай руками, Шикамару. Используй свои руки.

Шикамару едва хватило времени обнять Неджи за шею, как тот схватил его бедра, подался назад и, целясь в простату, с силой вошел в него.

Единственного трения от толчка хватило, чтобы отбросить Шикамару за черту. Он вонзил ногти в плечи любовника и пронзительно закричал, пока длинные струи спермы вырывались из его члена и покрывали их животы. Ощущения были слишком острыми и для Неджи, который вскоре присоединился к Нара, взрываясь внутри любовника с ошеломляющей силой.

-продолжение следует-

**Примечание****автора**: Похоже, семейный обед запланирован. Каким же он будет?

_**Ей-богу!**_ Эти двое как кролики. Я бы сказала, что их выходные начались фантастично, вы согласны?

**Примечание****переводчика**: нажатие кнопочки «Понравилось» очень бы не помешало, чтобы добавить мне мотивации для продолжения. Ну, или коммент…


	5. Chapter 5

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 5**

Хияши Хьюга вытащил беспроводную гарнитуру блютуса из уха и небрежно бросил его на диван рядом с собой. Этот конференц-звонок занял, по его меркам, безобразно много времени. Хияши пришел к заключению, что юристы были сами себе худшими врагами – просто кучкой высокооплачиваемых трепачей, которым слишком нравился звук собственных хлопающих челюстей.

Старший Хьюга снял очки и потер пальцами переносицу. Вечер близился к ночи. Хияши с нетерпением ждал момента, когда уляжется в теплую ванну своего племянника и насладится поздним вечером.

Идея теплой ванны развернула мысли Хияши в сторону племянника и его приятеля. Мужчина ухмыльнулся, когда представил себе, чем они сейчас занимаются. Он надеялся, что этому сексуальному чуду семейства Нара удалось успешно показать его зажатому племяннику привлекательную сторону идеи принять в свою задницу более-чем-среднего-размера член, не говоря уже о развлекательной стороне данной идеи.

Хияши захлопнул свой лэптоп и как раз наливал себе чашечку саке, когда раздался стук в дверь. Мужчина повернул голову в сторону двери. Кого Неджи мог ожидать в столь поздний час в пятницу вечером?

Он подошел к двери. Кем бы ни был этот некто, он либо должен был работать на территории либо каким-то невероятным образом пробраться через строгую охрану, поэтому Хияши был не_** слишком**_ сильно обеспокоен. Он посмотрел в глазок. Снаружи стоял курчавый мужчина в знакомой униформе.

Хияши открыл дверь, из одежды на нем был только плотно затянутый серый шелковый халат с тиснением цвета бургундского вина, подчеркивавший его глаза, и серые домашние тапочки.

- Да? – таковым было односложное приветствие Хьюги.

- Добрый вечер, сэр, - ответил человек. Затем он вытянул вперед свою руку. Между его пальцами был зажат большой желто-коричневый конверт. - Это принесли с особым нарочным.

Хияши принял в руки конверт лишь после того, как настороженно обозрев тот глазами, мысленно принял решение о том, что конверт выглядит довольно безвредным.

- Спасибо, будьте уверены, я позабочусь о том, чтобы мой племянник его получил.

Прежде, чем Хияши успел захлопнуть рот, человек заговорил.

- О, нет, доставка была для Хьюги Хияши. Этот конверт предназначен для вас.

_**Черт**_. Взгляд Хияши вновь просканировал поверхность конверта, затем мужчина посмотрел тот на просвет и потряс его. Очень немногие люди знали, где он будет находиться, чтобы присылать ему посылки именно сюда. Единственной надписью на конверте было его собственное имя, и написано оно было почерком, которого Хияши никогда еще не видел.

- Полагаю, что вы не знаете, кто мне это прислал? – спросил он.

- Нет, сэр, - ответил человек, - мне были даны инструкции: передать это юристу, никак не копу, и это все, что я знаю.

Хьюга сдался. Во имя всего святого, он _**был**_ юристом. Он мог часами ходить вокруг да около, играя с формулировками. Лучше всего было просто принять конверт, смириться с судьбой и покончить с этим.

Хияши вздохнул.

- Очень хорошо. Благодарю вас. – Старший Хьюга закрыл дверь с легким щелчком.

Человек с курчавыми волосами услышал, как на другой стороне двери активировали замок, а затем он развернулся и пошел назад, к лифтам. _Думаю, однозначно в этом __тоненьком шелковом халатике просто не предусмотрено места для чаевых, - _подумал он про себя.

Хияши вернулся на свое место в гостиной, на диван. Он положил конверт на столик и какое-то время смотрел на него. Он получал подобного рода конверты постоянно. Что же делало этот таким особенным? Хияши не был уверен. Он слышал кое-что, пока тряс конверт, нечто небольшое двигалось внутри. Но это нечто могло быть чем угодно.

Осознав бесполезность своей нерешительности, старший Хьюга поднял со стола конверт и оторвал перфорированную часть. Он раздвинул бумажные стенки и заглянул внутрь. Внутри конверта лежали большие фотографии.

Хьюга приподнял бровь.

- Интересно, - заявил он.

Затем Хияши залез рукой в конверт и вытащил оттуда пачку снимков, откладывая конверт назад, на стол перед собой.

Он поднес к глазам первый снимок. Его брови взлетели вверх. Держа его обеими руками, мужчина развернул снимок против часовой стрелки. Склон голову влево, хмуря брови.

Затем Хияши снова развернул снимок, приподнимая лишь одну бровь.

- Непревзойденное чувство равновесия, - с чувством прокомментировал он, а затем добавил, - Господи, а он _**одарен**_. Любопытно играет ли он сразу за обе команды?

К тому времени, как Хияши проанализировал все снимки, ему требовался еще один бокал выпивки. Мужчина положил пачку снимков на стол и налил себе выпить, а затем внезапно припомнил, что в конверте было еще нечто, что болталось при встряхивании. Хияши опустил бутылку и снова взял в руки конверт, заглянул внутрь, а потом потянулся за черным пластиковым прямоугольником. Он вытащил его наружу и вытянул перед собой, разглядывая. Прямоугольник оказался маленькой кассетой, которые обычно используют для диктофонов. Хияши улыбнулся, а затем потянулся к своему кейсу и вытащил оттуда диктофон. Он вытащил оттуда кассету и заменил ее на ту, что достал из конверта. Улыбаясь дьявольской улыбкой, мужчина нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.

- _**Черт**_, - медленно прошептал Хьюга, прислушиваясь. Мужчина потянулся за чашечкой саке и быстро осушил ее содержимое. _Смазка, мне просто необходимо найти смазку_, - подумал он про себя, поднимаясь с нагретого места в поисках бутылочки лубриканта с диктофоном в руке.

ххх

Какой-то громкий треск выдернул Кибу назад в сознание. Его веки, подрагивая, раскрылись, а затем плотно зажмурились от сияния телевизионного экрана. Он попытался подвигать руками. Ему удалось приподнять одну из них, но он совершенно не ощущал другую, которая была зажата под его телом в неудобном положении.

Используя ту, что могла двигаться, Киба попытался приподнять верхнюю часть туловища. Пульсирующая боль в голове навалилась на него, и он, постанывая, повалился обратно на диван. Его затуманенный разум зарегистрировал только пульсирующую боль в голове, уровень громкости телевизора и покалывающую поверхность диванных подушек под его головой и рукой.

Инузука заставил себя сделать несколько ровных, глубоких вдохов. _**Длжн**____**встать**_. Даже его мысли были похожи на желе. Он снова попытался подняться с дивана, и на этот раз ему удалось приподнять свое неуклюжее тело в полу-сидячее/полулежачее положение. Теперь он мог видеть какое-то отвратительно орущий фильм по телевизору. Киба переместил свой полу прикрытый веками взгляд, сканируя периметр комнаты в поисках пульта, чтобы выключить проклятый ящик. Такого он не обнаружил. _**Я… найду его позже**_.

Киба стер слюну с лица тыльной стороной ладони. Ощущения в руке восстанавливались, но пульсирующая боль в голову становилась хуже. Чем, черт возьми, он напился? Полу открытые глаза снова прошлись по комнате, как наконец, обнаружули свою цель: пустую бутылку бурбона. _**Четыре рожи**_ (1). _**Хмпф.**_

Внезапно рот пьяного офицера полиции заполнился слюной, а желудок болезненно сжался. Парень быстро нагнулся вперед, сильно выплескивая содержимое своего желудка на пол, стол, туфли и штаны. Он оставался в этом положении, пока непрерывно струящийся дымок от его блевотины оставлял горький вкус у него во рту и обжигал горло. В какой-то момент Инузука блеванул так резко, что блевотина вышла у него через нос.

Несколько минут болезненных попыток встать оказались слишком непосильными для уже истощенного тела Кибы. Он рухнул в теплую, вонючую лужицу, создателем которой являлся, и темнота снова поглотила его сознание.

На заднем фоне телевизор продолжал отчаянно орать.

ххх

Шикамару открыл глаза. Не только было уже утро, но и солнце стояло высоко над горизонтом. Нара приблизительно оценил время: около девяти утра. Он посмотрел по сторонам в поисках своего любовника, который явно отсутствовал. Он обратил внимание на свое тело, замотанное в одеяла, и ухмыльнулся. Почему Неджи упорно пытался его спеленать, как новорожденного?

Взгляд Шикамару просканировал каюту, отмечая наличие аспирина и стакана воды на прикроватной тумбочке, а также наличие черных пижамных штанов, выложенных в изножье кровати. Выпутавшись из одеяла, обнаженный и болезненно кряхтящий парень выбрался из кровати, дотянулся до штанов и надел их. Слегка вздрагивая от боли при ходьбе, он схватил аспирин и воду, выпил все одним махом и отправился на поиски своего Неджи.

Шикамару обнаружил Хьюгу на палубе яхты, занимающимся тайдзютцу. Он наблюдал за ним изнутри, через окно. Двое парней были вместе уже месяц, и все же Хьюга Неджи продолжал изумлять Нара. Шикамару стало интересно, изменится ли это когда-нибудь в будущем. Еще никогда в своей жизни он не видел ничего настолько грациозного, стремительного и мощного одновременно. Все это было так прекрасно и величественно, и заключалось в одном единственном человеке. Человеке, который заявил свое право на Шикамару. Человеке, которому Нара отдал это право собственности без единого протеста.

Сердце Нара Шикамару защемило. Он был по уши влюблен в Хьюгу Неджи.

ххх

С отдаления это смотрелось почти как мираж, видение воина, который тренировался на палубе соседней яхты. Осло восторженно смотрел, как молодой человек с длинными волосами, стройным телом и выраженными мускулами плавно перетекал из одной позиции восточных единоборств в другую на фоне чистого голубого неба. Словно в трансе, Осло подошел к пирсу, поближе к яхте, вглядываясь в детали.

Длинные ноги. О, как же ему нравились длинные ноги! А у молодого человека ноги были длинными и крепкими, если судить по серии сальто назад, которые парень проделывал. На нем были белые тренировочные штаны, которые низко сидели на бедрах, обеспечивая, даже с расстояния, дразнящее зрелище того, что находилось ниже пояса. С такого расстояния невозможно было сказать наверняка, насколько внушительным было содержание, но Осло надеялся, что оно таковым было. Пресс молодого человека был плоским и упругим, талия стройной. Осло не был до конца уверен, но ему подумалось, что он истекает слюнями. Мужчина проверил ладонью. _**Нет**_. Слюней не было снаружи, зато море их было во рту.

Осло судорожно их сглотнул. Его взгляд продолжил свое путешествие вверх, останавливаясь на твердых мышцах груди, каждая из которых несла на себе по соску, которые умоляли быть вылизанными, обсосанными, … зажатыми.

_**Ах.**_

Затем были эти волосы, этот водопад длинных темно-каштановых волос, что развевался за спиной парня, как знамя, скользя и кружась на ветру вслед за его движениями.

Обнаружить на борту яхты милого молодого человека не было необычным делом. А уж этот экземпляр был просто куколкой. Он был усладой и для разума, и для тела. _**Чьего-то разума и тела**_, - предположил Осло. Ему стало любопытно, кому принадлежал этот парень, и что этот молодой человек получал в обмен на свои… услуги.

Когда он приближался к трапу, Осло уже знал, что сделает парню заманчивое предложение. Осло нужно было развеяться, а молодой человек представлял из себя отличный для этого инструмент. Мужчина был намерен попробовать то, что видел. А когда все закончится, и если парень окажется достойным его внимания, то он порекомендует его паре-тройке своих друзей.

А Осло уже подумывал, что не увидит ничего нового, когда отправлялся на свою утреннюю прогулку.

ххх

Неджи кожей ощутил, что мужчина поднимается на борт яхты. Хьюга продолжал двигаться в серии упражнений до тех пор, пока мужчина не ступил на палубу. Неджи не любил, когда ему мешали, но это было неизбежным риском, когда он тренировался снаружи, и любой мог его увидеть. Кроме того, ему не хотелось беспокоить Шикамару, которому, по мнению Хьюги, требовался весь доступный отдых, пока Неджи не заполучал Нара в свои руки.

- Доброе утро, - сказал Осло, вступая на трап и останавливаясь, когда достиг палубы. Мужчина пристально следил за молодым человеком и был благодарен дорогим темным очкам, которые скрывали его глаза.

Неджи прекратил тренировку и посмотрел на мужчину, ожидая, что тот объявит о цели своего прихода. Хьюга заметил необычный акцент и догадался, что незнакомцу где-то под сорок – пятьдесят лет. Его руки были покрыты курчавыми волосами – светлый блонд? – а сам он был бледнее Хьюги. Мужчина выглядел, как привидение.

Осло не мог оторвать взгляд от ожившего воплощения его сексуальных грез, которое стояло, развернув плечи, тяжело дыша и истекая потом. Пряди волос, которые не прилипли к потной коже, развевались на легком ветерке, образуя темный веер за плечом парня. Осло не мог отыскать ни одного изъяна на этой бледной коже, а эти глаза… Тем, что приманило его сюда, было тело парня, но тем, что заставило его замереть на месте, были именно глаза. Которые были до краев переполнены эмоциями, провоцирующими мужчину выяснить, что за дивные звуки можно выдавить из этого совершенства в постели.

Осло снова подавил желание проверить, не стекает ли у него слюна с подбородка при виде этого прекрасного незнакомца.

- Чем могу помочь? – спросил Неджи нейтральным тоном.

Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ. _**Для такой хорошенькой лапочки, у него довольно приятный мужской голос**_, подумал он про себя.

- Я – Осло, владею яхтой через пирс отсюда. Просто прогуливался рядом и не смог удержаться, чтобы не восхититься вашей фигурой – я хотел сказать, вашими движениями. Вы довольно хороши. – Когда Неджи не ответил, мужчина спросил, - Вы долго этому учились?

_**Святые угодники**_, - подумал про себя Неджи, - _**опять понеслось**_. «Да».

Мужчина прочистил горло.

- Я раньше вас тут не видел. Вы работаете на владельца этой яхты?

Неджи захотелось закатить глаза, но он стал этого делать. Он просто стоял и ждал, пока мужчина поймет его молчаливый намек. К Хьюге подкатывали таким образом бесчисленное множество раз, причем оба пола, и все они играли в одну и ту же утомительную игру. Жалкое зрелище.

Когда парень не ответил, Осло спросил:

- А вы не слишком разговорчивы, верно?

Ответом Неджи снова была тишина. Осло усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Неджи поднял руку и отбросил от лица прядь волос.

- Все в порядке. Молчание может быть довольно прибыльным навыком. – Осло огляделся. – Милая яхта. Не настолько большая, как моя, но милая. Ее название – на японском, верно?

- Да.

Осло улыбнулся.

- Знаете, для того, кто мало разговаривает, вы уже дважды сказали мне «да». – Осло помедлил, а затем добавил поощрительным тоном, - Мне нравится, как звучит это слово из ваших уст. Очень вдохновляюще.

_**Он, наверное, шутит**_. «Чего вам надо?» – спросил Хьюга скучным тоном.

Глаза Осло облизали торс молодого человека. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не подойти к стоящему поодаль парню, вытянуть руку и проследить пальцем дорожку капельки пота, скатывающуюся по груди Хьюги.

- Знаете, моя яхта пришвартована чуть дальше по пирсу, и я с удовольствием мог бы провести вам экскурсию. Я дал ей скандинавское имя, под стать моему. Могу поспорить, что вы еще не завтракали, и мы можем организовать ранний обед.

Неджи не потрудился скрыть свое раздражение.

- Простите, но я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение. – Парень не собирался доставлять мужчине удовольствие и представляться.

_**Неправильный ответ**_.

- Ох, ну вы же не хотите этого на самом деле. Я готов более, чем компенсировать затраченное вами время.

Осло облизал губы. Он мог практически ощущать волосы этого божества, зажатыми в своих кулаках, когда он выплескивал свою сперму в жаждущее горло этого красавца, и одна эта мысль заставила его член наполовину затвердеть.

- Что заставляет вас думать, что у него нет более интересных занятий? – спросил третий голос.

Осло посмотрел в сторону и увидел, как к ним приближается еще один парень. Глаза мужчины прошлись по обнаженному торсу, загорелой и мускулистой груди, и обратили внимание на напряженный взгляд, с которым на него взирали жесткие, темные глаза. _**Это должно быть, еще один мальчик из гарема**_, - подумал Осло про себя. – _А он не плох_.

Шикамару двигался небрежной походкой, руки в карманах, аккуратно пытаясь не передернуть плечами, и остановился рядом с любовником.

Осло оглядел обоих парней. Он заметил, что пока они стояли плечом к плечу, ни одному из них не требовалось подтверждение присутствия напарника, даже взглядом. Более загорелый из них был одет в черные хлопковые штаны. Глаза Осло слегка расширились от вида его внушительной выпуклости между ног, которую невозможно было скрыть одеждой.

_**Я просто должен узнать, кто владеет этой яхтой!**_

- Аааа, - воскликнул Осло. – Кажется… я помешал чему-то.

Осло испытывал жесткое разочарование. Парни были так близко и, однако, так далеко! Он не знал, как развернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Ни один из парней не казался заинтересованным в его предложении.

- Да, - подтвердил Нара. – Вы прервали его тренировку. Порядка пяти минут назад.

Осло ухмыльнулся.

- Вашему другу просто следовало заговорить, чтобы дать мне об этом знать. Или вы говорите за него постоянно? – Фактически, Осло именно на это и надеялся. Возможно, таким образом удастся заставить одного или сразу обоих пойти с ним.

Ни Шикамару, ни Неджи не поймались на удочку.

- Не-е-е, - ответил Шикамару. – Я не заморачиваюсь болтовней, поскольку размахивание оружием гораздо быстрее доносит смысл моих слов.

Шикамару потянулся за спину и вытащил пистолет из-за резинки своих штанов. Он поднял его в воздух, помахивая им для выразительности.

Глаза мужчины расширились от ужаса, а его пульс резко подскочил из-за проносящегося по венам адреналина в реакции, которую не пропустил ни один из офицеров.

Шикамару издал тихий смешок.

- Ооо, не волнуйтесь, я вас не пристрелю. Черт, да это даже не мой пистолет. – Не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, Нара передал оружие Неджи, который молча принял его. Пока Неджи проверял, насколько полна обойма, Шикамару продолжил, - Неджи, с другой стороны, может быть несколько нетерпеливым.

_**Неджи?**_ Проговорил про себя Осло, за мгновение до того, как весь смысл слов Шикамару дошел до мужчины. Осло нахмурился.

- Это угроза? – спросил он парней. – Если да, то вам следует передумать. Вы себе просто не представляете, с кем имеете дело.

Мужчина забеспокоился. Парни были вооружены, и это полностью меняло дело. Теперь ему придется блефовать, чтобы выпутаться.

- Забавно, как бы избито это не звучало, - ответил Нара, - я только что подумал то же самое.

Неджи снял предохранитель и поднял пистолет, нацеливая его на Осло.

Мужчина подавился вздохом, а его глаза полезли на лоб, пока он таращился на лица обоих парней, пытаясь отыскать на них какое-либо намерение. Он не обнаружил ничего, кроме холодного выражения на привлекательных лицах.

- Я позвоню, и через десять минут здесь будут офицеры полиции, чтобы арестовать вас обоих. А в тюрьме таких милых мальчиков просто будут обожать, - пригрозил он.

Осло почувствовал, как по его спине под рубашкой начинает медленно стекать пот.

На этот раз тем, кто заговорил, был Неджи. Голосом настолько ледяным, что даже было страшно.

- Вы получите их гораздо быстрее, чем думаете, поскольку мы И ЕСТЬ офицеры полиции.

Казалось, земля содрогнулась у Осло под ногами. _Вы двое – полицейские?_ - подумал мужчина про себя. - С_ каких это пор полицейские так выглядят?_

- Разве вы не узнаете стандартное табельное оружие? Девятимиллиметровый пистолет. Особенно когда он наведен прямо на вашу физиономию? – спросил его Шикамару.

Осло не был готов, да и считал, что не время придираться к деталям по данному вопросу.

- Это нарушение полицейского кодекса. Я заявлю на вас, и за это с вас снимут ваши значки.

Это прозвучало отвратительно даже для ушей самого Осло, но это было все, что он смог придумать.

_**Господи, ну что за мерзавец**_. Шикамару снова усмехнулся.

- До вас просто не доходит, верно? _**Вы сами**_ это начали, вступив на частную территорию в наглой попытке склонить к сексу офицера полиции.

Осло подумал, что после этого заявления его хватит удар.

- Э-это поклеп, - пропыхтел он, задыхаясь от волнения, в то время как его сердце бешено стучало в груди. – Вы не слышали, чтобы я говорил что-то о деньгах _**или**_ сексе!

- А у меня и _**не было такой необходимости**_, - Шикамару указал большим пальцем на Неджи, который продолжал целиться заряженным оружием в мужчину. – И дискуссия более или менее окончена, верно?

К этому моменту Осло представлял из себя мямлящую, дрожащую от страха массу с глазами навыкате. _Сегодня мой член чуть не убил меня_, подумал он про себя.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) Four Roses™ (Четыре Розы), Киба не в состоянии членораздельно выговаривать слова под влиянием алкоголя

Итак… Хияши получает таинственный пакет, содержащий таинственные снимки и аудио запись. Киба отключается в луже собственной рвоты, а к Неджи – опять и снова – подкатывает еще один богатенький скучающий засранец.

Данная глава получилась слишком длинной, поэтому мне пришлось разделить ее на две части – следите за продолжением.

Примечание переводчика: И оставляйте комментарии! Онегаишимасу!


	6. Chapter 6

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба отчаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 6**

- Послушайте, - продолжил Шикамару, - единственной вещью, которая удерживает моего напарника от того, чтобы разрядить пистолет в вашу задницу, является тот факт, что он хочет спокойно насладиться своими выходными на яхте. Поэтому я проясню для вас парочку вещей.

Шикамару поднял руку вверх, загибая палец с каждым пунктом.

- Первое: он – вооруженный коп, который легко теряет терпение, особенно когда дело доходит до приставаний таких отвратительных обезьян, как вы. Второе: его дядя является знаменитым, дорогостоящим адвокатом, кто и владеет данной яхтой. И третье: по странному стечению обстоятельств они оба являются членами семейства Хьюга.

Осло заметно покрылся липким потом. _**В таком случае… этот сученок – коп, а этот жеребец – его напарник, а его дядя – юрист, который владеет этой яхтой, а они оба из семейства Хьюга**_. Осло знал эту фамилию достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что, не смотря на все его положение, он явно был не в их лиге. _**Моя жена меня просто прибьет, если кто-нибудь узнает об этом случае.**_

Осло вздохнул. _**Заебись. Мой член уже давно не принимал таких хуевых решений**_. И как, во имя всего святого, ему выпутаться из этого дерьма?

Шикамару наблюдал за мужчиной, уверенный, что ему наконец-то удалось донести до того здравый смысл. Пора было покончить со всем этим. Нара засунул руки в карманы.

- А теперь, когда ты знаешь, с кем связался, ты можешь проваливать. Если, конечно, ты не захочешь рискнуть и поступить по-другому, но если ты так сделаешь то, уверяю тебя, даже в твоих снах не будет того суда, который смог бы признать его виновным.

Шикамару помедлил перед тем, как добавить: «И ты это знаешь».

- _**Хмпф**_, - фыркнул Осло. Точно, он знал это, и это совершенно ему не нравилось. В будущем ему стоит быть по-осторожнее. Ну, в самом деле, кто бы мог ожидать такое! _**Копы. С какой радости какому-нибудь Хьюге, тем более такому красавчику, становиться копом? Это же провокация чистой воды!**_

– Думается, что член семейства Хьюга может позволить себе более приличную игрушку, чем эта дырявая развалюха, - надменно заявил Осло, разворачиваясь от парней и медленно спускаясь по сходням. Мужчина воспользовался выходом из ситуации, который ему так любезно предложили, его взгляд был прикован к пирсу, и он обещал себе не останавливаться и не оборачиваться до тех пор, пока не достигнет пирса, в противном случае будет просто пристрелен на месте.

Оба парня с трудом сдержали желание закатить глаза.

_**Подлец**__**. **__**Мерзавец**__**. **__**Извращенец**__**. **__**Свинья**__**. **__**Пресмыкающееся**_. Все эти слова пришли на ум Шикамару, когда шаги мужчины набрали скорость.

- И не вздумай возвращаться, - добавил Шикамару так тихо, что только Неджи мог его слышать, голосом настолько угрожающим, что заставил Хьюгу опустить оружие и посмотреть на своего любовника впервые за это странное утро.

Неджи проверил, стоит ли пистолет на предохранителе. Затем, при полном свете дня, на палубе яхты своего дяди, он обвил руки вокруг талию любовника и прижался губами к его губам.

Между тем на сходнях у самого пирса, Осло посмотрел на них с выражением шока и презрения на лице перед тем, как с фырканьем развернуться и убраться прочь.

ххх

Этот поцелуй показался слишком коротким для них обоих.

- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал Неджи своего любовника, его взгляд был устремлен на темно волосого парня с такой любовью.

- Вау, - ответил Шикамару, чувствуя, как враждебность начинает исчезать. – Публичная демонстрация чувств? Ну, не думал, что ты пойдешь на такое.

- Это было, в основном, ради нашей пленительной аудитории, - ответил Неджи. – Но также в благодарность тебе за то, что принес мой пистолет.

- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся в ответ Нара. – Хотя, должен признаться, у него заняло слишком много времен, чтобы убраться, даже после того, как ты наставил на него оружие.

- Ну, наличие богатства - не всегда признак здравого смысла. Я должен был бы догадаться.

- В таком случае, мне не стоит слишком жалеть его жену, верно? – Шикамару развернулся, отправляясь к шезлонгу на палубе, который выглядел довольно удобным с разложенными на нем подушками.

Неджи не ответил. В этом не было необходимости. Таких, как Осло, было хоть пруд пруди.

Вместо этого Неджи проследовал за Шикамару и расположился в шезлонге рядом с Нара. Легкий ветерок ласкал его кожу, высушивая пот. Он удобно устроился на спине, положив руку с пистолетом на грудь, и закрыл глаза.

- Разве тебя это не бесит? – спросил Шикамару.

- Что именно? – спросил в ответ Неджи.

- Эти постоянные подкаты. Эти постоянные мужики и престарелые дамы, думающие, что ты продаешься, и даже имеющие наглость думать, что им хватит денег, чтобы тебя купить. Эти постоянные взгляды на тебя, словно ты какой-нибудь безмозглый кусок мяса. Разве это тебя не злит?

- А разве это злит _**тебя**_, Шикамару?

Шикамару открыл глаза. Над ним простирался бесконечный простор голубого безоблачного неба.

- Да, злит.

Неджи усмехнулся.

- Постарайся не обращать на это внимания. Я же не обращаю, уже не обращаю.

- И как тебе это удалось? – поинтересовался у него Шикамару.

- Хммм, посмотрим… Я выпустился с отличием после тяжелейшего курса обучения в колледже, одновременно с этим достиг первой ступени черного пояса в тайдзюцу. Затем я стал копом. – Неджи помедлил пред тем, как снова продолжить. – Люди смотрят меня и постоянно думают, что видят меня насквозь. То, что они не знают про меня правды, всегда дает мне преимущество перед ними. Знаешь ли ты, почему мне никогда не удавалось читать людей так же хорошо, как и тебе? Все потому, что их однотипные реакции на меня были практически всегда повторяющимися. До тех пор, пока я не встретился с тобой, я никогда не ожидал от кого-либо каких-то других реакций на себя.

Шикамару обдумывал замечание Неджи в молчании.

- Каким было твое детство? – спросил Шикамару ни с того, ни с сего.

Неджи распахнул глаза.

- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – был ответ Хьюги. Он не был готов обсуждать свое детство, которое было отмечено потерями различного рода.

- Просто следую интуиции. – Шикамару заколебался, а затем добавил, - Мы можем не обсуждать это, если не хочешь.

Неджи ничего не ответил. Он снова закрыл глаза.

Шикамару решил сменить тему.

- Знаешь, что забавно? Из нас двоих, только я ношу нечто такое, что можно принять за ошейник, и все же все продолжают думать, что это ты мне подчиняешься.

Неджи улыбнулся.

- В этом ты прав, - теперь настала очередь Неджи задавать вопросы. – Почему верность так важна для тебя, что ты носишь это слово на шее?

- Ношу, чтобы меня спросили, а я мог ответить. Чтобы я мог рассказать им то, что собираюсь рассказать тебе сейчас. – Шикамару открыл глаза и посмотрел на своего любовника, чьи глаза было все еще закрыты.

– Верность, - начал Шикамару, - лучшее из того, что я могу дать моим близким за всю мою жизнь, и то, что я буду стараться заслужить от них взамен изо всех сил. Это единственный путь, каким все мы можем продемонстрировать нашу взаимную любовь.

_**Любовь? **_- спросил Неджи сам себя. – _**Неужели он говорит о том, о чем я думаю?**_

- Человек может заявлять о своей любви к кому-нибудь, но при этом не быть им верен. Но если он заявляет о своей верности… то больше ничего не надо говорить.

Неджи отлично понимал эту концепцию. Это было одной из причин, по которым ему и Шикамару отлично удавалось вместе работать так долго.

Нара продолжил.

- Как правило, те, кто использует слово «любовь», пользуются им без достаточных оснований. В отличии от тех, кто использует слово «верность» - обычно, если они используют его, то четко понимают, что означает быть по-настоящему верным. Именно таких людей я хочу видеть рядом с собой и в своей жизни.

Это был урок, которому Шикамару научился на собственной шкуре. Возможно, его привычка носить ожерелье с иероглифом была его попыткой отыскать саму эту материю после того, как его отношения с девушками закончились. Ожерелье со временем стало своего рода маяком, который привлек в его жизнь Хьюгу Неджи и принудил того заявить свои права на самого Шикамару.

- И ты владеешь моей вечной, непогрешимой верностью, Хьюга Неджи. Ты владеешь ей с момента нашего знакомства.

Неджи открыл глаза и увидел, как его любовник смотрит на него, взглядом полным неприкрытой страсти.

- Неужели ты говоришь мне то, о чем я думаю?

Шикамару улыбнулся.

- Наверное, ага.

- Ты действительно имеешь это в виду? – спросил Неджи.

Шикамару медленно мигнул.

- Я бы не говорил ничего, что я не имею в виду, Неджи.

- Ну, технически говоря, ты по факту этого не произнес.

- Я бы мог это исправить, если хочешь.

- Мне хотелось бы. - Хьюга закусил губу.

Шикамару отвел взгляд в сторону. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем снова посмотрел на Хьюгу, который замер на месте. Он взглянул в эти глаза, которые, Шикамару знал об этом, видели намного больше того, в чем их владелец готов был признаться. Те глаза, которые пленили его.

- Я люблю тебя, Неджи. От всего моего сердца и всем моим существом. Тебя и никого больше.

На этот раз тем, кто отвернулся, был Неджи. С тех пор, как Шикамару стал частью его личной жизни, его эмоции стали деликатным делом, и он не был уверен, каким образом проявлять их, услышав красноречивое признание Нара. Конечно, инстинкты Неджи говорили ему, что Шикамару любил его задолго до этого. Неджи предполагал, что он тоже любил Нара Шикамару и подозревал, что Нара тоже об этом известно. Это случилось впервые, когда кто-то из них фактически произнес эти три слова другому.

Неджи откинулся на спинку шезлонга. Он не произнес ни слова, но просто закрыл глаза. Шикамару последовал его примеру.

Не было ни злости, ни страха, ни эйфории. Просто признание в любви, которое повисло в воздухе между ними, словно сладкий запах роз, успокаивающий и приятный и чрезвычайно воодушевляющий.

После нескольких минут спокойного молчания, Шикамару позвал своего любимого.

- Неджи.

Хьюга открыл глаза и посмотрел на Нара, который лежал там с закрытыми глазами.

- Пойдем со мной внутрь.

Неджи закусил губу, когда Шикамару поднялся с шезлонга и отправился назад в их каюту.

Не произнося ни слова, Неджи последовал за ним.

ххх

Хьюге Неджи было двадцать семь лет. И за эти двадцать семь лет только два человека признались ему в любви.

Пока Неджи задраивал двери и иллюминаторы, он вспомнил события прошлого двенадцатилетней давности, когда его семья заклеймила его помолвкой с дочерью другого богатого семейства. Ее звали Юки. Неджи полагал, что она была прекрасна в общепринятом смысле этого слова. Если длинные иссиня-черные волосы, аккуратные черты лица, стройная фигура и пассивный характер считались общепринято прекрасными. Неджи знал ее, имеется в виду, что в его семействе ему сообщили, что по достижению им восемнадцатилетия, ей суждено было стать его невестой.

Этого не случилось.

Юки была в очень похожей с Неджи ситуации. Поскольку они были членами влиятельных семейств, с Неджи и Юки обращались, как с товаром. Они не могли себе позволить роскошь иметь чувства или даже сексуальные предпочтения. От них требовалось быть теми, кого от них требовала ситуация.

Они встретились три раза, каждый раз приблизительно по пятнадцать минут, и всегда под присмотром родственников. Неджи никогда не знал, что ей сказать, поэтому он всегда следовал этикету, которому был приучен следовать в присутствии молодых, незамужних девушек. Они никогда не целовались, даже ни разу не держались за руки. В присутствии Хьюги Юки была щедра на улыбки.

Под конец своей третьей встречи, Юки дотронулась до лица Неджи. Она призналась, что никто не был с ней настолько добр, как Неджи. Она сказала ему, что любит его, сердцем и душой, но он ей не поверил. Откуда она могла знать, что такое любовь? Неджи сказал ей, что ей не стоит делать ему неискренние признания. Что он женится на ней, как и было решено их семьями. Что он с честью исполнит свою часть соглашения.

Неджи не ожидал, но в тот день невольно разбил ей сердце. Когда скатилась ее первая слеза, он даже не заметил.

Юки утопилась той же ночью.

После этого в течении многих лет юный Хьюга кипел от гнева. Его семейство пыталось предлагать его для помолвки снова и снова, но Неджи сопротивлялся. Когда он достиг своего восемнадцатилетия, его семья попыталась воспрепятствовать его вступлению в наследство, оставшееся после его умершего отца, в качестве наказания за непослушание.

Его семья проиграла суд. Неджи выиграл с помощью своего дяди.

После этого Неджи был сам по себе.

Вплоть до событий двухлетней давности, жизнь Неджи была одним сплошным мутным пятном. Присутствие Шикамару в жизни Неджи бросило вызов многим вещам. В большинстве своем, оно проложило ему путь для ощущений чего-то другого, кроме чувства враждебности и презрения.

Нара был на яхте вместе с Неджи. Он только что признался Хьюге в любви. Неджи было любопытно: если бы Юки была все еще жива, посчитала бы она его достойным любви Нара?

Неджи не собирался разбивать сердце Шикамару. Он тоже любил Нара. И может быть, он не был готов об этом сказать – пока нет – но он мог бы провести каждый день их совместной жизни, демонстрируя свою любовь.

Шикамару любил Неджи. При мысли об этом Неджи готов был разрыдаться, но не стал.

Вместо этого он отправился на поиски своего возлюбленного.

ххх

Вода в душе была приятной и горячей, а кабинка могла легко вместить четырех человек. Шикамару вздохнул. _**Должно быть, дядя Неджи – настоящий свингер**_, - подумал он про себя.

Нара стоял под струями воды, позволяя себе погрузиться в тепло с головы до ног. Его темные волосы прилипли к голове и лицу под тяжестью воды. Парень закрыл глаза, позволяя событиям тогдашнего утра проигрываться в его сознании.

Теперь, когда Шикамару открыто признался в своих чувствах Неджи, последний барьер между ним и Хьюгой пал, по крайней мере, с точки зрения Шикамару. Больше никакой защиты у него не осталось. Теперь он был в полной власти Хьюги. Шикамару решил, что на этот раз, это будет для него позицией силы, а не позицией слабости.

Нара не имел понятия, что еще мог бы сделать для усиления этой своей позиции.

Кроме как не потерять надежду.

ххх

Теплое обнаженное тело, которое внезапно прижалось к его спине, не испугало Шикамару. Он закрыл глаза и прильнул к рукам, которые обвились вокруг его стройной талии, а пара теплых губ поцеловала его в плечо.

Никто не произносил ни слова. Двое парней долгое время наслаждались тем, что просто стояли под струями воды, обнаженные, мокрые и обнимающиеся, а потом Неджи, наконец, прервал молчание.

- Ты напуган, Шикамару? – спросил Неджи у Нара.

Тот помедлил, а затем ответил: «Немного». Объятия Неджи сжались вокруг его любовника.

- О чем ты думаешь? – рискнул спросить Шикамару. У него были свои подозрения, но ему было нужно, чтобы Неджи признался сам.

- Обо всем, - ответил Хьюга, - и ни о чем. Боюсь, что ты застал меня врасплох, Шикамару.

Нара положил ладони на руки, обнимавшие его.

- Разве, Неджи? – спокойно спросил он, его голос не выдал и тени того беспокойства, которое спровоцировал комментарий парня.

- Мне придется быть осторожным, верно, Шикамару? – спросил Неджи у любовника. – Отсутствие ответа – это ведь все равно ответ.

Шикамару развернулся лицом к своему любимому. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Неджи и приказал: «Прекрати».

- Что? – спросил Неджи, протягивая руки к ладоням, что ласкали его щеки.

- Анализировать, - ответил Нара, пока вода стекала по его лицу. – Я люблю тебя. Ну вот, я снова это сказал. Вот где мы здесь и сейчас.

Сердце Неджи забилось сильнее от повтора этих слов.

- Честно говоря, я не думаю, что мы в плохом месте. А ты? – спросил Шикамару любимого.

_**Не в плохом, если ты так считаешь**_. Хьюга заглянул в карие глаза человека, который снова признался ему в любви и снова заверил его в этом. Хьюга отрицательно покачал головой, и Шикамару улыбнулся.

- Тогда тебе не о чем волноваться.

Неджи улыбнулся. Разумеется, Шикамару был прав. Ничто в данном моменте не было плохим. Необходимые события разворачивались в свое время. Нужды в страхе не было.

Что, во имя всего святого, совершил Хьюга Неджи, чтобы заслужить любовь этого человека, стоящего перед ним?

_**Ты приносишь мне покой.**_

- Поцелуй меня, - приказал Неджи Шикамару, и он это сделал. Нара обвил руками шею Хьюги и склонил голову набок, чтобы втянуть язык Неджи в свой рот. Неджи целовал его со страстью. Его рука вплелась в мокрые волосы Шикамару, пока он исследовал нежный рот любовника. Его вторая рука скользнула вниз, к члену Шикамару, который с каждой секундой становился все тверже, и Неджи начал медленно ласкать этот член.

Нара застонал Неджи в рот.

Тогда Хьюга прервал поцелуй, засасывая кожу шеи Нара и прикусывая ее зубами, стал спускаться все ниже до самого члена, который подпрыгивал у Неджи в ладони.

Теперь Неджи стоял на коленях перед Шикамару, под струями воды, льющейся сверху. Он взглянул на Нара, у которого на лице было выражение нетерпения и страсти.

- Тебе не нужно этого делать.

- А теперь кто из нас анализирует? Я просто демонстрирую свою гордость правом обладания.

Неджи взял кончик члена Шикамару в рот и стал сильно сосать, наслаждаясь стонами, раздающимися изо рта его любовника, и его пикантным вкусом во рту. Он ощутил, как тело Шикамару дернулось. Нара смотрел на любимого, мокрые волосы прилипли темным плащом к его спине, пока Неджи всасывал скользкий член Нара между губ и поддразнивал его, иногда облизывая, иногда посасывая. Глаза Хьюги были закрыты от сосредоточенности, и он продолжал ласкать до тех пор, пока Шикамару не мог больше сдерживаться.

Карие глаза, подрагивая, закрылись, а тело дернулось снова.

- Неджи! – смог произнести Шикамару.

Неджи остановился. Рука у основания члена Нара продолжала ласки. Парень поднял взгляд на Шикамару, который выглядел так, словно в любую секунду был готов упасть на колени. Пришло время перебираться в более безопасное место.

Неджи встал.

- Пойдем со мной, - направил он Шикамару.

Нара открыл глаза. Пастельного цвета взгляд впился в него. Парень ощутил, как ладонь Неджи схватила и сжалась на его пальцах. Не произнося ни слова, они выключили воду, а затем Неджи вывел Шикамару из ванной.

Нару, истекающего каплями воды и с каменно-твердым членом, отвели к изножью кровати в каюте.

- Ложись, - сказал ему Неджи.

Шикамару заполз на коленях к изголовью, за ним по пятам следовал Неджи. Нара уже собирался лечь, как Неджи его схватил. От ощущения рук на своей талии и горячих губ на пояснице, Шикамару замер.

Затем губы стали спускаться ниже.

Тело Шикамару среагировало в нетерпении, воспоминание языка Неджи в его заднице было все еще свежо в памяти парня. Этот нечестивый язык вылизал дорожку вниз к сфинктеру перед тем, как толкнуться внутрь.

- Неджи! – прошептал Шикамару. Он даже не мог облечь в слова то удовольствие, которое испытывал. Казалось, его тело обладает собственным разумом, выгибаясь дугой навстречу этому языку, который скользил вперед и назад.

- Ты приятный на вкус, Нара, - сказал ему Неджи. К этому времени Нара уже задыхался. Неджи снова облизал сморщенную звездочку.

- Ты поэтому попросил меня пойти с тобой внутрь, верно? – Неджи снова погрузил внутрь свой язык, Нара пробила дрожь.

Шикамару не собирался это отрицать. «Да».

Завороженный признанием своего любимого, Хьюга продолжил:

- Итак, тебе нравится мой язык у тебя внутри, - начал он, для выразительности снова облизывая сжавшееся колечко, - и тебе нравится там мой член, - заявил Неджи, снова облизывая его. – Что же из них тебе нравится больше?

_**Это что, шутка?**_ – подумал про себя Шикамару.

- Проклятье, Неджи, - ответил Нара, - не заставляй меня выбирать.

- Но мне нужно это знать, - ответил Неджи особенным голосом, перемещаясь так, чтобы его грудь теперь касалась спины Шикамару.

Сначала кожа Неджи на спине парня показалась Нара холодной и мокрой, но она быстро согрелась. Ладонь пробралась к члену Шикамару, в то время как Неджи прижался собственным членом между ягодиц Нара.

- Я должен знать, сколько еще мне нужно вылизывать тебя, чтобы сделать достаточно мокрым для того, чтобы ты был готов принять мой член, трамбующий твою задницу.

Шикамару застонал и выгнулся навстречу члену Хьюги. Развязные слова Неджи сводили его с ума.

- Почему ты меня так дразнишь? – выдавил Шикамару.

Неджи улыбнулся, хотя Шикамару не мог видеть его улыбки.

- Потому что это заставляет твой член затвердеть так, что им можно резать стекло.

Словно в ответ на эти слова, член Шикамару снова дернулся. Движения руки Неджи набрали скорость.

- Сможешь ли ты кончить только от моих грязных слов и руки на твоем члене, Нара?

Шикамару желал, чтобы Неджи был внутри него, когда он кончит.

- Нет, Неджи – молю, - взмолился он, но эта рука не прекратила движения, _**продолжила их**_ и не замедлилась.

- Почему нет, Шикамару? – был вопрос. Нара мог ощущать волосы своего любовника у себя на плечах.

- Неджи, - выдохнул Шикамару и вздрогнул, - я хочу – ммммм – тебя внутри, когда – господи, Неджи – я кончу. _**Умоляю**_.

Ладонь Неджи на члене Шикамару продолжила размеренные движения.

- Я сделаю все, что угодно, пока ты говоришь мне, что делать.

- Господи, Неджи! Мне все – ммм – равно, просто ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ! Больше никаких – ммм – дразнилок!

Неджи был вдохновлен. Он щедро плюнул в ладонь, что не была занята ласками любовника, и потер ею свой собственный набухший член.

- Ты тоже меня дразнишь, Нара, - выдохнул он, пока готовил их обоих. – Эти звуки, что ты издаешь, и то, как ты стонешь, когда умоляешь меня оттрахать тебя. Это слишком.

Неджи задышал чаще.

- Правда в том, - заявил он, потирая своим членом ждущее отверстие Шикамару, - что я также нетерпелив, как и ты.

Неджи втолкнул свой член в любовника и не остановился до тех пор, пока не почувствовал своими яйцами кожу задницы Шикамару. Парень ощутил, как ненадолго его глаза закатились, когда Нара издал звук, который родился в глубине горла и набирал громкость до тех пор, пока у Шикамару не кончилось дыхание. Нара был готов кончить, и это должно было случиться очень скоро. Он только надеялся, что Неджи не будет против.

Это была сцена как из фильма. Шикамару был обнаженным и мокрым, на четвереньках, посреди удивительно большой кровати. Его в равной степени обнаженный и мокрый любовник оседлал его сзади, членом был погружен до паха в зад Шикамару и безостановочно ласкал его член, который дергался и подпрыгивал. Оба они задыхались.

- Кончаю, Неджи. Уже – кончаю.

Шикамару был так перевозбужден, что едва мог внятно говорить. Нара еле-еле мог удержаться на четвереньках.

- Подожди, Шикамару.

_**Подождать?**_

- _**Не могу**_. Проклятье, Неджи, убери руку или…

Неджи сделал так, как ему сказали. Рука, что ласкала член Шикамару, теперь удерживала на месте его бедра. Неджи медленно вышел, быстро прицелился и снова с силой вошел внутрь.

- _**Ааа!**_

Еще двух движений хватило, чтобы Шикамару крепко зажмурился и завопил, выплескиваясь на простыни. Неджи продолжил с силой трахать его сквозь оргазм, пока его собственный оргазм не ударил по нему, и струи горячего семени не изверглись внутри тела Шикамару.

Неджи отключился от силы собственного оргазма, и они оба рухнули на кровать, в лужу спермы Нара. Шикамару удалось сдвинуть их, чтобы они оба лежали на сухой кровати перед тем, как и он сам уступил охватившей его темноте.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

Черт! Эта глава не должна была получиться такой длинной! И уж совсем не стоило заканчивать ее так, чтобы она была короче, чем все остальные, поэтому она стала нелепо длинной по сравнению с остальными главами.

Итак… Осло удалось сбежать живым, а Шикамару фактически признался в любви легкомысленному Неджи, заставив того зависнуть почти на сутки! Когда же Неджи признается в своих чувствах? Оставайтесь в теме, чтобы узнать, что будет дальше, и прошу вас оставлять комментарии!

Примечание переводчика: - присоединяюсь к автору насчет комментариев


	7. Chapter 7

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 7**

Возрастающий свет на веках медленно вернул Кибу в сознание. Он осторожно открыл глаза, скашивая взгляд в сторону. _**Солнечный свет**_. А затем, неожиданно и сразу по всем пунктам: его голова взорвалась от боли, в нос ударил запах чего-то мерзкого, а желудок болезненно забурчал.

Теплая блевотина Кибы присоединилась к луже на полу, которая уже практически впиталась за ночь в ковер.

- _**Господи**_, - прошептал парень с похмельем. Киба попытался приподнять себя в сидячее положение. Это был трудоемкий процесс. Его желудок жгло, голова раскалывалась. Каждый сустав его тела трясся. Его сердце билось вдвое быстрее против обычного. И он истекал потом.

_**Мне**____**нужно в**____**душ**_. Киба снова медленно открыл глаза. Он обнаружил себя на полу своей гостиной. Было утро. Телевизор работал, его звук орал на полную громкость, хотя Киба едва его замечал. Звук крови, насыщенной адреналином, заполнял его уши.

_**Воняет… воняет**_. Киба скорчил рожу от вкуса, что покрывал внутренность его рта. Он поднял трясущуюся руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица, и обнаружил, что они испачканы в блевотине. Киба снова скорчил рожу от ощущения грязных волос в своей руке.

Инузука сидел, полностью одетый в свою униформу полицейского в большой луже блевотины на полу в своей гостиной, где он, судя по всему, и провел целую ночь.

Это была отвратительная сцена.

ххх

Долгое время Киба ничего не делал. Он просто сидел, в молчании наблюдая за ощущениями во рту, в котором сушняк набирал силу, и следил глазами, как на экране телевизора мелькают картинки. Его все еще трясло, он ощущал, как капельки пота стекают под рубашкой вниз по его спине.

Киба знал, что уже долгое время у него не было подобной попойки. В силу специфики его работы, слишком часто напиваться было непрактично. Он работал с огромными, хорошо тренированными полицейскими собаками. Данная специализация постоянно требовала наличия трезвой головы. Будучи на службе, Кибе приходилось иметь дело не только с хищниками, ему приходилось иметь дело со своими четырех-ногими коллегами. Животные были под его ответственностью, а он относился к обязанностям серьезно.

**Киба подумал о вчерашнем дне**. Он вспомнил разговор, который состоялся у него с командиром смены, и приказ отправиться в оплачиваемый отпуск на две недели. Он припомнил, как заехал в магазин за спиртным – будучи в форме! – а потом в супермаркет «Сабвей» за едой. Он вспомнил, как вернулся в свою тихую, запущенную квартирку, как сидел один за столом, с огромным сандвичем в одной руке и бутылкой бурбона «Четыре розы» в другой. Киба помнил, что умял первую половину сандвича, а потом отправился в гостиную, чтобы засесть перед телевизором. Именно там он достиг своей нулевой отметки, бездумно смотря в ящик.

Его день прошел без происшествий. Киба смотрел телевизор, периодически щелкая по каналам и время от времени вставая в туалет.

В конце концов, стемнело. Обычно вечером в пятницу после смены в К-9 Киба отправлялся вместе с парнями из патруля на «счастливые часы», но сейчас ему не хотелось отвечать ни на какие на вопросы. Его телефон не звонил, что означало, что все те, с кем он работал, уже были в курсе. Мысль об этом заставила его захотеть напиться, поэтому он прошел в столовую за бутылкой бурбона.

Киба плюхнулся назад на диван и открыл бутылку. Он поднес ее к губам, пока другой рукой снова начал переключать каналы, а после медленно опустил обе руки на стол, игнорируя то, каким образом бурбон обжигает его лицо и горло при виде двух парней на экране телевизора, которые выглядели так, словно собирались подраться.

Двое парней стояли там, тяжело дыша, глядя друг другу прямо в глаза.

Затем, без предупреждения, они ринулись друг на друга и страстно поцеловались.

Глаза Кибы расширились от изумления.

_Что это за шоу?_ (1) – подумал Киба. Он не мог оторвать глаз от экрана. Двое парней целовались и жадно тискали друг друга перед тем, как меньший по росту парень разорвал поцелуй и врезал более высокому в лицо кулаком. Таким образом началась их фактическая драка.

Вся сцена полностью заняла ровно минуту. Кибе захотелось увидеть еще. Он потянулся одной рукой к пульту, чтобы узнать, что же он смотрит, когда осознавание текущей ситуации обрушилось на него._ Парни. Целовались. Дрались. Сексуальные__. __Еще__. __Еще__._

_Еще._

Киба опустил свою другую руку на бедро. Он не был слегка возбужден, о нет.

У него была полная эрекция, а его член подпрыгивал.

Именно тогда Киба вскочил и пронзительно закричал.

Это была последняя вещь, которую Инузука помнил.

ххх

Киба не хотел вспоминать этот момент, но он просто не мог удержаться. Поэтому он и сидел, вспоминая, каким образом его тело отреагировало на зрелище двух высоких, привлекательный парней, которые страстно целовали друг друга на экране телевизора. Вспоминал другого высокого привлекательного парня и его напарника, который был слегка ниже ростом, вместе с их симпатичным, другом с волосами цвета солнца – и слеза снова покатилась по его щеке.

Киба не двигался. Он просто сидел там, весь в слезах.

ххх

Шикамару открыл глаза. В каюте вообще-то стало прохладно, и он мог ощущать холод на груди. За его спиной лежал Неджи, в качестве контраста сохраняя спину Шикамару в тепле. Даже во сне Неджи прикрывал своего напарника. Эта мысль заставила Нара улыбнуться.

- Неджи, - позвал Шикамару.

Неджи зашевелился, бомоча что-то нечленораздельное.

- Неджи, - снова позвал Шикамару.

Неджи открыл глаза. Его Шикамару лежал перед ним.

- С тобой все хорошо? – спросил его Неджи.

- Мне холодно, - услышал в ответ Хьюга.

Прежде, чем Шикамару понял, что происходит, он очутился на спине, под своим любовником, который лениво целовал его в шею.

- Хочешь, я тебя согрею, Шикамару? – спросил его Неджи между неторопливыми поцелуями.

- Вообще-то, - ответил Нара, - я просто собирался спросить тебя, где можно найти еще одно одеяло, чтобы я мог поваляться в кровати чуть подольше.

Неджи усмехнулся.

- Я – единственное одеяло, которое тебе требуется, Нара, - ответил Неджи, целуя своего любовника в рот.

Шикамару вернул ему ласку перед тем, как разорвать поцелуй.

- Неджи, - сказал он Хьюге, - у меня течет из задницы. Постель в беспорядке. Никто из нас ничего сегодня не ел и…

Неджи прервал тираду парня еще одном поцелуем.

- С этим мы разберемся позже.

- Не разберемся, если ты продолжишь втрахивать меня в краткосрочную кому. Серьезно, Неджи, я вымотан. Мне нужно еще отдохнуть.

_Судя по тому, как ты просишь, если ты не в коме после того, как я оттрахал тебя, то моя работа не сделана._ Ответом Неджи было ерзанье членом по члену Нара, который застонал от контакта их тел.

- _**Серьезно**_, Шикамару, - ответил любовник тем особенным голосом, - в любом случае тебе потребуется отдых.

Неджи снова поцеловал парня, вжимая того в матрас еще сильнее. Было ли причиной то, что они были на яхте? Или причиной была конфронтация с Осло? Или было виновато признание Шикамару ему в любви? Неджи не был уверен. Все, что он знал, так это то, что пока они были на яхте его дяди, ему было необходимо провести с Шикамару как можно больше времени, и желательно глубоко погруженным в задницу своего любовника и заставляя того кричать от страсти.

- Может случиться, что ты не сможешь меня оживить, - выдохнул Шикамару между жадными поцелуями. Спорить дальше было бессмысленно. Неджи был прав. Отдыхать не имело смысла, если они собирались продолжать этот процесс по кругу.

Что, судя по эрекции Шикамару, они и собирались делать.

- Я рискну, - было последнее серьезное замечание Хьюги на тот момент.

ххх

Был день.

Тентен Киреи проснулась. Она села, закинула свои длинные каштановые пряди за ухо рукой и огляделась. Все было так, как и должно было быть.

Она встала с кровати и пошла в ванную. На ее стройное тело были надеты: белый топ и белые пижамные штаны

Квартира Тентен была крошечным местом, ее хватало только на одного человека, и она была хорошо оборудована как раз под этого одного, кто в ней жил. Маленькая гостиная была стратегически спроектирована для приема гостей. Крошечная кухня содержала только здоровую пищу. Миниатюрная ванная комната с малюсенькой ванной, которая, в основном, использовалась для принятия душа. Компактная спальня, вместимостью на одного, кровать, столик, шкаф и комплект оружия.

Ах, да, там было еще огнестрельное оружие. С ним было просто. Девушка была детективом Конохской полиции, она обладала лицензией на ношение огнестрельного оружия. В ее машине или на ней самой всегда было не меньше пяти полностью заряженных пистолета в той или иной комбинации. А в ее доме? По всей крошечной квартире, в стратегически важных местах было расположено различное огнестрельное оружие, только хозяйка знала, где. Такова была ее жизнь.

Но там было также и другое оружие: выдвижные пистолеты с разрывными пулями, сюрикены, складные ножи, дротики, иглы и простые перочинные ножи. За свою короткую жизнь в 27 лет, ей уже представилась возможность воспользоваться ими всеми.

Тентен Киреи обнаружила, практически случайно и в довольно молодом возрасте, что она может попасть в центр мишени и каждый раз попадать точно в яблочко. Сначала это ей не казалось чем-то особенным. Затем, с течением времени она поняла, что обладает редким талантом. Годы в школе, когда ее считали лишь безмозглой милашкой-лидером группы поддержки, заставили ее научиться применять свой талант, а потом, после окончания школы, она решила поступить в полицейскую академию.

Киреи была миленькой, спортивной и умела обращаться с любым оружием, каким бы слабым оно ни было. Не удивительно, что это привлекало к ней внимание. Это нравилось Киреи, поскольку она любила быть в центре внимания. Вскоре, Тентен взял к себе под крылышко некий лейтенант полиции. Именно под руководством этого человека, она развила свои задатки меткого стрелка в талант, который часто существенно менял дело между жизнью и смертью.

Тентен начала свою карьеру в патруле, затем добралась до ранга детектива. Когда было определено, что ее талант как меткого стрелка неоценим для полиции, ее наградили назначением в Элитные Воска. Затем она была включена в «ударную группу». Задания данной группе чаще поступали от более высокопоставленных офицеров департамента полиции, чем от непосредственных начальников. Это означало, что специфика их заданий всегда была строго секретной. Многие члены ночной смены и понятия не имели о существовании «ударной группы». Даже ее командиру смены, который был лейтенантом и ее ментором, не сообщали никаких подробностей.

Короче говоря, Тентен Киреи была убийцей и играла на стороне хороших парней.

Однако, ее верность стоила дорого. Тентен требовала кучу внимания. И поскольку ее ментор теперь стал командиром ее смены, было вполне разумно, что именно он стал присматривать за ней. Не удивительно, что командир ее смены лучше всего делал _**свою**_ работу под прикрытием.

То есть, под _**ее**_ прикрытием.

Это стало обычным делом для Тентен заняться этим с командиром ее смены после работы. Иногда день тянулся слишком долго, а работа была слишком нудной, и им обоим нужно было как-то сбросить излишек энергии. Очень немногие, если кто-то вообще, знали об их романе. Каждый из них делал все, чтобы держать в тайне их связь, но это было не просто. Тентен посвятила девять лет своего существования своей работе и мужчине, который ее тренировал. Она была прекрасна, и она была одной из лучших. Она хотела получить свой приз: стать женой своего ментора, командира ее смены.

К большому сожалению, командир ее смены был женат на своей работе. И как бы ни была соблазнительна Киреи, ей пока не удалось убедить его добиться этого специфического развода.

Вопрос встал для обоих особенно остро, когда командир ее смены был избран для тренировки другого офицера полиции женского пола. Ее звали Таюя, и она тоже обладала интересным даром. Эта миленькая клубнично-волосая блондинка могла безупречно воспроизвести мелодию любого электронного ключа, используя различные музыкальные инструменты.

Тентен совершенно не понравилось то количество времени, которое стал уделять Таюе командир ее смены. Более того, Киреи стала подозревать, что девушку, которая, по мнению Тентен, обладала лишь пятой частью ее, Киреи, таланта, планировали также перевести в Элитные Войска.

Ни хрена.

Тентен пошла на противостояние с командиром своей смены и предъявила ему ультиматум.

Его ответом было затащить ее в постель.

По правде говоря, это был очень эффективный шаг. Командир ее смены был человеком массивного телосложения. Он был очень сильным мужчиной и в высшей степени одарен мужским достоинством. Фактически, Тентен была уверена, что никогда не видела такого достоинства ни у кого, даже у тех, что имели четыре ноги. Тяжело было корчить недовольную мину на отсутствие ответа на свой ультиматум, когда ты постоянно теряешь сознание от силы собственных оргазмов.

Поэтому Киреи использовала другой метод: найти другого мужчину, который бы заставил командира ее смены ревновать. В конце концов, на нем не сошелся клином белый свет, верно? А Тентен была красивой девушкой. Учитывая это, не удивительно, что она без видимых усилий привлекла внимание обеспеченного, красивого адвоката. Он сделал и сказал все правильные вещи, чтобы она потеряла голову, и таки потеряла ее. Она уже была практически готова принять предложение о замужестве, как ее бросили самым бесцеремонным образом. Мужик развернулся на 180 градусов так быстро, что она не успела понять, что происходит!

Киреи была в ярости. Она привлекла в свою жизнь еще одного мужчину, которого не могла контролировать, по крайней мере, без применения смертоубийственной силы. Ну, подумала девушка, на этот раз она не сдастся без борьбы! Она собиралась найти этого адвоката и использовать его, чтобы убедить своего командира сменить пластинку. Она собиралась получить свой приз!

ххх

Тентен как раз была в процессе энергичной чистки зубов, когда услышала звонок в дверь. Она остановилась, глядя на себя в зеркале шкафчика с лекарствами. Она прекрасно знала, кто находится по другую сторону двери. **Будь****он****проклят****.** Тентен на самом деле пыталась его избегать. Как давно это было – уже два дня назад? Уже два дня с момента того восхитительного «эксперимента» в его квартире.

Киреи занималась гимнастикой с трех лет, и еще никогда не видела, чтобы чувство равновесия тренировали таким образом. Было очевидно, что он поступал так только ради нее.

Тентен выплюнула пасту в раковину, кинула туда же зубную щетку, а затем потянулась к полотенцу, чтобы вытереть рот. Утеревшись, она отправилась к двери.

Когда она собралась открыть два дверных замка, в дверь снова позвонили. Она широко распахнула дверь.

Там, на пороге, стоял очень массивный, привлекательный, очень сексуальный капитан полиции.

- Добрый день, роскошная моя, - поприветствовал Капитан Сарутоби прекрасную брюнетку.

ххх

Тентен скривилась от этого приветствия.

- Чего тебе? – спросила она.

Настала очередь Асумы кривиться.

- После четверга и прошлой ночи ты спрашиваешь меня, чего я хочу?

Тентен покраснела. Она забыла про вчерашнюю ночь! Будь проклят этот человек и его тактика! Ее мозги были похожи на манная каша! Она отвернулась от двери и пошла обратно в ванную.

- Почему бы тебе не навестить Таюю? – бросила она через плечо.

Асума усмехнулся, войдя в квартиру, и закрыл за сбой дверь. Таюя была прекрасным офицером с отличным потенциалом, но она предпочитала женщин в постели. Это было очевидно всем, кроме Тентен, которая настолько ревновала, что не замечала этого.

- Потому что я сейчас с тобой, шикарная моя, - ответил он, устремляясь вслед за девушкой.

Асума обнаружил ее в ванной, она занималась уборкой.

- У меня сегодня нет времени на твое дерьмо, Сарутоби, - заявила она, не глядя на него.

- Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы втирать тебе свое дерьмо, Киреи, - ответил мужчина. – Жаль, что ты так и не перестала быть упрямой, как осел.

Она посмотрела на него с таким выражением лица, что могла бы убить на месте, если бы у нее были не просто глаза.

- Отнюдь не _**я**_ упряма, как осел!

Киреи толкнула его и прошла мимо, прочь из ванной.

- Тентен… - сказал ей во след Асума, но она прервала его, оборачиваясь.

- Девять лет моей верности, а ты даже _**не обсуждаешь**_ отношения? У нас обоих нет супругов, нет детей, и – и тебя просто все устраивает?

- Нет, не просто. Тентен, мы уже это проходили…

- Ох, избавь меня от этого дерьма про наследие твоей семьи! И что с того, что твой брат погиб, защищая город, и оставил твоего племянника без отца, а твой отец погиб, защищая город(2)? Такова жизнь в этом бизнесе, Асума! Ты это знал, когда шел по их стопам! И ты не имеешь права использовать это, как отговорку от отношений со мной!

- Не читай мне нотаций про мои права, Тентен. Ты заходишь слишком далеко.

Она приблизилась к нему, и он немного напрягся. Он сам ее тренировал, как использовать тактические приемы. Не было известно, как и когда она ударит, не говоря уже о том, насколько сильно.

- Я бы умерла с тобой. Я бы умерла _**за**_ тебя, Асума, - Тентен положила ладонь на грудь Сарутоби. – Разве ты этого не знаешь?

Асума взял прекрасную девушку в небрежные объятия и вздохнул.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирала, доказывая свою любовь, Тентен. Я хочу, чтобы ты _**жила**_. Почему ты никак не поймешь?

- Потому, что этот бизнес – не про это. Ты должен быть готов умереть, чтобы другие могли жить. Ты не имеешь права просить меня о том, о чем просишь. С таким же успехом ты мог бы попросить меня поменять работу.

- Возможно, тебе стоит над этим подумать.

Тентен замерла.

- Это шутка, верно?

- Вовсе нет, - был спокойный ответ Асумы. – Тентен, такая жизнь не для девушки с твоей энергией. Не могу отрицать, что твои способности исключительны, но…

БУМ! Асума забыл, как быстро она могла реагировать кулаками – или насколько сильно она могла врезать. Его голова дернулась в сторону, но он немедленно поставил блок на ее следующий удар, который обязательно должен был последовать.

- ТЫ, ДЕРЬМО! ТЕБЕ ХВАТАЕТ НАГОСТИ ПРИХОДИТЬ СЮДА И ГОВОРИТЬ МНЕ О ТОМ, ЧТО Я ДОЛЖНА СТАТЬ ГРЕБАНОЙ СЕКРЕТАРШЕЙ…

- Тентен, это было не то, что я сказал, ты извращаешь мои сло…

- ЛЖЕЦ! СВОЛОЧЬ! ЧЕРТОВ ТР…

- ХВАТИТ! – заревел Асума. Он толкнул взбесившуюся девушку к стене и притиснул ее своим большим телом.

Так они стояли долгое время, задыхаясь, с сердцами, бьющимися в унисон. Тентен разрывалась между желанием схватить мужчину и поцеловать и желанием выцарапать ему глаза. Обе ее руки были прижаты над головой, поэтому о последнем на данный момент не могло быть и речи.

- Меня от тебя тошнит, заявила она сквозь сжатые зубы.

Асума усмехнулся. Он знал, что она уже поняла, что проиграла в этом споре. Его член затвердел от их борьбы, и она никаким образом не могла такое не почувствовать. Фактически, ее тело начало изгибаться, словно обладало собственным разумом, в ту позицию, в которой смогло бы дать пристанище этой увеличивающейся в размерах вещи.

- Так ты поэтому трешься об меня? Потому что тебя от меня тошнит?

Тентен засопротивлялась сильнее, но желание противиться было высосано из нее ощущением этого члена, прижатого к ее телу.

- Отправляйся в ад.

- Я _**уже**_ в аду, Киска-Тентен. Там, куда ты меня и хотела загнать.

- Пошел ты, Асума Сатуроби!

Асума улыбнулся. Ему всегда нравилась эта часть предварительных ласк.

- Мы снимем эти трусики с этой сладкой маленькой задницы, и ты сможешь трахать меня весь остаток дня.

Сарутоби наклонился к уху Киреи.

– Как тебе такое? – промурлыкал он.

Тентен выгнулась, вздыхая в знак поражения. Не имело значения, как сильно она сопротивлялась или противилась, все у них всегда доходило именно до этого. Никто не мог дать ей те ощущения, которые давал Асума. Она думала, что сможет найти защиту от этого в объятиях Хьюги Хияши, но кого она пыталась обмануть? Даже если бы ей удалось загнать адвоката в ловушку – а она еще не оставила мысли об этой возможности, какая-то часть ее разума подсказывала, что Асума все равно будет в какой-то мере где-то поблизости. И этого было не избежать.

Тентен Киреи закрыла глаза. Она уже могла чувствовать, насколько стала мокрой и, _черт возьми_, как же там все у нее пульсировало от страсти.

- Поторопись, - сказала она ему.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

**(1) **это знаменитая сцена из сериала «_Torchwood__» (гарантирую, одна из многих). Если вы еще не смотрели, а хотели бы, гляньте ссылку на _youtube: /watch?v-v0szrB5nB8. Поверьте,было так горячо, как Киба и думал!

**(2)** Для истории Асумы я взяла кусочек фика «_Legacy__», автор _Nymbis, вот ссылка /s/4120881/1/Legacy

Итак… Асума и Тентен, хм? Как видите, история закручивается. Я не собираюсь расширять описание лимона, поскольку эта часть истории служит только для подкрепления истории о романе Хияши и Тентен. Следите за новостями и оставьте коммент!

**Примечание переводчика: **пока не смотрела и не читала. Сори. А коменты – не помешают – понравилось?


	8. Chapter 8

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 8**

Свидетель номер один, Инузука Киба: одинок, неженат, мачо-полицейский, в настоящий момент находится в процессе разборок со своей сексуальностью, которую больше не может игнорировать.

Кибе хотелось похандрить. Ему хотелось просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Только он не мог. Он был покрыт двумя слоями своей собственной тошноты. Равно как и его ковер с мебелью. Комната так сильно воняла, что заставляла его блевать только от самого запаха.

Поэтому он поднялся.

Вообще-то, он полз на четвереньках, пока не дополз до кухни. Его голова разрывалась, а кишки горели от рвоты. Инузука использовал кухонную мебель, чтобы подняться с пола, а затем кое-как добрался до шкафчика с болеутоляющими. У него проскользнула мысль принять их все, но он взял только две. Киба подумал, что если он собирается отойти в мир иной, то он, по крайней мере, сначала попытается себя привести в нормальный вид.

Инузука выпил целую бутылку воды. Вскоре после этого, его снова стошнило, на этот раз завоняла и его кухня. Болеутоляющие, которые он выпил, вышли прямиком обратно. Когда он убедился, что больше тошноты не буде, он принял еще две таблетки.

Киба чувствовал себя немного лучше, но все еще очень медленно двигался. Ему очень нужно было в душ. Блевотина на его коже в некоторых местах затвердела, и в действительности заставляла его чесаться.

Униформа парня воняла так сильно, что когда он ее снял, он серьезно раздумывал над тем, чтобы сжечь чертовы тряпки. Он бросил на пол всю свою одежду: носки, трусы, майку, форменную рубашку и форменные брюки – в один ком перед тем, как влезть в душ. Парень установил температуру воды на «очень горячо». Ему хотелось, чтобы вода жалила. Это удалось, вода также смыла весь хаос в его взбудораженной душе.

Киба стоял под душем долгое время, перед тем, как начать усиленно мыться. Он аккуратно вымыл волосы, а потом так же осторожно смыл всю пену. Когда по ощущения его волосы оказались чистыми, он добавил ополаскиватель. Его Киба оставил в волосах дольше, чем обычно. По какой-то причине ему хотелось, чтобы его волосы блестели.

После того, как ополаскиватель был смыт, Киба взял щетку и решительно вымыл все части своего тела, до которым мог ею дотянуться. Части вне досягаемости щетки были тщательно вымыты мочалкой.

Когда с мытьем было покончено, Киба появился из ванной. Его кожа покраснела от тщательного мытья и растирания. Его головная боль осталась, но голова уже не раскалывалась. Инузука пришел в состояние боевой готовности. И был чистым! Перед тем, как выйти из небольшой ванной, Киба схватил полотенце, высушить волосы, и еще одно, обернуть вокруг бедер.

Парень обвел взглядом свою спальню. Это был полнейший хаос, как и все остальное теперь в его мире. Фактически, вся квартира Кибы представляла из себя внешнее проявление того, что парень ощущал внутри: беспорядок. Смущение. Хаос.

_**Завал**_.

Киба не был готов обдумывать беспорядок внутри. Для этого было еще рано.

Однако, он уже был готов убрать в квартире.

ххх

Киба разоблачился, избавившись от обоих полотенец. Затем, влажный и голый, Инузука начал решительный процесс уборки своей комнаты.

Грязное белье полетело в отдельную кучу.

Постельное белье было содрано.

Обувь помещена в шкаф. Киба опустился на колени, аккуратно расставляя каждую пару.

Вещи, оцененные, как необходимые для каждодневной работы, были отправлены в кухню. Это включало в себя тренировочные ошейники, средства от вшей и прочие лекарства.

Киба подобрал журналы, разбросанные по его спальне. На обложке одного из них красовалась обнаженная выше пояса блондинка, с очень большим бюстом. Киба ухмыльнулся при ее виде, но затем его разум мгновенно вернулся к вчерашним сексуальным образам двух парней, целующихся на телевизионном экране.

Ухмылка увядала до тех пор, пока полностью не исчезла. Он кинул журнал на верх стопки и поднял журналы обеими руками, чтобы спрятать их в шкаф.

_Не сейчас_, - подумал он, осознавая реакцию своего тела на воспоминания.

Киба вышел из комнаты, схватил мешок для мусора и снова вернулся в спальню. По всей комнате было разбросана куча оберток от еды. Киба заглянул под кровать. Там обнаружились остатки, по крайней мере, одной пиццы и двух чизбургеров.

Инузука воспользовался ручкой от швабры, чтобы достать этот мусор из-под кровати, а затем засунул его в мешок.

_Мусор_.

Комната была завалена им. С Кибы было довольно. Действуя, как ураган, он наполнил мешок для мусора всем, что хоть отдаленно напоминало мусор в спальне парня. Когда он с этим покончил, мешок был настолько полон, что Инузука едва мог его завязать.

Одна за другой, каждая вещь убиралась в другую комнату, вон из спальни парня. Последней была убрана куча грязного белья. Когда все было вынесено из комнаты и убрано с пола, Киба решительно протер пыль во всей комнате. Когда и с этим было покончено, Киба подошел к окну, чтобы распахнуть его, совершенно забыв о том факте, что он уже стоит перед открытым окном своей спальни полностью обнаженным, как в день своего рождения.

Затем он отправился за пылесосом.

ххх

Те же самые действия Инузука проделал с каждой из комнат своей маленькой квартиры. Он не разговаривал сам с собой, не напевал, и даже не насвистывал. Действия Инузуки были методичными и механическими, каждое из которых, будучи завершенным, плавно переходило к следующему. Обнаженная динамо-машина собирала грязное белье, убирала лишние вещи, выбрасывала мусор, вытирала пыль, отскабливала грязь, вычищала, брызгала чистящим спреем, оттирала и пылесосила. Киба отдавал своему телу все эти приказы, понимая, что подсознательно прячется от своих чувств.

Парень стоял в гостиной, уперев руки в обнаженные бедра, анализируя беспорядок в виде толстого, высохшего и еще высыхающего слоя блевотины по всей своей мебели и на ковре, который был от стены до стены, и даже на диване? ОН был уже готов признать это поражением. Он мог бы закинуть покрывало в стирку, но ни за что бы не избавился от вони, что впиталась в полиуретановые подушки. Киба молча решил, что в обозримом будущем покупка мебели будет не лишней. Тем временем, ему придется пожертвовать диваном и взять напрокат пароочиститель для ковра.

Киба знал, что ему одному ни за что не вытащить диван из квартиры. Обычно в такой ситуации он бы позвонил одному из парней со своей смены, но сейчас у него было настроения на разговоры, которые неизбежно бы сопровождали его просьбу о помощи. Он мог бы позвонить сестре, но там его снова поджидала дискуссия, которую он не был готов вести.

Парень нахмурился. Был один человек, которому, наверное, он мог бы позвонить. То, кто, и Киба это инстинктивно знал, помог бы ему без споров и вопросов. Инузука закрыл глаза. ОН не мог сделать этот звонок. Это было бы признанием того…

Киба открыл глаза, повернулся и пошел в спальню, одеваться. Он ведь не может брать пароочиститель напрокат в чем мать родила, верно?

ххх

Магазин напоминал сумасшедший дом. Если бы у Кибы не было миссии по уборке квартиры, он бы даже не сунулся туда субботним днем. Но поскольку миссия была, и оставался всего один пароочиститель напрокат, то он был счастлив, что заполучил его. Теперь Инузука стоял в ужасающей очереди на оплату того, что в конечном итоге должно было стать обедом: упакованный салат, пачка замороженных бургеров и пакет булочек для гамбургеров. Так он и стоял, с корзиной с будущим обедом в одной руке и ручкой пароочистителя в другой, и ждал, что называется, вечность. Киба молча успокаивал себя перспективой восстановления своей квартиры в нечто обитаемое, возможно, впервые с того момента, как въехал туда.

Как ни странно, он с нетерпением этого ждал. Это заставляло его думать о двух последующих неделях свободы, что ожидали его в будущем. Раньше ему не хотелось раздумывать над вынужденным одиночеством, но сейчас эта свобода внезапно показалась ему неожиданной роскошью. Он снова превратит свою крысиную нору в приятное местечко.

_**Снова**_, - подумал Киба. Когда это его квартирка успела стать отвратительной? Как долго он загонял себя в умопомрачительную, им самим придуманную… ловушку?

Не сейчас, - подумал про себя Инузука, прерывая этот ход мыслей. В этом направлении он пока не был готов пойти. _**Просто**__**… **__**не**____**сейчас**_.

Киба был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что совершенно не заметил женщину, стоящую в очереди за несколько человек от него и тихо за ним наблюдающую.

Женщина пристально на него смотрела. Она отметила про себя, как эти широкие, сильные плечи удрученно опустились. Она с уверенностью могла бы сказать, что парень чем-то опечален. Ей приходилось с ним работать и раньше, много раз. У нее имелось подозрение, чем могла быть вызвана его тревога, но, разумеется, как узнаешь наверняка, пока не спросишь.

- Киба? – спросила она приятным голосом.

Звук его имени вырвал Кибу из задумчивости. Он развернулся в направлении этого голоса и обнаружил высокую брюнетку, которая стояла там и улыбалась.

- Шизуне! – воскликнул он, широко улыбаясь. Честно говоря, Киба не знал, был ли он еще когда-нибудь настолько счастлив видеть женщину. – Как ты?

- Отлично. А ты как? – спросила она.

- Оу, мне не на что жаловаться.

Киба не смог отогнать последовавшее за этой фразой неловкое молчание. Оно выдавало его с потрохами.

Шизуне решила направлять беседу.

- Похоже, ты сегодня занимаешься домашними делами, - прокомментировала женщина, кивком указывая на пароочиститель.

- Да уж, - ответил Киба. – Ковер у меня в квартире – просто помойка. – Киба не собирался распространяться дальше. Он засомневался.

- Чем сегодня занимаешься? – спросил он.

- Ничего особенного, Просто наслаждаюсь, пока не вызовут по пейджеру.

- По вызову, значит?

- Верно.

Шизуне была аналитиком в мед департаменте, как Якуши, с той лишь разницей, что она была ведущим специалистом, общепризнанным специалистом в своем деле. Она была одним из тех людей, перед которыми Якуши должен был отчитываться.

Шизуне Нива (1) была высокой, стройной, привлекательной, умной, доброй – и вдовой. Ее муж был юристом, погибшим в расцвете лет. Одинокая и бездетная, Шизуне с головой погрузилась в работу. Теперь она была в верхушке лучших специалистов в своей профессии.

Нечто внутри Кибы отчаянно зарыдало от потребности в ее компании. Он был не в настроении оспаривать эту нужду.

- Ты уже обедала? Я… ммм… - Киба поднял руку с корзиной, - собираюсь сделать бургеры и салат. Может быть… я мог бы приготовить… я хочу сказать, тебе хотелось бы пообедать со мной?

Вопрос был задан застенчивым и робким тоном. Шизуне подумала, что в этот момент Киба был самым очаровательным из людей, каких она знала. Инстинкт подсказал ей, что на самом деле он вовсе не хочет быть в одиночестве. Она улыбнулась.

- Мне было бы приятно, спасибо.

- Здорово, - сказал Киба, его улыбка была почти готова порвать его лицо пополам. Он честно ожидал от нее отказа. Конечно, они вместе работали и все такое, но Киба не назвал бы их друзьями в полном смысле этого слова, а еще она **никогда** не была в его квартире.

Может быть, принудительный отпуск не был такой уж плохой идеей, в конце концов.

ххх

Шизуне открыла дверь квартиры ключами Инузуки. Сначала она вошла в маленькое помещение, отмечая про себя кучки вещей, аккуратно сложенные в стратегических местах по всем комнатам. Шизуне показалось, что у Кибы «начались схватки»(2). Она подошла к плите и положила пакет с продуктами на стол, Киба последовал ее примеру.

Нива не пришлось долго раздумывать над вопросом, что же произошло, поскольку вонь от тошноты ударила ей в нос. Большим и указательным пальцем женщина зажала себе ноздри.

- Ох, вау. Похоже, у тебя была неплохая вечеринка.

Даже с широко распахнутыми окнами, неприятный запах был настолько силен, что у нее заслезились глаза.

Киба прикатил пароочиститель в гостиную, по направлению к источнику вони.

- Нет, это была не вечеринка.

Шизуне вошла в гостиную, где парень и стоял, инспектируя пятна и молча планируя стратегию их уборки. Кофейный столик придется передвинуть, так же как и вонючий диван.

- Могу ли я помочь? – спросила Шизуне у Кибы.

Киба не мог оторвать взгляд от пятен на полу.

- Нет, думаю, с этой частью я справлюсь. Хотя, если тебе не трудно, ты можешь разобрать еду.

Шизуне наблюдала за Кибой, который, казалось, с нетерпением ждет уборки вонючей грязи на полу и мебели, и решила, что больше поможет ему, если просто позволит сделать то, что он собирается. Время для разговоров придет позже.

Она повернулась и молча отправилась в кухню, чтобы заняться принесенной едой.

ххх

Шизуне занялась тем, что убирала салат и раскладывала еду по шкафчикам в крохотной кухоньке, в то время как Инузука атаковал пятна на ковре, как сумасшедший. В порыве энтузиазма, он передвинул мебель, а затем включил пароочиститель и начал тереть им ковер. Шизуне достала стакан из шкафчика и наполнила его водой из-под крана. Она оперлась спиной о стол и пила воду, наблюдая за уборкой.

Киба вычистил пароочистителем всю комнату один раз, потом еще, а затем снова вернулся к пятну на ковре. Он неоднократно прошелся по нему пароочистителем. Шизуне подумала про себя, что после таких усилий пятно либо сотрется полностью, либо останется навсегда.

Это был тот Инузука, которого она знала: решительный и энергичный. Было невозможно не знать, когда он находился в комнате. Он был словно ураган.

Но в нем было еще нечто, что-то угрюмое, что затемняло его ауру, не говоря уже о том факте, что она никогда раньше не видела его таким помешанным на чем-либо. Женщина была уверена, что парень был чем-то обеспокоен. И он сам пригласил ее к себе в квартиру – нечто такое, чего он ни разу не делал за все время, что они работали вместе. Какая-то часть его души потянулась к ней в поисках утешения. Почему ему было так больно?

Шизуне вздохнула. Она не была уверена… но Киба был ей симпатичен, и ей хотелось помочь.

ххх

Киба выключил пароочиститель.

Он встал на одно колено, пользуясь ручкой пароочистителя, как тростью, и подверг анализу место на ковре, где располагалось пятно. Он провел пальцами по влажному ворсу ковра, который вычистил почти до идеально чистого состояния. Все следы блевотины исчезли.

Киба уже сделал все, что мог с диваном и столиком. Фактически, он проводил пароочистителем по подушкам дивана в попытке уменьшить запах до тех пор, пока не сможет убрать диван из квартиры. По крайней мере, ковер он спас. Киба был… удовлетворен результатом.

Затем он поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь вокруг. Кругом по квартире были стопки вещей, которыми еще следовало заняться, но с ними он разберется позже. Прямо сейчас… сейчас он был утомлен.

-Думаю, с пятном тебе удалось.

Киба развернулся на звук этого приятного голоса и слабо улыбнулся.

- Прости, что тебе пришлось увидеть… и почувствовать… это, - сказал он, обводя рукой комнату. – У меня вчера была тяжелая ночка.

Шизуне медленно подошла к парню. Это был тот максимум информации, которой он поделился со времени встречи в магазине. Возможно, он был готов поговорить.

- Ты хочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить? – рискнула предположить женщина.

Киба обдумал ее вопрос. Да, решил он, он действительно хотел поделиться с ней своими проблемами. Каким-то странным образом парню показалось, что обсудить все это – чем бы «это» не обернулось – с женщиной ему будет проще.

Но пока еще нет. Для начала он предложит ей пообедать, а дальше он колебаться не будет.

- Сначала обед. А потом поговорим. Такое тебе подойдет?

- Конечно.

ххх

Киба вытащил свой маленький гриль и приготовил замороженные бургеры. Он разорвал упаковку с салатом и высыпал содержимое в салатницу. Разогрел булочки для гамбургеров. Шизуне помогла тем, что принесла приправы. Киба поставил каждому на стол по тарелке, и они поели за крохотным кухонным столиком в приятной тишине.

Легкий ветерок дул через гостиную из распахнутых окон, слегка приподнимая шторы. Через окна виднелось чистое, голубое небо.

- Сегодня и вправду приятный день, - заявила Шизуне, нарушая тишину.

- Ага, точно, - таков был ответ парня. Он никогда не ощущал себя ассом в разговорах. Он уже приговорил щедрую порцию салата и два бургера, по сравнению с едва тронутым салатом женщины.

- Для того, у кого вчера была трудная ночка, твой аппетит нисколько не пострадал.

Это заявление вызвало у Кибы ухмылку.

- Когда ты вошла, то увидела вчерашний обед на полу. С тех пор это первое, что я попытался съесть.

Шизуне сделала глоток воды.

- Итак, что с тобой происходит?

Киба прекратил жевать кусок бургера. Он заколебался, а затем закончил жевать, проглотил еду и вытер рот салфеткой.

- У меня… некоторые проблемы, и думаю, они мешают моей работе. Капитан заставил меня пойти на две недели в отпуск, начиная со вчерашнего дня.

Киба не смотрел ей в лицо.

- Проблемы? – спросила женщина.

Киба тяжело вздохнул. Ему хотелось это сделать, он просто не знал, как преодолеть первый барьер.

- Ну да.

- Например?

Наконец, Киба посмотрел на нее. Она была такой симпатичной, с ее короткими темными волосами, темными глазами и бледной кожей. Она выглядела, как фарфоровая кукла.

Вот он и наступил, момент правды.

- Я… - начал Инузука. Слова были там, в его уме, в его _сердце_, но они были прочно заперты в его горле.

Киба в расстроенных чувствах провел рукой по волосам.

- _**Черт**_. Прости, Шизуне, я думал, что смогу рассказать, но я не могу.

Киба поднялся из-за стола и прошел по ковру в тапочках. Он подошел к окну гостиной, останавливаясь недалеко, как только смог ощутить легкий бриз на своем лице, и закрыл глаза.

Легкая рука опустилась ему на плечо и заставила его снова открыть глаза.

- Эй, тут у нас зона, свободная от осуждения, даю тебе слово. Расскажи мне, Киба.

Нива начала думать, что ее интуиция ее не подвела.

Киба фыркнул от этих слов.

- Ты не понимаешь. Я даже себе в этом не мог признаться. Я просто… Я…

Тогда Инузука действительно зарычал, зажмуривая глаза и вцепляясь руками себе в волосы. Почему это так тяжело ему дается?

- Эй! – начала Шизуне, обходя Кибу и становясь к нему лицом, - Все хорошо, Киба, нам не нужно говорить об этой сейчас. Киба?

Киба открыл глаза и взглянул на женщину. Она была заметно обеспокоена. У него не было намерений напугать ее. Для него очень много значило то, что она все еще была с ним здесь, желая помочь разобраться с проблемами. Она и в самом деле была милой дамой. Приятной и милой, а еще она так приятно пахла.

- Шизуне, - ответил Киба тихим голосом, - я знаю, мы никогда… я хочу сказать, я по-настоящему ценю…

_**Слишком много**_. Слишком много чего хотелось сказать. И пока все это заполняло разум парня, перевод его чувств в слова потерялся. Он вздохнул.

- Ты не будешь против, если я тебя обниму?

Шизуне не была удивлена его просьбой. Она мягко улыбнулась.

- Нет, Киба.

Она проскользнула в круг его объятий тихо и легко и услышала, как он снова вздохнул. Так они и стояли несколько мгновений перед раскрытым окном гостиной, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) Опять… если вы используете в фанфике женский персонаж _Наруто_, то в девяти случаях из десяти у него не будет фамилии. Какого черта, Кишимото-сама? Я дала Шизуне фамилию «Нива», что в японском означает «маленький, частный садик», чтобы подчеркнуть ее миловидность в противовес сексуальности, которая в данном фике не нужна. К тому же на медэксперт, довольно коварный, как Кабуто, и играет здесь роль совести Кибы. Я посчитал, что Кибе будет легче признаться женщине, поэтому я буквально притянула ее за уши из _Наруто-вселенной_ для роли Кибиного доверенного лица. В данном фике ее усилия выстелят дорожку Кабуто, который пытается исполнить эту роль, но проигрывает вследствие своего пола.

(2) «Испытывать схватки» - то, что делает женщина перед тем, как родить. Прим пер: здесь Шизуне имеет в виду, что Киба вот-вот готов «разродиться», т.е. решить проблему со своей сексуальностью.

Умираю от смеха: Киба фанатично делает уборку. В следующих частях вы увидите еще более беспокойного Кибу. Надуюсь, я не потеряю из-за этого своих читателей. Пожалуйста, оставьте коменты со своими мыслями.


	9. Chapter 9

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 9**

Киба решил, что ему будет проще сделать то, что он задумал, рядом с Шизуне. Поэтому он попросил женщину помочь ему привести квартиру в порядок, и она согласилась. Вместе они быстро закончили с бельем и уборкой вещей. К заходу солнца, ковер высок, мебель расставлена по своим местам, кровать застелена, чистое постельное белье убрано на свое место. Квартира, что недавно была похожа на свинарник, стала сверкающей демонстрацией маниакальной одержимости чистотой. Теперь все вещи были на своих законных местах.

Киба и Шизуне лежали рядом друг с другом на кровати в спальне парня и смотрели телевизор. Единственными источниками света в комнате служили телевизор и заходящее солнце. Никто не говорил, оба едва двигались. Окна по всей квартире все еще были распахнуты, и легкий ветерок беспрепятственно гулял по помещению.

Уже давно Киба не чувствовал себя настолько умиротворенным и собранным в одно и то же время. Вот уж действительно разница: возможность провести с кем-нибудь время. Почему он раньше не понял того, насколько одиноким был все это время?

Теперь Киба был готов к очередной попытке разговора. Теперь, когда его квартира была вычищена, он ощущал, что готов.

- Становится поздно. Надеюсь, я не задерживаю тебя, - проговорил он.

Шизуне взглянула на него. Парень показался ей теперь куда более расслабленным, чем когда она встретила его в магазине. Но выглядел он уставшим.

- Вовсе нет. Мне понравилось быть у тебя в гостях, было весело. – Шизуне снова перевела взгляд в телевизор. – Думаю, я уже давно не проводила время с коллегами по работе.

- Подозреваю, что мы оба давно этого не делали. Мы превратились в автоматы.

Шизуне улыбнулась.

- Ни за что не признала бы в тебе домоседа.

Киба вздохнул.

- Я бы тоже не признал, беда подкралась незаметно.

Шизуне закусила губу. Сейчас или никогда, поскольку, кажется, парень был в настроении поговорить.

- И когда конкретно такое наступило?

А вот это он ей расскажет. Это должно быть легко.

- Около недели назад, - заявил он. Киба слишком хорошо это помнил. Прекрасно помнил тот разговор, с последовавшим за ним открытием, продолжившийся сумасшедшим нервным срывом, в эпицентре которого он в данный момент себя и ощущал. И из которого он старался выбраться изо всех сил.

- Что случилось, Киба? – спросила Шизуне.

Киба ощутил на себе ее взгляд. Он поднял пульт и выключил телевизор. Уровень шума на улице, за окнами квартиры резко подскочил. Инузука посмотрел вниз, поигрывая школьным кольцом на правой руке.

- Я, ммм.. Я кое-кем увлекся. – Киба подождал, пока Шизуне ответит. Когда она промолчала, он продолжил, - Парнем, - заявил он, закусывая губу. – Думаю, несколькими парнями.

Слова его признания гонгом звучали у него в ушах. Он нервно рассмеялся. Каким-то странным образом, было не настолько больно, как он ожидал.

- Это ново для тебя? Я имею в виду, увлечься парнем? – спросила Шизуне.

Голова Кибы резко развернулась в ее напрвлении.

- И что это должно означать?

- Ничего особенного, Киба, просто вопрос.

Шизуне теперь улыбалась. Она не собиралась ему говорить, но его признание возбудило ее. Киба увлекся другим парнем? Любопытно, он такой же полицейский, как и Инузука?

_**Горячие парни с пистолетами… да еще и обжимаются**_, - подумала про себя женщина. _**Оооооооох**_.

Киба смотрел, как она ему улыбается.

- Ты думаешь, что это _**шутка**_? – спросил он.

- Я… нет, Киба, я просто… хочу понять. – Улыбка женщины немного сникла.

- И чего ты здесь _**не**_ понимаешь? Я говорю тебе, что думаю, что стал геем, или би, или еще _**чем-то**_, а ты тут сидишь и улыбаешься мне?

- Ну, прости, Киба, я не хотела тебя обидеть, но здесь я точно не вижу причины для слез.

Тут Киба встал с кровати и развернулся к ней.

- Ты шутишь! Я – парень! Я – чертов коп! Я не могу быть – геем! Я не могу быть – би!

- Ну, а почему нет? – спросила она.

Она честно не понимала его пафоса. Годами Шизуне работала с офицерами-мужчинами, которые отлично справлялись с работой, будучи геями или бисексуалами. Да к черту, она подозревала, что ее командир смены наведывается на обе стороны баррикады, по крайней мере, уже несколько лет. Мужик, с одним красным глазом, всегда носящий маску на пол-лица, просто _**не может**_ быть гетеросексуальной ориентации.

- Я – коп, Шизуне.

Тут и она встала с кровати.

- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

- Нет, ответил.

Женщина отрицательно покачала головой.

- Нет, не ответил. Где это написано, что копам не позволено быть геями или бисексуалами? Где-то имеется инструкция, с которой меня не удосужились ознакомить?

Киба развернулся к ней спиной.

- Тебе не понять.

- Почему нет? – спросила Шизуне, кладя руку ему на плечо. Она ощутила, что его напряжение вернулось к нему. – Потому что я – не коп, или потому что я – женщина?

Киба не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Он не знал, как. Из всех ее предполагаемых реакций на свое признание, ее улыбка и слова не были ни одной из них. Своей реакцией Шизуне послала ему крученый мяч.

- Киба, чего ты так боишься?

Вот он, вошедший в поговорку, вечный вопрос.

Киба сделал глубокий вдох и, вооруженный силой духа, которую он сегодня приобрел в процессе уборки своего жилого помещения, ответил. Потому, что ему этого хотелось. Потому, что это было ему необходимо, после всего этого времени, чтобы, наконец, снять всю тяжесть с души.

- Я боюсь, что карма каждого моего идиотского поступка, который я совершил, будучи в отрицании своей сущности, вернется ко мне троекратно. Я боюсь, что мои коллеги перестанут приглашать меня на «счастливые часы» после нашей смены. Боюсь, что не буду знать, как себя вести, если ко мне начнут приставать парни. Боюсь, что меня _**гораздо больше**_ беспокоит то, что я боюсь, что ко мне _**не будут**_ приставать парни. Я боюсь, что обманул каждую девушку, которую смог затащить к себе в постель. Боюсь стать извращенцем-уродом, который делает пошлые предложения и хватает парней за интимные части. Боюсь, что каждый мужчина, женщина или ребенок, которые обзывали меня маменькиным сыночком, потому что меня вырастили мать и старшая сестра, были абсолютно правы. Боюсь, что уже испытываю серьезные чувства к, по крайней мере, двум из моих коллег, которые во мне не заинтересованы, и вовсе не потому, что они гетеро. Я боюсь, что мне придется перестать быть полицейским. Я боюсь, что буду в сексе снизу до тех пор, пока меня не зароют в землю.

Киба взглянул на Шизуне глазами, наполненными непролитых слез.

- Я боюсь, что я – обманщик, что я провел всю свою жизнь в отрицании, и что я умру в одиночестве. Я устал быть один, Шизуне. Но я _**так**_ боюсь сделать этот следующий шаг. Я не знаю, что мне делать. – Киба не мог удержаться от слез.

- Я так _**растерян**_.

Достигшее своей высшей точки потрясение Кибы и его пафос ошеломили Шизуне. Она подошла к нему, прижалась к нему телом и укачивала его, пока он рыдал.

ххх

Когда Шикамару проснулся на этот раз, было темно.

Он был снова завернут в одеяла, как младенец. Тут не было никаких сюрпризов. Парень посмотрел по обеим сторонам от себя, его любовник был снова MIA (1), пропал без вести. База со стаканом воды и аспирином была в полном боекомплекте, чистые штаны лежали на кровати возле ног Шикамару.

Шикамару выбрался из «пеленок», надел штаны, принял аспирин и осторожно отправился на поиски своего любовника.

Осторожно, потому что его задница и спина очень сильно болели.

Что, во имя всего святого, в него вселилось? Не то, чтобы Неджи обычно не был полон энтузиазма. Шикамару должен был признать, что у парочки была сказочная сексуальная жизнь. Хьюга был в высшей степени внимательной, чрезвычайно эротичной и проникновенно могущественной силой в постели. Шикамару ни разу не оставался не удовлетворенным. Однако, с тех пор, как они прибыли на яхту, Неджи, казалось, был _**особенно**_ полон энтузиазма. Неужели таким образом на него влияла вода? Нара не знал ответа.

Но он был намерен это выяснить, пока энтузиазм Неджи не довел его до смерти.

На этот раз усилия Шикамару по рекогносцировке были более медленными в силу той физической боли, что он испытывал. Тем не менее, он все же отыскал своего любовника на палубе яхты. Он также с удивлением обнаружил, что посудина уже не была пришвартована к пирсу, а стояла на якоре в открытом море.

Свет из иллюминаторов распространял сияние на воду вокруг. Нару обнаружил своего любовника опирающимся на перила и смотрящим в безбрежный простор темноты. Нежный ветерок игрался с его роскошными, темными, длинными волосами.

Шикамару подумал, что тот смотрится, как ожившая мечта.

- Эй, - позвал Нара.

Неджи развернулся, его лицо осветила улыбка.

- Ты проснулся.

- Да, наконец, - ответил Шикамару. – В следующий раз тебе может так не повезти.

Шикамару вошел в распростертые объятия его любимого, отпечатывая нежный поцелуй на его губах. _**Это рай, здесь и сейчас**_, подумал про себя Нара.

- Не могу поверить, что такое проспал, - заявил парень более низкого роста. – И как мы далеко от берега?

- О, мы на расстоянии трех миль по прямой. Взгляни.

Шикамару посмотрел в направлении пальца Неджи, указывающего на пирс. Определенно, в отдалении сверкали огни.

- Я подумал, что сегодня мы можем поесть здесь, под звездами. Ты, должно быть, безумно проголодался.

- Верно, - ответил Шикамару, - и лучше бы обеду быть поскорее, поскольку я принял аспирин на голодный желудок.

Неджи улыбнулся.

- Я уже все тебе приготовил. Ты настроен на рыбу или на мясо?

- В данный момент самое главное, чтобы было съедобно.

Неджи издал тихий смешок.

- Тогда пойдем. Располагайся в шезлонге, так будет легче для твоей спины. А я сейчас вернусь.

Шикамару подошел к уже знакомому шезлонгу и осторожно устроился в нем поудобнее, в то время как Неджи пошел внутрь.

Нара посмотрел на небо. В самом деле, было безоблачно, и небо было покрыто звездами. Он вздохнул, думая о том, что смотрит на то же самое небо, которое уже видел, вот только смотрел он на него из шезлонга на палубе яхты, поставленной на якорь в открытом море, и каким-то образом, этот факт делал звездную ночь… еще более звездной.

Шикамару улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и отдался моменту, нежному ветерку, убаюкивающему шуму моторов, крикам птиц и успокаивающему плеску воды, надежно запечатляя все это в своей памяти.

Короткое время спустя, звук шагов заставил парня открыть глаза. Он повернул голову и обнаружил Неджи, идущего к нему с большим подносом в руках. Нара изменил положение шезлонга на сидячее и стал ждать.

- Поставь это на стол, - дал указания Неджи, передавая Шикамару огромный поднос, закрытый серебряной крышкой, который парень взял обеими руками. Не произнося ни слова, он поставил поднос на стол между двумя шезлонгами. Неджи снова ушел, вскоре возвращаясь с очередным подносом. Он поставил его на один из шезлонгов, и снова ушел, на этот раз, возвращаясь с маленьким столиком.

Неджи поставил столик между шезлонгами в то же положение, что и стол побольше, а затем переставил поднос с шезлонга на второй стол.

Шикамару унюхал мясо.

- Это стейк? – спросил он. Его желудок уже отчаянно реагировал на запах.

- Мгм, - ответил Хьюга, удобно располагаясь в шезлонге и расстилая на своих коленях салфетку. – Там еще курица и рыба.

Неджи поднял крышку огромного подноса. И в самом деле, поднос был заполнен сашими, тонкими кусочками того, что оказалось хорошо приправленным, средне прожаренным стейком, и отбивными из куриной грудки. Там также была нарезка из овощей и ломтики фруктов.

- Что будешь пить? – спросил Неджи.

- Ты скажи мне, я налью, - ответил Шикамару, обращая внимание на второй поднос с бутылкой джунмай-шу и чайничком зеленого чая.

- Тебе не нужно этого делать, - сказал ему Неджи.

Шикамару улыбнулся.

- Эй, после того, как я проспал прекрасный полдень и не помогал тебе с обедом, это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

- Я думал, что мы оба согласились с тем, что тебе нужен отдых, Шикамару, - был бесстыдный ответ Хьюги.

- Ну… да, иногда мне становится любопытно, не отдыхал ли я больше, когда страдал бессонницей.

Неджи изогнул бровь.

- Это что, недовольство?

Шикамару скорчил мину.

- Помечтай.

От этого Неджи усмехнулся, принимая решение в отношении напитка и подхватывая чайник, чтобы налить чашку чая. Он поставил чайник назад на поднос, взял бутылочку с саке и налил чашку и этого напитка.

Хьюга поставил бутылку и взял обе чашки, передавая чай своему любовнику, который без слов ее принял.

- Кампай, - произнесли они в унисон, каждый поднимая свою чашку и делая глоток перед тем, как отставить чашки в сторону.

ххх

Их обед прошел без соблюдения формальностей. Каждый из парней брал еду прямо с подноса, пользуясь богато украшенными и сделанными на заказ палочками, подаренными дяде Неджи каким-то благодарным клиентом. Шезлонги были установлены в положение, которое позволяло им пить и есть, и одновременно с этим наслаждаться ночным небом.

- Это как сон, - заявил Шикамару между кусочками сочной еды, - вплоть до и включая мою ноющую задницу.

Неджи улыбнулся, глядя на своего любовника, - Всегда пожалуйста.

От комментария Хьюги, оба парня рассмеялись вслух.

- Эй, Неджи, - начал Шикамару, - когда ты узнал о том, что предпочитаешь мужчин?

- Когда я понял, что моя потребность в тебе - нечто большее, чем просто проявление эмоций, - ответил Неджи без колебаний.

Движения Шикамару замерли.

- Правда? – спросил он.

- Звучит так, словно ты удивлен, - прокомментировал Неджи.

- Это потому, что я действительно удивлен, Неджи. Ты сказал мне, что ты гей (2).

Неджи поглотил залпом саке, а затем посмотрел на любовника.

- Я не говорил, - отрезал он.

- Конечно, говорил, в нашу первую совместную ночь. Что была всего месяц назад, Неджи. Не заставляй меня вести себя по-девчачьи и злиться на тебя только потому, что ты не помнишь.

- Я отлично помню нашу первую ночь вместе, - ответил Хьюга. – Я не сказал тебе, что я гей. Я спросил тебя, захотел бы ты быть моим напарником, **если бы узнал**, что я гей.

- Ну, это довольно спорный вопрос, не правда ли?

- Теперь да. Он не был таким, когда я тебе его задал.

- Потому что тогда ты не был геем? – спросил Шикамару в растерянности.

- Потому, что в то время я не принимал во внимание свои предпочтения, - вздохнул Неджи. – Шикамару, никто в моей семье никогда не имел «сексуальных предпочтений» в традиционном смысле этого слова. Мы были обязаны быть тем… что потребует от нас ситуация. Да, до того, как мы стали любовниками, я был как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами, но так было только потому, что это была обязанность перед семьей. – Неджи дал своему любовнику время, чтобы это осмыслить, а затем добавил, - Ты был первым любовником, которого я выбрал _**самостоятельно**_.

Мозг Шикамару бешено заработал. Он никогда раньше не слышал ничего подобного, никогда в жизни.

- Так твое детство прошло в тренировках по выездке, как жеребца из конюшни Хьюга.

- Грубо говоря, да. Мой… отец и дядя также разделили эту судьбу.

Шикамару был ошеломлен до ужаса. Как может семья эксплуатировать своих детей таким образом? А что с девственностью Неджи? Неужели не осталось _**ничего**_ святого? И узнать такое после всего того, как Неджи представился шанс сделать выбор самостоятельно, и он выбрал _**его**_?

- Вот почему ты не хотел говорить о своем детстве, - сделал вывод Шикамару.

- Дети семейства Хьюга не могут себе позволить роскоши иметь детство.

Лицо Шикамару было, как камень. Его сердце болело за его любимого. Внезапно так много вещей стали ему ясны: поведение дяди Неджи, Хияши, эмоциональные причуды самого Неджи – все это нашло свое объяснение в один момент.

Этим утром у Шикамару было предчувствие. Конечно же, он был прав. Фактически, у Неджи не было детства. В любом случае, Хьюга родился в семье, связанный неестественным семейным рабством.

- Звучит, как ад, - был ответ Шикамару.

- Так и было, временами, - теперь Неджи мог в этом признаться своему любовнику.

- Как тебе удалось не сойти с ума?

- Мой дядя прикрывал меня от всего этого так, как только мог.

В этот момент Шикамару решил, что Хьюга Хияши более, чем заслужил его верность.

- Напомни мне поблагодарить его в следующий раз, когда его увижу.

- В этом нет необходимости.

- Необходимость есть, - Шикамару посмотрел на любовника. – Без его защиты, кто знает, кем бы ты стал? Если бы не он, ты мог бы не стать тем человеком, которого я называю своим.

Неджи улыбнулся. Любящие слова Шикамару были, словно саке: расслабляющими, стимулирующими, пьянящими.

- Я ведь твой, верно? – спросил Хьюга.

Шикамару улыбнулся.

- Целиком и полностью, до самого конца, парень.

- Мне нравится, как это звучит.

- Отлично, потому что ты влип, и ты мой, Хьюга Неджи.

- Замечательно, потому что мне нравится быть с тобой. Пока, по крайней мере, это было в высшей степени удовлетворяющее ощущение.

- Более удовлетворяющее, чем быть с женщинами?

Нара не смог удержаться, чтобы не спросить. Неджи не нужно было раздумывать и секунды, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

- С формальной точки зрения, с _**женщиной**_, но, да, намного более удовлетворяющее.

Брови Шикамару взлетели от удивления.

- Ты был с женщиной всего однажды?

- Да.

Шикамару захотелось узнать больше.

- А ты поделишься со мной этой историей?

- А ты хотел бы ее услышать? – спросил Неджи.

- Можешь поспорить на свою задницу, хотел бы.

- Это была благотворительная акция.

Брови Шикамару нахмурились.

- Благотворительная акция?

- Да, - ответил Неджи, закидывая в рот сочный ломтик ананаса с подноса перед собой, а затем продолжил. - Знаешь, того типа, когда обеспеченные люди выставляют на аукцион свидания с другими обеспеченными людьми с целью заработать деньги на какие-нибудь произвольные нужды. Одна из партнерш моей двоюродной бабушки договорилась с ней и захотела меня выиграть, и, как говорится в известной поговорке, я был поставлен на кон.

- Сколько тебе было? – спросил Шикамару.

- Семнадцать.

- _**Семнадцать**_? Это не благотворительность, это сводничество! Почему ты согласился?

- Не соглашаться - выбора не было. Кроме того, какое-то время до этого я заключил сделку с дядей «вести себя послушно» до тех пор, пока не достигну совершеннолетия. Моя двоюродная бабушка знала, что мое время истекает, и предвидела мой уход из семьи. А до тех пор она хотела получить с паршивой овцы как можно больше шерсти.

Теперь Шикамару хмурился. Он исполнялся все большего и большего отвращения порядками семейства Хьюга.

- Могу я поинтересоваться, почему вы с дядей посчитали необходимым принять сделку?

- Нет, не можешь. Тебе и в самом деле не стоит этого знать.

Разговор временно стих. Долгое время были слышны только звуки плещущейся воды. Шикамару был рассержен, но как насчет Неджи? Шикамару заговорил снова.

- Прости, что возвращаю к неприятным воспоминаниям.

- Ты не в силах изменить мое прошлое, Шикамару. Никто из нас не в силах.

- Я не осуждаю тебя, Неджи, - сказал Шикамару своему любимому. – Думаю, что мне просто хотелось бы быть рядом, чтобы избавить тебя от таких вещей.

- Нара Шикамару, - ответил Неджи, - если бы _**ты**_ был там, то я уверен, что мы сбежали бы вместе.

- С чего ты так уверен? – спросил Нара.

- Время выковало из меня того человека, какого ты теперь знаешь. Но я не всегда был таким. Тогда я был просто пешкой семьи Хьюга.

Шикамару наколол ломтик цукини на палочки и положил себе в рот. Неджи продолжил.

- В то время я был вынужден делать то, что мне приказывали, и тогда, когда мне было приказано. Но если бы я знал тебя, с твоим уверенным самодовольством и стратегической смелостью… - Неджи улыбнулся и продолжил, - то я бы прилип к тебе, как пьявка. Я бы позволил твоей силе стать моей. Я бы даже осмелился взбунтоваться против своих старейшин.

- В таком случае, это к лучшему, что тогда ты не был со мной знаком, ты так не думаешь?

- Почему ты так говоришь?

- Ну, если бы я знал тебя тогда, я бы _**забрал**_ тебя. И тогда твоя семья разорила нас за то, что приняли тебя. И теперь мы бы жили на правительственное пособие, или нечто похуже.

Неджи усмехнулся.

- Как-то я не могу поверить, что твоя семья сдалась бы без борьбы.

- Борьбы, которая бы никогда не увенчалась успехом против семейства Хьюга. Неджи, моя семья поступает правильно в отношении себя, но мы едва ли сравнимы с Хьюгами по социальному статусу. Мы бы просто утянули тебя следом.

Неджи опустошил содержимое своей чашки одним глотком и потянулся налить себе еще.

- Ты недооцениваешь свою семью, Шикамару.

Шикамару выпил свой чай.

- Нет, думаю, что недооцениваю твою.

Шикамару встал. Он подошел к тому месту, где его любовник сидел и наблюдал за ним. Он присел на корточки рядом с шезлонгом Неджи, слегка вздрагивая от боли.

Нара положил ладонь на руку своего любимого, слегка ее сжал и, встретившись взглядом с глазами Хьюги, проговорил:

- Я сочувствую тебе в твоих потерях – каждой из них. Это было нечестно по отношению к тебе, и если бы я мог повернуть время назад и все изменить, то я бы это сделал.

Неджи улыбнулся, и Шикамару продолжил.

- И поскольку я _**не могу**_ вернуть все назад и что-либо изменить, я _**сделаю**_ все от меня зависящее, чтобы компенсировать тебе твои потери. Я буду любить тебя так сильно, что вся боль твоего прошлого потускнеет по сравнению с моей любвью.

_**Вау**_, - подумал Неджи про себя.

Шикамару сам взвалил на себя эту ношу. У Хьюги Неджи было много боли в его прошлом: мать, которая умерла при родах, отец, который умер, защищая дядю Неджи, Хияши, и детство, наполненное страданиями от рук собственной семьи. Неджи выжил, пройдя через это все. Он тяжело работал, чтобы стать самым сильным человеком, которого Нара знал. Но эта сила обошлась Хьюге дорого: его интеллектуальная и физическая сила была его стенами, возведенными с целью защитить хрупкое сердце Неджи, замкнутое в стенах, которые невозможно было пробить - до этого момента.

Неджи отвел взгляд от Шикамару. Он честно думал, что зарыдает. Эти слова заставили его сердце учащенно забиться. Он пока еще не сказал любимому, но прекрасно знал, что уже любит этого человека, к которому льнул со дня их встречи, как спящий ребенок льнет к плюшевому медведю. Шикамару был его утешением, единственным настоящим утешением, что было у него во взрослой жизни. Именно поэтому Хьюга всегда «прикрывал» Шикамару, даже когда они были не на работе. Именно поэтому он ощущал себя неуверенно, думая, что кто-то другой может заинтересоваться Нара. Неджи защищал нечто драгоценное для себя: человека, который настолько его любил, что вместо того, чтобы отвергнуть Хьюгу за его прошлое, был готов посвятить всего себя избавлению Неджи от боли.

Что сделала с ними прогулка на яхте под звездным небом? Казалось, что оба они околдованы.

- Неджи.

Это были два простых слога, что содержали в себе зов того, кто любил его. И все равно Неджи не мог поднять глаза. Именно тогда Хьюга почувствовал пару ладоней на своих щеках, приподнимающих его лицо до тех пор, пока их взгляды не встретились.

Слез не было. Но была любовь – она светилась в глазах Шикамару и отражалась в глазах Неджи. Ее импульс обезоруживал и прибавлял сил одновременно. Он вызывал у Нара желание тоже зарыдать.

Но Шикамару рыдать не стал. Сегодня никто из них не будет лить слез.

- Поцелуй меня, - тихо приказал Шикамару, и на палубе яхты под самым звездным небом, которые когда-либо видел каждый из парней, Неджи бесприкословно подчинился.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) Missing in Action, MIA, аббревиатура означающая «пропал без вести».

_(2) _фик «Одной крови», глава №8.

ВАУ! Просто ВАУ! У Кибы по-настоящему плохой день, хорошо еще, что Шизуне может облегчить его боль. Неджи и Шикамару улетели в тот мир, где только они вдвоем и никого кроме них. Ну, разве это не романтично?

История перевалила за половину, и все вырвалось из-под контроля. Я мог бы сократить эту главу, но не хотелось прерывать этот поток, и кроме того, обожаю писать этот пейринг!

Пожалуйста, оставьте мне свои комментарии со своими мыслями.

**Примечание переводчика** – комментарии, и, правда, бы не помешали!


	10. Chapter 10

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 10**

Киба стоял в своей девственно чистой гостиной. Он был не один. Прямо перед ним стоял ни кто иной, как Неджи Хьюга, и он медленно расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке Кибы. Ни один из парней не произносил ни звука. Инузука просто вглядывался в эти бассейны постельного цвета, что пленили его, а Неджи ухмылялся.

Неджи едва успел закончить расстегивать манжеты его рубашки, как Киба почувствовал, что кто-то сзади стягивает рубашку с его торса. Парень развернулся, медленно, и как раз успел увидеть, как Узумаки Наруто небрежно бросает его рубашку на диван.

- Наруто? – удивленно прошептал Киба.

Теперь настала очередь Узумаки ухмыляться. Он подошел к Кибе вплотную, скользнул ладонями по его телу, опустил их на его ягодицы и прижался теплыми губами к его губам.

Глаза Кибы расширились на мгновение, а затем, подрагивая, закрылись. Парень беспокойно дернулся, неуверенный, куда девать руки. Именно тогда он ощутил другое тело, стоящее за его спиной, волосы, щекочущие его плечо и теплые губы между своих лопаток.

Кибу пробила дрожь. Его член встал, парень чувствовал, как орган прижался к телу Наруто, что было перед ним. Умелый язык Наруто наводил панику в разуме Кибы: парень едва мог угнаться за энергичными усилиями Узумаки по его соблазнению. Киба быстро пьянел от вкуса Наруто, от запаха Наруто и от его тепла – им было так _жарко_ вместе. Пальцы Кибы вплелись в золотистые пряди волос, а эти губы на его спине продолжали движение вниз, каждый раз нежно прижимаясь к его коже. Киба застонал в рот Наруто, когда это тепло опустилось вниз, к пояснице, а еще одна пара рук змеей проскользнула между их с Наруто телами, чтобы расстегнуть ему брюки.

Наруто разорвал поцелуй и сдвинулся таким образом, чтобы дать возможность движения рукам на ширинке Кибы, затем наклонил голову Инузуки в сторону, чтобы облизать шею парня. Между тем, эти руки у Кибы на поясе нашли свой приз: твердый член Кибы, который плавно вытянули из боксеров через ширинку.

Киба громко застонал, когда теплые губы поцеловали его талию. Затем, тело, которое прижималось к нему со спины – тело Неджи – вернулось назад, и тепло снова окружило его со всех сторон.

Киба жадно хватал воздух ртом.

Нетерпеливые руки мяли его упругие ягодицы.

А сильная ладонь медленно ласкала подрагивающий член парня.

Губы целовали его плечо.

Киба зарычал, когда этот коктейль из тепла тел, смешанного с острым запахом мужского возбуждения, подчинил его своему влиянию.

А затем…

А затем Наруто шептал ему на ухо сексуальные словечки, называя его красавчиком, говоря ему, как хорошо он пахнет, тяжело дыша между влажными поцелуями его шеи и одновременным ощупыванием его задницы. А с другой стороны зубы покусывали местечко между его шеей и плечом, пока рука на его члене делала медленные уверенные движения. И Киба выгибался навстречу этой руке, вжимался в ее тепло, что быстро доводило его до оргазмов, которые, а Киба был в этом уверен, последуют один за другим в быстрой последовательности. Потому что Киба сейчас жил полной жизнью, его целовали и он сам целовал, его ласкали и он сам ласкал бесконечное количество раз, и _**никогда**_ еще он не чувствовал себя настолько распаленным, настолько потрясенным своей собственной страстью. Эти двое парней, эти два _**божества**_ ласкали его, целовали его, соблазняли его, а он шипел и бесстыдно стонал, пока у него закатывались глаза, а тело горело. Он сходил с ума, а это тепло и этот запах доводили его до крайности и…

И тогда Киба прорычал нечто совершенно неразборчивое, его спина выгнулась от оргазма, сила которого вернула его обратно в сознание.

Именно тогда Киба резко сел, в полном сознании, один, дрожа, как лист, задыхаясь, в боксерах, заполненных свежей лужей горячей, липкой спермы.

ххх

_**Господи**_. Киба неожиданно ощутил, что его сердце бешено бьется в его груди. Он оглядел темную комнату и раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, что приклеились ко лбу его собственным потом.

Внезапно Киба осознал, что находится в собственной спальне, в полном одиночестве. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали час двадцать семь минут ночи.

Где же Шизуне?

_**Аа**_.

Затем Киба вспомнил.

Медэксперт обняла его и гладила по спине, пока он рыдал на ее плече. Позднее он принял душ еще раз, горячая воды была благословением для мышц, уставших после работы с пароочистителем, и переоделся в домашнюю одежду: майку и штаны с надписью «Департамент Полиции Конохи» на каждой штанине. Кибе не хотелось быть одному, а Шизуне не хотела оставлять его одного, поэтому они снова забрались на кровать. Киба свернулся клубочком, пока Шизуне полу-сидела/полу-лежала за ним, гладя его по спине. Звук вибрирующего пейджера был последним, что помнил Киба, погружаясь в сон.

А потом ему приснился этот сон.

Это был безрассудный сон, полный ошеломительных сексуальных и эмоциональных ощущений. Киба помнил каждый его момент. Как он мог не запомнить сон, в котором его откровенно соблазняли двое самых лучших парней Конохи? И он не сопротивлялся, о нет. Ни в одном из мгновений своего сна он не помнил, чтобы сказал им «нет» или оттолкнул их прочь. Киба осознал, что часть его ожидает вопля, который начинал возникать откуда-то из глубины его души и пытался вырваться наружу в ответной реакции, вопля, который так и не прозвучал. У Кибы появилось подозрение, что его признание Шизуне развернуло его на сто восемьдесят градусов. Он даже перестал быть тем самым человеком, что сидел здесь прошлой ночью в то же самое время.

Так чем же хотела заняться эта новая личность?

Ей хотелось – _требовалось_ – еще поговорить о своей новой эволюции. И существовало, по крайней мере, двое людей на этой планете, кто мог бы его выслушать и при этом не осуждать. Трое, если включать командира смены, хотя Киба в здравом уме никогда бы не начал разговор о своей сексуальности с капитаном Хатаке, разве что в случае длительного лишения свободы. Киба называл Якуши странным, но по странности парню было далеко до капитана их смены.

_**Якуши**_. Вопреки своей странности, он и в самом деле пытался помочь Кибе. Только теперь Киба это осознал. Именно это и пытался сказать ему капитан Хатаке позавчера, но Киба был слишком расстроен, чтобы это понять.

Сможет ли он поговорить об этом с Якуши теперь? Когда он волновался о том, что Якуши может испытывать к нему какие-нибудь чувства, он не мог этого сделать. При всей своей законности, данный вопрос не был _**до конца**_ спорным, даже сейчас. Даже при том, что какая-то часть его существа готова была признать, что Хьюга с Узумаки были частью его сна потому, что он сам находил их привлекательными, то же самое могло не оказаться правдой в случае с Якуши. При всей доброте Якуши по отношению к Кибе, Инузука считал, что имеет причины сомневаться в мотивах медика.

Как бы то ни было, Якуши _**все же помог**_ ему, когда никто другой так и не бросился на помощь. И он не будет осуждать Кибу, даже при том, что Киба осуждал Хьюгу (и был при этом полным засранцем, поступая подобным образом). Он взял на себя риск и попытался предстать перед Кибой достойным доверия человеком, а Киба отбросил это доверие прямо ему в лицо.

Да, Киба был и вправду придурком. Ничего нового. Даже при худшем его поведении, люди делали шаг ему навстречу и предлагали свою помощь. Это было даже больше того, что он сейчас заслуживал.

Киба мысленно сделал себе заметку, позвонить Шизуне и поблагодарить ее за доброту. Он также позвонит в понедельник Якуши на работу. Он решил, что, по крайней мере, должен извиниться перед парнем.

Киба встал с постели и отправился в ванную, принять душ. Сперма в его штанах высохла и превратилась в покрытую коркой, отвратительную массу.

ххх

Звук гудящей сирены заставил Шикамару резко подскочить на постели и сесть. Он сидел так, с подозрением сверкая глазами, пока звук не раздался вновь, заставляя вскочить и Неджи, который также резко сел, стирая сон со своих глаз ладонями.

- Какого черта? – вынужден был просить все еще сонный Шикамару.

- Сегодня воскресенье, - ответил Неджи сонным голосом. – Владельцы яхт будут сегодня _en__masse_ (прим/пер: фр., в полном составе).

Шикамару взглянул на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Было едва за восемь утра, вполне сносное будничное время для того, чтобы вылезать из кровати, вот только сегодня было воскресенье, не говоря уже о том, что Шикамару все еще восстанавливался после того маниакального секса, которому подвергся за время своего пребывания на яхте. Было совершенно не похоже на то, что он получит свой законный отдых.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов, снова пронзительно прозвучала сирена.

Шикамару приподнял бровь.

- Думаю, кто-то требует нашего внимания.

Совершенно голый Неджи откинул одеяло и выскользнул из постели. Его в равной степени обнаженный любовник сделал попытку выбраться из кровати вслед за ним, но был мгновенно остановлен зрелищем задней части Хьюги, когда тот наклонился, чтобы поднять свои штаны.

Шикамару вздохнул. Он уже ощущал реакцию своего тела на сексуальное телосложение Хьюги. _Мы два сапога пара_, подумал Нара про себя, наблюдая за одевающимся Неджи.

Шикамару второпях натянул свои собственные штаны и поспешил за Неджи на палубу.

ххх

Когда они поднялись на палубу яхты, парней встретило зрелище нескольких судов, плавающих на воде вокруг их посудины. Ближайшее к ним, сопоставимое по размеру с их яхтой, было поставлено на якорь так близко, как только позволял закон. Полицейские пришли к выводу, что сирена прозвучала именно с этой посудины.

Внезапно, словно рождаясь из воздуха, изнутри этого судна начали выходить девушки.

_Едва одетые_ девушки.

Которые махали им руками. Было непохоже, чтобы они попали в затруднительное положение и нуждались в помощи. Оба парня стояли и молчали, не размахивая руками в ответ, и мысленно высчитывали, как быстро один из них сможет сбегать в каюту за оружием в случае необходимости.

Откуда ни возьмись, блондинка в розовом бикини (ей богу – в _розовом_?) вытащила мегафон и поднесла его к своему рту.

- Эй, парни! – начала девушка. – Вы хотите повеселиться, потому что мы хотим веселья! ВУХУУУУ!

Девушка весело закричала, а ее спутницы к ней присоединились, прыгая вокруг нее в своих откровенных купальниках, платьях и туфлях на шпильках. Каждая из них выглядела, как модель с обложки каталога.

Неджи вздохнул, проклиная своего дядю и то легкомысленное название, которое он дал своей яхте. Хьюге стало любопытно, ждали ли девушки появления его дяди, когда трубили в свой горн.

Шикамару покачал головой. Два месяца назад, это зрелище было бы бальзамом ему на сердце. На яхте было семь полногрудых мушкетеров – рыжая, две брюнетки, черноволосая и три блондинки, и все они предлагали себя в качестве «игрушек» для дуэта полицейских. Шикамару припомнил самую свою развратную тусовку (которой оказался его выпускной из академии) и был четко уверен, что она и близко не стояла с тем, что им предлагалось теперь.

К несчастью, юные леди безнадежно опоздали.

Неджи не смотрел, но чувствовал, как его любовник качает головой. И тогда черноволосая схватила мегафон и спросила: «Вы **уверены**, что не хотите заскочить в гости?», а рыжая схватила одну из блондинок и начала ее целовать, в начале шутливо, а затем углубляя поцелуй.

Простые парни бы с радостью ухватились за эту возможность. Простые парни бы уже перепрыгнули к ним на палубу и уже тискали сиськи с задницами, будь там сходни или нет. Но только не Неджи с Шикамару. Каждый из них стоял в безмолвии, мысленно любопытствуя, не являются ли эти девушки сиренами, что помешаны на заманивании парней на верную смерть.

Девушки, которые не целовали друг друга, наблюдали за Неджи с Шикамару, отслеживая их реакцию.

Поэтому без дальнейшего промедления, Неджи пожал плечами, схватил Шикамару за талию и прижался своими губами к его губам. Сначала он поцеловал своего любовника легко, чтобы дать тому минутку привыкнуть, а затем углубил поцелуй.

Шикамару не осознавал, но подсознательно ждал этого поцелуя. Он ответил на него с энтузиазмом. Даже поутру, еще до чистки зубов, вкус Неджи показался ему приятным.

Оба парня едва отдавали себе отчет в звуках одобрения и свисте через мегафон. Девушки не обиделись – они наслаждались зрелищем!

Неджи был тем, кто разорвал поцелуй. Он заглянул в глаза любовнику и улыбнулся. Ему стоило быть более осторожным в отношении поцелуев со своим напарником на публике, но пребывание на яхте сотворило с ним нечто. Теперь ему хотелось куда больше показать всему миру, что Шикамару принадлежит ему.

Оба парня возбудились, и все, чего хотел Шикамару, это вернуться в каюту.

- Ну ладно! – проревел еще один голос благодаря мегафону. – Вы можете делать **так**, но сможете ли вы сделать **вот эдак**?

Парни оглянулись на яхту. Черноволосая девушка, что кричала раньше без мегафона, стояла на палубе, а две брюнетки начали ее раздевать, развязывая верх ее бикини и продевая пальцы за завязки плавок, чтобы стянуть их с ее стройных бедер.

_Только я успел подумать, что жизнь с Неджи не может стать более причудливой_, - подумал Шикамару про себя. Офицеры решили остаться на собственной палубе, но игра продолжилась вне зависимости от этого. Очень похотливая игра, полная сексуальных тел, творящих сексуальные вещи.

Член Шикамару был каменно-твердым и подрагивал. Парень оглядел любовника с головы до ног, Хьюга смотрел ему в лицо. Шикамару слегка придвинулся к Неджи, потираясь эрегированным членом о член напротив, только чтобы получить в ответ аналогичную реакцию. Шикамару медленно мигнул. Настало время возвращаться внутрь.

Не оглядываясь назад, оба парня развернулись и направились внутрь яхты. За ними послышалась сирена с еще одной посудины.

ххх

Когда они достигли нижней ступеньки, Неджи остановился.

- Шикамару, почему бы тебе не пойти и не принять душ. Я скоро буду.

Нара не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

- Куда идешь?

- Я собираюсь поднять якорь и отвести нас назад в порт. – Неджи склонил голову и подарил Шикамару быстрый поцелуй в губы. – Ступай.

Шикамару повернулся и пошел назад, в каюту. Он видел определенную логику в возвращении в порт, и даже мог понять необходимость данных действий в настоящий момент. И все же, он надеялся взглянуть, как Неджи правит яхтой. Он пропустил первый раз, поскольку проспал.

ххх

Неджи работал эффективно. Если он все сделает правильно, они смогут быть в порту через полчаса. Ему просто нужно было выбраться из этой толпы, подальше от суеты, и он хотел «оторваться» с Шикамару. Неджи заметил нечто в глазах любовника, что манило его, а его тело и разум были готовы подчиниться этому зову.

Вчерашней ночью они не занимались любовью. Вместо этого они целовались, нежными легкими поцелуями, от которых оба теряли голову. Затем они с ленцой отнесли все внутрь и задраили иллюминаторы на ночь. Вместе приняли душ, а потом лежали рядом, довольно обнимая друг друга, пока их не сморил сон. Честно говоря, слова признания Шикамару в любви превратили Неджи в дрожащую обалдевшую массу. Сон – это все, на что он был способен.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня был последний день их славного уик-энда. Три дня на яхте его дяди, полностью увлеченные друг другом, дни, наполненные смехом, признаниями в любви и любовью друг к другу. Само совершенство.

Шикамару вот-вот будет втрахан во что-нибудь. В данный момент Неджи не был уверен, будет ли это стена, пол, стол, матрас или комбинация всего вышеперечисленного – и ему было наплевать.

ххх

Шикамару стоял под струями душа. Он думал о девушках с соседней яхты. Да, они были симпатичными. Черт, да они были просто роскошными. Но даже перспектива секса со всеми этими девушками одновременно его не взволновала. В конце концов, все, чего он хотел, это чтобы Неджи его приласкал. Было ли это потому, что он был влюблен в Неджи? Или потому, что он был геем? Мог ли Шикамару считать себя хотя бы бисексуалом?

Какое это имело значение? В его жизни был прекрасный человек, достойный человек, который, хотя он еще в этом не признался, любил Шикамару со всей страстью. Мудрый. Сексуальный. Шикамару сделал глубокий вдох. В Неджи было столько того, что он любил. Тихая сила Неджи. Совершенное лицо Неджи. То, как Неджи его холил и лелеял. Верность Неджи. А еще эта изумительная вещь, которую Неджи проделывал с его задницей своим языком.

_Хм_.

Шикамару выключил душ и вышел из кабинки. Он схватил полотенце и стал вытирать свои волосы. Затем взял еще одно и обернул вокруг своей талии.

Шикамару вернулся в каюту. Он едва мог ощущать движение яхты, когда она скользила по воде. Дядя Неджи был прав: вести яхту _было_, словно вести дорогой автомобиль.

Очень большой и дорогой автомобиль.

Нара подошел к иллюминатору и выглянул за жалюзи. Порт быстро приближался. Они вернулись.

Пора возвращаться к реальности, решил парень. Провести выходные на яхте было, словно провести их в другом мире, на совершенно другом плане бытия. Шикамару чувствовал, что ему удалось узнать другого Неджи – ранимого. Как человек, настолько сильный, мог быть таким уязвимым? Это знание побуждало Шикамару усесться на белого коня, обнажить меч, посадить Неджи на коня себе за спину и отправиться в какое-нибудь безопасное место, где сможет защищать и заботиться о Хьюге, а еще где сможет показать тому, насколько жизненно необходимым он стал для Шикамару.

Совсем как Неджи поступил с ним, только… по-другому.

Но опять таки, возможно, не настолько уж по-другому.

ххх

Неджи подвел яхту ближе к порту, прокручивая в уме проведенные выходные. Это было чудесно. Это было изумительно. Но это скоро закончится. И им придется выдвигаться к трем, чтобы успеть вернуться к разумному времени и подготовиться к понедельничной смене.

Неджи не хотелось тратить и минуты того времени, что им оставалось.

Неджи раскрылся перед своим любовником таким образом, какого от себя никогда не ожидал. К сожалению, годы эмоционального подавления отставили свой тяжелый отпечаток, и как результат, Неджи до этого не знал, способен ли он на такое раскрытие, которое он пережил на эти выходные.

И он даже не зарыдал.

Неджи также не осознавал, что подсознательно _боялся_ реакции Шикамару на правду, до тех пор пока не раскрыл ее Нара. Он, Хьюга Неджи, человек, который _ничего_ не боялся. Но верный себе, вместо того, чтобы отвергнуть и осудить Неджи за его прошлое, Шикамару фактически взял на себя миссию помочь Неджи пережить все го потери. Нара Шикамару, человек, который не был лично ответственен _ни за одну_ из них.

Как Неджи удалось найти такого человека? И после того, как правда была раскрыта, как этот человек был полон решимости стереть боль Неджи своей любовью?

Сама эта мысль заставляла Неджи захотеть забраться в объятия человека, который любил его и подчиниться его настойчивой решимости его защищать.

Постойте-ка минутку –_ подчиниться?_

ххх

Неджи отвел яхту в порт и выключил мотор. До него доносились звуки того, как снаружи матросы пришвартовывали яхту, пока он покидал рубку и уходил на поиски Шикамару.

Хьюга вошел в каюту и обнаружил там своего любовника, лежащим в постели без нитки одежды, с закрытыми глазами, со слегка расставленными ногами и медленно ласкающим себя рукой. Это зрелище выбило весь воздух из легких Неджи.

- Нара Шикамару – что ты делаешь?

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

Ну, Киба, кажется, идет на поправку, как и Неджи с Шикамару. У них были шикарные выходные, верно?

К счастью, выходные еще не закончились – пока. Следите за тем, что произойдет дальше!

Прим переводчика: Комменты – будут вознаграждаться печеньками!


	11. Chapter 11

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Право косвенного владения – 11**

При звуке любимого голоса Шикамару открыл глаза и оглядел любовника с головы до ног.

- Дожидаюсь тебя, - был ответ обнаженного парня.

- Дожидаешься меня или думаешь о девушках с той яхты? – спокойно спросил Неджи.

Шикамару поднялся с кровати, голый, с ОЧЕНЬ твердым членом и улыбкой на лице. Он подошел к своему любовнику, который изо всех сил старался концентрировать свой взгляд только на его лице.

- Во-первых, ты невероятно сексуален, когда ревнуешь.

Взгляд Неджи вспыхнул.

- Я НЕ…

- Не прерывай меня.

- Во-вторых, - продолжил Шикамару, удерживая взгляд Неджи, – когда мы были на палубе… после нашего поцелуя… когда твой член потерся о мой… тебя совершенно не смущало то, что меня волнует. – Шикамару просунул руку между их телами, чтобы потереть член Неджи через ткань штанов. – Почему тебя это волнует сейчас?

На мгновение глаза Неджи закатились. Запах мужского возбуждения и ощущение этой умелой ладони, ласкающей его член, были для него как наркотик.

- Ты начал без меня, - выдохнул Неджи. – Ты никогда не начинаешь без меня.

- Я не планировал закончить без тебя, Неджи.

Шикамару был уже сыт по горло одеждой Хьюги. Он развязал пояс и спустил ткань, обнажив член любовника, который с радостью выпрыгнул из тканевого заточения.

- Ладно, потому что если бы я застал тебя заканчивающим без меня, тебя пришлось бы наказать.

Подергивая бедрами, Неджи сбросил штаны до конца и вышел из них, отбрасывая прочь. Его руки обвились вокруг талии Шикамару, захватывая в плен два твердых, подрагивающих члена между их телами.

Шикамару обхватил руками шею любовника, заглянул ему в глаза и облизал его губы.

- Не пугай меня, Неджи, - промурлыкал он.

Неджи смотрел на своего привлекательного, сексуального любовника с неприкрытым вожделением.

- Я еще пока тебя не наказывал, Шикамару.

Он схватил ягодицы Нара и потерся своим членом о член любовника, страстно захватывая рот парня своим.

Звуки стонов и прерывистого дыхания были слышны, пока Неджи передвигал их обоих до тех пор, пока спина Шикамару не уперлась в стену. Тогда Неджи разорвал поцелуй, положив два свои пальца в рот, чтобы покрыть их слюной. Загипнотизированный, Шикамару наблюдал за ним. Неджи вынул пальцы изо рта и всунул их между половинками задницы Шикамару. Тот расставил ноги, чтобы дать ему доступ. Палец стал кружить вокруг ануса.

- Скажи мне, о чем ты думал, лаская этот член своей рукой, - приказал Неджи.

- О твоей заднице, - был неожиданный ответ Нара. Неджи приподнял бровь, а затем ввел палец внутрь.

- И что с моей задницей, Шикамару?

Шикамару требовалась еще стимуляция.

- Добавь еще один палец, и я тебе отвечу.

- Как прикажешь. – Неджи проскользнул внутрь еще одним пальцем и быстро толкнулся внутрь уже двумя. Шикамару рыкнул, изгибаясь им навстречу.

- Так что там с моей задницей? – Теперь Неджи уже двигал этими пальцами.

- Я думал… мне стало любопытно, было бы мне так же хорошо внутри тебя, как тебе внутри меня.

Неджи ухмыльнулся в ответ на фразу Шикамару. Каким-то чудесным образом они всегда были на одной волне.

- Тебе настолько любопытно? Ты действительно хочешь меня таким образом, Шикамару?

- Если я скажу «да», ты остановишься?

Неджи высунул два пальца и засунул внутрь уже три.

- Ни за что на свете.

- Хорошо. – Шикамару заерзал вокруг пальцев на своем отверстии. – Да.

Неджи не был удивлен, узнав, что Шикамару хочет быть сверху, поскольку впервые с того момента, как они стали парой, он серьезно раздумывал о том, чтобы быть для него снизу. И он решил, что это для него нормально. Неджи знал, что Шикамару его отчаянно любит, и в отличие от всех тех, кто был у Неджи в его жизни до него, он не обидит Хьюгу.

- Когда ты хочешь меня так, Шикамару?

- Пока нет, - выдохнул Шикамару. – Мы должны подготовиться.

Неджи кивнул головой: «Окей».

- Неджи? – спросил Шикамару.

- Да?

- Я люблю тебя.

И снова эти три слова, как самое лучшее саке для исковерканной души Неджи, и они еще больше притупили его чувство неуверенности. Неджи вытянул пальцы. Он был тронут.

- Обними меня ногами, - скомандовал он своему любовнику.

Шикамару сделал так, как ему велели, заворчав, приподнимая нижнюю часть тела и обхватывая ногами талию Неджи, опираясь о стену для равновесия и скрещивая лодыжки у него за спиной. Неджи подхватил его под ягодицы, изменяя позу, и втолкнул свой неожиданно твердый член внутрь любовника.

Хьюга зарычал. Шикамару зашипел. Неджи незамедлительно начал неглубокие движения внутрь, которые впечатывали тело Шикамару в стену и быстро разочаровали того, скользя, но не задевая его простату.

Дыхание Шикамару стало рваным, в попытках завладеть членом Неджи еще больше. Поддразниваний было слишком много.

- Неджи, какого черта?

- Я просто разогреваю тебя, Шикамару, - выдохнул Хьюга в ухо любовнику.

- Проклятье, я уже разогрет, - ответил Шикамару. – Прекрати играть со мной.

Оба парня покрылись испариной.

- Я никогда не буду играть с тобой, Шикамару. Я здесь для того, чтобы дать тебе все, что ты захочешь. – Неджи слизал капельку пота, стекающую по лицу меньшего по росту парня.

- _Ааа_, тогда войди глубже. Неджи, черт возьми, глубже!

- Держись за меня, Шикамару, - грубо скомандовал Неджи. Любовник подчинился. Неджи оторвал их от стены, прошел до кровати и уронил Нара на постель. Парни плюхнулись рядом, на бок, но Неджи сделал неожиданное движение и перекатил Шикамару на себя, все еще пронзая тело любовника своим членом.

И это тоже было для Шикамару новым ощущением. Он всегда считал, что данная позиция им не доступна из-за отсутствия разницы в росте. Он напряг торс, пока не уселся прямо, уложил свои ноги вдоль тела любовника, ерзая на этом твердом члене внутри себя, и посмотрел вниз, на Неджи, который ему улыбался.

Неджи резко дернул бедра вверх.

- Так лучше?

Тело Шикамару дернулось от силы толчка, который пронзил его еще глубже.

- _Ааа_, тебе придется это повторить, прежде чем я смогу ответить наверняка.

- Ты можешь пожалеть об этих словах.

_Спорим_, - подумал Шикамару, когда Неджи схватил его бедра в карающий захват и сделал резкий толчок. Шикамару ответил, скрещивая ноги и приподнимая свое тело в ритме с движениями тела Неджи, пока не установился легкий ритм.

- А, черт, Неджи, - всхлипнул Шикамару, опираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы любовника и зажмуривая глаза, - это так хорошо.

- Ты выглядишь… так сексуально надо мной, вбирая мой член в свою задницу. Ты ведь нравится мой член, верно?

- Да, черт возьми, Неджи, - выдохнул Нара. – Я люблю твой член, и я люблю тебя.

- Продолжи говорить мне это и заставишь меня кончить.

- Я сделаю тебя сильнее, Неджи. Ор… _мммммх_… оргазм будет только бонусом.

И снова оно прозвучало, это обещание. Казалось, Шикамару вовсе не собирался увиливать от своих обязательств. Неджи просто не мог не ощутить трепет.

_Я__тоже__тебя__люблю__, __Шикамару__. __Так сильно_ _люблю_. Признание было там, на кончике его языка, в его раскрытой душе. И все же, чувствовать – это одно. Сказать об этом – совершенно другое. Пока Хьюга был к такому не готов. _Такое было слишком_.

- Поцелуй меня, - приказал Неджи, и Шикамару склонил голову под каким-то странным углом и наклонялся, пока их губы не встретились, оторвались друг от друга, а затем встретились снова. Они вбирали вкус друг друга, испарину друг друга и дыхание друг друга.

К этому времени движения их тел стали рассогласованными. Шикамару зарычал от разочарования.

- Неджи, - позвал он. Ему требовалась еще стимуляция. Ощущения на грани оргазма сводили его с ума.

Неджи вышел из тела любовника так, что его подрагивающий член был зажат между ними. Он положил одну ладонь на талию Нара, а другой обхватил его за шею. А потом придвинулся так, чтобы его рот оказался возле уха парня.

- Ты хочешь меня в такой позе, Шикамару? Чтобы я скакал на твоем члене, вбирая его глубоко в себя?

Шикамару застонал. Образ Хьюги на нем верхом, вбирающего в себя весь его член, заставил его задрожать.

- Ты можешь отказаться, Неджи.

Неджи сделал резкий выдох, что мог вполне быть тихим смешком.

- С чего бы мне так делать? Я хочу ощущать тебя, Шикамару. – Толчки Неджи становились все более непредсказуемыми по мере того, как он говорил.

- Как ты будешь растягивать меня…

Хватка Неджи на теле Нара теперь стала более уверенной, и он начал толкаться глубже.

- Как ты будешь заполнять меня…

Шикамару издавал стон с каждой фразой.

- Как ты будешь трахать меня, Шикамару, - заявил Неджи, и Нара снова застонал, разрывая захват своего тела любовником. Парень снова сел прямо, смотря в залитое краской лицо своего длинноволосого любимого.

- Как я буду _любить_ тебя, Неджи, - задыхаясь, произнес он. – Как страстно я буду тебя любить, что ты будешь не в состоянии вспомнить, каким у тебя был секс до моего появления.

Глаза Неджи вспыхнули, когда Нара взял в ладонь свой член и начал его яростно ласкать.

- Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь внутрь меня.

Если у Неджи была возможность возбудиться еще больше, то услышав это утверждение, он ей воспользовался. Он ухватился за бедра Шикамару так, что оставил кровоподтеки, и начал вжиматься внутрь со всей силой, на которую только было способно его тело. Шикамару толкался навстречу, и шипел, и сыпал проклятия, и стонал, но его рука на члене так и не изменила своего ритма.

Неджи умирал серей крошечных смертей, наблюдая, как его любовник ласкает себя и извивается над ним на его члене.

- Шикамару, - выдохнул Неджи, - я уже скоро.

- Не своди с меня глаз, Неджи.

Глаза Нара нашли глаза любовника, и их взгляды соединились. Неджи не думал, что может втолкнуться в своего любовника еще глубже, Нара неожиданно замер, и горячая сперма выплеснулась из его члена, покрывая Неджи грудь. Шикамару на мгновение зажмурил глаза, перед тем как распахнуть их снова, чтобы увидеть, как лицо Неджи искажается, спина выгибается от его собственного оргазма, сперма покрывает внутренности Шикамару, а его имя звучит в ушах парня. Эти ощущения были слишком острыми для Шикамару, спина которого выгнулась, а из горла раздался пронзительный крик, пока парень испускал еще одну струю спермы.

Шикамару рухнул вперед, его лицо уткнулось в шею Хьюге, а живот с хлюпаньем прижал сперму между их телами.

- Это было изумительно, выдохнул Нара. – И я все еще в сознании.

- Это ненадолго, - выдохнут в ответ Неджи, перекатываясь. Он уже мог ощущать, как твердеет его член. Хьюга уже смирился с мыслью о том, что яхта обладает магической силой. Как еще он мог возбудиться через мгновение после зверски мощного оргазма?

Неджи посмотрел Шикамару в глаза. Я люблю тебя, - сказал ему Неджи, не с своим ртом, но своими глазами, своим бешено бьющимся сердцем. Шикамару улыбнулся, видя и принимая признание своего любимого за то, чем оно было на самом деле. Нара знал, что когда Хьюга будет готов, то произнесет эти слова вслух, и тот факт, что он пока их еще не произнес, не делал их менее «признанием в любви», за которое оба они их принимали.

Так они и лежали, Неджи на Шикамару, оба задыхающиеся и потные. Это было их здесь и сейчас – все, что имело первостепенное значение для каждого из них, лежало сейчас в его объятиях и смотрело ему в глаза. В этот момент Шикамару было безразлично, какой ярлык могут на него наклеить, описывая его сексуальность – гей, би. Черт, назови сейчас кто-нибудь его сучкой Неджи, его шлюхой, его потаскухой – у него не нашлось бы возражений по этому поводу.

До тех пор, пока он принадлежал Неджи, а Неджи принадлежал ему.

Неджи заерзал, его член внутри его любовника снова стал полностью твердым и был готов к большему.

- Скажи мне, что тебе надо, Шикамару, - взмолился парень.

Лицо Шикамару растянула широкая улыбка.

- Сделай меня своей сучкой.

Неджи удивленно приподнял бровь. _Такие__грязные__слова__!_ Он мог бы с уверенностью сказать о том, что Шикамару уже был его сучкой еще с месяц назад – вне зависимости от того, знал он об этом или нет, но Неджи предпочел промолчать. Кроме того, Неджи понял, что имеет ввиду Нара. Даже если Шикамару хотелось быть сверху, это вовсе не означало, что ему хочется изменений в динамике их отношений. И Неджи такое подходило – фактически, это побуждало его любить Шикамару за это еще больше.

- На этот раз ты точно вырубишься, - предупредил его Неджи, придвигаясь, чтобы укусить место между шеей и плечом, помечая любовника вновь. Шикамару выгнулся и зашипел.

- Я полагал, что так было задумано с самого чертового начала.

ххх

ШЕСТЬ ЧАСОВ СПУСТЯ

ххх

- Шикамару? – позвал очень мужественный голос.

- Шикамару, пора вставать.

Проговорил снова этот голос. Вымотанный Шикамару раскрыл глаза, узнавая голос, который его звал. Он не мог видеть лицо, но теплая волна дыхания пробежала возле его уха.

- С тобой все в порядке?

Шикамару не ответил. В порядке ли он? По крайней мере, пока он был еще жив, что само по себе было уже достижением, учитывая то жестокое–но-так-просимое втрахивание в матрас, которое он принял из рук своего любовника. Он предполагал, что сам на такое напрашивался, учитывая ту просьбу, которую он высказал. Вы не можете попросить такого человека, как Хьюга Неджи, о том, чтобы он сделал из вас свою сучку, и не ожидать от него полного претворения в жизнь этой просьбы.

Шикамару попытался пошевелить пальцами ног – удачно. Да, он мог ощущать свои ноги.

- Мм-хмм, прохрипел он. Именно тогда он и заметил, как першит у него в горле.

- Ты можешь двигаться? Мне тебя понести?

С большой осторожностью, Шикамару приподнял голову в направлении голоса, что с ним разговаривал.

- Я не парализован, если ты это хочешь сказать. – Он поставил руки в позу, чтобы приподнять свое тело вертикально. – По крайней мере, не в этот раз (1).

Шикамару вздрогнул, его лицо скривилось от боли. Боль распространялась от ребер и ниже. Чем, черт возьми, они занимались? Шикамару рыкнул. Ах да. Вот этим.

Попытка двинуть ногами была встречена еще большим дискомфортом. Сперма тонкой струйкой стала вытекать из его задницы и потекла вниз по его яйцам.

- Проклятье, Неджи, я себя ощущаю так, словно по мне прошелся грузовой поезд!

- Ну, присядь, выпей вот это.

После значительного усилия Шикамару сел и посмотрел в лицо своему любовнику, который стоял перед ним полностью одетый со стаканом воды и двумя таблетками аспирина в руке.

Выражение его лица было самодовольным.

Шикамару бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

- Откуда у тебя столько энергии? Ты же проделал всю работу.

_Я – настоящий мужчина. Думал, ты в курсе._

- Давай, соня, поднимайся и глотай их. Мне еще нужно перестелить постель, а тебе – принять душ.

Шикамару послушно выпил аспирин и воду.

- Который час?

- Немного после двух. Нам надо двигаться, если хотим вернуться в приемлемое время.

_Твою мать_, - подумал про себя Шикамару. Он был в отключке пять часов, и все еще был уставшим. Он настороженно оглядел своего любовника, раздумывая над тем, сможет ли аутопсия выявить тот факт, что некоторые части тела его любовника являются механическими. Единственный знакомый ему человек, обладающий еще большей выносливостью, был только Узумаки Наруто!

Обнаженный Нара медленно выбрался с постели без посторонней помощи, запинаясь, побрел в направлении ванной комнаты.

- По крайней мере мы знаем, что я пока не потерял свои основные моторные навыки, - возвестил он, не оглядываясь назад.

Неджи стоял и молчал, наблюдая за любовником до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся в ванной. Пока не потерял, - подумал Хьюга, и его прекрасное лицо осветилось улыбкой.

ххх

Неджи технично исполнял свою работу, стягивая простыни и постельное покрывало с матраса. Он бодрствовал и занимался делами вот уже два часа, лениво подготавливая их возвращение в пентхаус. Он бы занялся сегодня тайдзюцу, но решил не напрягать свои уставшие мускулы еще сильнее.

_Шикамару_. Мысль о Нара вызвала у Неджи улыбку. День назад он признался Неджи в любви, его признание почти поставило Хьюгу на колени вплоть до сегодняшнего утра, когда Шикамару высказал просьбу сделать себя его сучкой, просьбу, которую Неджи почел для себя за честь и был только счастлив исполнить. Шикамару сводил Неджи с ума, своими внимательными карими глазами и загорелой кожей, тугой задницей, которая провоцировала Хьюгу провести все время каждого дня с ним – лаская его, целуя его, говоря ему грубости, и да, трахая его до потери сознания. Казалось, что в отношении Шикамару последнее стало специализацией Хьюги. Неджи просто не мог удержаться: ему хотелось, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь Нара помнил лишь ту страсть, которую он мог испытывать только с Хьюгой.

Неджи кинул испачканное постельное белье в близстоящую корзину, вполне осознавая тот факт, что осознанно сдерживает свое желание сбросить одежду и присоединиться к Шикамару в душе. И казалось, что вот таким образом, его разум и его тело нуждались в Шикамару, отчаянно _требовали_ Шикамару, словно Нара был наркотиком в его крови.

Хьюга Неджи был определенно влюблен.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) здесь имеются в виду события фика «Одной Крови», глава 14.

Итак… еще больше безумного секса. Этот Неджи и в самом деле просто зверь, правда? И теперь у него официально имеется сучка, но совсем не новость, за исключением того, что теперь это официально. Что вы думаете про лимон? ДА/Нет/Ок? Черт, эти двое просто переполнены энергией

Хьюга Хияши вернется в следующей главе со своими фантами. Следите за новостями!

И комментарии не забудьте!


	12. Chapter 12

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)** 4552133

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства, намек на гет.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Сиквел к «Одной крови». Гении поднимают свои отношения на новый уровень. Киба очаянно сражается со своей ориентацией, Кабуто появляется в новой роли, а Неджи не оставляют в покое из-за его внешнего вида. Очень ООС Хияши Хьюга и родители Шикамару – чего же еще? Неджи/Шика

**Право косвенного владения – 12**

Горячая вода из душа была благословенным даром для ноющих мускулов Шикамару. Без сомнения, это утро было их самой буйной сексуальной эскападой с первой совместной ночи месяц назад. Что, во имя всего святого, вселилось в Неджи? Разве в воде вокруг яхты было нечто такое? Если и было, то, говоря по совести, оно оказало эффект и на Шикамару тоже. Иначе, с какого перепугу он вдруг почувствовал необходимость попросить Неджи сделать его своей сучкой?

Шикамару покраснел, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. Его Неджи определенно принял вызов. Он достал из рукава парочку тузов и проделал несколько трюков, которые заставили Шикамару дергать себя за волосы, царапать кожу и кричать так, что его горло, должно быть, начало кровоточить. Обширный словарный запас Шикамару был снова сокращен до одного единственного слова, которое, иногда, он был едва в состоянии произнести. И еще он не был уверен до конца, но ему показалось, что он рыдал, когда его охватил третий оргазм.

Да, - решил парень, - он явно был сучкой Неджи. Хьюга определенно этого добился. К тому времени, когда все закончилось, яйца Шикамару так же болели, как и его горло, половина его тела была покрыта кровоподтеками, он страдал от парочки растяжений в различных местах своей анатомии – и, разумеется, он оказался в полной отключке.

И даже после всего этого, Шикамару хотел еще. Фактически, когда он стоял под струями душа, он понял, что ждет, когда Неджи к нему присоединится, и его член, который должен был бы быть в коматозном состоянии, при мысли об этом теле, прижавшемся к нему, еле-еле задергался.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся. В одном он был уверен наверняка: член Неджи Хьюги должен идти в паре с предупреждающей этикеткой. Такое было явно не для слабонервных.

ххх

Неджи повернулся навстречу Шикамару, который вышел из ванной, с водой, стекающей по его волосам, и полотенцем, свободно обмотанным вокруг талии.

- Мне нужна помощь, - провозгласил Нара.

Без единого слова. Неджи подошел к нему, снял полотенце с его бедер и воспользовался им, чтобы аккуратно вытереть мокрые волосы любовника. Шикамару стоял там, как дитя. Действия Неджи были легким, приятным массажем его головы.

- Полегче, - руководил Шикамару, - сегодня утром мне пару раз солидно досталось по голове.

- Что-то не припоминаю никаких твоих жалоб, - был ответ Хьюги.

- Ну, в то время я был не в состоянии произнести даже связное предложение.

Неджи издал тихий смешок. Парень двигался вокруг Шикамару, вытирая те участки, до которых Шикамару было трудно дотянуться, обращая внимание на местоположение каждого засоса и осознанно пытаясь игнорировать пенис любовника. Когда Нара стал в достаточной степени сухим, Неджи снова выпрямился.

- Давай, Шикамару, - сказал Неджи парню. – Твоя одежда выложена на матрасе.

И, разумеется, она там и лежала. Двое парней подошли к кровати и остановились.

- Дальше справишься сам, или мне постоять рядом? – спросил Неджи.

- Просто пообещай мне, что не дашь мне упасть лицом вниз.

Неджи самодовольно ухмыльнулся: «Даю слово».

Шикамару поднял свои боксеры. Он сел на кровать, чтобы одеть их, постанывая и вздрагивая, и хотя это действие сопровождалось существенным дискомфортом, он смог это сделать без содействия Неджи. Той же стратегией он воспользовался, чтобы надеть свои шорты. Однако, рубашка-поло была совершенного другим делом.

Он посмотрел на любовника.

- Мне нужна поддержка.

Неджи взял его рубашку и поднес ее таким образом, чтобы Шикамару мог вытянуть руки перед собой и надеть ее, попав руками в рукава. Хьюга натянул рубашку через голову Шикамару и опустил ткань по его торсу.

Затем Неджи схватил подвеску Шикамару с прикроватной тумбочки и завязал ожерелье вокруг шеи парня. Шикамару протянул ладонь и не забыл его поправить.

Все, что оставалось, были волосы Нара. Его щетка и шнурок для волос были приготовлены в той же манере, что и ожерелье. Неджи взял их и вернулся на позицию перед сидящим Шикамару, чтобы начать осторожно расчесывать его волосы. Нара закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Его чувства были наполнены запахом Неджи, его теплом, и ощущением волокон щетки на своей голове. Ему вспомнилось, как он наслаждался тем, как девушки причесывали его волосы. Что бы они подумали, если бы стали свидетелями того, что происходило сейчас? И тогда на него снизошло озарение. _Я нахожусь в хозяйской спальне на яхте воскресным днем, и мои волосы расчесывает горячий богатый парень-коп, который влюблен в меня_.

_Они бы наверняка меня не узнали._

Шикамару осознал, что он уже не похож на того парня из прошлого, он уже какое-то время назад перестал им быть. Он уже совершенно не тот человек, которым был два года назад, когда он стал специальным агентом.

Нара поднял взгляд на Неджи, который закончил обвязывать его волосы шнурком.

- Думаю, мы готовы, - возвестил Хьюга, и Шикамару понял, что оба они уже далеко не те парни, что прибыли на яхту всего пару дней назад.

Нара улыбнулся своему прекрасному любовнику.

- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он Хьюге, и Неджи улыбнулся в ответ.

Пока они собирали остатки своих вещей и упаковывали сумки, Шикамару знал, что даже если они вернулся туда, где проводят вместе каждый день их жизни, уже ничто не будет прежним.

Теперь уже ничто не будет прежним.

ххх

Неджи воспользовался своим ключом, чтобы открыть дверь номер 404, и зашел внутрь. Пока Шикамару переодевал тапочки у порога, Неджи медленно вошел в пентхаус, на всякий случай, если дядя был не один и/или голым, что было весьма вероятно.

Неджи обнаружил старшего Хьюгу сидящим в гостиной, полностью одетым, в очках и читающим книгу.

- Добрый вечер, дядя.

Хияши поднял взгляд, не совсем ожидая увидеть то, что видел. Да, это был его племянник, но с момента их последней встречи в нем что-то изменилось. Молодой человек сиял, его окружала какая-то аура безмятежности, исходящая от него волнами.

- Неджи, - позвал мужчина, словно в удивлении. В это мгновение в комнату вошел Шикамару, и выражение лица Хияши трансформировалось в полноценную ухмылку от вида Нара, пытающегося скрыть свою хромающую походку.

Хияши поднялся и подошел к парочке, протягивая руку своему племяннику, который ее энергично потряс.

- С возвращением! И как прошли выходные?

- Очень хорошо, - ответил Неджи, опуская сумки на пол. – Я решил несколько забежать вперед и разместил заказ, так что скоро на борт поднимется прислуга для уборки.

- Благодарю тебя, - ответил Хияши, а затем повернулся к Шикамару. – Нара, ты выглядишь усталым, почему бы тебе не присесть? Я собирался сделать себе чего-нибудь выпить, когда вы вошли, так что перед моим уходом мы можем выпить вместе.

Шикамару принял осознанное решение проигнорировать инсинуацию в предложении Хияши относительно своей усталости по нескольким причинам, основной из которых была та, что у него все еще болело все тело.

- Ловлю вас на слове, - ответил он, медленно шагая в направлении удобного дивана в гостиной Неджи.

Между тем, Неджи отправился к входной двери, сменил туфли на пару тапочек и присоединился к своему дяде на кухне.

- Что будете пить, мальчики? – спросил Хияши, ставя поднос кухонную на стойку. Неджи проигнорировал свое необычно взвившееся раздражение от обращения «мальчики».

- Зеленый чай – для Шикамару, обычное – для меня.

Пока Хияши двигался по кухне, готовя напитки, Неджи спросил:

- Как прошел твой уик-энд, дядя?

- Продуктивно, - ответил Хияши. – Расслабленно. Спокойно.

- Это плохо или хорошо?

- Когда ты – адвокат, то поверь мне, «продуктивно» - это всегда хорошо. – Хияши снова глянул на племянника через плечо и снова был ошарашен его аурой. Его мимолетный взгляд перерос в пристальное разглядывание, что заставило младшего Хьюгу нахмурить брови.

- Что-то не так, дядя?

Хияши улыбнулся, отворачиваясь от племянника.

- Я собирался спросить у тебя тоже самое. – Ледяные глаза пастельного цвета заискрились весельем. – Я заметил, Неджи, что твой друг испытывает определенные трудности при ходьбе.

- В самом деле? – ответил Неджи, отводя взгляд. Он уже знал, к чему это все идет, и, черт возьми, где было его саке?

Хияши обошел стойку и через секунду уже стоял лицом к лицу с племянником.

- Сколько раз ты заставил его кончить в эти выходные?

- Дядя, умоляю тебя! – ответил Неджи, разворачиваясь всем корпусом прочь и склоняясь над стойкой, пока его разум наводняли воспоминания об их страстном уик-энде. – Я здесь всего пять минут, а ты уже начинаешь.

- Какое это имеет значение? Ну же, Неджи, скажи мне парочку подробностей! Он хорошо делает минет?

Теперь Неджи хмурился и сердился.

- Ты просто невероятен.

- Это «да»?

Теперь Неджи игнорировал своего дядю, двигаясь вокруг плиты и заканчивая приготовление их напитков. Честно говоря, он мог бы раскрыть парочку-другую подробностей, если бы дядя не делал все это так… по-детски задиристо. Ради Бога, они же оба были взрослыми людьми!

Неджи собирался открыть ящик, но Хияши удержал его за руки.

- Ладно, Неджи. Я закончу здесь с напитками, почему бы тебе не присоединиться к Шикамару? Похоже, на ближайшие день-два ему потребуется медсестра. Когда все будет готово, я все принесу, хм?

Тогда Неджи сделал пару шагов назад, все еще сердито хмурясь в сторону дяди, и развернулся, чтобы уйти из кухни. Хияши следил за ним, пока дверь за Неджи не закрылась. Лицо мужчины растянула улыбка в стиле чеширского кота.

Неджи прошел в гостиную, но там никого не оказалось. Он сел на диван и поднял книгу, которую читал его дядя. «Венера в мехах» (1). Хмпф, - подумал Неджи про себя. - Вполне закономерно.

Звук открывающейся двери дальше по коридору заставил Неджи поднять голову. Он рассеянно положил книгу туда, где он ее нашел, и встал навстречу Шикамару, который показался из ванной и все еще прихрамывал.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Неджи.

- Хорошо, просто день или два не смогу нормально вытирать задницу.

Неджи ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал.

- Ты же наслаждаешься этим, так ведь? – спросил Шикамару. Ну ладно, он специально попросил Неджи сделать его своей сучкой, и Неджи удовлетворил его просьбу, но так ли надо было Хьюге испытывать столько самодовольства от результата?

Неджи отпечатал легкий поцелуй на губах любовника.

- Ты не можешь меня винить, Шикамару. Человек, настолько коварный, как ты сам, должен был бы выучить свой урок еще в первый раз (2). Я могу только предположить, что ты сам напрашиваешься на неприятности.

Шикамару обвил руками талию любовника.

- Я напрашиваюсь на то, чтобы быть оттраханным в шести направлениях, начиная с воскресенья, вот на что я напрашиваюсь.

Тогда и Неджи обвил руками талию Нара.

- Похоже на то, поскольку все время ты умолял о большем во всю силу своих легких. – Неджи отпечатал еще один, более долгий поцелуй на губах любовника. – Я совершенно не против, - добавил Неджи особенным голосом.

И вот так запросто оба парня возбудились.

- Куда все подевались? – позвал Хияши из гостиной, с подносом в руках. Оба парня развернулись, с явной неохотой, в направлении этого голоса. Неджи отвел напарника назад, в гостиную, где уже сидел Хияши, и подождал, пока Шикамару удобно устроится, прежде чем занять свое место.

Старший Хьюга налил каждому по напитку и передал их собеседникам. Каждый из мужчин поднял тост. «Кампай», - произнесли они все вместе, а затем выпили.

- Знаете, - начал Хияши, - вы, мальчики, всегда можете брать мою яхту, когда захотите. Только скажите, когда.

- Это чрезвычайно щедро с твоей стороны, дядя, - был ответ Неджи. Он налил себе еще одну чашечку саке. Он поймал Хияши на том, что мужчина пристально наблюдает за ними обоими, и подавил сильное желание покраснеть. Эрекция Шикамару жила собственной жизнью, и ее невозможно было не заметить через ткань штанов.

- Дядя? – спросил Неджи, поднимая бутылку с саке.

Хияши лучезарно улыбнулся.

- О, мне хватит, мне и в самом деле пора. Сегодня я кое с кем встречаюсь. – Мужчина поднялся на ноги. – Пойду, заберу свои вещи.

Хияши поднялся и пошел за сумками, снова оставляя парочку в одиночестве. Шикамару лениво попивал свой чай.

- Он что-то замышляет, - отчетливо постановил Шикамару, озвучивая мысль Неджи.

- Знаю.

ххх

Хияши вернулся в гостиную и поставил сумки по пол. Он поглядел на молодых людей, что сидели на диване и тихо пили свои напитки. Он решил, что они теперь выглядят, как старая супружеская пара.

- Ну, я уже ухожу, - возвестил Хияши. – Неджи, я буду рано в воскресенье, чтобы помочь. Так подойдет?

В ответ на это Неджи поднялся, но старший Хьюга его остановил.

- Расслабься, Неджи, я сам найду выход. А вы двое – наслаждайтесь вечером.

Хияши уже нагнулся за сумками, как Шикамару кашлянул, прочищая горло.

- О, кстати, - обратился к нему Нара, - благодаря вашей запутанной системе наблюдения, находящейся на яхте, я был вынужден отключить часть аудио- и видео-записывающей аппаратуры.

Неджи бросил взгляд на напарника, а затем посмотрел на дядю.

- И когда это случилось? – спросил младший Хьюга.

- О, как раз перед уходом твоего дяди. Кажется, по яхте просто невозможно передвигаться без видео-наблюдения, с учетом всех этих датчиков движения, которые там установлены. Было просто жаль все отключать, в самом деле, уж больно мудреная система. Оборудование хорошо замаскировано, поэтому если ты не знаешь, куда смотреть, то ни за что не догадаешься, что там оно есть.

Глаза Хияши едва различимо вспыхнули. Ты сумел дешифровать, а затем и обезвредить мою систему наблюдения в течение той двухминутной беседы, которая была у меня с Неджи перед моим уходом сюда? Срань господня!

Взгляд Неджи на дядю быстро превратился в сердитый, а мужчина нервно потирал ладонью затылок и не смея посмотреть племяннику в глаза.

- Ду-думаю, что в спешке забыл отключить аудио и видео аппаратуру в некоторых местах.

- Ага, как например, в головной каюте. – Шикамару ухмыльнулся. – Хотя, не беспокойтесь, я об этом позаботился, так что никому не придется волноваться по поводу какого-нибудь нелегального видео, крутящегося в Интернете.

- Полагаю, что очень хорошо, что ты знал, куда смотреть, Шикамару, - постановил Неджи, хмурясь в сторону дяди.

- Обычное дело. – Шикамару сделал еще один глоток чая.

- Ээ, думаю, мне лучше отправляться. – Хияши сделал еще одну попытку взять свои вещи, но Неджи уже был рядом, останавливая его руку.

- Почему бы их не взять мне, дядюшка?

- Ээ, тебе вовсе не нужно этого делать, Неджи, ступай назад, я уверен, что ты…

- Мне совершенно не трудно, дядя. – Тон младшего Хьюги был окончательным.

Хияши выпрямился, потирая ладонью затылок.

- Ээ, ну, было приятно снова встретиться, Нара, увидимся в воскресенье.

- Рулите аккуратно, мистер Хьюга.

Неджи выпроводил дядю через порог своего пентхауса с сумками в руках. Шикамару наблюдал за ними до тех пор, пока за ними не захлопнулась дверь, а затем издал тихий смешок.

ххх

- Неджи, - проговорил дядя, замедляя шаг и поворачиваясь, - Дальше я сам справлюсь, правда. – Хияши не понравилось выражение лица племянника.

- Продолжай идти. – Тон Неджи не оставлял места спорам, даже если ты и был старшим из них.

- Ну, в самом деле, Неджи, - надул губы Хияши, - ты такой же упрямец, каким был и мой брат.

Они прошли уверенным шагом, пока не остановились перед дверями лифта, и Хияши не нажал кнопку «вниз». После обязательного «дзынь», двери открылись.

- В таком случае, тебе повезло, - ответил Неджи, - в противном случае, тебя бы просто здесь не было.

ххх

- Неджи, - попытался Хияши, когда они поехали вниз на лифте, - я знаю, что это дурно выглядит, но…

- Но что? – спросил Неджи, когда двери лифта закрылись. – Не могу поверить, что ты пытался заснять нас в постели! Что ты только себе ду… неважно, я уже знаю.

Хияши закусил губу.

- На самом деле все не так, Неджи. Как сказал твой напарник, яхта напичкана аппаратурой слежения, как рождественская елка гирляндами!

- Особенно ее головная каюта, правда, дядя?

Хияши скорчил мину.

-Ну, если быть честным, то именно там, в основном, и проходит вся криминальная деятельность у меня на яхте.

Оскал Неджи был яростным. Он твердым шагом прошел через холл к гаражу, где была припаркована машина Хияши, который следовал за ним по пятам.

- Ну же, Неджи, перестань! Ты не рассказываешь мне ничего о себе и своем друге. Я никогда еще не видел тебя таким счастливым! Ты не можешь винить меня в моем любопытстве!

Слова Хияши были, словно останавливающая ловушка. Шаги Неджи замедлялись, пока он не остановился.

Воспользовавшись открывшейся возможностью, Хияши продолжил.

- Знаешь, ты светишься от счастья – это первое, что я заметил, когда ты вошел в пентхаус, - рискнул произнести Хияши. – Ты ходишь, гордо расправив плечи. Т-ты – прямо буря эмоций, которых у тебя никогда раньше не было. И это прекрасно, Неджи! А я… мне просто хотелось разделить с тобой это счастье – хоть чуть-чуть, вместо того, чтобы наблюдать со стороны, с расстояния, где ты меня удерживал. Ты ведь можешь это понять, правда?

Прекрасно? Неджи посмотрел на дядю глазами, полными чувств. Да, он мог понять это желание узнать из первых рук про ту эмоциональную эйфорию, которую он испытывал вместе с Шикамару.

- Да, думаю, могу, - тихо ответил Неджи. Когда старший Хьюга улыбнулся, Неджи добавил, - Но я бы никогда не позволил себе сделать несанкционированное видео чьей-нибудь интимной близости, дядя!

- Я не смог сдержать любопытства, ты просто обязан меня простить! Честно, Неджи, просто расскажи мне! – Хияши придвинулся к своему раздраженному племяннику. - Насколько у него длинный?

- Дядя! Я же сказал тебе, что не собираюсь потакать твоим прихо… - Неджи остановился, медленно мигая.

Он должен был признать, что его нежелание раскрывать подробности, частично спровоцировало поведение дяди, а также признать, что ему все же хотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь своим восторгом. Он огляделся вокруг.

- Открывай, - приказал он, указывая на дверь гаража.

Хияши подошел к клавиатуре и нажал семизначный код. Когда светодиод позеленел, мужчина повернул ручку и вошел внутрь гаража, Неджи последовал за ним. За их спинами мягко закрылась дверь.

- Открой машину, - приказал Неджи, и дядя нажал кнопку на брелке с ключами. Как по волшебству, двери не только разблокировались, но и открылись. Неджи поставил вещи Хияши на пол пассажирского сидения, а затем забрался внутрь. После он сделал знак рукой для дяди, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Хияши поспешил подчиниться, и оба мужчины захлопнули двери.

Неджи вздохнул.

- То, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать, не выходит за двери этого трехсот тысячедолларового средства передвижения, или я позабочусь о том, чтобы это осталось запертым здесь на ближайшее будущее. Понятно?

Хияши улыбнулся. Угроза была пустой, его племянник знал, что дядя сможет справиться с замками, даже если не сможет позволить себе другую машину. Безотносительно к этому, старший Хьюга вот-вот должен был стать обладателем отчаянно интимных подробностей, поэтому он решил по правилам.

- Без проблем.

Оба мужчины откинулись в креслах, несколько мгновений впитывая молчание. Хияши был тем, кто заговорил первым.

- Не обращая внимания на инцидент с аппаратурой, вам понравилось на яхте?

Неджи взглянул на дядю.

- Понравилось, дядя. Выходные были само совершенство. – Брови Неджи нахмурились. – Это было… важным шагом.

- Итак… ты влюблен?

Неджи оглядел дядю с головы до ног, его взгляд был решительным.

- Да, влюблен.

Хияши изогнул бровь.

- А Нара знает?

Неджи снова вздохнул, смотря в окно с пассажирского сидения.

- Уверен, он подозревает.

Хияши закусил губу.

- Неджи, действуй с ним аккуратно. Ты же не хочешь оттолкнуть его.

Неджи повернулся к дяде. Настала его очередь удивленно изогнуть бровь.

- Услышать такое из уст хронического плейбоя?

- Да, черт возьми! – ответил Хияши. – Я уворачивался от пуль, нацеленных мне в сердце, чуть подольше твоего, так что парочку-другую вещей я знаю.

Неджи стало любопытно, использовал ли Хияши слово «пули» фигурально, буквально или в комбинации этих двух значений. С его дядей, невозможно было сказать наверняка.

Старший Хьюга повернулся всем корпусом к племяннику и поймал его взгляд.

- Я болею за тебя, Неджи. Из всех Хьюг ты, наверное, самый… нормальный. Я хочу, чтобы у вас с Шикамару все получилось.

Неджи улыбнулся. Слова одобрения от его дяди согревали ему сердце. Они редко разговаривали, а когда говорили, то их беседы никогда не были настолько откровенными. Это была та сторона Хияши, которую Неджи еще ни разу не видел. Парень решил, что их разговор по душам мог бы быть очень похож на беседу с отцом, и он был за это благодарен. Это заставило его почувствовать себя еще ближе к дяде, который потерял своего единственного родственника, своего близнеца, когда был слегка младше теперешнего Неджи.

- Мне тоже этого хочется, дядя.

- Итак… В эти выходные ты был с Нара снизу?

Глаза Неджи подозрительно сузились. Парень недоумевал, куда подевался его дядя. Очевидно, извращенец снова взял верх.

- Нет, не был. – Неджи отвел взгляд в сторону. – Хотя мы попробовали несколько новых вещей.

- Таких, как?

- Ну, знаешь, новых. Он… эм… - Неджи все еще было неудобно говорить на такие темы со своим извращенцем-дядей, - он сидел на мне верхом.

- И все?

Выражение лица Неджи и его тон стали разгневанными.

- Ну, уж ты прости, если наша ванильная сексуальная жизнь не достаточно тебя развлекает, дядя.

Она бы достаточно меня развлекла, если бы кое-кто не обезвредил мою чертову систему наблюдения.

- Ты делал ему римминг? – спросил Хияши, чисто из желания посмотреть, как Неджи будет уворачиваться от ответа.

Неджи взглянул на дядю, а затем отвел взгляд. Неужели он и в правду собирался ответить на этот вопрос? Это касалось такой… интимной сферы.

- Да. – Неджи был счастлив, что его голос не дрогнул.

- Ему понравилось?

Неджи показалось, что он вот-вот покраснеет. Парень закусил губу.

- Он это обожает.

Неджи тут же вспомнил, как Шикамару пронзительно вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Неджи запускал ему внутрь свой язык, это было не похоже ни на один из звуков, которые Нара издавал. Это…

- Как бы то ни было, что там у него в штанах? Десять дюймов? – вопрос Хияши перебил ход мысли Неджи.

- Двенадцать, - рассеянно исправил Неджи.

- Ни хрена себе! Так он всего на дюйм короче своего отца! Неджи ты просто обязан…

Хияши был пригвожден взбешенным взглядом глаз племянника.

- Могу ли я осведомиться, как, скажи на милость, к тебе попала данная информация? – спросил Неджи.

Хияши мигнул.

- Нара разговаривает во сне.

Глаза Неджи расширились от удивления. Разговор официально перешел черту и вошел в запретную, как-минимум-на-бутылку-саке зону. Неджи недоверчиво покачал головой.

- Спокойной ночи, дядя.

- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - пояснил Хияши, когда Неджи вылез из машины. – Ничего не было! Он нажрался до потери пульса на О-Бон Одори*, и мне пришлось везти его домой!

Дверь машины легко захлопнулась за спиной Неджи, оставляя Хияши в одиночестве внутри машины. Мужчина наблюдал, как его племянник уверенными шагами покидает гараж, не пытаясь даже оглянуться. Тяжело вздыхая, Хияши потянулся к своим сумкам на полу пассажирского сидения и втащил их на кресло, затем пристегнул ремень безопасности. Он улыбался, запуская мотор. Его племянник влюбился. Жизнь была хороша.

Хияши был уверен, что ему еще представится шанс заснять их вместе на видео.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) БДСМ эротика девятнадцатого столетия, написанная человеком, от имени которого берет свое название мазохизм.

(2) фик «Одной Крови», глава 12.

* японский фестиваль, проводимый каждое лето в честь праздника духов предков. Это праздновение, по своей природе похоже на мексиканский Диа Лос Муэртос (Праздник Мертвых). Когда я жил в Японии, то посещал его каждый год, было весело. Вот ссылка для тех, кто хочет узнать побольше:

.org/wiki/Bon_Odori#Bon_Odori

Ах, Неджи, причесывающий волосы Шикамару – как мило!

После лимона в предыдущей части, просто здорово для такого гения, как Шикамару, обезвредить устройство слежения, да? Хияши бы увидел куда больше, чем через щелку и кто знает, где потом крутилось бы это видео?

Неджи может заниматься содомией с Шикамару от рассвета до заката, но он слишком смущен говорить об этом?

Нара одарены как мулы, или как? И совершенно ясно, что отношения между Хияши Хьюга и Шикамару Нара несколько более близкие, чем Хияши позволяет увидеть, верно? Возможно, точнее мы узнаем на семейном обеде!

Киба вернется в следующей главе. Как там он проводит свой вынужденный отпуск?

**Следите за новостями и оставьте коммент!**


	13. Chapter 13

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome****)**

**Право косвенного владения – 13**

Продолжаю делать перевод

**Понедельник** **8:35 до полудня**

Инузука Киба стоял в гостиной своей чистой и аккуратной квартиры, руки на бедрах, и смотрел на свой сотовый телефон так, словно ожидал, что устройство вот-вот с ним заговорит.

Все, что от него требовалось, взять аппарат в руки.

На первый раз это довольно хорошо сработало, когда он проделал такое сегодняшним утром. После утренней пробежки, парень почувствовал себя полным сил, поэтому вместо звонка Шизуне и благодарности по телефону, он позвонил местному флористу и заказал доставку букета подсолнухов женщине в офис. Он даже заказал карточку с цитатой из «Ромео и Джульетты(1): **Но тише! Что за свет блеснул в окне? О, там восток! Джульетта - это солнце.**

Киба был довольно горд собой за то, что такое придумал.

Ему нужно было просто сделать еще один звонок.

Он сказал себе, что сделает это, и что у него нет намерения, свернуть с выбранного пути. Не имело значения, что он был не уверен в предыдущих мотивах Якуши Кабуто, он повел себя болваном в отношении парня и задолжал тому извинения. Киба твердо пообещал себе, что сделает это сегодня. Все, что ему требовалось – взять сотовый в руки, позвонить в участок, попросить к телефону Якуши и извиниться, и конец.

Если бы только ему удалось перепрыгнуть через ту часть плана, где он должен был взять в руки аппарат.

Киба вздохнул. Он пялился на телефон в течение двадцати минут.

ххх

**Понедельник** **9:43 ****до****полудня**

Киба сидел на своем все еще слегка попахивающем диване, его голые ноги покоились на кофейном столике рядом с телефоном, который исправно покрывался пылью, а парень рассеянно переключал каналы телевизора с помощью пульта. К этому времени он уже принял душ, чтобы смыть мелкий пот от своей утренней пробежки, и переоделся в чистые удобные штаны и майку.

_Тф. Дневное телевидение. Ну что за дрянь_. Киба решил, что охотнее посмотрит один из любимых ДВД и выбрал «Счастливого Дилмора». Он передвинул ноги, чтобы встать, и случайно сбросил с кофейного столика свой сотовый телефон.

Киба наклонился и поднял аппарат. _Ну вот, теперь я снова до него дотрагиваюсь. Раскрой же его_, - приказал Инузука сам себе, и подчинился. – _Набери участок_. Как на автопилоте, его большой палец набрал необходимые цифры. _Теперь нажми «соединить»._ Киба нажал кнопку соединения вызова.

Парень приложил аппарат к уху. В трубке раздавались гудки.

- Коноха, Департамент полиции. Говорит офицер Курама.

Киба набрал в грудь воздуха.

- Курама, привет, это Инузука. Как дела? Послушай, мне надо переговорить с Якуши из лаборатории, переключишь? Спасибо.

Телефон снова отозвался гудками.

Внезапно Киба захлопнул аппарат.

Он уставился на устройство в своей руке так, словно и понятия не имел, что это такое. Затем он положил аппарат назад на кофейный столик, выпрямился и пошел вставить диск в ДВД-плейер.

ххх

**Понедельник** **11:16 ****до полудня**

Киба стоял в своей крошечной кухоньке и раздумывал о том, не приготовить ли ланч. В качестве вариантов были: суп, равиоли и рамен, заготовки для бутербродов с арахисовым маслом и джемом. Ни один из вариантов не показался особенно соблазнительным. Он уже подумал о том, что может поужинать где-нибудь в городе, как на него снизошло вдохновение.

Парень потянулся к телефону, который вообще-то принес с собой на кухню и положил на кухонную стойку. Взял аппарат и нажал кнопку вызова последнего номера.

Затем приложил телефон к уху. Аппарат издавал гудки… вновь.

- Коноха, Департамент полиции. Говорит офицер Курама.

Киба набрал в грудь воздуха.

- Курама, привет, это снова Инузука. – Киба прочистил горло. – Как думаешь, сможешь снова меня переключить на лабораторию? Спасибо.

И в телефоне снова… раздались гудки.

- Лаборатория, говорит Якуши.

Киба ощутил, как у него перехватило дыхание от звуков этого голоса. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но звук в горле просто не работал.

- Алло? – проговорил голос.

Между собеседниками прошло несколько мгновений тишины. Затем, не говоря больше ни слова, Якуши прервал соединение.

Киба закрыл аппарат и, продолжая держать его в руке, вернулся назад в гостиную, чтобы продолжить смотреть диск.

ххх

**Понедельник** **1:41 ****до****полудня**

Киба лежал на своем все еще попахивающем диване и дремал после обеда, как зазвонил его сотовый, вырывая парня из объятий сна.

Он потянулся и поднял телефон с кофейного столика, проверяя дисплей, чтобы увидеть, кто звонит. Он идентифицировал номер, как рабочий.

Окей.

Киба ответил на звонок.

- Инузука, - произнес он хриплым со сна голосом.

- Киба, это Шизуне, Я тебя разбудила?

Лицо Кибы расцветила широкая, сексуальная улыбка.

- Ага, но с этим нет проблем, я просто дремал, и все. Как ты?

- Отлично, я хотела поблагодарить тебя за цветы, они прекрасны. И карточка, это так мило, Киба, в самом деле мило.

- Эй, ты изображала няню во время моего срыва на выходных, так что это меньшее, что я мог сделать.

- Рада, что смогла помочь, Киба. Как ты сегодня?

Киба сел, немного почесал бок и огляделся.

- Я - жив и совсем как новенький. – Он помедлил, а затем добавил, - И знаю, что обязан этим тебе.

- Не смеши, Киба, ты мне ничего не должен, честное слово. Должна тебе сказать, что голос у тебя звучит намного лучше.

- Мне и _в самом деле_ намного лучше, - Киба вздохнул. – Знаешь, это странно – сидеть дома весь день. Мне придется найти нечто конструктивное, чтобы занять себя на следующие пару недель, или я просто рехнусь.

- Ну, если ты скучаешь по животным, ты всегда можешь посвятить пару часиков районному приюту, но если ты настроен на нечто менее связанное с работой, то рекомендую вызваться на тренерскую вакансию.

- Тренерсукую? Чему _**я**_ могу научить?

- Ну, а что ты умеешь?

- Я знаю, как тренировать собак, Шизуне. Вот, в общем-то, и все.

- Подумай об этом, Киба. Ты можешь тренировать собак, да, но ты – коп. Ты знаешь про навыки безопасности с оружием, самооборону, оказание первичной медицинской помощи… ты можешь преподавать какой-нибудь спортивный предмет, разве ты не атлет?

Киба издал тихий смешок.

- Я был разносторонним.

- Ну, поищи районную программу для школьников и вызовись поработать пару часиков с детьми. Я уверена, они это оценят.

- Это шикарная идея. Спасибо.

- Пожалуйста.

- Знаешь, ты продолжаешь заботиться обо мне, даже… - Киба закусил губу, - даже, когда я этого не заслуживаю. Я очень ценю это, Шизуне, на самом деле ценю.

- Не благодари меня так сильно, Киба, каждому время от времени нужна поддержка. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче. Послушай, мне уже пора, я просто хотела дать пройти дню просто так, без благодарности за цветы.

- Пожалуйста, Шизуне. Спасибо _тебе_.

- И тебе пожалуйста, Киба. Береги себя.

- Ты тоже.

Киба закрыл аппарат и положил его снова на кофейный столик.

Шизуне _и в самом деле_ дала ему некоторую пищу для размышлений. Он знал, что когда его принудительно отправили в «отпуск» на целые две недели, он не справится в одиночку. Работа в приюте для животных, наверное, только усилит его ностальгию по работе, а ему этого было не надо. Он _мог бы_ вызваться поработать тренером в одной из местных школ. Он был знаком с тренерами этого района и не думал, что это может представлять из себя проблему.

Киба снова посмотрел на аппарат. Время приближалось к двум пополудни, а он все еще так и не поговорил с Якуши. Прежде чем он займется чем-то еще, ему следовало исполнить с честью это простое обязательство.

Но сначала, он закончит дремать.

ххх

**Понедельник** **4:44 до полудня**

_Проклятье. Сотовому нужно было зазвонить как раз тогда, когда я выхожу из туалета._

Киба промчался туда, где на кофейном столике лежал аппарат, и ответил на звонок, подсознательно не обращая внимание на номер звонящего.

- Инузука, слушаю, - ответил он, натягивая домашние штаны.

- Инузука, это Якуши. Не бросай трубку.

Дыхание Кибы снова сперло, а все его тело заиндевело.

- Я взял твой номер у Курамы, после того как она мне сказала о твоем утреннем звонке. Назови меня глупым, но я полагаю, что сегодня днем именно ты притворялся тем тяжело дышащим в трубку парнем. Послушай, я не знаю, зачем ты позвонил. Но я знаю, что ты не на смене, что ты в каком-то там отпуске или на больничном или еще чем-то там таком. Я свободен каждый вечер на этой неделе. Если ты захочешь выбраться куда-нибудь на счастливые часы, мне подойдет. Если ты захочешь просто поговорить по телефону, мне это тоже подойдет. Но послушай, ты должен сделать первый шаг, Инузука. Тебе придется сделать звонок и тебе придется сказать необходимые слова.

Наступило несколько мгновений тишины, а потом Кабуто добавил:

- Скоро конец дневной смены, а потом я отправляюсь домой. Может, как-нибудь еще созвонимся.

Кабуто разорвал соединение.

Киба сел, затем закрыл аппарат и снова положил его на кофейный столик.

- Прости, - сказал он в пустоту.

ххх

**Вторник** **3:53 после полудня**

Киба стоял на поле, окруженный футболистами-старшеклассниками, и рассказывал им историю выходки, которая была причиной травмы, выбившей его из игры. Он последовал совету Шизуне. Сегодняшним утром после утренней пробежки поехал в школу Западной Конохи – свою альма матер – чтобы поболтать с тренерами и прежде, чем он понял, что произошло, уже обедал с несколькими из своих бывших учителей, а потом оказался на футбольном поле, разбирая потасовку игроков. Киба наслаждался. Парочка ребят вспомнила его имя с тех лучших времен, и это вместо грусти, вызвало в нем чувство гордости.

Кибу тепло приняли как тренера, так и игроки, и пригласили участвовать в своих тренировках, пока он был в отпуске. Он уже знал, что примет их предложение.

ххх

**Вторник** **4:47 после полудня**

Киба откинулся на сидении своей машины, пока большим пальцем набирал на телефоне номер полицейского участка. Он нажал на кнопку вызова, а затем поднес аппарат к уху. Послышались звонки.

- Коноха, Департамент полиции. Говорит офицер Манабу.

- Манабу, это офицер Инузука, пожалуйста, соедини меня с лабораторией. Спасибо.

В телефоне снова раздались гудки.

- Лаборатория, говорит Якуши.

Киба сделал глубокий вдох.

- Якуши, - проговорил он в телефон, а затем через мгновение, продолжил, - Это Инузука.

На другом конце линии Якуши Кабуто, который рассматривал нечто в микроскоп, выпрямился на стуле и улыбнулся.

- Чем обязан такой чести, Инузука?

ххх

**Вторник** **7:35 ****после****полудня**

Киба открыл дверь своей квартиры. За порогом стоял Якуши Кабуто. Парень держал в одной руке упаковку из шести бутылок пива, а в другой - пакет с продуктами и ключи.

Несколько минут никто из парней не двигался.

- Мы будем разговаривать в коридоре или все же впустишь меня? – спросил Кабуто, и Киба отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.

Кабуто быстро оглядел пространство, мгновенно замечая в крошечной квартире кухню, и отправился прямо туда, поставил пиво и пакет с продуктами на чистую кухонную стойку.

Киба молча наблюдал, его нервозность усиливалась скачками. Он был здесь. Якуши был здесь, в его квартире, наедине с ним. Каким образом потребность извиниться превратилась в… _свидание_? Ах, да. Кибе не хотелось извиняться перед парнем по телефону. После всего, что случилось, он чувствовал, что должен принести извинения лицом к лицу. Но что Кабуто имел в виду, принося с собой алкоголь? Неужели он надеялся на секс?

- Я прихватил с собой парочку за…

- Это что такое? – прервал его Киба, указывая на очевидную упаковку пива.

Кабуто посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. _Это шутка, верно_?

- Это пиво, Инузука, - парировал он. – Ирландское пиво, если быть точным. Если ты не в курсе, как обращаться с ирландским пивом, то я постараюсь прикинуть, смогу ли я вытащить парочку гойдельских (п/п: относящихся к группе языков, распространенных на территории Ирландии) инструкций у себя из задницы.

Кабуто ушел назад распаковывать продукты.

- Я прихватил с собой парочку замороженных пицц и кое-что пожевать. – Затем парень остановился, снова пристально оглядывая своего коллегу. – Я, что, снова тебя запутал? Тебе схему нарисовать?

Киба бросил сердитый взгляд. Он совершенно не хотел, чтобы все обернулось таким образом.

- Почему бы мне не включить духовку?

Киба приблизился к плите, которая была прямо за спиной у Кабуто, стоящего на крошечной кухне. Развернул ручку на подогрев, а затем вспомнил, что забыл проверить, не оставил ли что-нибудь внутри. Киба сделал шаг назад, чтобы открыть духовку, потом согнулся, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, почти выпрыгивая из кожи от неожиданности, когда почувствовал, что его задняя часть прижимается к Кабуто.

Киба с грохотом захлопнул дверь и развернулся. Перед ним стоял Кабуто, со странным выражением на лице.

- Не стоит ли нам, по крайней мере, дождаться, пока мы не поедим пиццы, прежде чем начнем тереться друг о друга, а, Инузука?

- Это, - ответил Киба сжавшимся голосом, - была случайность, засранец.

Киба покинул кухоньку и отправился в гостиную, все время подавляя отчаянное желание просто отменить сегодняшнюю встречу.

Кабуто смотрел ему вслед и качал головой, думая про себя, что, возможно, ему стоило взять две упаковки пива вместо одной упаковки из шести бутылок.

ххх

Киба удобно развалился на диване. Кабуто работал молча, мысленно удивляясь, каким это образом ему удалось не только заплатить за напитки, но и приготовить их – снова. И это даже не была его кухня! Парень возился на крохотном пространстве, пока не нашел все необходимое для приготовления закусок. Он раскрыл один из пакетов чипсов и высыпал его в широкую миску. Он использовал гибкий телевизионный поднос, чтобы притащить всю еду из крохотной кухни.

- Ну, вот все и готово,- заявил он.

Киба смотрел, как Кабуто усаживается. Якуши сложил закуски на кофейном столике, а затем отложил поднос в сторону.

- Готов к просмотру фильма? – спросил он, пока Киба медленно тянулся за чипсом.

Кабуто не стал ждать ответа. Он отправился на кухню принести ДВД, который он оставил на стойке и захватить парочку банок пива.

Затем медик вернулся в гостиную и поставил пиво на столик. Он протянул ДВД Кибе, который смотрел на него со странным выражением лица.

- Позволю тебе быть радушным хозяином, - сказал ему Кабуто.

Киба взял ДВД и занялся установкой диска в проигрыватель. Тем временем Кабуто воспользовался возможностью рассмотреть его получше, примечая короткие каштановые прядки, что обрамляли его резкие черты лица и выглядели поразительно мягкими. Знал ли Киба о том, насколько он привлекателен? Его тело было создано для скорости и мощи, все эти его широкие плечи, большие руки и бицепсы, стройная талия и крепкие ноги. А эта задница… Кабуто бы с радостью убил денек-другой шлепая ладошкой по этому крупу( п/п: задняя часть лошади. Здесь очевиден намек Кабуто на Кибу, как на жеребца). По его меркам это был настоящий праздник.

_Хмпф. У меня всегда была слабость к атлетам_, - подумал он про себя, наблюдая за парнем.

Кабуто взял бутылку пива, которую он ранее поставил перед собой на стол, и свинтил крышку. Похоже, это будет долгая ночка.

ххх

Час времени спустя, а также спустя полтора пакета чипсов, две пиццы и четыре бутылки пива, двое парней развалились на диване Кибы, каждый баюкал в руках последнюю банку пива и ухахатывался с безумных выходок полицейских в «Супер Солдатах». Этого фильма Киба раньше не смотрел. Кабуто мог видеть, как по лицу парня стекают реальные слезы от такого долгого смеха.

Кабуто поставил свою банку на стол.

- Мне надо сделать перерыв, - провозгласил он.

Не отводя глаз от экрана, Киба указал направо, но Кабуто уже не смотрел. Он уже знал, где находится ванная.

Кабуто отправился в ванную, закрыл за собой дверь и защелкнул замок. Включил свет. Размера комнаты хватало только на унитаз, раковину и зеркало. Она была чистой и пахла лимонами. Кабуто подумал о том, что Кибе, должно быть, стало до ужаса скучно, когда начался его так называемый «отпуск». Из того, что Якуши видел, можно было сказать, что место было натерто до блеска.

Кабуто оглядел себя в зеркале. Что он тут делает? Инузука пригласил его «поговорить», и казалось, все это время был в хорошем расположении духа. Кабуто не знал, что парню хотелось обсудить. Неужели Кабуто так и не выучил свой печальный урок с атлетами? Он запросто мог бы угодить в ловушку. И если бы так и случилось, то так ему и надо. Инузука не произнес ни слова о разговоре, и весь вечер вел себя странно. И о чем это все говорило?

Кабуто предполагал, что Инузука «запал» на Хьюгу или ему в принципе нравятся парни. Неужели парень все еще расстраивался по этому поводу?

И, да, Кабуто и в самом деле тянуло к Инузуке, но в реальности ему просто хотелось быть друзьями. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы парень типа Инузуки «запал» на такого, как он. В конце концов, атлеты всегда были яркими парнями, которые тусовались с такими же яркими парнями, а Кабуто никогда не был таким, как они. Медик заметил внутреннюю борьбу другого парня потому, что сам такое пережил. Ему подумалось, что привлекательный атлетичный парень-коп может выиграть от дружбы с таким, как он сам – таким, которому нравились оба пола: и мужчины, и женщины. Но Кабуто не хотелось, чтобы его самого обидели.

Весь вечер Инузука вел себя настороженно. Опасался ли он того, что Кабуто сделает первый шаг к его соблазнению?

Кабуто рассмеялся. Ну конечно. Вот он стоит в ванной квартиры горячего парня-полицейского, беспокоясь о том, чтобы его не обидел этот вышеназванный парень-коп, в то время как этот самый коп беспокоился о том, что сам Кабуто может к нему подкатить. Медику захотелось врезать себе за то, что не понял этого раньше.

Кабуто тяжело вздохнул, пока доставал себя из штанов. Может быть, еще существовал мизерный шанс на то, что они станут друзьями.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) Ромео и Джульетта производства Уильяма Шекспира! Не претендую ни на одну часть или акт! (**Прим. пер**. Данный отрывок взят из произведения Уильяма Шекспира «Ромео и Джульетта» в переводе Т.Щепкина-Куперник – мне данный перевод бессмертного произведения понравился больше.)

Итак, Киба собирает себя по кускам, и обнаружилось, почему Кабуто всегда готов помочь ему. Их свидание с ужином и фильмом продолжится в главе 14. Следите за новостями и оставьте коммент!

**Примечание переводчика:**

Авторский текст содержит очень много мелких намеков, которые довольно забавны и я буду стараться их пояснять, поскольку иногда перевод не дает понимания того, что имеется в виду как например, с крупом коня


	14. Chapter 14

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: напоминаю - официально получено у автора еще ДО начала перевода! УРА!

**Право косвенного владения – 14**

Кабуто вышел из ванной и отправился назад в гостиную. Он снова занял свое место на краю дивана Инузуки. Потянулся к своей бутылке пива только с тем, чтобы обнаружить ее пустой. Он бросил взгляд на своего друга, который смотрел на него со смущенным выражением лица.

- Ээ, прости, Якуши, но тебя не было, а я прикончил свое пиво, а твое тут стояло и грелось, и, _черт_, что за хорошее пиво это было.

Кабуто опять поставил бутылку на кофейный столик.

- Просто забудь.

Пока Киба снова смотрел фильм, медик переместил взгляд прямо, в телевизор, притворяясь, что тоже смотрит его, пытаясь в тоже время придумать, каким образом ухитриться забрать домой в качестве сувенира бутылку, из которой пили они оба, и при этом не выглядеть полным идиотом.

А затем он просто сидел и наблюдал за парнем.

Кабуто не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда его приглашали в гости к кому-нибудь домой. Ну, если говорить по-правде, мог – но это не было тем случаем, который ему хотелось помнить. Тот вечер начался довольно незначительно, но развернулся в нечто настолько болезненное, что после этого Кабуто вынужден был пропустить неделю школьных занятий.

Медик представлял себе раз или два, как бы это было: «тусоваться» с Инузукой Кибой. Но сидеть в гостиной и наблюдать, как парень смеется и улыбается, и знать, что сам приложил к этому руку – это было намного лучше, чем в фантазиях.

ххх

- Если бы я знал, что ты будешь смеяться до слез, то принес бы пачку Клинекс (п/п: гипоаллергенные косметические салфетки, довольно дорогая марка).

Киба поднялся с дивана, чтобы вынуть диск из плейера, вытирая выступившие слезы с глаз.

- Черт, это просто истерика! – воскликнул он.

- Да, это то, что я называю быстрорастворимой классикой. – ответил Кабуто, следя, как мышцы задницы Инузуки напрягаются под домашними штанами, в которые парень был одет. _Это нелепо_, подумал Кабуто про себя, покачивая головой. _Господи, мне нужно еще пива_.

Киба бросил диск возле Кабуто и плюхнулся рядом на диван, протягивая руку к пульту. Парень глубоко вздохнул, погружаясь глубже в подушки дивана. Кабуто пристально наблюдал за ним со своего места на краю.

- Похоже, твой отпуск идет тебе на пользу.

Киба бросил короткий взгляд на серо-волосого парня.

- Ты бы так не сказал пару дней назад.

- Почему?

Киба продолжил щелкать по каналам.

- Скажем так, с пятницы многое изменилось.

- Подозреваю, что и в правду много, иначе бы я здесь не сидел.

Киба понимал намеки, когда их слышал. По крайней мере, большую их часть. Окей, он пригласил Кабуто и сказал тому, что должен с ним кое-что обсудить. У них состоялся обед в неторопливой обстановке, завершившийся пивом, хорошим пивом – за счет Якуши – и просмотром фильма. Теперь настала очередь откровенных признаний Кибы.

Он выключил телевизор и положил пульт на кофейный столик. Затем он развернулся всем торсом так, чтобы быть лицом к своему коллеге.

- Да, насчет этого…

Взгляд Кибы упал на подушку дивана, лежащую между двумя парнями.

- Я не знаю, с чего начать.

Ему захотелось рассказать Якуши все. Он чувствовал, что обязан это сделать.

- Прошлые выходные были словно дурной наркотический угар, разве что без наркоты. Была вонючая пьянка, но без наркоты. В любом случае, я уже с этим покончил, по крайней мере, с первой фазой, и думаю, у меня была парочка озарений в процессе.

За этим последовало молчание, в процессе которого Кабуто ждал, пока Киба продолжит. Когда Киба ничего не сказал, медик спросил «Например?»

- Не перебивай, - ответил Киба, поднимаясь с дивана и переходя на другую сторону от кофейного столика, чтобы встать перед телевизором.

Затем он посмотрел коллеге в глаза.

- Неделю назад или около того ты задал мне вопрос… про Хьюгу. – Когда Кабуто не ответил, Киба продолжил, - Помнишь?

- Я спросил тебя, была ли причина твоей нервозности связана с Хьюгой или мужчинами вообще, и я предположил, что ты ее пока не выяснил до конца.

_Хорошая память._

- Да… это, - ответил Киба.

- И к какому же ответу на свой вопрос ты пришел, Инузука?

Киба открыл рот, чтобы говорить, но слова снова застревали. _НЕТ. Ты можешь это сделать_, - сказал он сам себе. _Ты же не трус_.

_Те дни прошли._

- Ответить на этот вопрос не п-просто, - выдавил Киба, - по крайней мере, для меня. П-потому что, мхм, дело в том, что то, что у меня своего рода помешательство на Хьюге, может быть признаком того, что… ну, думаю, что меня привлекают парни.

Кот был выпущен из мешка. Во второй раз за четыре дня Киба признался в своей бисексуальности.

_Господи, ну скажи же что-нибудь_, - кричал его разум гостю.

- Окей, - ответил Кабуто, - И что за второе озарение?

Киба скорчил мину.

- И это все, что ты можешь сказать?

- Ну, не обижайся, но я допускаю, что есть еще нечто такое, чего ты мне не сказал, поскольку твое осознание того, что ты бисексуален, не имеет для меня существенной значимости.

- Что значит «не имеет существенной значимости»? Я тут с ума схожу из-за…

Кабуто отрицательно покачал головой.

- Это не то, что я сказал, Инузука. Я имел в виду, что твое выстраданное признание в том, что тебе нравятся парни, не делает _для меня_ никакой разницы.

Киба был ошеломлен – снова. Почему все, кому он признавался в своей ориентации, так спокойно к этому относились? Разве сейчас он не произнес признание века – опять?

В этот момент Кабуто встал.

- Инузука, то, в чем ты мне признался, я уже подозревал некоторое время, поэтому у меня уже была парочка-другая деньков, чтобы свыкнуться с этой идеей. - _И у меня даже голова закружилась от счастья_. Медик придвинулся к парню очень медленно, словно не хотел его спугнуть. – Этим ты также мог поделиться со мной по телефону.

Киба замер от последнего предложения, отводя взгляд.

- Мда, это.

Парень проглотил ком в горле, набрал воздуха в легкие и снова встретился взглядом с медиком. На лице Кабуто было выражение, которое Киба не смог проинтерпретировать, но он решил, что не позволит этому выражению себя остановить.

- Якуши.

Это была покорность, а не решимость в том, как Киба произнес его имя вслух, что заставила Кабуто замереть посреди движения.

- Долгое время я относился к тебе, как полный придурок. Люди видели, что у меня… проблемы, и думаю, пытались помочь, но я вел себя, как задница. Ты был одним из этих людей. Ты славный парень, - Киба сделал глубокий вдох. – Я позвал тебя сегодня, чтобы попросить прощения.

_Я позвал тебя сегодня, чтобы попросить прощения_. Звук этих слов буквально остановил сердце Кабуто. Он просто стоял там, глядя в глаза своего друга. Он не мог поверить, что только что перед ним извинились! Перед ним, перед Якуши Кабуто, жевательной игрушкой, уродом, недоумком – _странным малым_!

В этих карих глазах было выражение ранимости, коренным образом отличавшееся от того, что Кабуто видел до этого у своего друга, и это притягивало еще больше, провоцируя медика _хотеть_ прикоснуться к нему.

Он осторожно придвинулся.

- Ничего страшного, - был его ответ. – Самое главное, что ты смирился со всем и двигаешься дальше.

- Ну, - заявил Киба, глядя в пол, - думаю, с определенными вещами я смирился… Я хочу сказать, что мне тяжело пока ощущать, что я двигаюсь вперед, хотя когда думаю про то, что мне пришлось бы вот так провести две неде…

Киба не завершил фразу из-за губ, что неожиданно прижались к его губам, заставляя его голову подняться вверх, а слова заталкивая назад в горло. Он едва мог ощутить нажатие на затылок руки, пальцы которой вплелись в его волосы, прежде чем язык коснулся его зубов. Глаза Кибы расширились от неожиданности. Прежде, чем его разум смог начать контролировать ситуацию, Киба поднял руку в защитной стойке, что разорвала контакт между телами парней, сжал ладонь в кулак, отвел другую руку назад и ударил. _Со всей силы_. Его разум сориентировался слишком поздно для того, чтобы остановить удар. От удара Кибы в челюсть, шея Кабуто дернулась, и его тело полетело на пол с громким стуком.

Киба стоял над телом своего противника в защитной позе, тяжело дыша, раздувая ноздри, с ошалевшим взглядом и адреналином, бурлящим в венах. Кабуто лежал окровавленной дрожащей кучей на недавно вычищенном ковре Инузуки, держась за распухшую и болезненно пульсирующую челюсть.

- _Ох, блядь!_ – застонал медик. Вся его голова раскалывалась от боли, а тело ныло в тех местах, которыми он приложился об пол.

- Якуши, ты, сукин сын, ты зальешь кровью весь мой ковер!

- _Черт_, Инузука, думаю, ты выбил мне зуб!

- Так тебе и надо, засранец, какого черта ты сделал? Фух? Ты думал, что умаслишь меня пивом и пиццей, а потом заберешься ко…

- Нет, _ты_ шутишь? – Кабуто тяжело дышал, с каждым вздохом его кровь изо рта выплескивалась на ковер. – Я аналитик из лаборатории, думаешь, я не знаю, соотношение алкоголя к массе тела? Ты выпил всего _четыре_ бутылки, а в тебе, наверное, двадцать фунтов (п/п: около девяноста кг) чистой мускульной массы! Я бы скорее рехнулся, чем подумал…

- Тогда _что_, Якуши?

Кабуто продолжал корчиться от боли на полу. Он ощущал этот удар даже в ушах.

- Погоди, Инузука, я тут пытаюсь не утонуть в собственной крови и не подавиться зубной эмалью. Дай мне пару секунд, ладно?

Все тело медика пульсировало от силы удара этого кулака. Его так сильно не били еще со школы. Он решил списать все это дело на временное помешательство, вызванное употреблением двух бутылок ирладского пива.

Совмещенное, конечно, с завораживающим зрелищем задницы Инузуки.

- Сукин ты сын, Инузука. Ты бьешь, как двадцати тонный грузовик. _Ооох_.

Киба был в ярости. Медик поцеловал его – этот Якуши поцеловал его! Парень поцеловал его! О боги – его первый поцелуй от парня был проделан _Кабуто Якуши_!

Киба следил, как парень извивается по полу. Он пожалел, что ударил его так сильно. По сравнению с ним, Якуши был намного меньшей комплекции. Но он ничего не мог поделать. От медика Киба никак этого не ожидал – он среагировал единственным способом, каким реагировал на неожиданный физический контакт.

- Инузука, - начал Кабуто, - ты смеялся и улыбался в течение двух часов. Я не видел тебя таким месяцы, и думать, что именно я приложил к этому руку…

Медик медленно сел. Его голова продолжала пульсировать, а вся одежда была залита кровью. Он не поднимал глаз, опасаясь увидеть выражение отвращения на лице Кибы.

- Если бы я вышел отсюда, даже не пытаясь сделать то, что проделал, что бы ты предпринял? Продолжал бы ты смеяться и улыбаться? Или бы ты ощущал себя немного виноватым за мысли о том, что я похож на парня, которому _хотелось бы_ сделать нечто подобное… - Кабуто медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза другого парня, - а затем, возможно, почувствовал бы себя _обиженным_ за то, что я так ничего и _не сделал_?

Этот вопрос ошеломил Кибу. Он опустил кулаки.

- Я просто… Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты перестал улыбаться.

- Какое тебе дело, Якуши? – спросил Киба слабым голосом. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?

- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Киба скорчил недовольную мину, которая поведала Кабуто, что парень ни на секунду не купился на такое объяснение. Не имело значения, что каждое слово Кабуто было искренним.

- И мне хочется, чтобы ты стал моим другом.

_И может быть, как-нибудь вечером напился со мной до звездочек, чтобы я мог потрогать тебя за задницу._

По выражению лица медика Киба видел, что Кабуто говорит искренне. Разве у него не было друзей? Почему дружба Киба была настолько важна для него? Внезапно Киба вспомнил те вещи, которые медик ему говорил, вещи, которые могли бы служить подсказками, если бы Киба обратил на них внимание. Кроме того, он сам сказал капитану их смены, что Кабуто – странный парень, что в ретроспективе, было не совсем хорошей идеей, особенно учитывая тот факт, что сам капитан носил маску на почти все лицо и имел один красный глаз.

_Я чувствую себя гигантским кретином._

Этот Якуши хотел всего лишь дружбы с Кибой. Разве это он просил так много?

- Я не расхаживаю кругом, целуя своих друзей мужского пола, кретин. – Киба рассеянно отметил про себя, что на его губах все еще чувствовался незнакомый вкус – вкус губ Кабуто.

Кабуто был готов ответить раздраженным комментарием о том, что никто из друзей Инузуки не выглядит, как Хьюга Неджи. Эта фраза уже вертелась у него на зыке, но он быстро сдержался. Он уже и так потерял много крови.

Кабуто вытер еще струйку крови, вытекшей изо рта.

- Принято к сведению.

Удовлетворенный тем, что примирение было достигнуто, Киба сдела шаг навстречу медику, чтобы предложить ему руку и поднять его, как Кабуто сделал месяц назад (1). Какое время Кабуто следил за его движениями, а затем ухватился за руку. Возможно, ему не следовало, но он все равно удивился, насколько легко Киба поднял его кровоточащее и ушибленное тело с пола.

- Почему бы мне не принести тебе бин…

- Нет нужды, Инузука.

Кабуто повернулся и медленно отправился на кухню, забрать свои ключи. Он устал. Он был весь в ушибах, крови и пульсирующей боли, но себя ему было не жалко. Насколько он знал Кибу Инузуку, парень никогда и ничего не делал легким. По крайней мере Кабуто знал, что с началом их дружбы, жизнь наверняка не будет скучной.

- Куда ты собрался?

Это показалось тупым вопросом, даже самому Кибе, но он чувствовал себя виноватым и не хотел, чтобы парень уже уходил.

- Получить медицинскую помощь, - ответил Кабуто, не оборачиваясь. – Увидимся.

ххх

Кабуто ушел.

Киба смотрел за закрывшуюся за парнем дверь. Он раздумывал, стоит ли пойти за медиком, настоять на том, чтобы тот вернулся, забинтовать его, а затем отвезти в ближайший медпункт за то, что он ему сделал.

Эта мысль удивила Кибу. Он не знал про себя, что на такое способен. Что же изменилось? В этом он был не уверен.

Киба отправился на кухню взять мусорный пакет. Он не хотел на утро встретиться с беспорядком.

ххх

Киба отчаянно скреб себя в душе. Он сказал себе, что все это мытье затем, что ему не хочется укладываться в постель с запахом вонючего медведя, но он прекрасно знал, что все это хреновая отмазка. Он пытался стереть вкус Якуши со своих губ, языка, а еще стереть отпечаток той ладони, что прижимала его затылок, и впервые в жизни задумался над тем, о чем же думал Якуши в этот момент.

Показались ли ему губы Кибы мягкими? А его волосы?

Понравился ли ему вкус Кибы?

Кабуто признался Кибе, что поцеловал его, чтобы избавить от ощущения, что он непривлекателен для парней. Это было не то же самое, что услышать о том, что он _привлекателен_.

Кабуто также признался в том, что ему хотелось _дружбы_ с Кибой. Это все потому, что он не находил Кибу сексуально привлекательным?

_**Гррр**_! Подумал Киба про себя. Вот он стоит под душем, пытаясь стереть ощущения после парня, который подарил ему его первый мужской поцелуй, и которого сам Киба _**не считал**_ привлекательным, и все равно размышляет о том, почему этот парень его не захотел.

_Мазохист чертов._

Киба выключил душ и вышел, протягивая руку за пушистым полотенцем, чтобы вытереть волосы. Он прошел мимо зеркала, чья поверхность все еще была заслонена влагой из-за душа. В туманном стекле он мог разобрать свое отражение.

_Чертов лицемер._

Киба схватил зубную щетку и пасту, уже зная, что его десна будут ныть и кровоточить еще до того, как он закончит.

ххх

Ночной воздух из распахнутого окна спальни был, словно ласка любовника на свежевымытой коже Кибы. Он сидел на кровати в темноте, глядя в открытое окно и обдумывая события ушедшего дня. Все менялось так быстро… если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему четыре дня назад, что в его отмытой до скрипа квартире его будет целовать другой парень, он бы определенно подумал над тем, чтобы врезать этому человеку только за заданный вопрос. Теперь же, четыре дня спустя, Киба ощущал, что живет совершенно другой жизнью – жизнью какого-то совершенно другого человека.

Киба лег на кровать, засовывая руки между подушкой и головой. Закрывая глаза, он знал, что это своего рода прощание со старой жизнью.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) фик «Одной крови», глава 13.

Ну, ну… Киба получил свой первый яойный поцелуй! И от Кабуто! Поскольку я понял, что не буду делать из них с Кабуто пару, то я позволю Кабуто хоть что-нибудь. Конечно, он получил несколько больше, чем надеялся. Как же здорово, что Кабуто умеет держать удар!

Кабуто и Киба – что теперь? Следите за новостями и оставьте коммент!

Примечание переводчика:

ОСТАВЬТЕ КОММЕНТ, чтобы я со спокойным сердцем могла продолжать – уже так много осталось…


	15. Chapter 15

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Право косвенного владения – 15**

Годы использования своей семьей в качестве сексуальной игрушки успешно отвратили Хьюгу Неджи от любого рода интимных отношений. Когда он достиг совершеннолетия и стал жить самостоятельно, то больше никому не позволял дотрагиваться до себя, как и сам больше не хотел ни к кому прикасаться. Он запер эту часть себя глубоко внутри, рассматривая свою сексуальность в качестве слабости и отказываясь признаться в какой-либо сексуальной идентичности, даже притом, что все окружающие его люди постоянно прилагали усилия добиться его признания за его чрезвычайную красоту и желанность.

И вот однажды он встретил Нара Шикамару.

Двое парней стали напарниками. И после двух лет каждодневной совместной работы, двух _удивительных_ лет помощи в поимке плохих парней просто во имя правосудия, практически без сна, после разговоров перед сном каждую ночь, Неджи пришел к выводу, что Нара – самый прекрасный и самый желанный человек за всю его жизнь.

Потом двое парней стали любовниками. И в динамике развития их романтических отношений, Неджи всегда был сверху.

Затем Нара Шикамару сделал заявление о своей любви и преданности Хьюге Неджи, и придал прекрасному, светлоглазому парню смелости, которой ему неожиданно не хватало, чтобы абсолютно раскрыться перед своим любовником.

Вот тогда парочка и приняла следующее решение, то самое, которое заставило сейчас Нара стоять посреди магазина, в котором он не был со времен своих отношений с девушками. Магазина интимных товаров для взрослых.

ххх

Был понедельник, день после их славных выходных на яхте, и их смена уже закончилась. Шикамару оглядел магазин. Воспоминания о визитах в это место были расплывчатыми, но они все еще имелись в его памяти. Быть в магазине сейчас, будучи офицером полиции, ощущалось совершенно по-другому, чем в бытность сексуально озабоченным студентом колледжа. И все равно он сражался со странным чувством ностальгии, которое образовалось у него в груди, пока он неспешно шел к той секции, которую хотел посмотреть.

Шикамару был рад, что Неджи не пошел с ним. Старший по возрасту, парень вызвался остаться дома, заявляя, что ему нужно приготовить обед. Кроме того, если бы они были вместе, это выдало бы их с головой, и двое полицейских, зашедших в такое место, могли бы вызвать ненужную суматоху. Даже по его внешнему виду, Нара был уверен, что все, кто его видел, принимали его за полицейского, даже не смотря на то, что его пиджак скрывал его пистолет в кобуре, а на глазах не было форменных солнцезащитных очков.

Шикамару внимательно разглядывал полки с различными интимными игрушками, останавливаясь, когда он нашел то, что искал: анальные пробки. Его глаза расширились от их безудержного разнообразия. Там были пробки, имитирующие пенисы. Некоторые из них были гладкими, другие были ребристые или с пупырышками. В то время как большинство было сделано из латекса, некоторые были каменными или деревянными. В следующих имелся выключатель, который заставлял игрушку бешено вибрировать. Были даже такие, к которым крепился мех животных, имитируя хвост.

Шикамару осмотрел последнюю, взяв ее с полки и мягко потирая мех пальцами перед тем, как покачать головой и водрузить ее на место. В конечном счете, он остановился на простой, гладкой, окрашенной под цвет кожи анальной пробке из латекса.

Он настороженно взвесил игрушку в руках и осмотрел ее. Она была необходимой ширины, но длина оставляла желать большего. Собственный пенис Шикамару был, по крайней мере, в два раза длиннее орудия в его ладони. Для них будет практичным иметь такое в принципе, но если он собирался подготовить любовника к своим двенадцати дюймам, то требовалось нечто более длинное.

Шикамару снова огляделся. Удовлетворенный, что он не привлекает к себе ненужного внимания, он двинулся вдоль полок, останавливаясь, когда снова нашел то, что искал.

Фаллоимитаторы.

_Совершенно другое дело_, - подумал он про себя. И снова предметы отличались по размеру, форме, типу и цвету. Некоторые из них выглядели для Шикамару… устрашающе. Некоторые были шириной с банку колы. Но вариации сокращались по мере того, как удлинялись игрушки. Наконец, Шикамару решил, что ему будет вполне комфортно с реалистичным восемнадцати дюймовым, двухсторонним фаллоимитатором из латекса.

Нара сделал глубокий вдох. Он стоял в этой части уже с пол-часа. И держал голубую анальную пробку в одной руке и восемнадцатидюймовый искусственный член, который был ни на что виденное в его жизни не похож, в другой. Он чувствовал себя, как дурак, даже если рациональная часть его ума изо всех сил пыталась его убедить, что все это совершенно нормально для зрелого, сексуально-активного мужчины.

Шикамару посмотрел на предметы в своих руках. Его планом было использовать их, чтобы снова подготовить Неджи к проникновению, растянуть его, потому что, в конечном счете, в итоге – Неджи должен был принять длиннее среднего пенис Шикамару в свою задницу.

Каким образом человек впускает двенадцатидюймовое нечто в свой проход? Ответом будет не «просто вставить нечто двенадцатидюймовое внутрь», иначе Шикамару бы не стоял в этом магазине. Кроме того, он был уверен, что никогда не видел, чтобы нечто _**настолько**_ длинное выходило _**из**_ его собственной задницы. Даже с помощью всего ассортимента всевозможных приспособлений, для такого все равно должна была существовать определенная методика. Шикамару определенно знал, что ни один из них не имел опыта подобного рода. Учитывая это, он решил, что им требуется руководство типа «Как это делать».

После мучительных поисков среди литературы, выложенной для продажи в магазине, и отказа в помощи миловидной темноволосой продавщице – у нее что, были _красные_ радужки глаз? – Шикамару выбрал книгу. _Энциклопедия Анального Секса для Мужчин_ (1).

Эта книга была аналогична той книге, которая когда-то у него была: Энциклопедия Анального Секса для Женщин, 2 издание (2). Когда он был в отношениях с девушками, тогда он купил ее скорее в шутку и как сюрприз, но они никогда ей так и не пользовались вплоть до окончания отношений.

Шикамару заплатил за покупки и вышел из магазина, обещая себе, что уговорит Неджи посетить его, когда им потребуется купить еще нечто подобного рода.

Остаток понедельничного вечера был проведен в наслаждении домашне-приготовленным обедом, с последовавшим за этим тщательным исследованием покупок Шикамару. После того, как оба парня приняли душ и переоделись ко сну, они раскрыли книгу и читали ее вместе. Когда они убедились, что оба комфортно воспринимают написанное в книге, Шикамару аккуратно вымыл анальную пробку, надел на нее презерватив, смазал смазкой и протянул ее своему длинноволосому любовнику, который смотрел на него сузившимися глазами.

- Сделай это, - попросил Шикамару.

- Не хочу, - ответил Неджи. Он как-то не рассчитывал на то, что сам будет вставлять нечто в _собственную_ задницу. На что это Шикамару намекал?

- Неджи, я не хочу тебя поранить. В первый раз тебе нужно это сделать самому.

- Нет, не хочу. Я выдерживал и большую боль. Кроме того, я брал на себя эту почетную обязанность, когда _**ты**_ принимал нечто в свою задницу. Твоя очередь.

- Ну, в таком случае, ладно.

Шикамару не мог поссорить с данной логикой. _Неджи_ взял на себя эту обязанность в их первую ночь вместе, и хоты было несколько больно, боль быстро ушла, и ничто не могло сравниться с тем удовольствием, которое этим последовало.

Шикамару занял позицию перед Неджи, который высвободился из черных пижамных штанов и теперь лежал на кровати, согнув ноги в коленях и раздвинув ноги в стороны. Шикамару двинулся вперед с пробкой в руке.

- Расслабься, и все пойдет легче, - сказ Шикамару вслух, неуверенный, кому он это говорит: себе или Неджи.

- Я уже делал такое, Шикамару, - ответил Неджи спокойным голосом.

- Со мной еще не делал.

ххх

На последующие три дня парочка установила для себя обычай: Неджи использовал пробку, утром вставляя ее себе в проход и нося ее, пока готовился к своей смене. Затем, каждый вечер перед сном, Шикамару надевал презеватив на фаллоимитатор, смазывал его и вставлял в задницу Неджи.

Во вторник они смогли без проблем преодолеть первые пять дюймов.

В среду еще два дюйма прошли внутрь и благополучно там двигались.

Вечером в четверг были добавлены еще два дюйма, с общей сложности достигая девяти дюймов длины.

Неджи успешно принял половину этого чудовищного дилдо в свою задницу.

ххх

- Ты в порядке? – спросил его Шикамару нежным голосом.

Неджи открыл глаза и посмотрел на любовника. Ему стало любопытно, когда это он успел их закрыть? Он не мог припомнить.

Он сосредоточился на ровном дыхании. За последние четыре дня во время проникновения было все легче расслабить мышцы. Пульсирующая боль, которую он ощутил в первый раз, уменьшилась до незначительной. Неджи начинал привыкать к присутствию этой штуки в своей заднице. Он уже мог с ней преспокойно сидеть и ходить.

Тем не менее, практическая сторона данной ситуации не была ему чужда, и он решил поделиться ее переживаниями со своим любовником в ответ на поставленный вопрос.

- Шикамару, я лежу на кровати со своими коленями в районе ушей и девятью дюймами уродски длинного дилдо, засунутого мне в задницу. Как ты думаешь?

Шикамару ухмыльнулся. Не смотря на тираду парня, он подозревал, что Неджи наслаждается всем действом куда больше, чем позволяет себе демонстрировать.

- Я думаю, что тебе осталось вобрать всего три дюйма.

ххх

Неджи медленно передвигался, пока не оказался лежащим на животе, дилдо все еще торчало у него из задницы. Он был готов попробовать другую позу. Его лоб опустился на подушку.

- Сейчас? – спросил Шикамару.

- Двигай эту чертову игрушку, - был Неджи ответ.

Шикамару подчинился, сначала вытягивая предмет, а затем толкая его внутрь плавными, медленными ласкающими движениями.

Сколько бы не пытался, Неджи не мог остановить стоны, вылетающие из своего горла. Быть снизу в прошлом никогда не приносило ему таких ощущений. Сам Неджи никогда не стимулировал собственную простату – он был слишком равнодушен к собственной чувственности, чтобы о таком беспокоиться, - поэтому ощущения медленно накрывали его с головой. Он уперся локтями перед собой и поднял свои бедра для лучшей устойчивости.

- Быстрее, - прохрипел он.

Шикамару наблюдал, завороженный зрелищем, как скользкая, тугая дырочка Неджи поглощает дилдо. Вид любовника, извивающегося на искусственном члене и движения игрушки вперед и обратно, с каждой секундой возбуждали Шикамару все сильнее. Неджи явно приспособился к ощущению фаллоимитатора и фактически начал получать удовольствие.

Тонкая пленка пота выступила на теле Хьюги.

- Шикамару, - взмолился парень, в действительности не понимая, почему.

Шикамару понимал.

- Ласкай себя, Неджи, - ответил Нара.

Неджи просунул куру под себя и обхватил свой покрасневший член, лаская его в ритме толчков Шикамару.

- _Ааа!_

Голова Неджи металась по подушке из стороны в сторону. Его дыхание вырывалось короткими вздохами, и эти стоны становились все более частыми. Неджи не мог думать, все, на что он был способен сейчас – _чувствовать_.

- Вот так, Неджи, вот так.

Рука Шикамару устала, мускулы плеча горели от боли. Но, ни за что в жизни он не был готов остановиться сейчас, даже поласкать свой собственный член, ноющий от неудовлетворенного желания. Это невероятное ощущение власти, способной извлекать из Неджи такую развратную реакцию, которая за последние четыре дня превратилась в нечто такое, что длинноволосый парень больше не мог усмирить.

Когда Шикамару привык к отклику Неджи, одним плавным движением он протолкнул дилдо немного глубже.

- Да! – пронзительно воскликнул Неджи, рука, ласкающая член набирала скорость. – Шикамару… думаю… думаю…

Слова отказывались произноситься. Неджи был близок к оргазму. Господи, он собирался кончить от этого дилдо в своей заднице! Его тело пело от приятного проникновения, а разум превращался в кашу.

- Давай, Неджи!

Движения Шикамару ускорились, толчок, еще толчок. На третьем толчке Неджи кончил, издавая рычание.

- ШИКАМАРУ!

Оргазм Неджи был яростным. Длинные струи спермы выстрелили из его пениса и попали на постель под ним.

Неджи удерживал себя на вытянутых руках пару секунд, а потом лег лицом вниз на кровать. Что только что произошло? Шикамару вытащил дилдо из задницы любовника, отбрасывая его в сторону, и Неджи захрипел. Затем парень начал массировать внутренние стороны бедер Неджи медленными, круговыми движениями, пока дыхание любовника восстанавливалось.

- Ты нормально? – спросил Шикамару.

Он и, в самом деле, был под впечатлением оргазма Неджи, как и тот сам. Нара не думал, что видел когда-либо такую страстную реакцию у своего любовника. Почему они не попробовали этого раньше?

- Ммм, - был односложный ответ Неджи.

Шикамару улыбнулся, даже при том, что принял во внимание свой ноющий от желания член. Его любовник устал, он сам мог бы пойти в ванную и справиться с эрекцией самостоятельно, или может быть…

- Возьми меня, Шикамару, - услышал он просьбу любовника. В тот момент Нара остановился, глядя на Хьюгу расширившимися от удивления глазами.

- Нет, Неджи, - ответил Шикамару. – Ты еще не готов.

- Я вижу, какой ты твердый, - пробормотал Неджи. – И могу чуять запах твоей спермы.

Если и было возможно для Шикамару еще больше возбудиться, то он это сделал. Он ласкал член, который пока только держал в ладони, ритмичными движениями.

- Есть другие способы заставить меня кончить, Неджи.

Шикамару прополз на коленях то небольшое расстояние, которое отделяло его от Хьюги, и лег на спину рядом с ним на постель, которая все еще была влажной от спермы. Теперь он лежал рядом с Неджи, который лежал на животе. Хьюга бросил на любовника взгляд, который Шикамару мог описать только как хищнический… совершенно другой взгляд, чем тот, которым одарил его на яхте.

- Могу припомнить парочку, - ответил Хьюга, придвигаясь к своей жертве.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) Энциклопедия, автор которой – Билл Брент, (п/п, такая книга существует в действительности, на ebay стоит порядка 12 долларов).

(2) автор Тристан Таормино (п/п: аналогично, стоит чуть дешевле).

Итак, каким же образом человек вбирает в себя 12-дюймовое нечто? Естественно не без тренировок, которые для наших гениев вылились в нечто весьма забавное.

В следующей главе снова появятся Киба и Кабуто. Следите за событиями и комментарии в студию!


	16. Chapter 16

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Право косвенного владения – 16**

Продолжаем приключения!

**Среда 1:14 после полудня**

Киба провел утро, убирая всю свою квартиру в очередном зверском пароочистительном усилии стереть кровь с ковра. По дороге в продуктовый магазин он, в конце концов, позволил себе обдумать события предыдущего вечера.

Его поцеловал парень. Его поцеловал парень, а затем он завалил этого парня с одного удара, как мешок с картошкой.

Ну, ладно, возможно эта его рефлективная реакция на поцелуй парня не была полностью… адекватной. Он был в этом новичок. Он все еще привыкал к мысли о том, что его вообще будут касаться парни, и он сам будет их трогать! На это уйдет некоторое время – Киба уже это знал. Но если судить по тому странному сну, что ему приснился, он определенно решил благоприятно воспринять эту идею.

Киба даже покраснел при воспоминании о том сне – таком возбуждающем, что заставил Кибу кончить в штаны. Даже по воспоминаниям он мог практически чувствовать руки на своей коже. А те слова – Киба помнил их отчетливо, - что прошептал ему светловолосый коп: симпатяшка… такой сексуальный… такой вкусный…

Господи.

Киба медленно мигнул. Его тело действительно начало реагировать на тот сон. Он заерзал на сидении, пока ждал перемены сигнала светофора.

Парень позволил себе сознательно обдумать образ блондина из своего сна: Узумаки Наруто. С этим парнем Киба работал уже три года и всегда думал о нем, как о «ходячем солнышке». Ему всегда было любопытно, сидел ли Узумаки на Риталине, когда был ребенком. Парень был слишком ярким, чересчур шумным и энергичным, чтобы быть хитрым лисом.

Киба скорчил мину. Неужели он только что назвал Узумаки лисом?

Хмпф. Ну, вокруг никого не было, так почему нет? Киба разложил Узумаки на части: длинные ноги, стройное, накачанное тело, натуральны загар, голубые глаза и солнечные светлые волосы. Красивая задница. И выглядит по-экзотичному привлекательно – Киба подумал, что возможно там имеется какое-то азиатское наследие, несмотря на все эти светлые волосы, а эти шрамы на щеках, что напоминали лисьи усы, придавали Наруто какое-то животное очарование.

Очарование – да, Киба много раз присутствовал на счастливых часах вместе с Узумаки, и у того не было недостатка в поклонниках. Теперь, когда Киба дал себе труд припомнить, как мужского пола, так и женского. Фактически, Киба подозревал, по крайней мере, парочку своих коллег-парней в том, что они тайно помешались на блондинистом лисе.

Осознание этого заставило Кибу улыбнуться. С какой радости ему быть в единственном числе?

Киба повернул налево и въехал на автостоянку супермаркета.

ххх

**Среда 3:13 после полудня**

Киба таращился на место на ковре, которое раньше содержало кровь и слюну Кабуто перед тем, как было вытерто пароочистителем до забвения. В этом факте была чрезвычайная ирония, поскольку Якуши Кабуто был лабораторным аналитиком.

Киба вздохнул. Он не говорил с Якуши весь день. Вообще-то, ему было интересно, как там медик. Он знал, что ударил Якуши достаточно сильно, чтобы сломать тому зуб. И это было не лучшим способом начать дружбу.

А они собирались быть друзьями. Теперь он готов был себе признаться, что ему нужен был такой друг, как Кабуто, такой, который не будет осуждать его, кому он сможет доверять свои секреты. Кроме того, Киба уже на это согласился, а он никогда не нарушал свои соглашения.

Конечно, в свете событий предыдущего вечера, было весьма вероятно, что Якуши поменял свое решение относительно дружбы с Кибой. Если действительно поменял, то Киба возьмет на себя ответственность за изменение его мнения в обратную сторону.

Киба сверился с часами. Школьные занятия завершились, и тренировки вскоре начнутся. Ему нужно будет отвезти пароочиститель назад по пути с тренировки. После этого, он сделает звонок.

ххх

**Среда 4:53 после полудня**

Киба сидел на водительском сидении своей 2000-ной Хонды Цивик и набирал полицейский участок, после соединения приложил аппарат к уху. Там раздавались гудки.

- Коноха, Департамент полиции. Говорит офицер Манабу.

- Манабу, это офицер Инузука, пожалуйста, соедини меня с лабораторией.

- Минутку, Инузука.

В телефоне снова раздались гудки.

- Лаборатория, Фуума, слушаю.

- Фуума, это офицер Инузука, мне нужно переговорить с Якуши.

- Его нет, вообще-то сегодня я его заменяю.

Киба нахмурился.

- Ты знаешь, где он?

- Нет, мне жаль. Могу… могу я чем-то помочь?

- Нет, спасибо в любом случае, Фуума.

Киба прервал соединение и подумал минуту перед тем, как набрать следующий номер и поднести аппарат к уху. В трубке был сигнал соединения.

- Нива, слушаю.

- Шизуне, это Киба.

- Киба, как дела?

- Отлично. Послушай, Шизуне, я… мне надо переговорить с Якуши Кабуто, это один из твоих парней на дневной смене. Ты знаешь, где он сегодня?

На другом конце возникла более чем ожидаемая пауза, прежде чем Шизуне снова заговорила.

- Ну, я скажу тебе, где по идее он должен быть: он должен быть дома, накачанный обезболивающими. На него, очевидно, вчера напал кто-то, с кем он вступил в спор после своей дневной смены, и это стоило ему двух зубов.

_Двух__зубов__? __Черт!_ Киба сделал глубокий вдох и провел рукой по своим волнистым волосам.

- Он сказал еще что-нибудь?

- Он ничего мне не сказал, все рассказал осмотревший его врач. По всей видимости, Якуши рассказал ему, что у него возникли разногласия с кем-то, кто разозлился и довольно сильно его ударил, но что он не будет выдвигать обвинений. Врачи назначили ему сегодня визит, чтобы удалить остатки этих двух зубов. Ему назначили обезболивающие и отправили домой отдыхать.

_Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт…._

- Вы с ним вместе работаете над каким-то делом? – невинно спросила Шизуне.

- Нет. Ну, вроде того. Это тяжело объяснить. - Киба снова провел рукой по волосам. _Черт_.

На другом конце линии Шизуне подумала, не возникло ли чего-нибудь особенного между двумя парнями. Оооох.

- Знаешь, кто-то должен пойти к нему и проведать. Я пару раз пыталась позвонить ему домой, но так и не дозвонилась. Может быть, ты это сделаешь, Киба? Наверное, он просто спит, но мне было бы спокойнее, если я знала наверняка.

- Я… я не знаю, где он живет.

- Это ничего, я скажу тебе.

ххх

**Среда 5:45 после полудня.**

Киба проехал через нестройные окрестности из шестиэтажных зданий где, по сведениям Шизуне, жил Кабуто, и остановился на парковке. Он вышел из машины, закрыл ее, а затем внимательно оглядел окрестности. Каждое из зданий сбоку подпирало аналогичное потрепанное здание. Кругом на земле валялись разбитые бутылки и сигаретные бычки.

_Это место делает мою собственную квартиру похожей на Вальдорф Асторию (1)._

Он уже работал в этом районе и знал, что хотя и существовали худшие жилые районы, чем этот, здесь все равно было не то место, где стоило тусоваться. И уж тем более, этот район не был тем местом, где кому-то захочется поселиться… разве что если других вариантов уже нет.

Киба тайком пробрался на третий этаж здания. Он бы не удивился, если бы застал кого-нибудь на месте преступления в таком доме. Было чертовски здорово, что он был вооружен.

Звук лающей собаки внутри одной из квартир заставил его вздрогнуть, в это время он пробирался к месту своего назначения: квартире номер триста шестнадцать, которая оказалась самой последней в ряду.

Кибе не нравилось это место. Оно было плохо освещено, а стены покрывали узоры из граффити и откалывающейся краски. Но было еще нечто. Было холодно.

Не в том смысле, что температура внутри была слишком низкой. Нет.

Эти стены заполняла атмосфера безысходности.

Киба постучал в дверь так, как обычно стучат полицейские, стараясь привлечь внимание хозяев. Не удивительно, что лай собак усилился. Кто-то открыл дверь, высунул голову наружу в сторону стука, затем, очевидно убедившись в том, что не нужен, снова скрылся в квартире и закрыл дверь. За дверью по соседству с дверью Кабуто, Киба мог различить шарканье и приглушенные голоса.

Из квартиры Кабуто не доносилось ничего. Был ли у него сосед? Конечно, такое было возможно, но судя по размерам здания, это было неправдоподобно, разве что им бы пришлось жить в одной и той же комнате.

Киба не был готов раздумывать над такой возможностью. Он постучал вновь, и стал ждать. Снова ничего.

Парень обдумал сложившуюся ситуацию. Шизуне сказала ему, что медика посадили на предписанные врачом болеутоляющие. Если сегодня утром ему удалили два зуба, то он определенно должен был их принять. Если он принял их, то, если только он не был суперменом, Якуши сейчас находился в полной отключке. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, это было самое практичное заключение. Следовательно, рассматривать другую теорию было еще рано.

_Конечно, он просто мог быть в ярости от того, что ты выбил ему два зуба за попытку тебя поцеловать, и сейчас был просто не в настроении ни с кем общаться._

Проклятье, это было вполне реально. Киба ощущал себя таким образом всю предыдущую пятницу. Если так было на самом деле, то мысль дать Кабуто денек остыть и похандрить, наверное, была хорошее идеей.

Киба вздохнул, качая головой. _Человек, который здесь живет, попросил меня быть ему другом_.

_Готов ли я к этому?_

Киба взглянул на часы. Было почти шесть вечера. Он посмотрел в оба конца коридора, а также на лестницу вверх и вниз по ступенькам. В округе никого не было. Что было совершенно неудивительно.

Все эти люди легко могли опознать полицейского по одному его внешнему виду.

Киба достал из кармана одну из своих визиток, нагнулся и подсунул ее под дверь. Он выпрямился и снова огляделся. Удовлетворенный тем, что ему не придется ни на кого наставлять пистолет, он вышел из здания в той же манере, в которой пришел.

ххх

**Четверг 9:26 утра**

Киба схватил свой телефон и набрал Шизуне.

- Нива слушает.

- Шизуне, это Киба. Доброе утро.

- Киба, доброе! У тебя все в порядке?

- Все отлично. Послушай, я позвонил сказать тебе, что собираюсь снова пойти на квартиру к Якуши.

- В таком случае, отлично, что ты позвонил. Не ходи туда понапрасну. Сегодня утром Якуши вышел на работу.

- Вышел?

- Да. Другой аналитик позвонил мне, когда он пришел. Несомненно, его лицо все еще в синяках, но когда она его спросила, пойдет ли он домой, он чуть ей голову не откусил.

_Черт._

- Я приказала ей отстать от него на какое-то время. Якуши – проверенный и надежный аналитик. Я верю, что он принимает верные решения, поэтому если он ощущает себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы работать, я ему доверяю.

Киба мысленно пинал себя. Этот синяк и выбитые зубы могут привлечь внимание, и люди начнут задавать вопросы. И зачем только ему надо было бить парня?

- Ты права, если он работает, то, думаю, нет причин беспокоиться.

- Почему бы тебе ему не позвонить? Ты же сказал, что вы вместе над чем-то работаете, верно?

_Черт._

- Ээ, правильно. Я это сделаю. Кажется, он горит желанием вернуться к работе.

- И пока ты будешь ему звонить, выясни, что случилось с его лицом.

_Черт._

- Я попытаюсь, Шизуне. – В то мгновение, как он произнес эти слова вслух, Киба знал, что ему предначертано судьбой отправиться за них в ад.

- Спасибо тебе, Киба, еще поговорим.

Шизуне разорвала связь, и Киба закрыл аппарат.

Киба тщательно обдумал текущую ситуацию. Которая не изменилась… радикально. Ему нужно было выяснить, как там Якуши, и он выяснил – просто не от самого медика. Скорее всего, в воздухе витала парочка счетов за медицинское и стоматологическое обслуживание, которыми ему следовало озаботиться. Затем, прежде чем она услышит эту новость от кого-либо другого, Кибу ждала незавидная участь признания Шизуне в том, что Якуши потерял эти зубы и пропустил рабочий день именно из-за него.

_А я еще называл Узумаки «излишне энергичным». Хмпф_. Киба думал, что он уже вырос из своей «гипер хреновой студенческой фазы». Очевидно, что старые привычки умирают медленно.

И в этот момент Киба вновь проникся уважением к каждому родителю, учителю, тренеру, боссу, коллеге, другу и любовнице, которые у него когда-либо были. Он ведь никогда не облегчал им задачу, верно?

Одну вещь он знал наверняка: он должен был уладить конфликт с Якуши. И сделать это в самое ближайшее время.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) это всемирно-известный и исключительно роскошный отель в Нью-Йорке.

.;jsessionid=Q15KUG0G5WYVUCSGBIX2VCQ?ctyhocn=NYCWAWA&key=HOME

Первая фаза устранения причиненного вреда в процессе. Киба намерен все исправить. Удастся ли это ему? Следите за событиями и оставьте коммент!


	17. Chapter 17

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Право косвенного владения – 17**

Примечание переводчика: Киба, Киба… ты меня разочаровываешь…

**Четверг 6:35 после полудня**

Звук лая нескольких собак был слышен в коридорах здания, когда Кабуто открыл дверь своей квартиры и вошел внутрь. Он закрыл дверь, эффективно снижая слышимость звуков, а затем защелкнул четыре замка, перед тем как бросить свои ключи на полку.

Кабуто вздохнул. Он был рад вернуться в свою крохотную квартирку. Его день прошел отлично. Он отправился на работу ранее предписанного и наплевал на советы врачей, но он провел этот день, будучи в центре всеобщего внимания. Даже сам Кабуто признавал, что это довольно нездоровый способ привлечь к себе внимание, и все же он заставил медика почувствовать себя хорошо. Рассказ своей истории про избиение – или скорее часть таковой, которую он выбрал для раскрытия некоторых подробностей и создания атмосферы таинственности – еще больше создавал у него ощущение нормальности.

Он почувствовал себя… _таким же, как все_.

И у него появилось настроение отпраздновать.

Но сначала он должен был принять душ.

Парень прошел в свою маленькую спальню и, сбрасывая туфли, снял наручные часы и положил их на комод с зеркалом. Затем он стянул через голову светло голубую рубашку-поло, бросая ее поверх прочей одежды в корзину для грязного белья. Он опустошил карманы светлых брюк, в которые был одет, размещая их содержимое на комоде рядом с часами. Среди содержимого карманов Кабуто вытащил также визитную карточку и поднял ее до уровня глаз. Эта визитка лежала на полу, возле входной двери в его квартиру, и он нашел ее сегодня утром, прямо перед уходом на работу. На ней было написано имя: Киба Инузука, офицер полиции, ради кого Кабуто пожертвовал два своих зуба и свое неизбитое лицо в успешной попытке подружиться.

Кабуто носил визитку в кармане весь день. Для него это был символ огромного достижения. Когда он думал, что никто не смотрит, он вынимал визитку из кармана и прочитывал ее, совсем как делал это сейчас, и улыбался. Не слишком широко – он играл из себя страдальца весь день и не хотел, чтобы его поймали с улыбкой. Одним из самых ярких моментов его дня был тот, когда коп, с которым он едва разговаривал и редко работал вместе, вызвался навестить ту сволочь, которая его избила, и преподать ей урок. Разумеется, Кабуто отклонил предложение парня, а затем решил, что раскроет Кибе этот кусочек информации в следующий раз, когда они увидятся.

Который, если Кабуто знал Кибу так, как он думал, что знает, случится очень скоро.

Медик положил визитку на комод и закончил раздеваться. Снимая резинку со своих густых волос, он прошел в ванную и включил душ.

Каждый раз, когда Кабуто нужно было принять душ, всегда уходило пару секунд на то, чтобы вода потеплела. Он бы заявил об этой проблеме в управление эксплуатации здания, если бы не знал, что их исправление данной проблемы повлечет за собой увеличение арендной платы. В этом была грустная ирония того, что он работал в департаменте правопорядка каждый день, и ему все равно приходилось страдать от этого тонко завуалированного вымогательства.

Кабуто встал под теплые струи душа, почувствовал, как вода пропитывает его волосы и покрывает его тело, и вообразил себе, что она смывает с него в водосток менее желанную его сторону.

Он надел отшелушивающие перчатки и схватил с полочки гель для душа марки Биголо (п/п: марка натуральной косметики, не тестируется на животных), а затем шампунь. Выдавил жидкость из тюбика на ладони, поставил ее обратно на полку и занялся тем, что стал яростно смывать остатки лабораторных ощущений. Во время работы медик носил перчатки, лабораторный халат и иногда маску на лицо, и, тем не менее, со спецификой его работы никогда нельзя было быть слишком осторожным. Его кожа покраснела под резкими движениями его рук. Запах «Зеленого элексира» навевал в ум парня образы успеха, сексуальной привлекательности и сосен.

Как только Кабуто убедился в том, что полностью чист, парень снял перчатки, схватил тюбик снова, выдавил щедрую порцию на ладонь, прежде чем поставить тюбик снова на полку. Потом он потер ладони одна о другую и поднял их, чтобы намылить волосы.

Ловкие руки втирали мягкую пену в густые серые волосы. Кабуто отрастил свои волосы из торчащей во все стороны стрижки панка, которая была у него, когда он только-только стал аналитиком, после довольно неприятного опыта общения с парикмахером, который отказался его перестригать. Такую длину тяжело было поддерживать: в теплое время это было сумасшествием, и волосы легко путались. И, тем не менее, он привык к такой длине и густоте, предпочитая завязывать волосы на затылке, чем поддаваться на еще одну сумасшедшую попытку у излишне рьяного стилиста.

Кабуто смыл гору мыльной пены с волос. Он думал об Инузуке, пока тянулся за кондиционером на полке. Он вообразил себе обнаженное атлетичное тело, стоящее за его спиной, руки втирающие кондиционер во его влажные волосы. Вообразил, как парень массажирует его голову умелыми, нежными пальцами. Кабуто издал крошечный всхлип, когда увлажнил свои руки жидкостью и провел ими по волосам, закрывая глаза на все, кроме образа Инузуки у себя в уме и ощущении пальцев в своих волосах.

В этот момент Кабуто просто мог слышать Инузуку, шепчущего ему на ухо приглушенным голосом: «_Это должно быть сделано быстро. Мы же не хотим, что бы вода остыла_».

Кабуто убрал руки из своих скользких от кондиционера волос на голове и обхватил свой теперь уже напряженный член. Не часто он позволял себе мастурбировать при мысли о своих коллегах – это было самоограничение, которое он нарушал крайне неохотно – но в свете последних событий, он решил считать это особым случаем.

_Как тебе это?_ Кабуто мог вообразить, как это спрашивает у него Инузука своим соблазнительным голосом. Медик вообразил, что сильное тело стоит за его спиной и руки, что обвились вокруг его торса, а еще ладони, которые ласкают его член, пока собственная эрекция атлета упирается между его ягодиц. Якуши нахмурил брови, его глаза все еще были закрыты, а руки продолжали двигаться.

_Что ты думаешь, а, Якуши?_ - спросил воображаемый Инузука. _Сколько времени у тебя займет, чтобы сбросить свой груз на плитки этого душа, после того как я засуну свой твердый член в твою тугую задницу?_

Теперь руки Кабуто на его члене двигались с яростной быстротой. Он начал задыхаться. Его кожу покалывало под струями душа, который уже перестал быть теплым, но его разум не обратил на это внимания.

_Это ведь то, что ты любишь, верно, Якуши?_

Кабуто почувствовал, как надвигается оргазм. Он сменил ладонь в маниакальной попытке удержать темп. Он практически мог ощущать тепло твердого члена Инузуки между своих ягодиц.

_Ты этого хочешь?_

Кабуто застонал, и звук усилили стены душа.

_Тогда ты это и получишь, Якуши. Я засуну свой член до упора в твою задницу, по самые яйца, пока твои глаза не закатятся, и тогда…_

Стоны Кабуто участились. Его руки устали, но он отказывался останавливаться прежде, чем разразится надвигающийся оргазм.

_Когда ты закончишь обливать стенки душа здесь, этим своим горячей, как лава, спермой…_

Кабуто был уже близко. Так близко. Оргазм надвигался. Кабуто зажал нижнюю губу между верхними и нижними зубами, тяжело дыша через нос.

_Я пойду, лягу на твою кровать на живот и позволю тебе отшлепать мою достойную награды задницу._

- Джек-пот! – пронзительно закричал медик, и все его тело напряглось, пока горячая сперма лента за лентой выстреливала из его члена на плитки душа.

Кабуто не знал, как долго простоял в душе после оргазма, держась дрожащей рукой за стену, а другой рукой обхватив свое бедро, чтобы не упасть. Именно холодная вода вернула к реальности его затуманенный мозг. Тогда он выпрямился, как мог, смыл с волос потяжелевший вдруг кондиционер, а затем потянулся, чтобы отрегулировать головку душа так, чтобы смыть со стены свою сперму.

- Сукин ты сын, - воскликнул медик вслух.

Вот это был оргазм! Парень тяжело дышал, пока наблюдал за тем, как белая жидкость смывается со стены. Ее было так много. Кабуто повернулся и выключил воду, его влажные волосы липли к стене и плечам. Осторожно вышел из душа, его ноги еще не полностью начали снова функционировать. Он потянулся за полотенцем, опустил крышку унитаза и уселся. Он вытирался, зализывая нижнюю губу осторожными касаниями языка. Крошечная ванная пропахла его оргазмом. Кабуто стало любопытно, слышен ли этот запах из гостиной.

Через некоторое время медик поднялся на все еще трясущиеся ноги. Он шагнул к раковине и встал, опираясь на руки для устойчивости. Вот он сам, во всей своей обнаженной красе. Миндалевидными темными глазами он оценил в зеркале свой образ, который, казалось, никогда не менялся: невысокое, бледное, костлявое тело, с копной густых серых волос на голове. Кабуто взглянул на свои руки. Они были маленькими, созданными для точной работы. Он посмотрел на ступни. Им не помешал бы педикюр – возможно, вечером он сам себе его сделает. И с тяжелым вздохом он посмотрел на свой пенис. Как и остальное, он был маленькой штукой, которая все равно часто не использовалась. Фактически, Кабуто был уверен, что только благодаря мастурбации эта штука у него до сих пор не сморщилась и не отвалилась.

А затем был еще этот синяк, и опухоль. Кабуто снова посмотрел на себя в зеркале. Сегодня синяк казался более темным, чем вчера, придавая ему драматический эффект, особенно вместе с опухолью, появившейся в результате удаления двух зубов. Рана все еще болела, но не настолько, чтобы потребовать предписанных ему обезболивающих. Такую или худшую боль он выносил в школе ежедневно, но тогда ему редко давали обезболивающие лекарства.

Ухмыляясь, а затем пожимая плечами от понимания неприятности своей ситуации, Кабуто взял редкий гребень и начал распутывать свои волосы длинными движениями по прядям. Когда его удовлетворил результат, он взял свою резинку с раковины, пригладил волосы ладонями и связал резинкой на затылке, чувствуя, как его влажный, тяжелый хвост разместился у него между лопаток.

Кабуто схватил зубную щетку с пастой и быстро почистил зубы, все время напевая про себя, не смотря на дискомфорт. Он уже выплевывал пену изо рта, когда внезапно понял, что напевал песню «Любовь сегодня/Love Today»(1). Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться. Он и в самом деле был в отличном настроении.

Кабуто взял стакан, налил туда воды и набрал в рот. Он прополоскал рот, гоняя воду во рту, чтобы выплюнуть смесь спекшейся крови и пены от зубной пасты. Приглушенный звук собачьего лая достиг его ушей как раз тогда, когда медик отплевывался в раковину, и вскоер Кабуто услышал стук в свою дверь.

Парень поставил стакан на раковину. Затем посмотрел на дверь ванной, словно приглашая ее ответить, кто же стучал у входной двери. Кабуто раздумывал над стуком. Существовало несколько вероятностей для того, кто находился с другой стороны двери: какой-нибудь сосед, потерявшийся гость или доставщик.

Соседи уже больше не приходили. Кабуто успешно запугал их разговорами о работе. Работа в лаборатории часто была кровавым, малоприятным и негигиеничным делом, обсуждение которого было не для слабонервных.

Потерявшиеся в этом здании или в этой округе гости, были довольно редки и малочисленны. По крайней мере, те их них, которым хватало смелости признаться, что они, фактически, потерялись.

Кабуто не помнил, чтобы в последнее время заказывал нечто, требующее доставки на дом.

Существовала еще одна вероятность. Кабуто надеялся, что это Инузука.

В свете последних событий, это было весьма вероятно. Инузука не только звонил в лабораторию, чтобы днем раньше поговорить с ним, он также выяснил, где живет медик и нанес ему визит. Разумеется, Кабуто был одурманен сильнодействующими обезболивающими лекарствами, необходимыми после удаления двух зубов, и пропустил его визит. Кабуто восхитило то, что после того, что между ними произошло два дня назад, парень приложил столько усилий, чтобы до него добраться. Это вселило в Кабуто надежду, что Инузука решил с честью исполнить то обязательство дружбы, на которое он согласился.

Таинственный гость снова постучал, с большей силой. На этот раз за стуком последовал приглушенный голос.

Кабуто схватил полотенце, чтобы обернуть вокруг своей средней части, и не спеша затопал босиком из ванной, через спальню к входной двери.

Он посмотрел в глазок и сглотнул. Оттуда на него смотрела расплывчатая картинка из каштановых волос и загорелой кожи.

Это был он.

Он вернулся.

ххх

Кабуто отошел от двери, сразу же пытаясь обуздать то девчачье хихиканье, которое быстро заполняло каждую его клетку. Затем он сделал глубокий вдох.

- Кто там? – спросил Кабуто через дверь.

- Якуши, это Инузука, открывай.

Голос был приглушенным, но он определенно принадлежал Инузуке. Кабуто закусил губу.

- А ты друг или враг?

- Проклятье, Якуши, открывай эту чертову дверь!

Со вздохом медик вернулся к двери и отщелкнул все четыре замка. Затем раскрыл дверь и за порогом обнаружил Инузуку Кибу, который стоял там, одетый в рубашку-поло с длинными рукавами, синие джинсы, которые обнимали каждый контур его ног и ягодиц, и белые кроссовки. В каждой руке он держал по пакету с продуктами.

_Это мираж_, - подумал медик про себя. И встретился взглядом с глазами Кибы.

- При сложившихся обстоятельствах, это был вполне законный вопрос.

- Чувак, двигай свою бледную голую задницу, пока я не пристрелил никого из твоих соседей!

Кабуто встал в сторону и позволил Кибе войти. Медик закрыл за парнем дверь и сразу же защелкнул все четыре замка. Как-то один из бывших владельцев сделал ошибку и забыл запереть дверь в этом здании. Кто-то всегда смотрит, всегда следит, всегда ждет…

А такой парень, как Инузука Киба, приходящий в гости дважды за два дня не мог остаться незамеченным.

Он обернулся, чтобы обнаружить, как Инузука ставит пакеты на стол в кухне, которую нетрудно было отыскать. Квартира Кабуто была еще меньше, чем квартира Кибы. Лицо парня уткнулось в один из пакетов.

- Я принес чипсы, куриные крылышки и пиццу.

Затем Киба взглянул вверх, словно внезапно что-то вспомнив, и обнаружил стоящего Кабуто, чьи влажные волосы были стянуты у затылка в обычной прическе, на его теле не было ничего, кроме полотенца, парень внимательно смотрел на Кибу. Киба оглядел маленькое, худое тело медика и его вспухшее лицо с огромным синяком. Это был не тот Якуши Кабуто, которого Киба знал. Хрупкость телосложения медика противоречила его манере себя вести: он всегда держался, как очень сильный человек. Потрясение от этого вида прямо перед глазами лишило Кибу слов на несколько минут.

Нарушившим тишину был Кабуто.

- Если тебя это беспокоит, то я вполне смогу жевать.

_Правильно. Жевать._

- Хорошо, - это все, что Киба смог выдавить в ответ.

- Там… в ящике под плитой есть поднос для пиццы… И большая миска в шкафчике налево от раковины. – Сказав это, Кабуто начал обходить Кибу и, обойдя, направился к спальне.

Киба мигнул.

- И куда ты собрался? – спросил он, и мгновенно почувствовал ощущение дежа-вю.

- Одеваться, - кинул Кабуто через плечо. – Я же не хочу, чтобы тебя ослепила моя бледная голая задница. Мои глаза, мои глаза! – показал жестами медик, закрывая ладонями глаза для усиления эффекта.

Киба закатывал глаза, пока дверь в спальню Кабуто закрывалась за медиком с тихим щелчком.

ххх

Тем временим, Кабуто прислонился к двери своей спальни с другой стороны и закрыл глаза. Медик сделал глубокий вдох в попытке успокоиться.

_Без паники._

Он мысленно оценил ситуацию.

_Он здесь. Инузука здесь. В моей квартире._

_Со мной наедине._

Кабуто проглотил комок в горле. Теоретизировать, что такой день, в конечном счете, наступит – это одно. Быть в гуще событий этого дня – совершенно другое.

_Добровольно._

Кабуто подошел к своему ящику для белья, чтобы достать оттуда пару чистых боксеров. _Он выглядит так сексуально в зеленом_, - подумал парень про себя.

Кабуто надел трусы, а затем открыл отдельный ящик, чтобы отыскать пару фиолетово-серых домашних штанов.

_Он__одет__в__джинсы_. Кабуто надел домашние штаны. _Есть ли у меня в квартире достаточно пива, чтобы я выдержал близкое соседство с Инузукой, одетым в пару джинсов?_

Кабуто открыл другой выдвижной ящик и достал оттуда черную майку с изображением двух анимешных персонажей с угрожающими выражениями, позирующих на фоне гигантского яблока (2).

Он натянул майку через голову. _Черт, если в самой Конохе столько пива для этого?_

Кабуто вставил ступни в тапочки, что стояли рядом с кроватью. Теперь он был полностью одет. Мастурбация в душе расслабила его. И теперь он был готов наслаждаться визитом своего нового друга: привлекательного, сексуального, атлетичного копа-бисексуала с коротким терпением и левым хуком, который должен быть объявлен смертельным оружием.

Кабуто вернулся к двери спальни. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, он еще раз глубоко вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

- Итак, - проговорил Кабуто, возвещая о своем появлении, - в этих пакетах имеется что-нибудь выпить?

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) это поет Мика, прекрасный и талантливый андрогинного вида парень, вот ссылка youtube.com/watch?v=4tcn49zHLt0

(2) это майка с персонажами Эл и Лайт из Деф Ноут, которые мне не принадлежат. Клеевая майка.

**Так… ладно, Кабуто оптправляется на работу и выжимает из текущей ситуации все, что может. Теперь люди его замечают и сочувствуют ему. В это время Киба остается с миссией все исправить. Что же он для этого готов сделать? Вторая часть свидания на квартире у Кабуто – вскоре появится. **

**Как всегда – следите за событиями и оставьте коммент.**


	18. Chapter 18

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Право косвенного владения – 18**

Киба находился в процессе приготовления обеда. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Кабуто, который стоял на пороге с надеждой на лице. Когда это он успел выйти из спальни?

- Ты здесь, Инузука? – спросил меньший по росту парень.

- Что? – был ответ Кибы.

- Я тебя спросил, если ли что-нибудь выпить в тех пакетах, что ты принес.

- Ох, - Киба повернул голову в сторону холодильника. – Я положил кое-что в твой холодильник и… ты в курсе, что там лежит нечто, что выглядит, как пенициллиновая ферма? Вот _гадость_.

- Это потому, что это и есть пенициллиновая ферма. – Кабуто подошел поближе, – Итак, что мы пьем?

Киба распахнул дверцу холодильника.

- Я решил пройтись по всем базам, поэтому я принес воду, содовую и Гинесс.

Кабуто заглянул внутрь и в самом деле увидел шесть бутылок пива Гинесс на нижней полке. Его брови взлетели вверх. Ирландское пиво. Кабуто припомнил реакцию Инузуки, когда он принес пиво в квартиру копа. Тот факт, что Инузука переступил через свое беспокойство и решил вернуть услугу, о многом говорил.

- Так мило с твоей стороны, Инузука.

- Ты для меня сделал тоже самое, Якуши. - Киба почесал затылок.

Кабуто улыбнулся. Начало вечера было хорошим.

- Итак… как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Киба.

Кабуто махнул рукой и ответил:

- Я в порядке. Все хорошо, Инузука, не стоит беспокоиться. – Кабуто направился к диванчику в гостиной и сел. – Сегодня я уже вернулся в седло.

- Ага, я слышал. – Киба отвернулся, чтобы проверить пиццу в духовке, а затем снова развернулся к Кабуто. – Тем не менее, мне… так жаль по поводу твоих зубов.

- Даже не думай об этом. На следующей неделе мне вставят новые. После этого никто и не догадается, что двух не хватает.

- Звучит так, что тебе придется потратиться. Почему бы мне не оплатить этот счет, поскольку это была моя вина?

- Потому что это не было твоя вина. – Затем Кабуто встал, стараясь скрыть головокружение от проявления рыцарства в исполнении Инузуки. – Я же пытался тебя поцеловать, помнишь?

- Я _знаю_, но… - ответил Киба, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания, - Сколько докторов и дантистов ты посетил за последние сорок восемь часов? Это нечестно, что…

- Все в порядке. – Кабуто подошел еще ближе. Хотя очень медленно, потому что он мог с уверенность сказать, что Инузука начинал волноваться. – Зачем ты сегодня пришел ко мне?

Киба скорчил мину. Он не ожидал такого вопроса.

- Я беспокоился о тебе. После вечера вторника я думал… ну, я просто не знал, что и думать, или о чем ты сам думал. Я пришел сегодня сюда, что все между нами исправить.

Кабуто фыркнул.

- Если ты пришел сюда, чтобы успокоить свою больную совесть, то можешь уйти в любой удобный момент. – Он развернулся, чтобы снова отправиться на диван.

У Кибы отвалилась челюсть. _Что ты такое говоришь?_

- Я думал, что мы друзья, Якуши!

Кабуто спокойно сел и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Кибу.

- Мы и так друзья. Это было решено во вторник вечером. И это не изменится до тех пор, пока мы оба этого хотим.

Киба покачал головой.

- Тогда что…

- Ты думаешь, что я ничего о тебе не знаю? Инузука, я работаю с тобой вот уже два года. Я сразу же тебя заметил, когда меня перевели на дневную смену. Ты весь светишься энергией, и у тебя яркая индивидуальность. А _еще_ ты любишь животных. Для меня было невозможно тебя не заметить.

Кабуто продолжил.

- В конечном счете, мое любопытство меня одолело, поэтому я пробрался на парочку счастливых часов в городе, где тусовались копы, и где по моим расчетам должен был появиться ты. Я проскальзывал внутрь, находил себе место где-нибудь в уголке и наблюдал за твоим общением с людьми. Я наблюдал, как на тебя смотрят как парни, так и девушки. И я наблюдал, как ты сам смотришь как на парней, так и на девушек. Тебе, наверное, не понравится то, что ты сейчас услышишь, но не надо быть би или геем, чтобы узнать парня, которого тянет к другим парням в дополнение к девушкам. Даже тогда твой дискомфорт по поводу привлекательности парней выделял тебя из толпы, как белую ворону.

Медик пригладил ладонью свои высыхающие волосы.

- Я не совсем уверен, когда я заметил твое растущее помешательство на Хьюге Неджи, но я знаю, что к тому времени, как это стало очевидно для меня, это стало очевидно и для других. Я также заметил, что, кажется, это пробуждало в тебе только самое худшее: чем сильнее ты старался это отрицать, тем большим кретином ты становился. Вплоть до того момента, когда уже никто больше не хотел иметь с тобой дела. Попробую догадаться: никто тебе так об этом и не сказал из-за опасения оказаться… ну, даже не знаю… без двух коренных зубов.

- Поэтому не надо приходить ко мне домой и притворяться, что ты беспокоился, когда ты просто чувствовал себя виноватым. Ты сделал единственную вещь, которую и собирался сделать в той ситуации. И я знал это, вмешиваясь.

Киба взволнованно провел ладонью по волосам. Смесь чувства вины, стыда и разочарования от разоблачения его Якуши сильно било по нервам. Ситуация все равно была ему непонятна.

- Тогда зачем ты вмешивался? Если я такой кретин и пустозвон, зачем рисковать?

В этот момент Кабуто медленно поднялся и, не отрывая взгляда от парня перед собой, приблизился.

- Потому, что мне не хотелось продолжать смотреть, как ты скатываешься к состоянию воплощенного страдания из-за того, что не желаешь признать правду: что тебя, Инузука Киба, в той же степени привлекают как парни, так и девушки.

Киба закрыл глаза. _Тебя, Инузука Киба, в той же степени привлекают как парни, так и девушки_. Это был первый раз, когда он услышал это заявление от кого-то другого, и это заставило его сердце перейти на вторую передачу. Он позволил этому заявлению охватить его целиком, наполнить его правдой, которую он уже _не мог_ и не собирался отрицать.

Не в этот момент.

- Это правда, - признался Киба, делая глубокий вдох.

- И мне все равно, каким кретином ты был, - закончил говорить Кабуто голосом, доносящимся куда ближе, чем было Кибе комфортно, - ты не заслуживаешь таких страданий.

Киба открыл глаза. Он мог видеть, что Якуши стоит прямо перед ним с выражением надежды на лице. Он мог чувствовать, как бешено бьется в груди его сердце.

И он мог ощущать запах пиццы.

Киба среагировал быстро, хватая руковицы, надевая их, чтобы открыть духовку и вынуть пиццу. Он поставил поднос с пузырящейся пиццей поверх плиты и закрыл духовку. Слава богу, пицца не пригорела. Парень сбросил руковицы и положил их на стол рядом с плитой.

Кабуто молча смотрел. _Эта задница должна быть отлита в бронзе_, - подумал он про себя, изгибая бровь.

- Знаешь, - начал Киба, все еще отвернувшись от медика, - я считаю это иронией, что ты обвинил меня в том, что я пришел сюда не ради тебя, а ради своего эгоизма, учитывая…

В этот момент Киба повернулся.

- Ты себя только что слышал? «Ох, я рисковал своим здоровьем ради тебя, потому что я думаю, что ты такой шикарный парень, а я просто не могу выдержать твой несчастный вид». Я что, _девчонка_? Ты думаешь, что меня одурачить так просто, Якуши? – Киба фыркнул. – Думаю, что пора вывести тебя на чистую воду.

Вынужденный смешок вырвался из горла медика. Он схватил резинку на волосах и стянул ее, пропуская волосы через пальцы жестом, за которым пристально проследил его гость.

_Его волосы почти такие же длинные, как у Хьюги, и такие же густые_, - подумал Киба про себя. - _Раньше я этого не замечал_.

- Ну, знаешь, вот здесь ты прав, Инузука, - ответил Кабуто. – Даже в твой худший день никто не примет _тебя_ за девчонку.

Для пущего эффекта взгляд Кабуто сканнером прошелся по телу Кибы от головы с каштановыми кудрями до его кроссовок и снова назад, к его глазам.

_Ах, что за соблазн_, - подумал Якуши про себя.

- Ты прав, мои мотивы не были такими альтруистичными, как я давал понять. Они гораздо серьезнее, и, ну, я думал, что у меня будет несколько больше времени, прежде чем мне придется все объяснить. Это… немного сложно.

Киба вздохнул. Ему хотелось все знать.

- У тебя целая ночь, Якуши.

_Означает ли это, что если я вытащу всю правду наружу, ты останешься у меня ночевать?_ – Кабуто проглотил комок в горле.

- Тебе стоит захватить бутылки пива из холодильника. Я же сказал тебе, что это сложно.

- Значит, едим пиццу?

- Почему бы нет? Мы можем поговорить здесь, где удобно, - ответил Киба, указывая на двухместный диван.

Планировка квартиры Кабуто была идентична планировке квартиры Кибы, только была намного меньше. Перед диваном стоял кофейный столик. Недалеко от столика на противоположной стене стояла стойка с пятидесяти двух дюймовым цветным телевизором.

Киба взял нож, который нашел в ящике стола, и разрезал пицце точно пополам. Затем он сделал еще один надрез, пока на подносе не образовалось четыре куска. Он прихватил пиво из холодильника одной рукой, другой подхватил поднос с пиццей и отправился в гостиную, чтобы опустить всю еду на стол.

Кабуто зашел на кухню и взял салфетки, прежде чем последовать за Инузукой в гостиную. Киба разделил пиво между ними. Каждый схватил по бутылке, открыл ее и сделал по большому глотку.

- Ааа, - выдохнули они в унисон.

В этот момент Кабуто взглянул на Кибу. Сделай это снова.

- Ты начинаешь входить во вкус ирландского пива, а, Инузука?

- Думаю, да.

Это было _замечательное_ пиво. Киба сделал еще один глоток, а затем уставился на бутылку, которую он держал обеими руками, и воспринял ее тем, чем она для него была: прохладным успокаивающим средством. Он ждал объяснений. Интуиция ему подсказывала, что они ему не понравятся, от человека, который сидел к нему чуть ближе, чем Кибе хотелось.

Кабуто видел напряжение в позе парня. Медик сделал большой глоток пива из своей бутылки, а затем поставил ее на стол перед собой.

_Начали_, - подумал Кабуто про себя.

ххх

- Знаешь, - начал говорить Кабуто тихим, спокойным голосом, - я помню, как ловил жуков, когда был совсем маленьким, и немного изучал их перед тем, как поотрывать им лапки и крылышки так, чтобы я мог поизучать их еще немного. Меня всегда восхищало то, как целое представляется через свои составляющие. Весь вместе жук является просто жуком, частью нашей экосистемы, но раздели его на части, и ты обнаружишь, что он рассказывает тебе еще более великую историю. Мне всегда были интересны вещи, о которых я не мог рассказать, просто глядя на них. В самом деле, все, что угодно.

- В то время, если ты - маленький мальчишка, который отрывает лапки и крылья жукам, это обычное дело. Никто и глазом не моргнет. Разумеется, когда я повзрослел, я перешел на небольших животных, а вот это уже не было _таким_ обычным. И вот он я, в средней школе, такой тощий пацан, в огромных очках и с серыми волосами, режу животных на части с целью их изучения. Нет нужды говорить, что у меня не было друзей. Я все еще помню, как иду по коридору, а мне вослед дети шепчут «Эй, смотрите, это тот странный пацан».

- Когда пришло время старшей школы, если ты можешь вообразить себе все самое плохое, что только могло с тобой произойти в то время, в большинство школьных дней оно со мной случалось. Моим единственным тузом в этой дыре был мой ум. – Кабуто постучал по лбу указательным пальцем и продолжил, - Я был круглым отличником, что привлекло внимание качков. Вообрази себе мое удивление, когда я узнал, что они считают меня полезным! Ох, черт, я ходил за ними, как влюбленный щенок. Это придавало слову «жалкий» совершенно новое звучание! Мне так хотелось, чтобы они приняли меня, что я выполнял за них домашние задания, за них всех. Конечно, никто этого не знал, это было секретом. Когда мы были на публике, они издевались надо мной: оскорбляли меня, плевали в меня, бросали футбольные мячи мне в голову. Но без свидетелей, когда им нужна была оценка, которая составляла разницу между приемлемой и неприемлемой, я был именно тем, к кому они приходили.

Кабуто покачал головой от этх воспоминаний.

- Я никогда им не оказывал, и никогда их не подводил.

Кабуто сделал еще один глоток пива из своей бутылки и продолжил.

- Один парень, футболист, проявил ко мне симпатию. – Брови Кибы нахмурились от этого признания. Кабуто взглянул на него. – Он был всем, чего ты ожидаешь от школьной звезды старшей школы и атлета по совместительству: сложен, как греческий бог, быстр, силен… прекрасен. У него была куча поклонников в нашей школе. Я помню, как делал для него домашнее задание и встречал его, чтобы, так сказать, «сделать пас». Тогда-то он и сказал мне, что я заслуживаю награду за все, что я сделал для качков школы. Потом он бросил мне крученый мяч: сказал мне, что застукал, как я на него пялюсь. Он сказал мне, что я забавный в своей хрупкости. В то время я не знал, что я – би, я вообще не знал, _что_ я _такое_. Мне нравится любой, кому нравлюсь я, и так было всегда. Поэтому сказать, что я попался на его россказни и вляпался по уши, значит, ничего не сказать. И в следующий момент я уже был на коленях перед парнем, который кончал мне в рот. Когда это закончилось, он оттолкнул меня и пригрозил, что прибьет меня, если я кому-нибудь расскажу.

В эту секунду Кабуто посмотрел на Кибу, который пристально за ним наблюдал.

- Даже теперь я опасаюсь, не бродит ли он где-нибудь поблизости, чтобы заорать на меня за то, что раскрыл наш секрет.

- Это, разумеется, был только один из мучительных случаев, что произошли со мной в старшей школе. Господи, да я был везунчиком, что выбрался оттуда живым! Отношение ко мне так никогда и не улучшилось: чем громче на меня орали, тем сильнее я шарахался от людей. И, в конце концов, никак нельзя было избавиться от печальной известности «странного малого».

Кабуто не смотрел на Кибу. Он был слишком погружен в воспоминания. Он поднес свою бутылку пива ко рту и пил до тех пор, пока та не опустела.

- А теперь быстренько к действительности: мне тридцать один год. У меня нет друзей. Я никогда не был на свидании или имел сексуальный опыт, происходящий естественным путем. А чем я занимаюсь, чтобы прокормиться? Исследованиями – расчленяю видимое, чтобы анализировать невидимое. Мое главное занятие еще со времен детства.

Медик схватил еще одну бутылку пива и начал открывать ее. Ему хотелось рискнуть и бросить взгляд на другого парня, но он не осмелился. Он просто решил, что дождется от него вопросов. А это время он займет себя выпивкой.

Слова Кабуто набатом звучали в уме Кибы. Он мог запросто представить себя на месте этих уродов со старшей школы. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что такое поведение может иметь такой глубокий эффект… он даже не мог себе представить существование в таком одиночестве.

Киба думал об окружающей обстановке – о темных депрессивных стенах крошечной квартиры в стандартном жилом здании в дерьмовом квартале, и у него родилось все увеличивающееся сочувствие к человеку, сидящему перед ним. Кабуто определенно была знакома парочка фактов про страдание.

- Так… ты хочешь быть друзьями со мной, потому… ты смотришь на меня, как на тех атлетов, с которыми ходил в старшую школу? – спросил Киба

- Ты относишься к типу людей, к которым меня тянет, да, но я думаю, Инузука, что ты гораздо лучше, чем любой из тех парней, с которыми я ходил в школу. – Кабуто рискнул и бросил взгляд на Кибу. Брови парня хмурились, словно в замешательстве. – Я помогал им в старшей школе потому, что мне они нравились, и я хотел их дружбы. Я помог тебе по той же причине.

Тогда Киба на него посмотрел.

- Ты поцеловал меня по совершенно другой причине, Якуши.

- Нет, это не так. Тогда я пытался помочь и тебе.

- Это не все, что ты пытался сделать, - Киба сфокусировал взгляд на своем любезном хозяине. – Ты также должен знать, что я не воспринимаю тебя в этом смысле, Якуши, и никогда не воспринимал. Мы можем быть друзьями… так долго, насколько мы оба захотим, но ты должен понимать, что твое влечение одностороннее. Я знаю, что сознательно никогда не давал понять другого, и я не приму на себя ответственность за твое разбитое сердце.

Кабуто встретился с Кибой глазами.

- Ха! – воскликнул он и выпил до донышка вторую бутылку без остановки, а затем со стуком опустил пустую бутылку на стол перед собой. Киба наблюдал за ним, хмурясь в растерянности.

Тогда Кабуто поднялся на ноги, глядя на Кибу сверху вниз с весельем в глазах.

- Мое _разбитое__сердце_? Ты такая сучка, склонная все драматизировать! Я никогда ничего не говорил о любви! Ну хорошо, так случилось, что я считаю твою задницу самой красивой из всех мужских и женских задниц на дневной смене. Что с того? Я знаю, что я не единственный так считаю у нас на работе.

Кабуто плюхнулся на диванчик со вздохом, устремляя лицо с самодовольным выражением на своего гостя, и полюбопытствовал про себя, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы смысл этой фразы дошел до адресата.

Прежде, чем Киба смог ответить, Кабуто продолжил.

- Послушай, Инузука, я знаю, что ты ведешь себя в моем присутствии так нервозно потому, что ты подозревал с самого начала то, в чем я тебе признался, и ты оказался прав. Но теперь ты должен понять одну вещь. Два вечера назад я попытался тебя поцеловать и потерял в процессе два зуба. Впредь от меня больше не будет подобных попыток. Ты хочешь дружбу, ты и получить только дружбу. Кроме того… - Кабуто схватил третью и последнюю бутылку и открыл ее, - я знаю, что даже в своем лучшем виде, я и близко не буду выглядеть так, как Хьюга Неджи.

Кабуто собрался поднести бутылку к губам, но Киба остановил его, положив ладонь на предплечье.

- Ты выпиваешь все ужасно быстро, Якуши.

Взгляд Кибы был напряженным. Кабуто посмотрел ему в глаза, и ему стало любопытно, какая из его фраз вызвала такую реакцию. Хотел он того или нет, все эмоции Кибы были нараспашку, как широко раскрытый платяной шкаф. Это была одна из тех черт парня, которую Кабуто находил привлекательной.

- Если я не выпью быстро, пиво нагреется.

- Оно будет в порядке, если только ты не откроешь крышку.

- В таком случае, мне лучше это выпить, верно?

Зная, что проиграл этот спор, Киба убрал руку. Кабуто наклонил бутылку и пил, пока не осталось половина. Немного пива пролилось и потекло из уголка его рта, оставляя после себя тонкую струйку, бегущую по подбородку и капающую на его одежду. Без предупреждения медик поднял край своей майки и стер пиво с подбородка, снова оголяя свою бледную талию. Потрясенный Киба отвел взгляд в сторону, пытаясь при этом не подавать вида. Кабуто фыркнул.

- Кабуто, - постановил он, оправляя майку.

Киба медленно повернулся к нему.

- Что?

- Мое имя, - ответил Кабуто. – Если мы с тобой будем друзьями, не связанными сексом, тогда я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня по имени.

Когда Киба не ответил, Кабуто приподнял брови.

- Окей? – добавил он.

Киба был занят тем, что пытался себе вообразить, как бы Якуши просил себя называть, если бы они собирались стать друзьями, связанными сексом.

- Что это означает? – спросил он.

- Это означает, что я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня…

- Не это, я имею в виду твое имя. Что оно означает?

- Раньше никто меня об этом не спрашивал. – Кабуто прикончил свою третью бутылку, а затем громко отрыгнул.

– Ну, вот и все, - добавил он, похлопывая себя по животу, а потом посмотрел на друга. – Кабуто это по-японски. Означает «шлем» (1).

- Серьезно? – спросил Киба.

Он пытался увести разговор на нечто менее скользкое, чем тема про то, кому еще на работе он нравится, или про Хьюгу Неджи, или про то, как Кабуто выглядит без одежды. Он знал, что рано или поздно ему все равно придется говорить об этих вещах, но сегодня ему просто хотелось знать, что они оба воспринимают ситуацию одинаково.

_«Шлем»? Какой хрени обкурились его родители, когда выдумали такое?_

Кабуто снова рыгнул, и Киба побледнел.

- Послушай, Якуши…

- Ка-бу-то.

Киба закатил глаза.

- Хорошо, черт возьми. Кабуто. Я соглашусь не строить нашу дружбу на моем чувстве вины, если ты согласишься, что это будет только дружба. – Киба протянул руку для рукопожатия. - Так пойдет?

Кабуто опустил взгляд на протянутую ладонь Кибы, а затем снова посмотрел Кибе в лицо.

- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Кабуто.

Киба нахмурился.

- Какого хрена? _Ни__черта_. Ты хоть слышал слово из того, что я сказал? Пожми мне руку, Ка-бу-то.

Кабуто отрицательно покачал головой. Он не был уверен, но думал, что эти три пива ударили ему в голову несколько быстрее, чем должны были. Неужели те обезболики, которые он принял вчера, продолжали действовать? Он посмотрел на пиццу, которая стояла на столике нетронутой. Был ли он фактически пьяным? Наверное, только это могло объяснить тот факт, почему он только что приказал вооруженному и эмоционально нестабильному парню-копу себя поцеловать.

- Заебись, Инузука. Я подарил тебе твой первый мужской поцелуй, а ты чуть не свернул мне челюсть. Ты мне должен. В качестве ответного хода.

- Тот поцелуй был дерьмом собачьим, как и все это. Пожми мне руку, пока я вытащил свой пистолет и выстрелил тебе в лоб от ярости.

- Ты этого не сделаешь. Ты сделаешь то, что я тебе сказал.

- С какой это радости?

- По двум причинам. Во-первых, не смотря на всю твою болтовню о том, что тебя ко мне не тянет, тебе все равно любопытно. – Пока Киба пытался подавить румянец и прежде чем попытался это отрицать, Кабуто продолжил, - И, во-вторых, я тебе нужен.

Отрицание уже было у Кибы на кончике языка. Старые привычки умирают медленно. Но он ничего не сказал. Он просто знал, что если снова будет все отрицать, то снова окажется в ситуации, когда ему снова придется извиняться перед медиком. Уже в который раз на этой неделе – разве этого не достаточно?

- Я не прошу поцелуй с языком, просто… думай об этом, как об искуплении грехов.

- Ты сказал, что никогда больше не будешь делать ничего подобного.

- Я сказал, что _**я**_ больше не буду пытаться тебя поцеловать. Никто ничего не говорил о том, что _**ты**_ меня поцелуешь.

- Почему я не могу искупить свой грех, пожав тебе руку?

- Разве это _**не ты**_ пришел сюда с чувством вины?

_Шах и мат._

- Блядь.

Киба провел своей ранее протянутой рукой по своим волнистым каштановым волосам, жестом, за которым внимательно следил его друг. Тому хотелось протянуть руку и тоже провести ей по волосам парня. Поэтому, к изумлению Кибы, он так и сделал.

Тело Кибы застыло. Его первой инстинктивной реакцией было защитить себя, но он не стал. Кабуто демонстрировал свое доверие и надежду на то, что Киба его больше не ударит.

Киба должен был признать, что вообще-то мягкие, игривые движения руки медика в его волосах были приятными. Парень медленно мигнул. Кабуто был прав в том, что Киба в нем нуждался. Но теперь на повестке дня был другой, более важный вопрос, который Кабуто поднял этим вечером. Кабуто тоже нуждался в Кибе.

И пока Киба наблюдал за изменением выражения лица медика, пока тот проводил своими маленькими пальцами сквозь волосы Кибы, Инузука понял, что эта дружба будет для него мучительным испытанием. Но он пообещал себе, что не только он сам попытается не приносить боли меньшему по росту парню, но и не позволит никому другому причинить Кабуто боль.

Кабуто вздохнул. _Они такие же мягкие, какими выглядят_, - подумал он про себя.

- Нет. Поцелуй.

Кабуто с неохотой убрал руку от волос Кибы.

- Взгляни на меня, - скомандовал он младшему по возрасту парню, который подчинился. – Я знаю, что я не Хьюга Неджи.

Проклятье.

- Ты перестанешь в конец кон…

- Я больше никогда тебя об этом не попрошу.

В голосе Кабуто было нечто такое, что стерло все неделание Кибы. Кабуто не пытался уговорить его с ним переспать. Ему просто хотелось узнать, что такое настоящая близость, или, как Кабуто назвал это раньше «опыт, происходящий естественным путем», и получить который ему хотелось с кем-то таким, кому он мог доверять и кто его не обидит.

Киба собрался с мыслями. Он бы подумал о том, как это – целовать парня, но никогда раньше он такого не делал. Как бы он поцеловал девушку? Разумеется, на была своя технология. Сработает ли она на парне?

Киба посмотрел тяжелым взглядом на парня, стоящего перед ним, который смотрел на него с надеждой на лице. Киба облизал губы и заметил, как Кабуто прослеживает это движение своими глазами.

- Придвинься, - приказал Киба тихим голосом. А затем медленно, двое парней наклонились друг к другу.

- Говоря технически, - заявил Киба, слова вылетали с легкими порывами воздуха и ложились на ждущий рот Якуши, - ты не просил меня.

Затем Киба закрыл глаза и его рот опустился на губы медика. Объятий не было. Просто мягкое, равномерное прикосновение теплых, сомкнутых губ Кибы к губам другого. Губы Кабуто также были теплыми и удивительно мягкими, и на них был вкус ирландского пива, того самого к которому Киба недавно начал испытывать склонность.

_Я целую парня. Я целую Якуши Кабуто._

_Добровольно._

_Я целую парня._

_И это приятно._

Сердцебиение Кабуто было таким сильным, что сотрясало все его тело. Медику стало любопытно, заметил ли это Инузука. Несмотря на все его аргументы, Кабуто знал, что ничто не могло бы удержать Инузуку от того, чтобы он просто поднялся с диванчика и вышел вон из квартиры, или их ново-обретенная дружба могла бы за это пострадать. Медик не был уверен, какой же из его комментарием помог, он просто был слишком захвачен тем, что сейчас происходило. Инузука Киба сидел в его гостиной и целовал его. _Намеренно_.

Этот поцелуй, медик знал, до краев заполнит банко-хранилище шлепков на целый год.

Киба разорвал контакт и отклонился, рассеянно облизывая губы. Кабуто неохотно последовал его примеру, думая про себя, что в качестве ответного хода, это был просто восторг. Киба эффективно искупил свой грех.

Между ними в воздухе повисло неловкое молчание. Чтобы его прекратить, Кабуто заговорил.

- Твоя… мм… пицца остывает. И пиво нагревается.

Быстрый ответ Кибы застал медика врасплох.

- Разогрей в микроволновке и охлади в холодильнике. Я принес нам видео посмотреть, то есть, если ты в настроении.

Глаза Кабуто загорелись.

- Да, если и у тебя есть настроение.

Парень с чувством восторга поднялся с диванчика, сожалея о потере эффекта близости и испытывая благодарность за то, что его эрекция от поцелуя стала всего полу-твердой. В широких штанах спрятать маленький, полутвердый пенис было легче легкого. А Инузука никогда об этом и не догадается.

И он также никогда не обнаружит того, что за свои тридцать лет опыта, Якуши Кабуто так никогда и не поцеловал ни одного парня, до тех пор, пока не встретил Инузуку Кибу. Они были _друг у друга_ первыми в плане поцелуев.

Кабуто поставил пиццу в микроволновку разогреваться, пока Киба собирал пустые бутылки со стола, чтобы потом их выбросить. Кабуто внезапно осознал, что на этой неделе они уже два вечера провели вместе. Так многое изменилось так быстро, но медик в действительности не был удивлен. Он шел к тому, что было у них на этот момент, уже долгое, долгое время.

_Не мираж_, - подумал Кабуто, наблюдая, как его роскошный друг лениво передвигается по его квартире.

_Оазис в пустыне_.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

**(1) **в соответствииLeaf Ninja dot com. .?pYakushi_Kabuto

ВАУ! Ну и что вы думаете? Теперь Киба с Кабуто официально являются друзьями. Я оставляю кучу деталей без внимания – на случай, если понадобится. Для этого фика революция отношений Кибы и Кабуто завершена.

Киба прошел долгий путь со второй главы – верно?

И это означает – что пришло время для семейного обеда! УРА!

Как всегда – следите за новостями и оставьте свои мысли.


	19. Chapter 19

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Право косвенного владения – 19**

- Поставьте их там, возле окна.

Сонный и невыспавшийся, Шикамару лениво оглядывал комнату, засунув руки в карманы своих черных хлопковых штанов, пока Неджи давал указания работнику команды уборщиков, переставить вазу с огромным букетом ярких свежих цветов. Последние два часа команда из семи человек работала изо всех сил, вычищая, полируя и убирая в каждой комнате пентхауса под точным руководством самого Хьюги. К этому моменту все окна каждой комнаты в квартре были распахнуты, чтобы впустить просто чудовищное количество света, а пароочиститель и пылесосы работали без перерыва.

Неджи не оставил ни единой детали без внимания. Как одержимый, он волновался над каждой так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Это был урок, вдобленный в него с самой юности. Старшие Хьюги всегда настаивали на церемониях. Неджи все еще помнил те официальные обеды с родителями Юкки в доме его семьи, которые всегда требовали трехдневной подготовки.

- Поправьте это немного справа, оно все еще криво стоит, - давал инструкции Неджи работнику из команды уборщиков.

Шикамару оглядел пентхаус и вздохнул. Он честно пытался сказать Неджи, что вся эта роскошь и великолепие не были так уж необходимы для обеда с его предками. Его мольбы были напрасны. Неджи отрицательно покачал головой и понес какой-то вздор о протоколе принятия родителей нареченного.

- И, разумеется, ты достоин и б_**о**_льших усилий, - сказал он Шикамару, наклоняясь и целуя его, а потом снова отправился готовиться к обеду.

Шикамару подавил в себе раздражительный вопль о том, что про него только что сказали, как о «нареченном». Дискуссия про это состоится позже.

Хотя, в общем-то, внутренне он был в восторге, что его любимый брал на себя столько забот, чтобы впечатлить его родителей. Никто из тех, с кем он раньше встречался, никогда не суетился вокруг него таким образом. Досадная мысль о том, что его родители могут не одобрить Неджи, на задворках его сознания чахла, словно бирка, пришитая к майке. Шикамару не желал раздумывать над такой вероятностью. Да, его родители были интеллектуалами широких взглядов, но это не означало, что они не были способны на гиперзащиту. Честно говоря, Шикамару не знал, чего от них ожидать. Никогда раньше он не был в отношениях такого рода.

Шикамару не хотелось раздумывать над «неодобрением» своих родителей еще и потому, что он уже решил для себя, что сделает в случае этого неодобрения. Он был умным парнем, достаточно умным, чтобы понимать, что его отношения с Неджи были особенными, кое-чем таким, что нельзя – и не позволительно – так просто сбросить со счетов. Неджи никогда бы такого не позволил, да и сам Шикамару такого бы не допустил. Оба парня были влюблены друг в друга до глубины души. Нара решил, что, в конце концов, это его жизнь, а не жизнь его родителей. Неджи был его второй половиной, и Нара собирался оставаться с ним, что бы ни произошло.

Шикамару только надеялся, что если до такого дойдет, то родители его поймут.

Неджи двигался по комнатам, как генерал по полю битвы. Вслед за ним шла команда уборщиков, с радостью готовая броситься в любую сторону по его приказу. Поэтому Шикамару нашел себе местечко подальше от места сражения.

И наблюдал.

По крайней мере, никому на голову не упадут осветительные приборы, - подумал он про себя.

ххх

Было далеко за одиннадцать, когда Неджи позволил команде уборки уйти. Позади них остался сверкающий, без единого пятнышка, пентхаус. Оба парня вместе стояли в гостиной, инспектируя результат. Никто из них никогда не видел это место таким ярким и радостным. Шикамару решил, что в предыдущей жизни Неджи был управляющим роскошного отеля.

Неджи сверился с часами.

- Следующая остановка – кухня, - провозгласил он и собрался уходить.

Шикамару положил ладонь на руку Неджи и остановил его.

- Зачем? Еще даже не полдень, - спросил Нара.

- Я должен приготовить мясо на обед, - был ответ Неджи.

Шикамару отрицательно покачал головой.

- Позволь своему дяде приготовить мясо. Он же сказал, что придет пораньше, чтобы помочь, верно?

- Да, но я не хочу отдаваться на волю случая. Кто знает, когда он появится?

- Тогда дай мне приготовить мясо. – Шикамару взял ладони Неджи в свои, легко потирая их верхушки своими пальцами. – Неджи, ты вымотался. Ты на ногах с рассвета и всего четыре часа спал. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

- Ты спал такое же количество времени и был на ногах ровно столько же.

- Окей, тогда давай вместе отдохнем в кровати пару часов.

- Шикамару, я не могу, это слишком важ…

Шикамару остановил слова Неджи быстрым поцелуем в губы.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько я люблю тебя за твое беспокойство, – заявил Нара. – Мы замешаны в этом вместе, помнишь? Я прикрываю твою спину, а ты – мою. Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы мои родители пришли сюда и увидели нас обоих такими, словно мы только что вернулись с сорока восьми часовой смены, верно?

Неджи улыбнулся. Конечно, Шикамару был прав. Было еще рано, и он определенно не хотел, чтобы Нара увидели их с черными кругами от усталости и покрасневшими глазами. Часик или два сна не помешают. Если его дядя появится во время их отдыха, Неджи знал, что старший Хьюга подхватит его знамя борьбы за порядок на кухне.

- Окей, но мы только отдыхаем. Без глупостей. – Неджи отправился по коридору в спяльню.

- Ты это говоришь мне или себе, мистер «Поводи в моей заднице лошадиным дилдо до тех пор, пока я не завизжу от оргазма в три утра»? – спросил Шикамару с ухмылкой, направляясь за любовником по коридору.

Неджи сохранил темп шагов и подавил румянец, который грозился объявиться на его щеках.

- Это ты принес сюда эту штуку.

_И к твоему сведению, ты визжишь даже еще громче, когда тебя трахаю я._

- Ну, если бы я знал, что она превратит нас обоих в сексуально одержимых бессонницей маньяков, то я бы оставил ее в магазине. А я не говорил тебе, что женщина, которая мне ее продала, сверкала красными глазами? Не красными от усталости и недосыпа, я имею в виду, что радужки ее глаз были цвета крови.

- Ммм. Должно быть, в ее квартире чертовки шикарная коллекция дилдо.

ххх

Хияши набрал цифровой код, что заглушал сигнализацию, и вошел в пентхаус племянника. Мужчина снял туфли и носки у порога и скользнул ступнями в пару мягких, удобных тапочек. Его разум рассянно зарегистрировал наличие запаха свежих цветов, когда он выпрямился и направился в гостиную.

Войдя, Хияши огляделся и присвситнул. Место было в идеальном состоянии, как Хияши и ожидал. И кругом не было ни души. Где были его племянник со своим напарником? Он сверился с часами. Был уже час дня.

Хияши заглянул на кухню. Она сверкала, но там никого не было.

Он проверил столовую, она была безукоризненно чистой, но безлюдной.

Он проверил библиотеку. Она была отполирована до совершенства, но пуста.

Дверь ванной была широко распахнута, как и дверь второй спальни, но обе комнаты были пусты.

Хияши вздохнул. Оставалось проверить всего одну комнату. В ту секунду, когда он положил ладонь на ручку двери и повернул ее, он попытался убедить себя, что собирается повернуть эту ручку только исходя из беспокойства за двух парней.

Мужчина медленно толкнул дверь и на цыпочках зашел, закрывая дверь за собой и отсекая свет, просачивающийся из коридора. В комнате было темно и практически ничего не видно. Хияши предположил, что Неджи задернул дневные шторы, нечто такое, что он делал, только когда у него были проблемы со сном. Несколько минут мужчина давал своим глазам привыкнуть к темноте перед тем, как завернуть за угол и взглянуть на постель. Он стоял и прислушивался к едва различимому звуку ровного дыхания, пока перед его глазами отчетливо не предстало изумительное зрелище. Затем чье-то дыхание сбилось, и послышался звук шуршания ткани. Дыхание снова стало ровным.

Хияши смотрел на двух парней, вместе спящих под одеялом на огромной кровати, и улыбался. Они выглядели так… умиротворенно. Так безмятежно.

И очень сексуально.

Оба парня были обнажены до пояса, у обоих волосы были распущены. Шикамару спал спиной к Неджи, который лежал, положив голову между его лопаток, а ладонью собственнически обхватывал Нара за бедро. Нижние части их тел были накрыты и вырисовывались силуэтами под одеялом. Хияши мог только догадываться, во что они там были одеты, если на них вообще что-нибудь было из одежды. Он приподнял бровь. Были ли они там голыми? Старший Хьюга улыбнулся от возможности увидеть полную фронтальную наготу Шикамару всего в нескольких футах от места, где стоял.

_Двенадцать дюймов_, - подумал мужчина про себя. _Великие боги_.

Осознав, в каком направлении улетают его мысли, Хияши неохотно развернулся и вышел из комнаты, мысленно восхваляя своего племянника за то, что тот захомутал Нара.

ххх

Хияши вошел в сиящую кухню. Он достал себе чашечку из одного из шкафчиков и бутылку саке из другого и налил себе напитка. Он выпил саке залпом, все сразу, наслаждаясь тем, как теплая, приятная жидкость плавно пробирается вниз. Мужчина поставил чашечку на столешницу и заглянул в холодильник. Мясо на обед стояло там. Он подошел к морозильнику и заглянул под крышку. Рыба лежала на льду. Овощи были в пластиковом мешке на столе рядом с морозильником. Он проверил шкафчик наверху. Там внутри было несколько бутылок нераскрытого саке. Хияши улыбнулся и закрыл дверцу шкафчика. Затем он потянулся к другому шкафчику за фартуком и надел его. Мясо все еще нуждалось в приготовлении.

Хияши что-то напевал себе под нос, пока очищал груши, которые должны были стать частью маринада, когда услышал звук открывающейся двери. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, как на кухню входит Шикамару, одетый в свою серую майку с надписью «специальный агент», черные хлопковые штаны и тапочки. Его волосы были в его обычной прическе, а на шее болталось подвеска с иероглифом, которая, казалось, теперь выделялась больше, чем обычно.

Хм, сегодня он не хромает.

- Добрый день, - поздоровался Хияши.

Шикамару посмотрел на дядю своего любимого с невыразительным выражением на лице. Казалось, привлекательному мужчине было комфортно на кухне, в фартуке, он выглядел расслабленным.

- Добрый день, мистер Хьюга, - ответил Шикамару, опуская руки в карманы.

Хияши ухмыльнулся.

- Нара, через четыре часа мой племянник встретится с твоими родителями. Я сам уже видел тебя полуобнаженным и целиком покрытым засосами. Думаю, что с этого момента мы оба можем благополучно перейти на имена, как ты считаешь?

- Если хотите, - был ответ невозмутимого Шикамару.

- Хочу, Шикамару.

Шикамару задумался над звуком своего имени, доносящегося из уст Хияши, пока старший Хьюга резал очищенные груши на ломтики и закидывал из в блендер. Затем мужчина накрыл прибор крышкой и включил кнопку «пюре». Блендер ожил и загудел, превращая фрукты в кашицу перед тем, как Хияши выключил его. Шикамару бесшумно уселся на высокий стул рядом со стойкой, чтобы лучше видеть.

Хияши вылил грушевое пюре в миску с томатной пастой, порезанными грибами, нарезанным луком, давленым чесноком и соевым соусом. Он отодвинул блендер, а потом взял ложку, чтобы перемешать смесь, тихонько напевая при этом.

- Вы уже проделывали такое пару-тройку раз, верно? – спросил Шикамару.

- Парочку, - ответил Хияши, бросая взгляд на парня. Прошло уже несколько минут, как Шикамару зашел на кухню. Хияши ждал, что вслед за ним вскоре появится его племянник.

- С моим племянником все в порядке? Я не привык видеть вас порознь так надолго.

- В порядке. Он отдыхает.

Шикамару потянулся за бутылкой саке, разворачивая ее той стороной, где была этикетка.

- Хочешь выпить чашечку, Шикамару? Или я могу поставить воду для чая.

- Киньте мне чашечку, если вы не против.

- Вовсе нет.

Хияши схватил полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки, а затем прошел к шкафчику, чтобы достать оттуда две чашечки для саке. Он принес их и толкнул одну через стойку туда, где сидел Шикамару. Другую чашку он поставил на стол для Неджи.

- Я налью, - объявил Шикамару, и Хияши поднял свою чашку, как Нара поднял бутылку.

Он налил Хияши и себе, а затем поставил бутылку снова на стол. Оба мужчины подняли свои чашечки.

- Кампай, - произнесли они в унисон, а потом выпили.

- Итак, - начал Хияши, отставляя чашечку, - Неджи говорит мне, что вы являетесь напарниками вот уже два года. А раньше вы встречались?

Шикамару тоже отставил в сторону свою чашку.

- Я знал его по слухам, но нет, лично мы не встречались до тех пор, пока не были назначены напарниками.

- Кажется, Неджи думает, что ты еще умнее него, – сказал Хияши более юному парню. Мужчина повернулся, чтобы вынуть мясо из холодильника.

- Неджи всегда щедр на похвалу.

- Не настолько, как ты. - Хияши вынул курицу из пластикового контейнера и положил мясо на доску для шинковки. Он взял большой нож и начал нарезать курицу.

– Человек должен довольно хорошо соображать, чтобы дешифровать на моей яхте систему слежения так быстро, как это сделал ты. У тебя не могло занять больше двух с половиной минут, чтобы обезвредить всю систему целиком.

- Две минуты и сорок одну секунду. Фактически, не самый лучший мой результат, - ответил Нара, приканчивая саке. – Детективов Конохи тщательно натаскивают на безопасность. Если бы мне пришлось гадать, то я бы сказал, что человек, который устанавливал для вас эту систему, в свое время проделывал эту работу для полиции.

Хияши тщательно переварил эту информацию. Если то, что сказал Шикамару, было правдой, то можно было смело спорить на то, что Неджи наверняка бы обнаружил систему слежения, если бы Нара не обнаружил ее первым. Все просто зависело от того, кому из парней раньше представилась бы такая возможность.

- Хияши, - проговорил Шикамару таким голосом, который требовал полного внимания мужчины. Хияши решил, что его имя, произнесенное парнем, носило повелительные нотки. Он поднял глаза и встретился с пронзительным, темным взглядом.

- Тебе придется встать с утра пораньше, чтобы надуть меня или моего напарника. Но обмануть нас вместе? Пожалей себя. Ты можешь носиться целую ночь, и все равно этого будет недостаточно (1).

Хьюга ухмыльнулся. Это звучало, как вызов.

- О, правда? – ответил мужчина. – Не стоит так быстро списывать меня со счетов, Шикамару. Я могу выглядеть психованным гедонистом, но поверь мне, я обращаю внимание на мелкие детали. Признаюсь, что ты застал меня врасплох с этой системой слежения – черт, да я бы предложил тебе работу в моей собственной юридической фирме за такую квалификацию. Но мне вполне хватает своих собственных ресурсов. Ведь я же юрист, знаешь ли.

- Юрист, который специализируется на бизнес праве, а не на криминальном праве.

- И это мне говорит детектив, который специализируется на мошенничесве. Разве большинство твоих правонарушителей не бизнесмены?

Хияши был прав.

- Да, большинство из них, - согласился Нара. Его ошеломил тот факт, что Хияши провел параллель между тем, чем они с Неджи зарабатывали себе на жизнь, и тем, чем занимался сам Хияши, гораздо быстрее самого Нара.

У Шикамару не было большого опыта общения с адвокатами. Он находил большинство из них чрезмерно вызывающими засранцами, страдающими иллюзиями величия. Иногда обнаруживалось, что они даже инвестировали в криминальную деятельность тех индивидуумов, которых защищали в суде. Внезапно Шикамару очень обрадовался, что никто из них – ни Неджи, ни он сам, - не сталкивались с именем Хияши за время своих расследований.

Словно читая его мысли, Хияши добавил:

- И ты никогда не столкнешься с моим именем ни в одном из своих расследований, Шикамару. В сущности, - заявил он, забрасывая порезанную курицу обратно в контейнер и вынимая большой куоск стейка, - единственным вариантом, когда имя Хьюга будет связано с мошенничеством, так это если Неджи будет расследовать этот случай.

- Как вы можете быть в этом настолько уверены? – спросил Шикамару.

- Потому что средства к существованию семейства Хьюга зависят от чистоты их рук, вот как.

Хияши сделал несколько точных разрезов на стейке, нарезая кусок тонкими ломтиками, а затем забросил мясо в контейнер к курице.

- Если я или Неджи сделаем что-нибудь, позорящее имя Хьюга, для нас это будет очень прискорбно. В этом камень преткновения бытия Хьюгой - один неверный шаг, и с тобой покончено навсегда. Большинство из нас становится взрослыми, уже так сильно опасаясь сделать что-нибудь неправильное, что мы заканчиваем, ничего не делая вообще. Просто прожигая наши жизни и живя за счет собственности семьи или за счет выделенного семейством Хьюга содержания. По крайней мере, быть ленивым и ни на что не годным Хьюгой - куда более удобоваримая судьба - по мнению наших старейшин, чем быть преступным Хьюгой.

Лицо Шикамару приобрело каменное выражение.

- В таком случае, родиться Хьюгой звучит больше как проклятье.

- Так и может быть, если ты не располагаешь необходимыми ресурсами, как Неджи и я. – Хияши бросил еще порцию порезанного мяса в контейнер. – Разумеется, иметь ресурсы тоже может быть проклятием. Как в случае с Неджи.

- Что вы имеете в виду?

- Хочешь сказать, что Неджи не сказал тебе о том, что его отлучили от трастового фонда семейства? Наши старейшины практически лишили его наследства после того, как он подал на них в суд и выиграл процесс. Мне даже запретили упоминать его имя, или имя моего брата в их присутствии.

Шикамару вопросительно приподнял бровь. Он еще не слышал этой истории. Но он был вполне уверен, что ему не понравится ее содержание, хотя ему хотелось ее услышать.

- Будучи еще подростком, Неджи всегда пытался им не повиноваться. Это делало его жизнь еще более тяжелой, чем она и так была. Когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он должен был унаследовать то, что мой брат и я унаследовали от своего отца. За его непослушание, наши старейшины попытались заблокировать его наследство. Они пригрозили ему, что если он не поумнеет, то закончит жизнь бедняком.

В этот момент Хияши прекратил делать то, чем он занимался, и посмотрел на Шикамару.

- Неджи всегда было наплевать, что он принадлежит к роду Хьюга, но он очень дорожил своим отцом, и старейшины это знали. Но они никак не ожидали от него, что он подаст на них в суд. Они были уверены, что никакого суда не будет, но Неджи был настроен решительно. Мне не было позволено защищать племянника, но я сделал для него все, что смог. В конце концов, судья вынес приговор старейшинам: отдать Неджи его законное наследство.

- После этого, Неджи пошел своей дорогой. Старейшины решили, что он может попытаться жить своей жизнью, не будучи членом семейства Хьюга, но насколько тяжело ему будет прожить после наследования такого богатства? Кроме того, у Неджи был план, которому он следовал все время. Как оказалось, для него это идеально сработало.

- Идеально? Неджи был в одиночестве все это время, и вы считаете это идеалом? - нахмурился Шикамару.

- И все же, я сравнивал его альтернативы. Я уверен, что теперь мне не стоит объяснять тебе, какое у Неджи было детство.

- Вы имеете в виду, что у него не было нормального детства, и нет, вам не нужно мне объяснять.

Хияши внимательно вгляделся в парня перед собой. Он был искренне расстроен.

- Ты ведь на самом деле волнуешься за него, верно? – спросил Хияши.

- Да, волнуюсь, но мы говорим даже не про это, Хияши. Неджи настоял на своем – почему вы не смогли? Вы – все, что у него осталось от его отца. Почему вы не сделали ничего – совсем ничего – чтобы прекратить эти постоянные сумасшедшие истязания вашими старейшинами?

Мужчина поднял вверх руки в успокаивающем жесте.

- Эй! Эй, помедленнее! – ответил он резким тоном, - ты ежишь впереди паровоза, Шикамару. Вот уже второй раз за день ты меня неправильно понял. Позволь мне просветить тебя насчет парочки вещей.

Хияши сел на один из высоких стульев, тихо посмеиваясь и качая головой.

- Ты и, в самом деле, невысокого мнения обо мне, верно?

Шикамару не ответил. В действительности, он немного стыдился.

- Все нормально, - заявил Хияши, - это не имеет значения в любом случае.

Мужчина встретился взглядом с глазами Шикамару.

- Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что, действительно, нужны перемены. Так случилось, что всем своим сердцем я верю в то, что я и Неджи являемся ключами к этим переменам. Если бы я взбунтовался как мой племянник, то внутри клана Хьюга не было бы никого, кто мог бы привести его обратно, когда настанет его время. В лучших интересах клана Хьюга, чтобы я повременил. Неджи молод. При любом раскладе он переживет худших из старейшин. Когда они все сгинут, оставшиемся членам семьи потребуется лидер. Неджи станет таким лидером.

- С чего вы думаете, что Неджи этого пожелает? – сропсил Шикамару.

- Это не про то, чего Неджи желает. Это про то, кем Неджи является. Он – Хьюга, тот самый, который заставляет собой гордиться. Он – воин. Он – будущее нашей семьи, и если ты спросишь мое мнение, всегда им был. То, что должно случиться – неизбежно.

Хияши возобновил нарезание мяса, успокоившись в достаточной степени для того, чтобы продолжить. Шикамару продолжал средиться, но Хияши не обращал внимания.

- В настоящее время… я – сорока девятилетний юрист, без жены и детей. Неджи – двадцатисемилетний коп, который, кажется, состоит в длительном союзе с другим парнем, что, если только ты знаешь нечто такое, о чем не знаю я, не принесет никаких наследников. Поэтому существует большой шанс на то, что имя Хьюга умрет вместе с нами. Это грустно, но альтернатива еще грустнее, намного грустнее.

Шикамару не мог с этим поспорить. Казалось, что с именем Хьюга ассоциировались только трагедии и потери. В этом была странная ирония: многим людям хотелось получить кусок того, что они считали наследством клана Хьюга: они уже, наверное, им владели, просто не понимали этого.

И все-таки Шикамару не мог ненавидеть семейство Хьюга. Без него не было бы Хьюги Неджи.

- Шикамару, - проговорил Хияши тоном, каким ранее с ним разговаривал Нара. Шикамару поднял на него глаза перед тем, как мужчина продолжил. – Мой племянник любит тебя. Ты показал ему, что значит быть счастливым. Поэтому ты по-настоящему стал так же важен для семейства Хьюга, как ты важен для семейства Нара. Я знаю, что это тяжелое бремя, но я также знаю, что если кто и способен его вынести с достоинством, так это ты и Неджи.

- Я верю в то, что сама судьба свела вас вместе. Между нашими двумя семьями существует чрезвычайно сильное предопределение.

У Шикамару не нашлось на это ответа. Он ничего не знал о судьбе. Для него это было похоже на минное поле, по которому они ежедневно двигались во имя своих отношений, и которое стало существенно шире, не то чтобы это сильно имело значение. Хияши был прав. Если кто и был способен внести порядок во весь этот хаос, так это был Шикамару и человек, которого он любил. Чем бы Неджи не решил заняться в будущем, Нара будет рядом с ним.

Хияши забросил остатки порезанного стейка в контейнер. Тот был до краев заполнен нарезанной сырой курицей и говядиной. Он взял ложку, что лежала в миске вместе с маринадом и немного его помешал. Затем мужчины вынул ложку из смеси и протянул через столешницу.

- Попробуй это, - приказал Хияши.

Без возражений Шикамару наклонился вперед, беря ложку в рот. Маринад на вкус был так же хорош, как и на запах.

Хияши внимательно наблюдал за парнем.

- Что думаешь?

- Думаю, что вы – замечательный повар.

Довольный ответом Шикамару, Хияши вынул ложку, чтобы самому попробовать маринад, погружая язык в выемку ложки.

- А еще думаю, что вы – хороший человек, даже если и склонны к припадкам психованного гедонизма.

Хияши изогнул бровь, а Шикамару продолжил.

- Я составил о вас ошибочное мнение. Простите.

Хияши улыбнулся той улыбкой, которыя обезоружила бы любого, кто еще не успел безумно влюбиться в племянника старшего Хьюги.

- Даже не задумывайся об этом. Просто продолжай хорошенько заботиться о моем племяннике.

- Продолжу, даю вам слово, - Шикамару улыбнулся.

Хияши собрался снова опустить ложку в миску с маринадом, когда Нара снова заговорил.

- Не суйте ее туда. Вы же только что ее облизывали!

Хияши побледнел.

- Что с того? Она была у тебя во рту, прежде чем я ее облизал.

_Можно ли это считать непрямым поцелуем?_

- Тем больше причин вымыть эту ложку, прежде чем она снова попадет в эту миску, Хияши, - пригрозил Шикамару.

Хьюга ухмыльнулся.

- На что это ты намекаешь, Шикамару? Что именно ты вытворял своим ртом? Это имеет какое-нибудь отношение к тому факту, что мой племянник все еще так и не появился?

Хияши поиграл бровями.

Шикамару закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Психованный гедонист снова вернулся, но новостью это не было.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

(1) это для тебя, sonotgoingthere!

Глава 19 завершена! Надеюсь, вам понравился разговор Хияши с Шикамару, пока Неджи спал. Давно пора было. Что вы думаете о рецепте маринада? Он не мой, но этот рецепт я регулярно использую. Классная вещь!

Хияши за работой…это нечто. Однако очевидно, что он любит своего племянника.

Как всегда, следите за новостями. Кто появится в следующей главе?


	20. Chapter 20

Название: **Constructive Possession**** ( ПРАВО КОСВЕННОГО ВЛАДЕНИЯ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

**Право косвенного владения – 20**

- Алло? – ответил Хьюгя Хияши в телефон пентхауса племянника.

- Мистер Хьюга, добрый день. Это Манго, охрана ворот. Здесь офицер полиции настаивает на том, чтобы войти. Она говорит, что это очень важно.

Она? Хияши удивленно искривил бровь.

- Манго, этот офицер случайно - не стройная кареглазая брюнетка?

- Да, сэр.

- Она в униформе и имеет при себе ордер? – спросил Хияши.

На другом конце линии послышался звук бормотания, а вслед за ним последовал звук взбешенного женского голоса. Хияши вздохнул. Было очевидно, что она не сдалась, а теперь еще знала, где его искать.

- Манго, - проговорил Хияши в телефон, - если эта офицер в данный момент не в соответствующей униформе и не имеет при себе законного предписания, то входить ей не разрешается. Передай ей это и отправь прочь.

Хияши нажал на отбой и положил аппарат на кровать в спальне, посреди которой он стоял в белой майке, боксерах, серых носках и не застегнутой светло-голубой рубашке. Он знал, что теперь, когда она выяснила, где он находится, она не сдастся так просто. Настало время ввести в действие план для непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Хияши опустился на колени и заполз под кровать. Он нащупал конверт, который был прилеплен скотчем к доскам кровати и оторвал его, а затем выполз из-под кровати. Он встал на ноги. Его колени протестовали на каждое движение. Такие моменты напоминали мужчине о его возрасте.

Небрежным жестом Хияши бросил конверт на постель. Затем он потянулся к темно-синим брюкам и надел их. Проскользнув ногами в тапочки, он направился в холл, прихватывая конверт на выходе из спальни.

В холле он постоял и прислушался. Судя по тем звукам, которые до него доносились, его племянник со своим напарником все еще принимали ванну. Это было ему на руку. Это означало, что он сможет работать без отвлекающих его заминок.

Мужчина уверенным шагом направился в столовую. Ему нужно было действовать быстро.

ххх

- Ты отвратительно тих.

Шикамару сидел между вытянутых ног Неджи в огромной ванной, спиной опираясь на грудь любовника. Нара лениво и медленно вырисовывал своими пальцами круги по обеим сторонам коленей Неджи, пока тот рассеянно проводил пальцами сквозь влажные, распущенные по плечам, волнистые волосы Шикамару.

- Ммм, - был единственный ответ Хьюги.

- Твой дядя отлично поработал с маринадом. Это фамильный рецепт? – спросил Шикамару.

- Да, - ответил Неджи.

Нара подождал, пока Неджи скажет что-нибудь еще, хоть что-нибудь. Но тот промолчал. Все, что было слышно, звук водяных струй в ванной.

- Перестань, Неджи, - настаивал Шикамару, - мои родители тебя полюбят. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

- Ты этого не знаешь, Шикамару.

- Ну, почему бы им не полюбить тебя? Ты молод, ты красив, ты силен, ты умен, ты богат, и ты – коп. Не думаю, что смог бы найти лучше, даже если бы устроил кастинг.

Неджи тихо хихикнул от последнего замечания.

- Давай просто надеяться, что твои родители разделяют эти чувства.

- Уверен, что так и есть. Послушай… я знаю, что мой отец придет сюда и попытается взять тебя за яйца, но ты и с худшим справлялся, так что я не волнуюсь. Просто будь собой. И мои родители поймут, что я – в хороших руках.

- А если нет, Шикамару? Что тогда?

- Поймут, Неджи.

- Ты не слышишь меня, Шикамару.

Нара развернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своего обеспокоенного любимого.

- Твои родители любят тебя, а ты любишь их. У тебя с ними семейные узы. Он вырастили замечательного сына, Шикамару. Что, если они желают тебе большего, чего-нибудь другого? Неужели ты им бросишь вызов? Что тогда станет с вашими отношениями?

- Неджи, я…

- Шикамару, я не вынесу, если стану причиной размолвки между тобой и твоими родителями.

- Эй. – Шикамару изменил положение так, что теперь он сидел лицом к лицу с Неджи, на его коленях. Тревога, которую он увидел в глазах Неджи, ошеломила его. – Ты серьезно? Неджи, я – человек, способный принимать правильные решения. Я знаю, чего хочу, и это - ты. Меня не волнует, что и кому скажут мои родители, когда придут сюда. Я уже принял решение, и все тут. Если они не согласятся, ну, тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем. Да, я люблю своих родителей, Неджи, но это моя жизнь.

Шикамару прижался губами к губам Неджи, а затем соединил их лбы вместе.

- Я сделал свой выбор два года назад, Неджи. И теперь не собираюсь менять его.

В этот момент Неджи захотелось разрыдаться. Он закрыл глаза, опасаясь, что польются слезы. Это все еще ошеломляло его, как легко Шикамару мог довести его до такого состояния. Сердцем он знал, что Шикамару выбрал его. Но ему не хотелось быть причиной того, чтобы Шикамару бросил свою семью так, как в свое время сделал это сам Неджи. Хьюге хотелось быть прибавлением к семейству Нара, а не заменой.

- Неджи, начал Шикамару, - мы сделаем это вместе. Мы – команда. Что касается моих родителей, их сын просто заимел еще одну голову со светлыми глазами и очень длинными волосами.

И вот так просто Неджи снова рассмеялся. Ему нравился звук собственного смеха и то, как легко стало смеяться, и это заставляло его еще больше любить человека, ответственного за эти перемены. Неджи открыл глаза и посмотрел Шикамару в лицо. Он знал, что нашел бесценное сокровище… ради сохранения которого был готов на все.

ххх

- Белая, голубая или серая? – спросил Неджи у Шикамару. Они вылезли из ванной, привели себя в надлежащий вид и теперь находились в процессе подбора одежды. Двое парней стояли в огромной гардеробной Неджи, в носках, боксерах, майках и брюках.

Какое-то время Шикамару стоял молча, а потом ответил:

- Серая.

Без единого слова Неджи потянулся к вешалке со светло серой рубашкой, а затем нажал кнопку. Зажужжал моторчик, и закружилась карусель из рубашек. Неджи снова нажал кнопку, когда перед ними появились вешалки с коллекцией галстуков. Неджи снял оттуда красный и сделал шаг назад.

- Нет, постой, - сказал Шикамару, и Неджи подчинился.

Шикамару снял лавандовый. Неджи посмотрел на Нара.

- Ты собираешься надеть этот? – спросил он.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся. Он никогда не носил галстуки, и Неджи об этом знал.

- Нет, ты собираешься.- Нара поднял галстук перед собой. – Он подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз.

- Да, но теперь теряется контраст между темно серым цветом костюма и красным цветом галстука. Это оттенок фиолетового не темнее светло-серого оттенка рубашки. Он сольется с галстуком так, что будет почти незаметен.

Шикамару отрицательно покачал головой.

- Это заставит любого, кто на тебя смотрит, сфокусировать внимание на твоих глазах. У тебя безумная сила в твоих глазах, Неджи, и сегодня как раз такой вечер, когда эта сила может оказаться весьма полезной.

Неджи закусил губу. Он все еще не был убежден.

- Послушай, - сказал ему Шикамару, протягивая руку с галстуком, - просто примерь лавандовый. Если тебе не понравится, тогда сними его и надень красный. Логично?

- С одним условием, - хитро улыбнулся Неджи.

У Шикамару появилось ощущение, что ему не понравится то, что за этим последует.

- Сегодня вечером ты наденешь галстук.

- Ты шутишь? – спросил Шикамару. – Послушай, ради тебя я надел рубашку и брюки со стрелками вместо майки и обычных штанов, а теперь ты хочешь надеть на меня удавку?

- Это не удавка, это галстук, и ты будешь в нем отлично выглядеть. Что ты имеешь против галстуков? – ответил Неджи.

- Кроме того факта, что нахожу их излишними, ничего. Мы собираемся обедать с моими родителями, Неджи, никому из нас нет необходимости надевать галстук.

Неджи отрицательно покачал головой.

- Мне все равно, что ты скажешь, Шикамару, это вечер – это событие, требующее наличие галстука. Теперь все, что нам нужно, найти тот, что подчеркнет твои глаза.

- Мои глаза и так маленькие и карие, любой подойдет.

- Не обязательно.

Неджи повесил два галстука на вешалку, которую держал в руке, и вышел из гардеробной, за ним последовал Шикамару. Хьюга подошел к кровати. На ней были выложены белая рубашка Шикамару и черный ремень. Неджи разложил на кровати свою рубашку с галстуком, а потом поднял белую рубашку Нара.

- Развернись, - приказал Неджи любовнику, который подчинился. Неджи поднял рубашку до уровня плеч Шикамару.

- Руки – внутрь, - скомандовал он, и Шикамару, пожимая плечами, просунул руки в каждый рукав.

Неджи обошел парня и встал перед ним лицом к лицу. Не произнося ни слова, он начал застегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

- Меня никто не одевал с возраста восьми лет, - заявил Шикамару.

Неджи не ответил. У него был персональный дворецкий, который по приказу старейшин одевал его к официальным мероприятиям вплоть до восемнадцати лет, но он не собирался говорить об этом Шикамару.

Когда была застегнута последняя пуговица на рубашке, Неджи поднял воротник и потянулся за красным галстуком, лежащим на кровати.

- Ты наденешь на меня красный? – спросил Шикамару.

- Ты согласился с моим условием, а я приму твой совет насчет галстука. Кроме того, - продолжил Хьюга, завязывая галстук Шикамару вокруг его шеи с превосходным мастерством, - красный на тебе смотрится лучше.

Неджи расправил воротник на рубашке Нара, а затем отступил назад, полюбоваться результатом. Красный и в самом деле смотрелся лучше с чернильно-черными волосами Шикамару. Белая рубашка тоже отлично контрастировала с естественным оттенком его кожи.

- Тебе нужны запонки, - улыбнулся Неджи.

Он прошел к высокому шкафу и выбрал свою любимую пару перед тем, как вернуться туда, где стоял Шикамару возле кровати.

- Подними запястье, - тихо приказал он.

Нара сразу же узнал запонки.

- Разве это не твоя любимая пара? – спросил он у Неджи, который вдевал одну.

- Ммм, - ответил Неджи, жестом показывая, чтобы парень поднял вторую руку. – Они принадлежали моему отцу.

Шикамару замер.

- Неджи, тебе не стоит надевать их на меня. Они же принадлежали твоему отцу. Что если я потеряю одну? – спросил он голосом, полным беспокойства.

Неджи посмотрел на своего любовника и отпечатал быстрый поцелуй на его губах.

- Не потеряешь, - постановил он. – Пожалуйста, надень их для меня, Шикамару. Я буду чувствовать себя намного лучше, зная, что они на тебе.

Нара улыбнулся. Он не мог с этим поспорить, разве нет?

- Окей, - ответил он, кивнув головой.

Неджи взял Шикамару за руку.

- Пойдем, мне надо тебе кое-что показать.

Неджи отвел Шикамару и поставил перед большим зеркалом, которое стояло в углу комнаты. А сам встал за его спиной.

- Ты говорил о силе в моих глазах, Шикамару. А затем сказал про свои так, словно они у тебя скучные и ничего не выражают. Это несправедливо.

Неджи потер ладонями плечи Шикамару, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале.

- Я видел, как ты используешь свой взгляд во время наших расследований, чтобы довести подозреваемого до состояния дерьма от испуга. А еще я видел твои глаза полуприкрытыми и затуманенными от страсти. Твои глаза говорят так много, Шикамару. Они – сейф с секретами, которые знаешь только ты. Они дразнят меня и вынуждают хотеть выяснить все твои тайны.

Неджи начал отпечатывать легкие поцелуи на затылке Нара. Шикамару медленно мигнул.

- Я уже говорил тебе, какой ты чертовски горячий в этом галстуке? – спросил Неджи между поцелуями, в которых прикосновения губ уже сменились легкими покусываниями зубов.

Ох, черт. Шикамару сделал глубокий вдох. В его глазах плескался образ из зеркала, который пробуждал в нем пожар.

- Неджи, мы не можем заняться этим сейчас, мои родители будут здесь через тридцать минут.

Неджи потерся своим набухшим членом о ягодицы Шикамару.

- Ничего не могу поделать. – Ладони Хьюги начали блуждать по торсу Нара. – Этот галстук на тебе придает сексуальности… ты в запонках моего отца…

Руки Неджи пробрались к паху Шикамару, который напрягся от судорожно сокращающейся эрекции.

- Я хочу узнать все твои секреты, Шикамару, - выдохнул Хьюга в ухо любовника.

Бля. Шикамару застонал, а потом схватил запястья Неджи в бесплодной попытке остановить его руки.

- Неджи, мы не можем, прошу.

Хьяга не слышал. Он подтолкнул любовника, чтобы тот развернулся, затем сжал ладонями ягодицы Нара и взял его рот в плен страстным поцелуем. Шикамару застонал Неджи в рот, беспомощно сбитый с ног поднимающейся волной их совместного желания. Он провел жадными руками по обнаженной коже Хьюги и спустился ладонями к стройной талии, прежде чем ухватиться за его перевозбужденную эрекцию.

Ох, черт. Шикамару ничего не мог с этим поделать – он хотел Неджи так же сильно.

- Мы можем это сделать, - выдохнул Неджи в рот Нара, сжимая его ягодицу одной рукой, а член другой. – Это много не займет.

- Это… займет… два часа, - смог выдавить Шикамару, пытаясь сохранить брюки застегнутыми.

Двое парней были так захвачены происходящим, что не заметили, как дверь в спальню открылась и закрылась, а к ним приблизились шаги кое-какого юриста.

- Эй, вы двое, поднять руки в поле видимости! – скомандовал он.

Оба парня замерли. Неджи передвинул руки в нейтральную позицию на теле Шикамару, а потом повернулся бросить на дядю взгляд со смесью желания и едва контролируемой ярости.

- Уж лучше бы за стенами спальни полыхать чертовому пламени, дядя.

Хияши ухмыльнулся.

- Пламя полыхает здесь, в спальне! Что за намеки!

Шикамару молча стоял, вытирая слюну с лица тыльной стороной ладони и мысленно благодаря дядю Неджи за вмешательство. У самого Нара не хватило сил, чтобы остановить то, что просиходило.

- Дядя…? - В этом вопросе проскользнули нотки ужаса.

Хияши протянул три галстука.

- Какой их них мне надеть?

ххх

- Ты прервал нас… - Неджи закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как открыть их снова и сердито воззриться на дядю, - ради этого?

Хияши склонил голову набок.

- Неджи, ну, честно, ты не можешь этим заниматься прямо сейчас, через полчаса к нам придут люди! Хорошо, что я вовремя пришел! Я чую запах возбуждения.

На этот раз Хияши встретился глазами с Шикамару, держа галстуки на весу для выразительности и полностью игнорируя своего кипящего племянника.

- Какой из них?

- Хм, - начал Шикамару, - светло-голубая рубашка, тесно синие брюки… Я бы сказал, что вам пойдет красный, но поскольку он уже на мне, то сегодня я рекомендовал бы темно-голубой в полоску.

- Да, думаю, что это замечательная идея. Не думал, что ты носишь галстуки, Шикамару.

- Ну, обычно, не ношу, но Неджи обратился с просьбой, так как я мог отказать…

- ПРОСТИТЕ! – смело прервал их Неджи, останавливая мужчин на полу-фразе. – Шикамару и я кое-чем занимались в уединении моей спальни.

- Скорее кое-чем начинали заниматься, из того, что я могу сказать, - ответил Хияши. – Перестань, Неджи, ты не одет, у тебя член вставший, как колонна, и я чую запах сперму. Вам обоим придется сменить нижнее белье и ударить по лосьону после бритья, если вы не хотите, чтобы старики Нара разоблачили вас при всем честном народе. Шикамару, - сказал Хияши, вытягивая на руке галстуки и подмигивая, - спасибо за помощь.

- В любое время, Хияши, - ответил Шикамару, улыбаясь.

Хияши развернулся и вышел из комнаты, его лицо расцвечивала улыбка, которая не была видна его племяннику.

Теперь Неджи направил свой сердитый взгляд на Шикамару.

Улыбка Шикамару увяла.

- Что?

Когда младший Хьюга ничего не сказал, Шикамару заявил:

- Не вызверяйся на меня только потому, что твой дядя помешал тебе сбросить напряжение, оттрахав меня за тридцать минут до прихода моих отца и матери.

Он подарил Неджи легкий чмок в губы перед тем, как развернуться и уйти.

- Я собираюсь переодеть свои шорты и ударить по лосьону после бритья.

Неджи был слишком потрясен, чтобы делать что-либо, кроме как смотреть на уход Шикамару.

Что тот и сделал.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание переводчика:

Надеюсь, автор вас заинтриговала. Кто собирается появиться в следующей главе, и что за офицер приходила? Ждем новых персонажей?

Как всегда – требуются комментарии и ваши мысли по поводу!


End file.
